


Of Wizards and Heroes

by Borsari



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Avenger Harry Potter, Avengers Feels, BAMF Harry Potter, Community: crossover_hp, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Avengers, Epic Battles, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry is an avenger, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Master of Death Harry Potter, New Doctor (Doctor Who), Nick Fury is Not Amused, Post-Avengers (2012), Powerful Harry, SHIELD, Sassy Harry, Sassy Tony Stark, Slow Build, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, shameless reworking of canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Спустя века после Битвы за Хогвартс Гарри превратился в легенду, которую рассказывают детям перед сном, а его имя шепчут, собравшись вокруг костра. Он путешествует по миру в одиночестве, бессмертный, пока однажды самый что ни на есть безрассудный поступок не отправляет его в параллельную вселенную прямо к героям и злодеям. Древний враг восстанет, и Гарри должен будет сразиться с ним за этот мир как единственный оставшийся волшебник. Вот если бы только Щ.И.Т. перестал путаться под ногами, выслеживая его… И, черт возьми, кто может объяснить, что еще за «Мстители»? Мерлин, обычные магглы…





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyforsomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforsomeone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Wizards and Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148136) by [storyforsomeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforsomeone/pseuds/storyforsomeone). 



_Умереть — это ведь тоже большое и интересное приключение._  
_Джеймс М. Барри, «Питер Пэн»_

В случае с Поттером так оно и было. Но Гарри даже и не думал, что следующее путешествие получится таким… маггловским.  
Вот он лениво сражается с одним из последних вампирских кланов-изгоев, довольно неплохо управляя своей остролистовой палочкой с пером феникса, краем сознания отмечая, как его начинают окружать, а в другое мгновение он уже думает: «А не слишком ли я стар для всего этого? То есть, никто же не просил меня спасать этот проклятый мир». Ничего нового, конечно.  
У мира не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы сделать из него мальчика-спасителя в первый раз, почему же вся остальная жизнь должна чем-то отличаться? Гарри потратил все свое долгое существование на борьбу с Пожирателями Смерти, вампирами, оборотнями, гоблинами, как-то ему встретился дракон. Если Поттер хотел пожить спокойно, то записываться на Аврорские курсы с самого начала было очень плохой идеей.  
Да и что тут говорить? Для Гарри война никогда не кончалась. Война — это все, что он знал.  
Так что, когда вампиры окружили его, Гарри уже порядком надоело расстреливать их струями огня, поэтому он трансфигурировал палочку в меч, который был очень похож меч Гриффиндора, и бросился на толпу. Неужели так все и будет? Обреченный скитаться по Земле вечно, не взрослея, страдать, видя, как все, кого ты любил, живут и умирают, а ты только и делаешь, что сражаешься с тьмой. Это все, что ты можешь.  
Говоря откровенно, это ужасно одинокое существование.  
Гарри устал, чертовски устал быть один.  
_Так все и будет?_  
Он подумал, а может ли вообще умереть? Да, он не взрослел, но, исходя из опыта, лишившийся головы уже нежилец. Возможно, именно поэтому Гарри внезапно остановился, прекращая сражаться, опустил меч и спокойно посмотрел в голодные красные глаза вампира, который нацелился на его горло. _Здравствуй, Смерть._  
Это была одна из тех вещей, Гарри это точно знал, которая всех могла привести в ужас, — Гарри Поттер сдается? _Никогда не будь жестоким или трусом. Никогда не сдавайся. Никогда не отступай._ Но какая разница, если никого сейчас не было рядом.  
Поэтому Гарри просто раскинул руки в стороны и позволил вампиру вцепиться зубами в свою шею, приветствуя Тьму, которая окутала его, словно плащ.  
* * *  
_— А теперь я должен вернуться, да?_  
_— Как хочешь._  
_— У меня есть выбор?_  
_— Конечно. Мы ведь на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, говоришь? Я думаю, если ты решишь не возвращаться, ты сумеешь… так сказать… сесть в поезд._  
_— И куда он меня повезет?_  
_— Вперед, — просто сказал Дамблдор.*_ * * *  
Далеко, в мире, спрятанном среди звезд, одинокий золотой наблюдатель выронил свой посох с громким лязганьем и в немом изумлении уставился на чудо, появившееся в Мидгарде. Фигура, соткавшаяся из ничего, чья аура сейчас полыхала древней силой жизни и смерти, давно уже стала известной на карте времени и пространства, даже и не подозревала, какие изменения принесла с собой в этот мир.  
Тем не менее Гарри судьбой не было предначертано умереть ни от клыков вампира, ни от кого-то более слабого, ни даже от своей собственной руки. Смерть пока не собиралась заявлять на него права.  
Вот забрезжил рассвет, и Гарри Поттер раскрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув. Поверхность, на которой он стоял, была жесткой и холодной; если бы кто-то посмотрел сверху, то смог бы увидеть выжженный на асфальте символ Даров Смерти. Руки мужчины заскользили по шелковой материи, сжались на рукоятке палочки, буквально искрящейся силой, и нащупали в кармане маленький, но тяжелый камешек.  
Повелитель Смерти родился вновь.

* Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»


	2. Мальчик-Которого-Нет

_Мы вполне допускаем, что где-нибудь в глубинах Вселенной, возможно, существуют иные миры и цивилизации. Но разве не могут иные миры находиться здесь, совсем рядом? Может быть, они существуют параллельно с нашим?_  
_Ламур Луис, «Чертова Гора»_

 

Директора Фьюри было очень сложно вывести из себя.  
Будучи главой самой большой международной секретной организации, его совершенно не смущало ничего сверхъестественное, и он вполне обыденно справлялся со всем случающимся в мире дерьмом.  
А тут вдруг этот парнишка, возможно, стоило сказать «мужчина», хоть он с трудом выглядел на двадцать. Он казался достаточно взрослым — растрепанные темные волосы, яркие зеленые глаза за стеклами очков, странный зигзагообразный шрам на лбу, гибкий, двигался с какой-то легкой грацией, и повседневная, может, немного потрепанная одежда.  
Конечно, простые люди обычно не появляются из воздуха посреди Таймс-сквер, стоя на странном символе, глубоко отпечатанном на асфальте. Простые люди не излучают такое огромное количество электромагнитной энергии, что своим появлением вырубают половину Нью-Йорка. Простые люди, по опыту Фьюри, не появляются из неоткуда.  
Какую-нибудь подделку личности он бы понял. Удаленные записи из реестров? Фьюри находил таких людей за пару минут. Но чтобы совсем не было никаких зацепок? Ни школьных фотографий, ни случайного появления на чьем-нибудь снимке, ни имени, ни фамилии. Ничего. Фьюри знал только то, что его появление засекли камеры видеонаблюдения, и что у этого человека британский акцент.  
Фьюри, чтобы вы понимали, совсем не любил вещи, о которых ничего не знал. Во-первых, незнакомец как будто не существовал. Во-вторых, он все еще не существовал. И, по мнению Фьюри, официально почти ушедшего на пенсию агента, а неофициально — директора Щ.И.Т.а, это тянуло на очень серьезное преступление. Все-таки он был шпионом. Знать обо всем в мире было его непосредственной обязанностью. И этот мальчишка был проблемой.  
Появившийся в последний раз подобным образом, с выжженными на земле рунами, оказался богом. Неплохой бог, в сущности, хорошо зарекомендовавший себя, но бог, не меньше. И директор не собирался повторять свои прошлые ошибки, пуская на самотек появление странных личностей с загадочными сверхспособностями.  
Не в его смену.  
* * *  
— Кофе, сэр? — Гарри уже было дернулся к палочке, но это оказалась всего лишь милая девушка, а не Пожиратель Смерти.  
— Эм… да… но лучше чай. У вас ведь есть чай? — Гарри расслабленно выдохнул.  
— О, да вы из Англии, — девушка хихикнула.  
— Что же меня выдало?  
— Ваш акцент. Прямо как у того парня, Шерлока. Бенбидим Кукумберус, или как-то так.  
— Бенедикт Камбербэтч, — сказал кто-то за спиной.  
Гарри, до этого смотревший на официантку, будто видел перед собой морщерогого кизляка, с затаенной благодарностью обернулся к новому собеседнику. Это была довольно молодая женщина, яркие рыжие кудри аккуратно обрамляли аристократичное лицо. Она выглядела вполне безобидной, однако, взглянув в ее глаза, Гарри увидел ту холодную решительность, которая была у сражавшихся в Финальной Битве за Хогвартс. Это был взгляд человека, который уже сполна успел увидеть и прочувствовать на себе ужасы мира. Поттер был абсолютно уверен, что видел перед собой солдата.  
По аврорской выучке, Гарри заставил тело расслабиться, принимая вальяжную открытую позу, и улыбнулся:  
— Прошу прощения? Я Вас знаю?  
— Натали, — девушка не сказала своей фамилии.  
— Гарри.  
Глаза Натали внимательно следили за ним. И Поттер засомневался, насколько же случайной была их встреча. Или это всего лишь старая аврорская паранойя? С другой стороны, Гарри в любом случае не видел ничего плохо в том, чтобы угостить приятную собеседницу чашечкой чая. Не то чтобы эта женщина могла хоть как-то навредить ему, потому что, даже когда вампир порвал его горло, он в итоге очнулся без единой царапины. И вот какая ирония — новый мир, новые знакомства и опять рыжая.  
* * *  
После того, как Гарри впервые открыл глаза посреди сверкающего Нью-Йорка, он долго в изумлении бродил по улицам, пытаясь понять, может, это один из вариантов загробного мира? Пересекая завесу в этот раз, Поттер не увидел ничего и никого, только тьму вокруг, а потом было довольно жесткое приземление прямо на знак Даров Смерти. Что же, сами Дары было не так просто сломать или просто потерять, поэтому и они были здесь. Может быть, у них была какая-то особая связь с владельцем?  
Мысли Гарри панически метались от «Какого черта здесь происходит?» до «Мерлинова задница, где я вообще?» и, наконец, «Почему я блять еще жив?!» Увидев мерцающие вокруг огни, Поттер накинул мантию-невидимку и смешался с толпой, продолжая ругаться вполголоса. Похоже, что Смерть не собиралась ему позволить умереть так просто. Точнее, он мог умереть, но только чтобы возродиться где-нибудь в другом месте. Шикарно просто.  
Такие знакомые виды Нью-Йорка ясно дали понять, что Поттер все еще был на Земле. Или на одной из версий Земли, не важно. Аппарация в Лондон на Диагон Аллею ничего не дала, Хогвартс являл собой какие-то руины, вместо Норы стоял уютный домик пожилого фермера и его жены. Вместо Министерства Магии была Британская Секретная Служба. Гарри пришлось признать, что, видимо, Магический Мир, каким его знал Поттер, здесь попросту не существовал.  
Да, это была Земля, но совсем не та.  
Параллельная вселенная, отражение в зеркале, мир, который развивался рядом с его прошлой жизнью. Это как два сердечника у волшебной палочки, такие одновременно похожие и совершенно чуждые друг другу. Все это выглядело таким захватывающим, что Гарри даже еще не осознал, что потерял свой родной мир. Но это была самая потрясающая вещь, которая случалась с ним за последний век, так что Поттер не собирался упускать шанс все изучить, вместо того, чтобы предаваться печали и сожалению о жизни, с которой он уже успел попрощаться. Это был шанс. Самый настоящий шанс на новую жизнь, где его никто не знал, где на него никто не будет пялиться и шептаться за спиной. Здесь не было человека по имени Гарри Поттер. Возможно, он сможет здесь обрести новый дом?  
* * *  
— Докладывайте, агент Романова.  
— Цель обозначила себя как «Гарри», без фамилии. Он попадает под описание человека, появившегося на Таймс-Сквер. Однозначно англичанин, я бы сказала, что из Суррея. Он упомянул, что окончил школу-интернат в Шотландии. Пригласил меня выпить; кажется вполне дружелюбным.  
— Это все?  
— При всем уважении, сэр, он показался мне вполне обычным.  
— Обычный человек не стал бы появляться за пару часов на камерах наблюдения на нескольких континентах. Обычный человек не наткнулся бы случайно на мое подразделение МИ-6. И обычный человек точно бы не появился из неоткуда прямо посреди города, который всего лишь в прошлом году был атакован чертовыми пришельцами, — мужчина уже рычал.  
Наташа спрятала улыбку, хорошо что Фьюри не мог ее сейчас видеть. Он ненавидел оставаться в дураках.  
— Он не выглядит опасным, — вздохнула Романова.  
— Так же как и Брюс Беннер до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не выведет его из себя. Этот парень может представлять угрозу, поэтому мы должны быть на три шага впереди. Ты поняла?  
— Мне следить за ним по старинке, или я могу использовать что-нибудь из тех шикарных примочек Щ.И.Т.а, которые, как вы уверяете, не существуют?  
Наташа почти увидела, как Фьюри закатил глаз.  
— Я пошлю пару агентов и Бартона. Он как раз закончил в Ираке. У них будет все необходимое тебе снаряжение.  
— Премного благодарна.  
Фьюри либо не заметил сухости в голосе, либо предпочел проигнорировать.  
— Я ожидаю новую информацию от тебя через 24 часа, — мужчина замолчал на мгновение и продолжил: — Не сближайся с ним, Наташа.  
* * *  
Гарри подавил стон, когда краем глаза заметил на крыше какое-то движение, еще один человек следовал за ним по пятам по улице. Сегодня их было всего двое. Похоже, у остальных соглядатаев был выходной. Поттер в итоге решил остаться в Штатах, потому что в прошлой жизни он только мельком успел посмотреть Американское Министерство Магии, и Нью-Йорк казался отличным местом для начала чего-то нового. Но у Гарри возникло такое ощущение, что своим изучением города он привлекает к себе все больше нечаянных свидетелей. Поттер совсем не верил в такие совпадения. Если кому-то казалось, что за Гарри стоит следить… что же, видимо, его появление не осталось незамеченным. Анонимность его личности почти трещала по швам.  
У Гарри уже вошло в привычку следовать старой тактике авроров: обходить, наблюдать и, если потребуется, взаимодействовать. Слившись с толпой, Поттер скользнул в переулок и бросил на себя дезиллюминационные чары. Мантия-невидимка, бесспорно, была более эффективной, но двигаться в толпе, будучи совершенно невидимым, было крайне затруднительно. А под чарами взгляды людей просто скользили по нему, не акцентируя внимание, и убежать или наколдовать что-то было намного проще, нежели действовать под мантией. Иногда самые простые решения были самыми действенными. На всякий случай Гарри наложил на своих преследователей магглоотталкивающие чары и сразу же ухмыльнулся, заметив, как тот, что был на крыше, остановился и заозирался по сторонам. Дилетанты. Или же просто не встречались раньше с волшебником. Поттер был уверен, что тут все-таки второй вариант.  
Спустя пару минут он нырнул в Нью-Йоркскую Публичную Библиотеку. Стопка набранных книг уже была выше его головы, но под левитационными чарами книги плавно следовали за Поттером вдоль высоких стеллажей. У стойки библиотекаря он был решительно остановлен.  
— Сэр, вы не можете взять столько книг. Правила библиотеки…  
Гарри махнул перед лицом женщины рукой. Та моргнула, в замешательстве потупив взгляд. Быстрый Конфундус прекрасно справлялся в таких ситуациях. Подобные чары были официально запрещены к использованию в обычной жизни. Но это было так давно, в бытность его аврором, когда Министерству все еще было дело до него. Тем более, что он все равно собирался вернуть книги… может быть.  
Проверив, не смотрит ли кто на него, Гарри ленивым взмахом палочки уменьшил свою ношу и отправил в рюкзак с необнаружимыми чарами расширения. Он позаимствовал эту идею у Гермионы с ее маленькой сумочкой. Что бы она сказала, увидь его сейчас? Наверно, была бы в восторге, что перед ним открыт весь мир, а он тратит время на чтение.  
Появившись в этом мире, Гарри был совершенно поражен маггловскими технологиями, которые были разработаны с тех пор, как он ушел в Магический Мир. Широта охвата была огромна, повсюду электричество. И Поттеру необходимо было выяснить, как же ему теперь перемещаться, чтобы случайно не подорвать что-нибудь своей аппарацией. И вот тут ему могли помочь книги.  
Вечер Гарри встретил на своем обычном месте в Центральном Парке, удобно расположившись на условно-надежной ветке и окружив себя книгами. Солнце подсвечивало страницы теплым светом, мягкий ветерок колыхал листья над головой. Это было лучшее место для чтения о теории частиц. Поттер чувствовал себя просто прекрасно, спокойно и умиротворенно.  
— Гарри?  
_Да ладно!_  
Гарри дернулся, роняя книгу, рука на инстинктах дернулась к палочке.  
— «Квантовая хромодинамика» Доктора Стефана Стрэнджа? — говоривший был крайне удивлен. Посмотрев вниз, Поттер увидел Натали, машущую ему уроненной книгой. — Немного сложновато для вечера пятницы, не находишь?  
— Как раз наоборот, — ступив с ветки, Гарри аккуратным сальто спрыгнул на землю. — Это потрясающая книжка, Рыжая.  
Если Натали и была удивлена его внезапными акробатическими трюками, то вида не подала.  
— Ботаник днем и таинственный холостяк англичанин ночью?  
— Предпочту называться просто учеником, — Гарри рассмеялся, — надо подтянуть знания по паре тем.  
— По Кварковой Материи, например? — и столько неверия в голосе.  
— Ты не особая фанатка физики, я понял.  
— Да, я не по этой части. Предпочитаю… практический подход.  
— Сразу взрываешь?  
— Как-то так.  
Гарри на это ухмыльнулся.  
— Осторожно, Рыжая. Смотри не расскажи лишнего о себе.  
— Сказал парень, который даже фамилию свою не назвал.  
— То есть, если я скажу, ты мне поверишь, _Натали_?  
Гарри увидел, как женщина в удивлении подняла брови, впечатленная подобным вопросом. Через мгновение, однако, она снова смотрела с дразнящей улыбкой.  
— Так вы, сэр, человек-загадка?  
— Даже и не знаю, но вы, дамы, именно так меня называете.  
— Ладно, намек понят, — она коротко рассмеялась и протянула книгу. — Давай, можешь возвращаться на свое… дерево.  
— Эй! Что не так с моим деревом? — казалось, Гарри даже обиделся.  
— А сидеть на земле, как все нормальные люди, не пробовал?  
Пожав плечами, Поттер невозмутимо ответил:  
— Я предпочитаю находиться повыше. Чувствую себя более…  
— Более живым, — слова сами соскользнули с языка.  
— Да. Как ты…  
— У меня есть друг, — нерешительно перебила его женщина, — который на высоте чувствует себя как дома. Для него это так же привычно, как дышать.  
— Наверно, мы бы с ним поладили.  
На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и какое-то чувство родства, понимания промелькнуло в глазах.  
— Что же, лучше я пойду.  
Гарри показалось, или ей действительно стало неуютно рядом с ним?  
* * *  
Наташа Романова услышала, как передатчик в ухе ожил и голосом Фьюри возмутился, почему она так быстро покинула цель. Но она выполнила свое задание, прикрепив микропередатчик к книге, понадеявшись, что Щ.И.Т. не начнет какие-либо боевые действия вот прямо сейчас. Наташа немного привязалась к этому зеленоглазому парню, который во многих вещах так напоминал ей Клинта.  
_Не сближайся с ним._  
Выскользнув из Центрального Парка, Черная Вдова поняла, что, видимо, уже поздно для подобных предупреждений.  
* * *  
Сумерки опустились на Центральный Парк, а Гарри Поттер продолжал читать в мягком свете Люмоса. Окружившие его агенты Щ.И.Т.а следили за парнем на дереве через тепловизоры. Кем бы он ни был, откуда бы ни пришел, было не важно на тот момент: от Щ.И.Т.а еще никому и никогда не удавалось скрыться.  
Пришло время узнать, кем был этот _Гарри_.


	3. Ассасины и коктейли

_Я люблю Нью-Йорк. Вы можете выбраться из Царства мертвых в Центральном парке, взять такси, проехать по Пятой авеню в сопровождении гигантской адской гончей, которая несется рядом с машиной, и никто даже не посмотрит на вас недоуменным взглядом._  
_Рик Риордан, «Перси Джексон и последнее пророчество»_

 

— Ждем ваших указаний, сэр.  
Наконец-то они достали его. Наконец-то.  
Фьюри удовлетворенно посмотрел на монитор и, приложив ладонь к уху, коротко ответил:  
— Приступайте.  
* * *  
Первым сигналом, означающим, что что-то не так, был противный писк, который издала книга, когда Гарри захотел отлевитировать ее обратно в рюкзак. Нахмурившись, Поттер стал вертеть ее в руках. Она же не была электронной, тогда почему так реагировала на магию? Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Гарри аккуратно вытянулся в полный рост, вставая на ветку, и прошептал:  
— Гоменум Ревелио.  
Слабый импульс, сорвавшись с палочки, обозначил несколько сияющих аур вокруг Поттера. Мужчина готов был поклясться, что лес просто кишел людьми, которые совсем не хотели быть обнаруженными, и это у них довольно неплохо получалось, кстати. О, Гарри чуть не застонал от досады. Он всего лишь читал, а не строил грандиозные планы по несвоевременной кончине мира. С аккуратным взмахом палочки все вещи заплыли обратно в рюкзак. Поттер наложил на ботинки Силенцио, накинул мантию-неведимку и тихо спрыгнул на землю. Он не мог позволить себе рисковать, потому что эти долбаные сталкеры с каждым разом подбирались к нему все ближе и ближе.  
Даже с учетом заклинания, Гарри едва дышал, проходя мимо очередного человека в черном. Эти люди так успешно сливались с окружающей темнотой, что их можно было запросто не заметить, не примени он проявляющее заклинание, подсветившее людей как яркие фонари. Некоторые из них нервно мялись, что-то бормоча в приспособление на ухе. Это какое-то средство коммуникации? Гарри осмелился подойти поближе к одному из людей, невербально наколдовав на себя заклинание для улучшения слуха, и мгновенно услышал странный безэмоциональный голос, идущий из наушника.  
— Агент Рэдвуд, продолжайте докладывать о перемещениях объекта. Отслеживаемый сигнал пришел в движение.  
_Сигнал? Объект?_  
— Вы видите цель?  
— Ответ отрицательный, — агент явно нервничал. — Объект сменил позицию. Тепловизоры не смогли засечь никакого движения.  
_Так его мантия-невидимка блокировала инфракрасное излучение? Отлично._  
— Объяснитесь, Рэдвуд.  
— Я… Он просто исчез, сэр.  
— Вы его потеряли?!  
Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не захихикать, — столько праведного негодования было в этом возгласе. Это лишний раз доказало, что они были всего лишь магглами: не вампирами, у которых были сверхчеловеческие скорость и сила; не Пожирателями Смерти, с их огромными познаниями в Темных искусствах и дуэлинге; это не были даже какие-то обычные волшебники, способные хоть немного противостоять Конфундусу. Да любой пятикурсник мог заколдовать или сглазить этих «агентов». Если Гарри прав, то сейчас эти люди и не заметили примененные на них чары. Детские игры по сравнению с его службой в Аврорате.  
— Я попрошу кого-нибудь отследить устройство. Он не мог уйти далеко.  
Гарри застыл. Ну конечно, у магглов все еще оставались их технологии.  
— У нас есть сигнал! Он… — голос прервался, чтобы через мгновение панически продолжить: — Он рядом с тобой! Повторяю: цель прямо на твоей позиции!  
Выругавшись про себя, Поттер крутанулся на месте, аппарировав на 50 футов в сторону, к самому краю Центрального Парка. Вздохнув, Гарри пошел к выходу, стянув с себя мантию-невидимку. Если его действительно отслеживали, то вполне могли засечь и внезапные прыжки по всему городу. Придется свести к минимуму использование магии, чтобы эти агенты не смогли засечь его. Сейчас было крайне необходимо быть как можно дольше вне зоны обнаружения.  
Мужчина на крыше, чей лук вырисовывался на фоне неба, остался незамеченным.  
* * *  
Агент Бартон хорошо выполнял свою работу. Где нужен был шпион, то там была Романова; Бартон же был солдатом. Сокол всегда парит в небе, наблюдая, невидимый и неслышимый. И Клинт хорошо, _очень_ хорошо стрелял из лука. Поэтому, когда он уверенно положил стрелу с транквилизатором на седло, поймал мальчишку в прицел, медленно отвел локоть назад, почувствовав звон тетивы, вдох-выдох, и наконец-то отправил стрелу в смертельный полет…  
… Он совсем не ожидал, что промахнется.  
* * *  
Оглушающие звуки, исходящие от машин, людей, всей этой толпы и ресторанов были такими чертовски громкими, что Гарри уже почти решил отменить заклинание, наложенное им ранее на свой слух. Пока не услышал звук чего-то стремительно приближающегося к нему, едва уловимый свист, прорезавший воздух. Гарри на инстинктах развернулся, неуловимым движением выхватив палочку и очертив круг Протего вокруг себя. Нечто, что секунду назад почти встретилось с его головой, ударилось о щит и отскочило. Гарри уставился на землю: это была стрела. Да его блять чуть не застрелили. Магглы явно были сильны не только в технологиях.  
Поттер пробежался взглядом по близлежащим зданиям, и ему на мгновение показалось, что он увидел темный силуэт, промелькнувший на одной из крыш.  
_Да быть не может._  
Если эти агенты были готовы стрелять по нему, по _цели_ , он не мог позволить себе спустить все на тормозах. Гарри наколдовал на себя антигравитационные чары и взмыл в воздух, отдаляясь от земли; нескончаемые звуки машин неслись ему вслед. Примерно прикинув траекторию выстрела в свою голову, он уверенно достал из рюкзака Соник 3000, при этом продолжая парить.  
Ждем, ждем… _сейчас_.  
Поттер обхватил бедрами метлу, немного опускаясь к земле. Бам! Словно пуля он понесся вперед с ликующей улыбкой на лице. Мерлин, ему уже очень давно не было так весело! Агенты под ним выстраивались по периметру, настраивая какие-то «зонды», и Гарри совсем не хотелось знать, что это за штуки такие. Темная фигура с луком продолжала перемещаться с крыши на крышу словно призрак в ночи.  
Поттер в предвкушении сузил глаза; пора было узнать, что это были за люди.  
Мужчина немного сместился, и метла резко вильнула вправо, направившись прямо к лучнику и промчавшись буквально в 10 метрах над его головой. И тут Гарри заметил что-то очень-очень маленькое и быстро приближающееся прямо к нему. Недолго думая, он уклонился налево и ушел с траектории в бочку. Черная сфера размером с бладжер пронеслась мимо. _Что за…_  
Еще одна вынырнула откуда-то снизу, тихонько жужжа. От этой он тоже ушел, но вдруг обнаружил себя окруженным целым роем парящих черных сфер. Они мерно гудели, направив на Поттера свои объективы.  
Так, минуточку.  
Объективы. _Камеры!_  
Так это и были те самые зонды. Но если они знали, где он находится, то…  
— СТОЯТЬ, ВЫ ОКРУЖЕНЫ! — усиленный голос разнесся над грохотом пропеллеров, а Гарри оказался внезапно ослеплен. — ПОКАЖИТЕСЬ И ВЕРНИТЕСЬ НА ЗЕМЛЮ. ПОВТОРЯЮ: ПОКАЖИТЕСЬ И ВЕРНИТЕСЬ НА ЗЕМЛЮ.  
_Покажитесь?_ Так его дезиллюминационные чары до сих пор работали. Прекрасно.  
Поттер хмуро посмотрел на парящие камеры, которые, говоря откровенно, уже стали раздражать, и послал слабый магический импульс в их сторону. Все семь штук взорвались и словно камни упали вниз. Да, эти зонды смогли его обнаружить, потому что обмануть технологию может быть сложновато, но люди… что же, все когда-нибудь ошибаются.  
Гарри, не боясь, рванул прямо к вертолету, на большой скорости пролетая мимо, и услышал, как у того внутри зазвенели сигналы тревоги. Поттер оставил технику далеко позади, направив метлу вверх, выше небоскребов, и громко расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Такое ощущение, что Соник 3000 была создана для путешественников на Луну, потому что она просто идеально маневрировала в воздушных потоках, словно рыба в воде. Холодный ночной воздух бодрил, разгоняя адреналин в крови. Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым.  
_Вррррррр._  
Какой-то настойчивый низкий гул прорвался сквозь шум ветра в ушах. Поттер поднял голову, прислушиваясь, и в удивлении округлил глаза. _Ого. Запросили подкрепление, значит_. Два истребителя нацелились чуть выше его головы. А Гарри почувствовал странное покалывание во всем теле, как только они сфокусировались на его позиции.  
_Дерьмо._ Нервно усмехнувшись, Поттер резко отклонился в сторону, потому что истребители открыли пальбу, и сразу же упал в бочку, преследуемый пулями. _Вот теперь они полетают._ Гарри двигался по привычке, переключившись на инстинкты, петлял и закручивался в спираль, уходил в штопор, не колеблясь и даже не сбрасывая скорость. Сейчас Поттер счастливо улыбался, полностью доверив себя ветру. Никаких заклинаний, никакой магии, только метла и свист пуль вокруг. _Ох, неужели наступило Рождество?_ Давно уже было пора повеселиться.  
Истребители зажали Поттера в кольцо, постепенно сужаясь. Гарри, посмотрел по сторонам, сверкнул улыбкой одному из пилотов и сверзился вниз, раскрыв руки как парашютист и крепко сжав метлу в ладони. Прямо под ним блеснула в лунном свете река. Гарри дождался того момента, когда будет максимально близко до воды, вновь оседлал метлу и, выровняв ее, только немного мазнул прутьями по глади воды. Перед ним возник Бруклинский мост, и Поттер почти услышал, как двигатели истребителей заскрипели от натуги, пытаясь быстро снизить высоту, чтобы продолжить погоню.  
Глаза Гарри оживились в предвкушении. Бросив взгляд на мост, он опустился сильно вниз, следуя сейчас прямо над водой. Истребители спустились ниже, продолжая стрелять по нему, но Поттер и не думал смещаться с курса. Самолеты опустились еще ниже. Гарри сильно припал к метле, ускорившись. Когда мост оказался уже совсем близко, Поттер с радостным криком изо всех сил дернул метлу вверх, и та, встав вертикально, устремилась в небо. Что же до истребителей…  
Попытавшись следовать за Гарри, они тоже резко пошли наверх. Но давайте подумаем, сколько боевых самолетов в состоянии маневрировать так же быстро, как и пятифутовая метла? Естественно, что их двигатели просто-напросто взвыли от такой нагрузки. Почти врезавшись в мостовые опоры, истребители едва успели увернуться от столкновения. Оказавшись полностью дезориентированными из-за резкой смены направления, и едва держась в воздухе при этом, они продолжали палить по Поттеру, хоть и абсолютно мимо.  
Когда пилоты смогли наконец-то взять под контроль управление своих самолетов, Поттер черной точкой маячил уже где-то на горизонте.  
* * *  
Гарри, посмеиваясь, бесцельно летел над городом. Он прекрасно понимал, что агенты в полной боевой готовности были все еще где-то там внизу. Поэтому ему необходимо было исчезнуть, и лучше каким-нибудь немагическим способом, если бы только тут…  
_Там._ Под ним был прямо-таки возмутительно яркий отель, сверкающий как Рождественская елка, обставленный вокруг дорогими автомобилями, от которых к дверям здания подходили разодетые люди. Да, как раз то, что нужно: дорого, много народа, охрана, вход по приглашениям. Идеально.  
Развернув метлу в сторону отеля, Поттер приземлился в паре кварталов от него, обновил дезиллюминационные чары и, трансфигурировав подходящую одежду, двинулся к нужному зданию. К отелю подошел высокий брюнет в отлично сидящем костюме от Бёрберри, поправляя Ролекс на запястье. Пристальный взгляд мерцал за стеклами Рэй-Бэн, а нефритовые запонки оттеняли хвойную зелень глаз. Его темные волосы были совершенны в своем беспорядке, намекая на то, что гость, должно быть, только вылез из постели. Несмотря на то, что молодой человек был немного ниже стоящих у дверей вышибал, те инстинктивно сделали шаг назад. Уверенно стоящий перед ними человек излучал ауру силы и власти.  
— Приглашение? — грубовато спросил один из охранников.  
— Серьезно? Не думаю, что оно мне нужно, — незнакомец протянул громиле ключи от машины, кивая назад на ярко-красную Феррари, которой еще мгновение назад тут не было. — Поставь эту старушку куда-нибудь, ладно?  
А затем он уверенной походкой вошел в отель.  
Клинт Бартон, недоуменно уставился на дверь, через которую зашел Поттер. Ладонь коснулась уха:  
— Директор? Вы не поверите, куда только что зашел наш объект.  
* * *  
— … Он сделал что?!  
* * *  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, взяв бокал у проходящего мимо официанта, и стал рассеянно рассматривать толпу, крутя стекло в руке. Похоже, что тут невероятно богатые люди общались с еще более богатыми; от одежд их веяло утонченным шиком, на запястьях и в ушах сверкали драгоценности. В центре помещения в танце кружились пары. Все тут просто дышало роскошью. Это немного напомнило Поттеру Святочный Бал. Как бы он хотел тогда знать заклинание трансфигурации для мантии — Рона бы это очень обрадовало. Сейчас хотя бы Гарри умел танцевать достаточно неплохо, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж идиотом. Многочисленные балы, которые были даны в его честь после победы над Волдемортом, этому всячески поспособствовали — спаситель Магического Мира не должен был упасть в грязь лицом.  
Тут он увидел несчастную девушку, к которой, на его взгляд, слишком близко прижимался потный лысеющий партнер, и поспешил спасти ее, выйдя на танцпол. Не нужно было быть легилиментом, чтобы услышать ее крик о помощи.  
— Позвольте разбить вашу пару? — холодным непререкаемым голосом спросил Гарри. Непоколебимая интонация давала понять, что отказ неприемлем.  
Неприятный тип ушел быстро, почти что сбежал, а Поттер подхватил партнершу, сразу же переключаясь на следующий танец — вальс — и ловя нужный ритм. Спасенная девушка, оказавшаяся очень привлекательной, посмотрела на него с благодарностью.  
— Сэр, вы, должно быть, святой.  
— Всегда рад помочь, – Гарри рассмеялся. — Все-таки не каждый день мне выпадает шанс танцевать с такой прекрасной леди.  
— К тому же еще и льстец. Как мне теперь вам отплатить за помощь?  
— Могу я купить вам выпить?  
— Договорились.  
Оба тихонько рассмеялись. А Гарри чувствовал себя странно довольным. За прошедшую неделю целых две женщины обратили на него свое внимание, не зная, что когда-то он был знаменитостью. Значит, за долгие годы без практики, прошедшие в охоте на вампиров, он не растерял своего обаяния. Вообще-то, он даже не мог вспомнить, общался ли он когда-нибудь нормально с другими девушками, кроме Джинни…  
Поттер тяжело сглотнул. _Нет, не надо._ Не здесь, не сейчас; не тогда, когда он опять стал чувствовать себя человеком, забывая ту боль от утраты всего дорогого, что забрало у него время. Гарри усилием воли заставил себя продолжить медленно кружить партнершу по танцполу.  
— И как же зовут моего спасителя? — голос вернул его в настоящее, а Поттер только сейчас обратил внимание, что женщина была рыжей. Какая все-таки ирония. Нет, у него не было никакого пунктика на рыжих, что бы вы там себе ни подумали.  
— Гарри, просто Гарри.  
— Пеппер Поттс.  
— Что же привело вас, мисс Поттс, на этот бал сегодня вечером?  
— Мой босс — Тони, — Пеппер закатила глаза. — Он частенько бывает слишком импульсивен.  
— А вы ему кто? Нянька?  
— Его секретарь. Так что… да.  
— Да он просто счастливчик, — Гарри усмехнулся, — что за ним присматривает кто-то вроде вас.  
— Разве вы меня знаете?  
— О, я всего лишь быстро могу понять, каков человек на самом деле.  
Пеппер ахнула, когда Поттер резко крутанул ее и почти припал к земле, крепко придерживая за талию. Этому движению его научила Эпонина, дочь Билла и Флер.  
Еще несколько минут они протанцевали в приятной тишине, прежде чем Пеппер снова заговорила:  
— Если честно, я за него беспокоюсь. Постоянно.  
— Беспокоитесь о нем или за его душевное состояние? — Пеппер пристально посмотрела на него, и Гарри, вздохнув, пришлось пояснить: — Я пережил период сильной замкнутости, изолировал себя ото всех. Моим друзьям пришлось пройти через ад, в попытках хоть как-то мне помочь. Физически я был здоров, потому что весь кошмар творился в моей голове. Поэтому я понимаю, о чем спрашиваю.  
Пеппер медленно кивнула на его слова.  
— Совсем недавно он через многое прошел, и… Такое ощущение, что стал совсем другим человеком. Он не спит, редко ест. И я совершенно не могу понять, зачем он ходит на подобные глупые мероприятия…  
— И вы переживаете, что он может что-то учудить, — Гарри даже не надо было слышать ответ, чтобы понять, что прав. — Он сегодня здесь?  
— Совсем недавно он был у бара. Я… — Пеппер обернулась в беспокойстве, — я его не вижу. Он же только что был там, а я…  
— Эй, успокойтесь, — Поттер аккуратно завершил их танец. — Послушайте, я уверен, что он просто вышел подышать воздухом. Я могу помочь найти его.  
— Не хочу причинять вам неудобства…  
— Ерунда. Давайте разделимся: вы осмотрите нижний этаж, а я посмотрю наверху?  
— Спасибо вам, Гарри, — Пеппер внезапно сжала его руку. — Возможно, я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в людях, но вы точно хороший человек.  
Недоуменно моргнув, Поттер мягко улыбнулся и пошел искать потерявшегося миллионера.  
* * *  
Похоже, что Гермиона была совершенно права, говоря, что у него комплекс спасителя.


	4. Веспер Мартини

_… только что понял, о чем вся эта история: она об одиноких людях, о потерях и о невозвратности былого, и поэтому я настолько погрузился в нее, что она переплелась с моей собственной жизнью. Так читатель забывает себя на страницах очередного романа, потому что те, кого он жаждет любить, — всего лишь тени, родившиеся в душе чужого ему человека._  
_Карлос Руис Сафон, «Тень ветра»_

У Тони Старка однозначно выдался плохой день.  
Он не мог вспомнить, когда спал в последний раз после Битвы за Нью-Йорк, _действительно_ спал, а не валился с ног от усталости на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, только чтобы очнуться от забытья через пару часов. Черт, да он даже не помнил, когда в последний раз _ел._ А ведь еще нужно было заниматься фирмой, носить осточертевший костюм, под которым его медленно убивал проклятый реактор. И тут Пеппер заявляет, что он как-то _изменился_. Ну конечно он блять изменился, да он чуть не сдох, спасая их задницы, изобразив из себя живую ракету. А у них еще хватает наглости обвинять его в том, что он вдруг перестал быть идеальным мистером Безупречность.  
_Хотите правду?_ Прекрасно. Он всего лишь человек, задолбавшийся человек, у которого были только его гениальные мозги, без которых он был никем. И каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он видел умирающих людей, слышал их крики и свист пролетающих пуль. Он так устал быть Тони Старком, что уж говорить о Железном Человеке. Он _всего лишь человек…_  
Тони почувствовал дрожь в руках, зрение поплыло. Он едва обратил внимание на выпавший из рук бокал. Где-то на периферии закричали люди, их искаженные голоса стучали по его барабанным перепонкам, спрашивая, все ли с ним в порядке, трогали его, дергали; как же громко, слишком много всего вокруг; перестаньте, не надо, ХВАТИТ…  
— Достаточно.  
Спокойный сильный голос пробился сквозь шум. Было такое ощущение, что говорили в микрофон, потому что звук разносился по всей комнате. Тони увидел высокого черноволосого молодого мужчину: он вышел к нему из толпы, загородив собой от людей, как щит от остального мира.  
— Это закрытая территория. Прошу вас всех покинуть помещение и спуститься на нижние этажи.  
— А ты кто? Коп что ли? — кто-то насмешливо спросил из толпы.  
— Вам действительно нужен ответ? — холодно спросил юноша. — Я вежливо попросил. Сейчас я вынужден настаивать. И если мне придется говорить об этом в третий раз, то копы покажутся вам наименьшей проблемой. А сейчас уходите, _пожалуйста_.  
Тони не мог видеть лица говорившего, но если судить по этой стали в голосе, то ему было бы очень интересно на него посмотреть. Через пару минут комната опустела. Старк наконец-то выдохнул (он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание), обессиленно прислонившись к стене. В глазах опять начало темнеть, и он быстро заморгал: нельзя сдаваться, только не сейчас, он не готов снова увидеть свои кошмары.  
— Тони? Ты ведь Тони, да? — низкий приятный голос отвлек мужчину от внутренних метаний. — Просто дыши вместе со мной, ладно? Аккуратно и медленно, вдох, выдох… давай.  
Старк дышал поверхностно, неровно. Неужели он только что был на волосок от панической атаки? Мужчина в отчаянии посмотрел на стоящего перед ним человека и встретился с пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз.  
— Я… не могу…  
Каждый вдох драл легкие как наждачная бумага, и, боги, как же это было _больно_ …  
— Вдох и выдох, Тони. Ну же.  
Незнакомец поддержал его, как только ноги Тони подкосились, и эта неожиданно крепкая хватка каким-то образом не дала упасть Старку в забытье. Тони инстинктивно схватился за чужой пиджак, сжимая в пальцах дорогой материал. Человек перед ним говорил что-то еще: мягкий голос был спокойным, успокаивающим, внушающим чувство безопасности. Тони, сдавшись на милость судьбе, наклонил свою тяжелую голову вперед, утыкаясь лбом в плечо незнакомца. Сразу же пришло смущение, и он покраснел, но сил выпрямиться у него уже не осталось.  
— Все в порядке, — бормотал юноша, — ты в безопасности. Все в безопасности.  
_И как этот человек только узнал, что именно эти слова нужны были Тони?_ Да какая разница. Что-то переключилось у Старка в сознании, и, опять сжав пиджак, он наконец-то _задышал_.  
Медленно, но уверенно, окружающее пространство возвращалось в привычные рамки.  
Тихо.  
— Вот, съешь.  
Что-то тонкое и твердое, смутно знакомое, в фольге — _шоколад?_ — ткнулось ему в ладонь. Тони посмотрел вниз и недоуменно моргнул. Это _действительно_ был шоколад.  
— Даже не пытайся думать, почему. Просто съешь, — голос юноши был строгим, но совсем не злым. — Ты уже с ног валишься, и я, если честно, даже предположить не могу, почему ты все еще в сознании.  
Удивляясь самому себе — это все стресс, однозначно, — Тони подчинился, разворачивая обертку.  
— И часто ты угощаешь дамочек в беде конфетами?  
— Только самых упертых, — казалось, говоривший был удивлен.  
Тони рассмеялся и наконец-то посмотрел вверх, встречаясь с твердым, жестким, но при этом теплым взглядом. И, кажется, этого человека совсем не смущало, что Старк все еще стоял, вцепившись в него.  
— Мы… знакомы? — Тони наконец-то отмер.  
— Неа, — ухмыльнулся незнакомец. — Ты бы точно запомнил такого красавца.  
— Бог мой, да ты же говоришь как я, — Старк покачал головой. — И кто это был: Пеппер или Роуди? Могу только представить, сколько они заплатили тебе, парень, чтобы ты присмотрел за мной.  
— Я… — юноша выглядел озадаченным, — я не очень уверен, что знаю, что такое «Роуди», но могу заверить, что здесь я по собственной воле.  
— Ну разумеется.  
— Послушай, если ты не заметил, то я, вообще-то, не местный, — Поттер протянул руку, помогая мужчине подняться. — Я Гарри.  
— Гарри…  
— Да, так меня зовут. Обычно вежливые люди тоже представляются в ответ.  
— Тони Старк, если это все еще не очевидно для тебя, — Тони почувствовал, как губы расползаются в улыбке.  
Старк явно чего-то ждал, ну хоть какой-то толики узнавания во взгляде. Увы.  
Гарри улыбнулся немного неуверенно:  
— Могу предположить, что ты какой-то миллионер?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не… что меня… ты же… _почему_ … — мужчина удивленно уставился на Поттера. Впервые в жизни ему нечего было сказать.  
— Я ведь сказал, что не местный.  
— Кажется, я начинаю понимать, о чем ты, — пробормотал Тони. — И как ты только смог заставить всех этих людей уйти…  
— Имей в виду, большую часть моего детства в Англии шла война. А после нее я, знаешь ли, был немного занят.  
Тони коротко кивнул, а Поттер меж тем продолжил:  
— _Так что…_ — Гарри подошел к бару, рассматривая его содержимое, — раз уж у нас есть все необходимое, то было бы крайне обидно не воспользоваться такой шикарной возможностью. Смею надеяться, что Веспер в моем исполнении ты оценишь.  
— Гарри, — Тони выдал свою фирменную улыбку, — это может стать началом прекрасной дружбы.  
* * *  
— Нет, на это я не куплюсь.  
— Ты мне только что сказал, что есть какой-то летающий мужик, чей металлический костюм питается от мини-реактора, вставленного в грудь, и управляет им _Искусственный Интеллект_ ДЖАРВИС, но _все равно_ не веришь, что телепортация осуществима?  
Пеппер остановилась на лестнице, вскинув голову, когда услышала голоса.  
— Она не просто неосуществима, она физически невозможна! — Тони упорно стоял на своем. — Используемая семантика…  
— Просто думай об этом как о перемещении материи через червоточину. Да, не идеально, но если человек задействует достаточное количество энергии и представит себе место, где захочет оказаться…  
— Да ты _хоть немного_ понимаешь базовые законы физики?  
Стоя за дверью, Пеппер слушала Тони. Он был таким… _прежним_ , совсем как раньше.  
— Не наглей Тони, тебе не идет.  
Старк аж подавился, а Пеппер с трудом удалось сдержать смешок.  
— Конечно, — Гарри продолжил, — в пространственно-временном континууме колебания могут вызвать нестабильность…  
— Но для этого потребуются _колоссальные_ затраты энергии, да и разрыв еще…  
— Ага! То есть ты согласен, что это возможно при использовании большого количества энергии и передачи его через проводник…  
— И какой же проводник ты предлагаешь? Неужели волшебную палочку?  
— _Ну…_  
Пеппер так громко рассмеялась, моментально выдавая себя, что ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как наконец-то зайти в комнату и увидеть двух мужчин, уставившихся на нее. Гарри делал коктейль, а Тони, взобравшись на барный стул, с энтузиазмом размахивал руками, явно изображая что-то масштабное. Пиджаки помяты, галстуки висят криво. Да мальчики, похоже, играли, а не работали. Это выглядело так забавно.  
— Пеппер, — ахнул Тони, — ты где была?  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Человек двенадцать за последние полчаса спросили меня о твоем местонахождении.  
Эти двое переглянулись, а Пеппер отметила легкую бледность Старка.  
Тони уже готов был что-то ответить, но Гарри его опередил:  
— А ты знала, что наш Тони не знает, как делать Веспер Мартини? — Пеппер недоуменно моргнула, а Поттер поспешил продолжить: — Я прямо дар речи потерял, как услышал об этом. И теперь моя тайная миссия состоит в том, чтобы исключить этот ужасающий пробел в его образовании, и тогда он больше никогда не потерпит такое фиаско. И этот бар тут очень кстати…  
Тони фыркнул.  
— Эту возможность однозначно нельзя упускать, — Гарри подмигнул. — Составите нам компанию, мадам?  
Вот так Пеппер присоединилась к «мальчикам», один из которых в ее честь сделал идеальный Веспер. Гарри был словно потрескивающий ураган, остроумный, весело улыбающийся. А Тони? Он как будто вернулся назад, стал самим собой. Его шутки и смех, и этот блеск в глазах, когда он говорил о чем-то увлекательном, спорил с Гарри о вещах, в которых Пеппер совсем не разбиралась. Она заметила, как Старк несколько раз бросал на Гарри озадаченные взгляды, но при этом… благодарные? Она не знала, за что Тони мог быть благодарным их новому другу, но она была готова расцеловать Гарри хотя бы за то, что он вернул прежнего Тони. И все это сделал парень, который едва выглядел на двадцать, незнакомец, даже фамилию которого она не знала. Это было настоящее, да, именно так, волшебство.  
* * *  
Гарри Поттер давно так не смеялся. Тони Старк, кем бы он там ни был, совершенно точно был _гением_. И Гарри заставлял себя пролезать сквозь дебри своей памяти, вытаскивая из нее все возможные знания, чтобы поддерживать беседу с этим человеком. Это было очень волнующе, если не больше. И когда с первыми лучами рассвета, поползшими по горизонту, Тони стал выглядеть готовым рухнуть от усталости, Поттер был немного этим разочарован, хоть и совсем не удивился. Понятливо переглянувшись с Пеппер, Гарри сказал:  
— Давай-ка доставим тебя домой, Тони. Где бы ни был этот твой дом.  
— Может, еще по коктейлю?  
— Думаю, что на сегодня мы оба потратили достаточно денег, друг мой. Ты, похоже, их в карманах выращиваешь, но у меня не все так радужно.  
— А чем ты, кстати, занимаешься? Ты… ты так и не сказал, — мужчина слегка покачнулся, зевая, и Гарри аккуратно придержал его за плечи.  
— Ну, всяким. Торгую с гоблинами, налаживаю контакты с оборотнями из Болгарии, недавно отловил чудного дракона, которого нужно было зарегистрировать. Ничего особенного, в общем-то.  
Тони хмыкнул. Похоже, что ему было очень удобно опираться на Гарри, пока тот помогал ему спускаться по лестнице (и совсем чуть-чуть левитационных чар, конечно же) к шикарному Порше, рядом с которым уже стояла Пеппер. Гарри присвистнул:  
— С такими колесам я удивлен, что ты вообще из машины выходишь.  
— М, вождение явно переоценивают. А вот _полеты_ же…  
Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на Тони, но мужчина предпочел промолчать. Усадив Старка в машину, Гарри уточнил у Пеппер:  
— С ним не будет трудностей?  
— Ты действительно беспокоишься? Тебе есть до него дело? — женщина странно посмотрела на него.  
— Конечно, я беспокоюсь. Этот человек настоящее сокровище. И ему с тобой очень повезло.  
— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто он.  
— Он Тони.  
— Ты просто нечто, — Пеппер мягко улыбнулась, а затем, сильно удивив Поттера, быстро поцеловала его в щеку. — Спасибо, Гарри. Я положила тебе в пиджак визитку; просто позвони, если что-то понадобится.  
— Взаимно, мисс Поттс. Было очень приятно познакомиться.  
— Гарри? — Тони высунулся из машины. — Я… А какая у тебя фамилия, кстати?  
Поттер ухмыльнулся.  
— Если узнаешь, я _все_ твои напитки сделаю бесплатными.  
— Заметано, — Тони выглядел довольным.  
Как только Пеппер села в машину, Гарри увидел его. На фоне восходящего солнца вырисовывался силуэт, с луком за спиной. Фигура неподвижно сидела на крыше напротив отеля. Гарри напрягся. Да, надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы думать, что эти люди так быстро сдадутся.  
— Гарри? — Тони явно что-то почувствовал, несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь. — Все в порядке?  
— Помнишь, ты говорил, что телепортация невозможна? — Гарри улыбнулся, смирившись с чем-то. — Я _очень_ надеюсь, что утром ты этого не вспомнишь.  
И прежде чем дюжина стрел, выпущенная Клинтом Бартоном, достигла цели, Гарри исчез, оставив после себя облачко взметнувшейся пыли и машину Тони, укатившую по дороге.  
* * *  
— Он только что…  
— Это невозможно.  
— Он _исчез_.  
— Пропал с радаров.  
— Нам последовать за ним?  
— И откуда блять нам начать?!  
Комната наблюдения наполнилась голосами агентов, которые только что увидели, как Гарри исчез с мониторов. Кто-то просматривал этот момент на повторе, возвращаясь к кадрам исчезновения снова и снова. Директор Фьюри знал, о чем все думали: _телепортация_. Неожиданно проблема, которую представлял это мальчишка, стала казаться катастрофой. Если он мог исчезать и появляться по желанию, то он был либо мутантом, либо каким-то техническим гением. И тут Фьюри в голову пришла ужасающая по своей перспективе мысль: два Тони Старка, сражающиеся в науке, которая выходит за пределы понимания простых смертных. Одного гения было вполне достаточно, спасибо. И, опять же, если это был мутант? Если чьи-то эксперименты над людьми привели к таким результатам...  
Был еще один вариант, самый пугающий — а если это ни то, ни другое. Они ничего не знали о нем, его личность была покрыта тайной, его способности были неизвестны. Если этот «Гарри» окажется врагом, Фьюри не знал, что тогда сделает.  
* * *  
Спрятавшись в тенях, никем не замеченный, Локи смотрел на экран и улыбался.


	5. Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость

_Если Вы поищите определение слова «очаровательный» в словаре, то увидите, что оно имеет отношение не только к внешней привлекательности, но и к волшебству, магии. Поэтому, кто такие лгуны, если не великие волшебники?_  
_Деб Калетти, «Тайная жизнь Принца Чарминга»_

Бог озорства, как правило, не часто интересовался смертными. Они все были такими… _одомашненными_. Суетятся, натыкаются друг на друга, склонив свои головы; общество травоядных. Как бы ему было ни отвратительно признавать это, но Тор был прав в одном: люди были очень _ограниченными._ Ничтожными.  
Его огромнейшей ошибкой, тем не менее, было считать, что это делает их слабыми. Люди могли быть крайне невежественны в чем-то, но не тогда, когда у них появлялся общий враг. Пожалуй, ему стоило подумать о подобном раньше, потому что его прошлогодняя попытка захватить Нью-Йорк была прекрасным тому доказательством.  
Поэтому, когда Локи выскользнул из асгардской тюремной камеры (он, на минуточку, был богом лжи и обмана. И думать, что какая-то клетка сможет удержать его надолго, было немного обидно) и ушел тайными тропами между мирами, он решил действовать более осторожно, подождать и понаблюдать, прежде чем опять нападать. Потому что в этот раз не Земля была его целью, а гораздо более опасный противник, для встречи с которым ему однозначно понадобятся сильные союзники.  
Когда за что-то брались Мстители, шансов не было ни у кого.  
* * *  
— Мне любопытно, — сказал низкий приятный голос за спиной, — долголетие — это какая-то обычная черта людей, или ты просто действительно такой молодой?  
Гарри, недолго думая, одним едва уловимым движением резко развернулся и послал мощный Ступефай в сторону спокойного голоса. В комнате раздался жуткий грохот, когда кого-то с силой отбросило назад. Мужчина закряхтел от боли, резко встретившись со стеной. Гарри выше поднял палочку и посмотрел на незнакомца. Мужчина был необыкновенно привлекателен — это первое, что заметил Поттер. Во-вторых, у Гарри, похоже, оказался странный фетиш на кожаную одежду. Под распахнувшимся темно-зеленым плащом проглядывала защитная броня, крепкая даже на вид. Явно кожаная. Резкие черты лица, обрамленные длинными черными волосами, пронзительный взгляд зеленых глаз и аристократические брови вразлет. Было такое ощущение, что вокруг него клубилась особая жизненная энергия: в слабо светящихся сине-зеленых глазах, которые, казалось, могли сразу вытащить из тебя всю подноготную, в хищной грации гибкого тела и в этом ярком контрасте волос цвета воронова крыла и кожи, словно слоновая кость. Губы незнакомца растянулись в восторженной улыбке.  
— Вот мы и встретились, волшебник, — мужчина рассмеялся.  
— Кто ты? — Гарри было не до шуток.  
— Друг.  
— Хм, нет. Попытайся еще раз.  
— Ай-ай! Какие мы недоверчивые.  
— А как ты думаешь, почему я жив до сих пор? — возразил Поттер. В первую очередь, он, конечно, был бессмертным, но сейчас говорить об этом точно не собирался.  
— Твоя магия впечатляет, — незнакомец поморщился. Заклинание Гарри все еще держало его прижатым к стене.  
— Ты ни черта не знаешь о магии.  
— Разве?  
Изображение перед Поттером, казалось, исказилось и замерцало, изгибая свет вокруг, неуловимо растягиваясь под заклинанием, которое все еще удерживало мужчину у стены. Гарри нахмурился. Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина просто… _растворился_ , распался на тысячу осколков, которые, словно мотыльки, коснулись кожи легкими взмахами крыльев, и внезапно волна силы ударила Гарри сзади. Он по инерции качнулся вперед, разворачиваясь на ходу, и увидел, как из мерцающих осколков перед ним соткалась ухмыляющаяся фигура.  
Поттер уже поднял палочку, готовый отразить следующий удар, но остановился. Мужчина не собирался атаковать. Казалось, он чего-то ждал. Любопытно. Его всезнающий сине-зеленый взгляд будто бросал Гарри вызов. _Твоя очередь._  
Поттер сжал губы, нахмурившись, но все же уверенно опять поднял палочку, сверкнув взглядом, и выпустил в незнакомца мощную струю огня, которую тот небрежно погасил ледяным щитом, выставив перед собой руку. Мужчина посмотрел слегка разочарованно.  
— И это все, на что ты способен, маг? Этим можно разве только свечу зажечь.  
Гарри вздернул бровь, казалось, чего-то ожидая. Мужчина возмущенно вскрикнул, когда заклинание Поттера наконец-то подействовало. Стена позади незнакомца вдруг решила утвердить на него свои права. Подчиняясь движениям пальцев Гарри, она схватила мужчину в «объятия», решительно вплавляя в себя, как собака, которая тащила любимую игрушку в конуру.  
— Управление материей, — отметил мужчина, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки ожившей штукатурки, но быстро сдался, так и не сумев освободиться. Стена что-то довольно прогудела. — Умно. Но тебе стоит быть более наблюдательным, маг.  
— Да? И почему же?  
Внезапно голос раздался прямо за Гарри:  
— Человек с твоими способностями должен отличать иллюзию от реальности.  
Гарри очертил палочкой круг, легко отбивая сгусток света, брошенный в его сторону. Незнакомец стоял прямо перед ним, настоящий, самодовольно улыбаясь. Зеленые глаза вспыхнули, растворяя двойника, застрявшего в ловушке стены.  
— Туше, — Поттер, впечатленный, не смог удержаться от улыбки.  
— Меня сложно ввести в заблуждение. Жаль, а у меня были на тебя большие планы.  
Гарри медленно поднял руку к потолку, обнажив запястье, и повернул мир, поставив его под другим углом. Реальность размылась и смешалась, цвета поплыли как краски, а окружающее пространство, которое еще недавно было его гостиной, внезапно приобрело новые, но такие знакомые, очертания. Древний разумный замок, стены которого дышали магией. Одетые в мантии спешащие студенты; гулкий смех, пробуждал воспоминания; картины, герои которых ходили в гости друг к другу. Воздух искрился от чар и заклинаний. Губы Поттера тронула слабая улыбка.  
— Это все не реальность, — вслух размышлял мужчина, протягивая ладонь к одной из каменных стен и удивленно улыбаясь, — но и не иллюзия. Тогда как же? — мужчина резко повернулся к Гарри.  
Поттер рассеянно повел рукой, стирая видение, и просто ответил:  
— Воспоминание.  
— Интересно, — глаза незнакомца заблестели в предвкушении.  
И тут мужчина опять бросил сгусток света, который Гарри легко отшвырнул в сторону. И пляска началась вновь. Заклинания летали между ними все быстрее, один нападал, другой парировал; преображение, манипулирование материей. В этот раз что-то было по-другому: атаки были слабее, но более быстрые, несложные заклинания, от которых можно было легко уклониться или отразить их. Магия прямо-таки искрилась в воздухе, покалывала танцующие в одном ритме тела, которые двигались так слаженно, будто сражались друг с другом всю жизнь. Они… _играли_.  
Гарри не мог припомнить момент, когда мужчина стал улыбаться, наверно тогда же, когда и сам Поттер. Улыбка медленно появилась на лице незнакомца, как рассвет растекается по небу. И если бы Гарри не был бы таким, ну, _Гарри_ , то его бы точно заворожила неожиданная красота этого человека.  
Как бы то ни было, мужчина внезапно отвлек Гарри от посторонних мыслей, выбросив ладонь вперед с зажженным на ней ярко-зеленым пламенем.  
Гарри застыл, а время, казалось, остановилось. Воздух задрожал. Сейчас Поттер видел перед собой только Авада Кедавру и слышал предсмертные крики своих матери и отца, Седрика, Фреда, Люпина, Тонкс… и что-то внутри него _оборвалось_. Старшая палочка сама появилась у Гарри в руке, он очертил ей круг, создавая яркий, ослепительный Протего, и громко закричал. _Он не смог их защитить._ БУМ! Земля содрогнулась, а снимаемый Поттером маленький домик взорвался от волны обрушившегося заклинания. Незнакомец, откинутый заклинанием, выглядел ошеломленным, его зеленый шар поглотил щит.  
Поттер стоял на коленях в эпицентре взрыва, слабо держа Старшую палочку в руках. Когда мужчина осторожно подошел к нему, Гарри вскинул голову и сказал тихим, пустым голосом:  
— _Никогда_ не пытайся сделать это снова.  
— Что, во имя Одина, это было? Слегка перебор, не находишь?  
— Авада Кедавра — заклинание убийства. Неужели ты думаешь, что я его раньше не видел.  
— Считаешь, что я собирался тебя убить?  
— Такого оттенка зеленого нет ни у какого другого заклинания, — зло выплюнул Гарри. — Слишком часто я был на волосок от смерти, чтобы знать наверняка.  
— Физическое проявление магии зависит не от заклинания, а от творящего, — мужчина поднял руку, и на его ладони появился маленький шар мягкого зеленого цвета. Поттер вздрогнул. — Видишь? Зеленый — мой цвет. Хотя, если бы тебе удалось убить кого-нибудь этим ведьминским светом, я был бы очень впечатлен.  
Гарри в неверии уставился на пульсирующий шар на чужой ладони, а потом взволнованно провел рукой по волосам, окончательно растрепывая и так не идеальную прическу.  
— Эм, ладно. Ну, извини тогда.  
Незнакомец изумленно вздернул бровь.  
— В твоем распоряжении огромная мощь, маг. Если бы я был слабее, то ты бы меня убил.  
— Эй! Я уже извинился. Не дави, — Гарри, бурча, запихнул Старшую палочку обратно в рюкзак. — Все-таки это ты без разрешения вломился в мой дом.  
— О, как же это было глупо с моей стороны. Мне стоило сначала позвонить в дверь, — сухо сказал незнакомец. — Запомню на будущее.  
Поттер закатил глаза.  
— Так кто же ты? И как прошел через мои щиты?  
— Локи из Асгарда к твоим услугам, — мужчина — Локи — белозубо улыбнулся. — Прими мои самые искренние комплименты за свои чары. Я уже годы так не веселился, распутывая все плетения. Осмелюсь предположить, что это все твои личные разработки?  
Гарри, немного сбитый с толку, только кивнул.  
— _Изумительно_ , — усмехнулся Локи.  
— Так ты волшебник?  
— Я _бог_ , — довольно резко сказал мужчина, — бессмертный, всесильный бог. Не надо меня так оскорблять.  
— Действительно. Магия, драконы, русалки. Почему бы и не боги? И что, вы лучшие друзья с Зевсом и Гераклом?  
— Не будь идиотом. Зевс ужасный собеседник.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что бог грома и молний может быть занудой, — Гарри фыркнул.  
— Без понятия. Мой брат, бог грома, никогда не дает мне по-настоящему повеселиться.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть брат.  
Локи вдруг застыл. И какое-то странно ранимое выражение промелькнуло на его лице.  
— У меня его нет.  
— Но ты сказал…  
— Он мне не брат, — холодный голос и немного дикий взгляд Локи явно требовали держаться подальше от этой темы. Мужчина отмер внезапно: — Меня больше интересует, кто _ты_ такой?  
— Похоже, кто-то, достойный божьего интереса?  
— Ты знаешь, сколько всего магов когда-либо родилось в Мидгарда? — Локи не ждал ответа: — Ни одного. Никогда за всю историю, как ты говоришь, _волшебников_ тут не было. И внезапно появляешься ты.  
— Если ты сейчас хотя бы заикнешься о пророчестве или об избранности, я, клянусь Мерлином, тебя ударю.  
— Что? — Локи недоуменно моргнул. — Нет! Неужели ты не видишь? Ты и я — мы одинаковые.  
— Я, выходит, тоже бог? А что, это многое объясняет. Могу поклясться, что судьба явно не знакома с таким словом как перебор…  
— Магия! — возбужденно перебил Локи. — Почти забытое искусство во всех девяти мирах. Мы с тобой похожи!  
_Похожи_. Вдруг Локи затих. Его голос, известный своей сладкоречивостью, застыл в нерешительности, сомнении. И тут Гарри понял, так четко, как тогда с Тони или Натали, — _одиночество_. Но это чувство одиночества было так хорошо скрыто, что можно было подумать, что все нормально. Но Поттер внезапно увидел себя, но более темного, отчаявшуюся версию себя, каким он мог бы стать. Если бы не было Рона и Гермионы, Джинни, Альбуса, Джеймса и Лили.  
Смиренно вздохнув, Гарри наколдовал два стула, сел на один из них и пригласил Локи присоединиться.  
— Так. У тебя есть две минуты, прежде чем я превращу тебя в хорька. Тебе придется постараться.  
* * *  
Во всем был виноват именно Локи.  
Две минуты плавно перетекли в два часа, а такая внезапная встреча стала первой из множества последующих.  
Бог приходил тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится, день это был или ночь — не важно. Предсказать его появление было совершенно невозможно. Но, надо отдать ему должное, теперь он всегда звонил в звонок.  
Было такое ощущение, что иногда он приходил просто посмотреть на Гарри, следя за ним вдумчивым, любопытным взглядом. Зеленые глаза жадно следили за всеми движениями Поттера, когда тот творил свою странную магию.  
Иногда он задавал вопросы, которые сильно удивляли Гарри.  
— Если ты наколдуешь на какую-либо территорию свои щиты и никогда туда больше не вернешься, и если никто или ничто не разрушит их, то будут ли они все еще функционировать?  
В такие моменты Гарри останавливался, что бы он ни делал в этот момент, и говорил:  
— Это звучит как что-то страшно-похожее-на-квантовую-теорию. Ты в последнее время деревья в лесу не рубил?  
— Я… что?  
— Не важно.  
Но обычно Локи и не ждал никакого ответа от Поттера.  
— Так если твоя «трансфигурация» это не иллюзия, которая накрывает объект, то тогда обратная трансфигурация не убирает трансфигурацию, а видоизменяет объект второй раз, меняет его физическую структуру. _Ретрансфигурация_ …  
— Это просто удивительно. Ты знаешь все эти слова, и да, они английские, но когда ты соединяешь их вместе в одно предложение, то получается полный бред.  
Локи бросил на него испепеляющий _взгляд_ , который прямо приказывал тебе упасть и умереть мучительной смертью. Но весь эффект испортила ехидная ухмылка, скользнувшая по губам.  
- _Заткнись, Гарри._  
Это была его любимая фраза. Локи, казалось, получал огромное наслаждение от подобных перепалок. _Что за тарабарщину ты постоянно бубнишь, жутко искажая латинский, а мне даже на древнегреческом слова сказать не даешь?..._  
Сперва Локи раздражал своим присутствием. Такое понятие, как личное пространство, ему было явно незнакомо. Но угрожающе быстро это стало просто очередной странностью в жизни Гарри. Поэтому он уже начинал готовить кофе на двоих, едва только замечал краем глаза вспышку зеленого света.  
Бесспорно, Поттеру совершенно не нравился Локи. Тот все время что-то требовал, был грубым, понять его было очень сложно, и он часто обижался из-за ерунды. А еще он был ужасно умным и бесконечно любопытным, и даже немножечко пугающим, когда в возбуждении сверкал глазами.  
Но каким-то образом они смогли найти общий язык. По негласной договоренности они никогда не говорили о прошлом. Локи не рассказывал ничего о себе, а Гарри не настаивал, поэтому мужчина тоже не спрашивал ничего о Поттере. Для них обоих это было что-то новое. В этом маленьком доме они были просто Гарри и Локи, а все остальное было не очень-то важно.  
Так можно долго бежать от своего прошлого.  
* * *  
На лице Фьюри появилось мрачное удовлетворение, когда он отдал приказ выдвигаться, смотря на маленькое изображение на планшете. Две фигуры, выходящие из развалин небольшого дома на окраине города, можно было увидеть только со спутника. Один из них смеялся над чем-то и тянул другого за плечо назад. Фьюри распахнул глаза, прилипнув к экрану. Если не это, то что еще могло свидетельствовать о том, что Гарри был врагом государства. Фьюри не собирался ждать, пока этот мальчишка начнет взрывать Нью-Йорк.  
Теперь у него есть все оправдания на это.  
* * *  
Примерно в миле от того места, где находился Гарри, там, где сейчас были вертолеты, небо внезапно потемнело от грозовых облаков. Сквозь тучи, освещенная молнией, вспышкой красного цвета стремительно приближалась одинокая фигура. С первым раскатом грома Локи посмотрел наверх.  
— Что это? — Гарри тоже взглянул на небо.  
Локи поморщился, но все-таки ответил:  
— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о своем «брате»?  
— Только то, что он бог… Ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
— Если бы.  
— Он _здесь_?  
— Видимо, так.  
Гарри вдруг ухмыльнулся:  
— _Замечательно_.  
— Я… Подожди, что?  
Именно в этот момент фигура опустилась с неба и с грохотом приземлилась в нескольких футах от них. Даже пришлось отступить на пару шагов от ударной волны.  
— ЛОКИ! — проревел голос.  
— Похоже, что он не очень-то рад, — беззаботно отметил Гарри.  
— Поверь мне, это он еще в хорошем настроении.  
— ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, БРАТ?  
Фигура в красном вышла вперед, и Гарри смог наконец-то рассмотреть его: длинные светлые волосы, грубые черты лица, шикарная мощная фигура и великолепный молот в руке. Да, полная противоположность Локи.  
— Знаешь, я не очень-то люблю тюрьмы, — холодно заметил Локи. — Подумал, что, может, попутешествую, посмотрю другие миры…  
— ДОСТАТОЧНО.  
Гарри поморщился. Зачем же так кричать?  
А Тор продолжил, твердо чеканя каждое слово:  
— Эта твоя нелепая выходка закончится прямо сейчас. Всеотец решил, что…  
— Ах, ну да, дорогой отец, — Локи вздохнул, — они все никак не поймет…  
— Не смей так говорить о нашем отце.  
— О _твоем_ отце, — огрызнулся Локи, — мы с тобой не родственники.  
— Мы выросли вместе. Мы играли вместе.  
— И всегда в тени твоего величия, о могучий Тор…  
— _Девочки, девочки…_ — Гарри встал между мужчинами, — это, конечно, все очень увлекательно, но, похоже, вы уже далеко не в первый раз спорите о подобном, поэтому я вас прерву.  
— Кто ты? — спросил озадаченно Тор, только сейчас заметив незнакомого человека.  
— Гарри, друг твоего брата. Ну, когда я говорю друг, то…  
Но Тор его перебил, недоверчиво посмотрев на Локи:  
— У тебя есть _друг_?  
— А чему ты так удивлен?  
Гарри фыркнул.  
— Так, хм, Гарри, — кажется, Тору было несколько неловко, — тебя здесь быть не должно.  
— Разве? Вообще-то, это были _вы_ , ребята, кто вломился в _мой_ дом.  
— Не тот ли это дом, который ты сам подорвал своими шикарными щитовыми чарами? — Локи притворно удивился.  
— Это все формальности, — Гарри небрежно махнул рукой. — Мне, разумеется, льстит, что среди остатков моей гостиной стоят аж целых два бога, но что, Мордред вас задери, вы оба тут забыли?  
— Мой брат совершил тяжкое преступление, — серьезно сказал Тор. — Я здесь, чтобы вернуть его обратно в Асгард для исполнения приговора.  
— Вот, а я что говорил? Самый настоящий зануда, — Локи нахмурился.  
— Гарри, ты должен уйти, пока еще можешь. Если ты действительно друг моего брата, мне будет очень жаль, если тебя ранят, — Тор на мгновение посмотрел на небо.  
Гарри сощурился и тоже бросил взгляд наверх.  
— Почему? Что-то приближается?  
— Ох, Тор, не мог же ты…  
— Ответь мне, — потребовал Гарри.  
И в этот самый момент сквозь усиливающийся гул двигателей по территории разнесся громкий голос:  
**-** **_Человек, называющий себя Гарри, пожалуйста, отойдите от преступника. Повторяю: вы окружены, отойдите от преступника._**  
Поттер в замешательстве посмотрел на Локи.  
— Преступника?  
— Люди не очень-то меня любят.  
— Интересно, почему…  
**_— Это наше последнее предупреждение. Если вы не подчинитесь, мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь._**  
— Ладно, _ладно,_ — Гарри отошел от Локи на пару шагов. — Так достаточно?  
Голос не ответил, но Поттер увидел, как над ними один из истребителей опустился ниже, почти касаясь земли. И Гарри застонал, когда люди в черном стали выпрыгивать из самолета. _Только не они._  
А потом появился и голос, который до этого громогласно вещал с неба, но на этот раз он был без всяких примочек:  
— Локи из Асгарда, вы арестованы за свои преступления против людей Земли. У вас есть право хранить молчание, но все, что вы скажите…  
— О, _пожалуйста_.  
Гарри обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Локи замерцал и исчез, чтобы сразу же появиться перед агентом снова, но только на этот раз Локи было три, четыре, _семь._ И все они улыбались своей фирменной ухмылкой.  
Гарри присвистнул.  
— Друг, ты _должен_ научить меня этому трюку.  
Ближайший к Поттеру Локи подмигнул ему.  
— Остановись, — опять заговорил Тор, — не нужно устраивать балаган.  
— Ох, дорогой братец, — ухмыльнулся бог озорства, — похоже, что ты до сих пор меня совсем не знаешь.  
Локи крутанул кистью, элегантным движением отправляя говорившего агента в полет, и свалив того прямо на его коллег, раскидав их всех как колоду карт. Возмущенные крики заполнили поляну, Тор взъярился, а Гарри флегматично посмотрел на Локи.  
— И ты еще удивляешься, что они тебя не любят.  
— Его лицо выглядело таким раздражающим, — бог пожал плечами.  
— Все, довольно, — Тор подошел ближе, хватая Локи за руку. — Мы идем домой.  
— Я так не думаю, — отрез Локи. — А теперь _отпусти меня._  
Выглядящее древним копье материализовалось в руке бога, миг, и мужчины уже дерутся, швыряясь сгустками света с нереальной для человеческого глаза скоростью. Сила Тора потрясала, Мьёльнир заставлял воздух вокруг трещать от сокрушительных ударов. Локи же был словно неуловимый призрак, тенью скользил вокруг более мощного противника, с удивительной ловкостью и скоростью уходя с линии атаки. Было невозможно понять, кто же одержит верх. Именно сейчас они действительно выглядели как боги.  
Гарри стоял, словно загипнотизированный, и удивлялся, кому, дементор их поцелуй, из этих двоих ему стоило помогать, когда услышал прямо за собой тихий щелчок предохранителя. Развернувшись, он увидел около двадцати человек в черном, которые невозмутимо нацелили свои пушки прямо ему в голову. Один из них вышел вперед.  
— Человек, называющий себя Гарри, вы арестованы за сотрудничество с врагом государства и за злонамеренное сокрытие опасных способностей.  
— Повторите-ка? — Гарри озадаченно моргнул.  
— Если вы будете сотрудничать, то не пострадаете.  
— Это не то, что я спрашивал.  
— Вы согласны с условиями?  
— Вы мне до сих пор еще ничего _не сказали_! — воскликнул Поттер. — Я даже не знаю, кто вы!  
— Мы вам не враги, Гарри. Вы согласны с условиями?  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
Угловым зрением Гарри увидел, как Тор прижал брата к земле. Копье выпало из рук, и Локи невольно застонал от боли. Окружавшие их агенты немного отступили назад, а Гарри оцепенел.  
— Прошу меня извинить, джентльмены, — коротко бросил Поттер, — вы можете и дальше игнорировать сражающихся в трех футах от вас богов, но я так не могу.  
Как только Тор поднял молот, Гарри выбросил руку вперед, создавая между сражающимися яркий барьер. Это была легкая модификация Протего, которую он изобрел около века назад. С раскатистым грохотом Мьёльнир отскочил от щита, который от удара вспыхнул золотыми искрами. Все моментально уставились на Гарри.  
— Ты остановил мой молот.  
— Ты _остановил его молот_?  
Боги заговорили одновременно.  
— Теперь я привлек ваше внимание? — недовольно спросил Гарри.  
Тишина была ему ответом.  
— Так, хорошо, — Поттер подошел к Локи, подавая ему руку и помогая встать. — Мы можем поговорить нормально? Без угроз и всех этих пушек и волшебных молотков? — Поттер посмотрел на Тора, который сейчас выглядел немного смущенным.  
Агенты вокруг них явно были сильно обеспокоены. _Это не было частью плана._ Предполагалось, что это будет обычная операция по задержанию. Никто не ожидал, что этот _Гарри_ окажется таким же, как _Локи_. И когда они увидели, с какой легкостью этот незнакомец общается с двумя богами, положив руку Локи на плечо, то было сразу ясно, что кто-то из агентов все-таки запаникует и сорвется. Палец скользнул на курок, и пуля, свистнув в воздухе, попала прямо Локи в грудь.  
Тишина разбилась.  
Бог скривился, оступившись, гримаса боли застыла на его губах. Тор, яростно вскрикнув, все же успел поймать падающего брата.  
А Гарри… что же. Гарри, казалось, остолбенел и медленно повернул голову к агенту, который только что выстрелил. Его убийственный взгляд пылал древней силой. И когда он заговорил, каждый, кто сейчас был перед ним, сжался в страхе от едва сдерживаемой в голосе ярости.  
**— Вам _не стоило_ стрелять в моего друга.**


	6. Проверка характера

_Не прихоть магического оружия должна определять, кто достоин. Вставай, сын мой, и плевать на молот. Напомни всем, что ты истинный герой._  
_Джейсон Аарон, «Тор»_

  
Они сказали, что это всего лишь _телепортация_ ; думали, что он просто какой-нибудь очередной _мутант_.  
Оказалось, это что-то совершенно иное.  
Гарри смерчем пронесся сквозь них, сделав такое, что было за гранью понимания простого человека. Все выпущенные в него пули вдруг превратились в стаю птиц, агенты с криками боли побросали свое оружие, обжегшись, а волна чистой магии тут же превратила всех людей на своем пути в жаб, которые увязли в липкой трясине, появившейся вместо земли. Огонь, вода, ветер — все подчинялось ему, принимая формы странных мистических созданий. Небо заполонили разноцветные вспышки: красные и синие, фиолетовые и желтые; огни озарили пространство словно фейерверк. Калейдоскоп из Ступефаев, Импедименты, Экспеллиармуса, Конфринго и Редукто оставлял за собой ошеломленных бессознательных агентов.  
Они никогда подобного не видели. И от этого становилось _жутко_.  
* * *  
— Хилл, мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас же послала сигнал бедствия. Код 7.  
— Код 7? Но это же…  
— Я _знаю_ , что это! — Фьюри уже рычал. — Просто сделай это. Собери всех из команды, кого сможешь.  
— Да, сэр.  
* * *  
В самом центре творящегося хаоса Тор, насторожившись, изумленно смотрел на Гарри.  
— _Что_ ты?  
Поттер оторвался от своего занятия по отправке огромного дуба в агентов, которые имели наглость подойти слишком близко.  
— Я тебя очень разочарую, если скажу, что всего лишь человек?  
— Он не лжет, брат, — хмыкнул лежащий на земле Локи. — Конечно, еще не ясно, смертный он или нет…  
— Тогда почему ты напал на Щ.И.Т.? — требовательно спросил Тор. — Они защищают обычных людей.  
— _Защищают_?! — Гарри послал себе за спину взрывное проклятье, где очередная группа агентов готовилась к новой атаке. Они улетели в небо на добрых пятьдесят футов и, упав обратно на землю, моментально вырубились. Поттер притормозил. Ладно, возможно, он слишком резко отреагировал на сложившуюся ситуацию. Это же все лишь магглы. Гарри недовольно насупился. — Если следить за мной, а потом еще и стрелять, считается защитой, то я даже предположить боюсь, что для них нападение.  
На периферии мелькнул дождь из пуль, которые, отскочив от Гарриного щита, полетели обратно в закричавших агентов.  
— И ты думаешь, что они были неправы? — Тор отвел взгляд от разбегающихся во все стороны людей. — Что же, если до этого они тебя не боялись, то сейчас точно начнут.  
— Ну, да, им стоило задуматься об этом до того, как _они подстрелили твоего брата_. Неужели это _ничего_ не значит?  
— Моему брату за многое придется ответить, — Тор сжал челюсти. — Люди этого мира сильно пострадали.  
— Как по мне, так Локи тоже досталось, — возразил Гарри.  
— Локи совсем не тот, кем кажется, маг.  
Гарри на это лишь сверкнул глазами, в которых плясали вспышки заклинаний, и откинул мокрую челку со лба, обнажая шрам.  
— Так же, как и я.  
Неожиданно они услышали шум реактивного самолета, и прямо над ними в небе завис очередной истребитель, но на этот раз немного поменьше. Их окружили повыпрыгивающие на землю люди, и Гарри быстро проверил, на месте ли его щит, — слабое золотистое сияние никуда деваться не собиралось. Поттер заметил, что агенты, которых он до этого успешно раскидывал по поляне, поспешно отступают, освобождая место вновь прибывшим, и, похоже, были искренне рады убраться куда подальше из зоны поражения Гарри.  
Поттер задумчиво сузил глаза.  
Порыв ветра разогнал пыль, и ему предстала самая необычная группа людей, когда-либо им виденных. Сперва его внимание привлек большой зеленый… человек, что возвышался впереди всех. Рядом с ним стоял мужчина в донельзя патриотичном сине-красном костюме. И еще Поттер признал лучника — _ах, да, наемник. Вот мы и познакомимся._ К группе присоединились еще двое: Тор и… это _Натали_? Так вот на кого она работала. Что же, Гарри особо и не удивился. В своей прошлой жизни он какое-то время работал Невыразимцем: скрывая свою сущностью, с легкостью определяешь таких же людей.  
— Ты знаешь, Рыжая, — крикнул Поттер, — когда ты сказала, что взрывы для тебя все, я думал, ты пошутила.  
— А я была уверена, что твой интерес к науке распространяется только на теорию, — спокойно ответила женщина.  
— Так ведь магия это всего лишь наука, которую мы не понимаем, — Гарри не сдержал ехидной ухмылки. — К тому же, я всегда подозревал, что со мной что-то не так.  
— Так, достаточно этой болтовни, — тот, что был со щитом, вышел вперед. — Ты же Гарри, да? Мы не плохие ребята. Но если ты продолжишь оказывать нам сопротивление, то мы станем врагами, чего я бы тебе не советовал. Просто поверь мне.  
— Если так посмотреть, то от меня, похоже, тут ничего не зависит, — едко заметил Поттер, — потому что именно вы следите за людьми и стреляете в моих друзей.  
Лицо лучника скривилось, стоило ему услышать о «друге», и он посмотрел на Локи с ненавистью, когда тот, покачнувшись, все-таки встал, прижимая руку к ране на груди. Гарри успел поддержать бога за талию, когда мужчина чуть не осел обратно на землю.  
Капитан опять подал голос:  
— Отпусти Локи и пойдем с нами, тогда больше никто не пострадает.  
— Извини, но не мне сейчас решать, — Поттер уверенно посмотрел в ответ. Он повернулся к Локи и, понизив голос, спросил: — Ты сможешь сам отсюда выбраться?  
— Почему ты помогаешь мне, маг? — бог смотрел с недоверием.  
— А мне нужна какая-то причина?  
— Человеческое оружие может причинить нам некоторые неудобства, но не убить. Тем не менее, сейчас вся моя магия направлена на то, чтобы удержать пулю от простреливания моей подключичной вены. У меня не хватит сил на телепортацию.  
Гарри тихо выругался.  
— Если я сейчас исчезну, они однозначно во всем обвинят твоего брата.  
— Просто сделай, что они говорят, — беспечно предложил Локи, игнорируя «брата». — Я всегда могу снова сбежать.  
Поттер выглядел не особо убежденным.  
— Ты не сможешь всегда скрываться, маг. Щ.И.Т. контролирует этот мир. И если ты хочешь здесь задержать подольше, то тебе придется привыкнуть.  
— Ладно, — Гарри вздохнул, посмотрев на Капитана. — Но ему сейчас нужна не клетка, а целитель, — кивок на Локи.  
Большое зеленое нечто фыркнуло, что было больше похоже на рычание, и неуклюже двинулось к Гарри, но, достигнув невидимого щита, существо взвизгнуло и отступило назад. Поттер закатил глаза и взмахом руки убрал чары. Краем глаза он заметил настороженно наблюдающего за ними Капитана. Когда зеленый человек приблизился к Гарри, тот внезапно почувствовал себя очень маленьким. В одной руке у него все еще была зажата палочка, а второй он поддерживал Локи. Но, как только бог от него отошел, агенты, явно получив какой-то сигнал и почувствовав относительную безопасность, сразу же активизировались, защелкивая на мужчине наручники и надевая на лицо странную маску. Локи вздрогнул.  
— Эй, аккуратнее, — не сдерживаясь, рявкнул Поттер.  
Зеленый лишь фыркнул, перекинул бога через плечо и огромным прыжком перемахнул через Гарри, чтобы приземлиться на совершенно невозможном от него расстоянии.  
Гарри повернулся обратно к группе агентов.  
— И что теперь? Мне тоже положены наручники?  
— Нет, — сказал лучник, услышав команду Фьюри по передатчику, — для тебя есть кое-что другое.  
— Клинт, нет! — на долю секунды, но крик Натали опоздал.  
И быстрее, чем мог бы уловить человеческий глаз, стрела полетела прямо в Поттера. Не было времени уклониться или сотворить хоть какие-то чары, он даже не успеет поднял обратно щит… _Как глупо он им попался._  
Гарри мог только наблюдать с растущим внутри страхом, как к нему быстро приближается смерть, уже во второй раз; мысли в голове смешались: _нет, Мерлин, не сейчас… Я здесь еще не закончил…_  
Стрела застыла в воздухе.  
Казалось, время остановилось.  
Что-то или, правильнее сказать, _кто-то_ встал между ними.  
Локи уставился на материализовавшуюся маленькую девочку, которую он никак не ожидал когда-либо увидеть снова. Ее имя шепотом сорвалось с его губ, но в образовавшейся тишине его было отчетливо слышно.  
— … _Хэла?_  
* * *  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на стоящую перед ним девочку. Она была юной, еще совсем ребенок, но на лице застыл отпечаток времени, который ясно говорил о ее возрасте. Острый цепкий взгляд и проблеск какой-то древности в самой глубине. Ее глаза напоминали Поттеру о Локи.  
— Вот мы и встретились, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — звенящий детский голосок. Но слова прозвучали немного зловеще.  
— Откуда тебе известно мое имя?  
— А как я вообще узнаю о чем-либо? — сухо спросила девочка. — Я наблюдатель, страж, начало и конец.  
Глаза Поттера в изумлении расширились.  
— Ты Смерть.  
— Одна из ее ипостасей. В _своем_ мире ты ужасно скучно умер. Загнал всех злодеев в их норы, превратил свою жизнь в рутину…  
Это она его сейчас так дразнит?  
— Тем не менее, приятно наконец-то с тобой познакомиться. Великий Повелитель Смерти… не каждый день можно встретить того, кто в состоянии перехитрить жизнь и смерть.  
— Уж поверь, это не входило в мои планы.  
— Конечно же, нет. Это основополагающая часть той силы, которую просто так не найти.  
Гарри заглушил стон _. Опять загадки_.  
— Так, не пойми меня неправильно. Я действительно благодарен тебе, что остановила стрелу, но…  
— Но ты не знаешь, зачем я это сделала. Смерть никогда раньше не вмешивалась.  
Поттер кивнул.  
— Это из-за него, — вздохнула девочка, кивая в сторону.  
Гарри проследил за ее взглядом и увидел Локи, наблюдавшего за ними.  
— Локи?  
— Ты спас ему жизнь.  
— Ну, я бы не стал заглядывать так далеко…  
— Не важно. Ты единственный встал с ним рядом. Мне этого достаточно.  
— Эм, спасибо?  
— Долг Жизни уплачен. Твой сегодняшний поступок не будет забыт, Гарри Поттер.  
По воздуху прошла невидимая рябь, и фигура начала таять.  
— Подожди! — позвал Гарри. — Почему он? Почему Локи?  
Девочка посмотрела на бога озорства с беспомощной тоской во взгляде.  
— Потому что он мой отец.  
И ушла.  
* * *  
Когда Поттер опять повернулся к Мстителям, первым, кого он увидел, был Тор, словно рыба открывающий и закрывающий рот.  
— Это же… она… _ты_ …  
Гарри решил его проигнорировать, вместо этого посмотрел на лучника.  
— Ты выстрелил в меня.  
Поддавшись спонтанному порыву, магия всколыхнулась, и вот уже агент Бартон держит кусок камня, а сам лук упал на землю прямо к ногам Гарри. В то же самое время, стрела, предназначенная Поттеру, опять оказалась в воздухе, миг, и их стало две, десять, _сотни_ стрел замерли прямо перед Гарри. По взмаху руки они все развернулись в сторону лучника. Клинт непроизвольно отступил на шаг, округляя глаза. Непреклонный взгляд Поттера полыхал решимостью. Он сжал ладонь, и все стрелы устремились к Бартону.  
Клинт споткнулся, инстинктивно прикрывая руками голову и готовясь к неминуемой боли. Разум затопила паника… Тишина. Рискнув открыть глаза, он замер. Все стрелы остановились в дюйме от его тела, все еще подрагивая от напряжения и готовые в любой момент закончить свой полет. Они как будто наткнулись на невидимую стену, загнав Клинта в смертельную клетку.  
— Вот и поговорили, — холодно заметил Гарри. Стрелы придвинулись ближе.  
Лучник сглотнул. Он не осмелился даже пошелохнуться.  
Мстители вышли из ступора и наконец-то вспомнили, что они, вообще-то, здесь _для того, чтобы сражаться против этого парня_. И в ту же секунду начался хаос, в котором Мстители даже не понимали, против кого бьются. Лавина заклинаний и чар разорвали пространство, вспышками взрываясь в небе. Гарри оплетал своей магией все вокруг, расшвыривая агентов на своем пути, которые случайно или нет оказывались на прицеле его палочки; он оставлял за собой бессознательных, ошеломленных и даже кое-где трансфигурированных людей. Стив безуспешно продирался сквозь деревья, которые внезапно встали на сторону Поттера; Наташа пыталась помочь Клинту, все еще окруженного стрелами; Локи старался держаться как можно дальше от Халка, посылая в того ледяные вихри из своих ладоней.  
А потом неожиданно случилось совершенно что-то бредовое. Из ниоткуда заиграла песня _Back_ _in_ _Black_ , и маленькая красно-золотая фигурка появилась в небе. Гарри изумленно вскинул голову: это что… маггл? Он _летит_?  
Капитан тоже увидел летящего человека.  
— Как раз вовремя, Тони! — крикнул он в небо. — Нам тут не помешала бы помощь!  
_…Тони?_  
Когда робот приземлился, его маска поднялась, чтобы показать очень знакомое лицо.  
— Вообще-то, — растягивая слова, сказал Тони Старк, — я вас оставил всего на пять минут и… — он запнулся, натыкаясь взглядом на Поттера.  
— Гарри? — недоверчиво спросил мужчина. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
— Ну, я Железный Человек, — Старк указал рукой на костюм, будто это и так не было очевидно.  
— Вот знаешь, я как-то _уже_ сам догадался, — сухо заметил Поттер. — И, к твоему сведению, я все еще считаю, что это очень глупое имя. В этом костюме железа ни на гран.  
— Это _великолепное_ имя…  
Тони попытался оскорбиться, но Поттер его перебил:  
— Это всего лишь вызывающий романтичный образ, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — Гарри сверкнул глазами из-под челки. — А по факту — какой-то сплав золота и титана, усиленный углеродными нанотрубками.  
— Так, подождите-ка, — встрял Стив, поднимая руку, — вы, ребята, _знаете_ друг друга?  
Губы Тони дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. Он повернулся к Мстителям.  
— Хоть кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что за хуйня тут творится?  
— Это _Гарри_ , Старк, — сказал Капитан, все еще неуверенно смотря на обоих, — он наша цель.  
— _Цель_? Гарри такая же цель, как и я, — твердо возразил Тони, — поэтому я буду вам всем крайне признателен, если вы перестанете пытаться его подорвать.  
— Он _опасен_ , — настаивал Бартон. Он хмуро смотрел через небольшую щель между стрелами, которые им с Натали удалось все-таки немного сдвинуть.  
— Он мой друг.  
— У нас есть приказ, — Капитан упрямо стоял на своем.  
— И как часто мы _действительно_ им следуем? — парировал Тони. — Ребята, ну же. Он все-таки спас мне жизнь.  
Гарри резко вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Тони. Старк тоже сейчас думал о той вечеринке, когда он буквально разваливался от всей тяжести, что навалилась на него. Думал о том, что бы было, если бы Поттер тогда не зашел в тот бар.  
Это откровение, казалось, немного разрядило обстановку, но они все еще с подозрением смотрели на Гарри.  
И тут вдруг Тор, немного перестаравшись, с силой ударил молотом по Халку (они, не обращая внимания на разговор, все еще стояли, вцепившись друг в друга), от которого Мьёльнир попросту отскочил. И полетел на агента Романову.  
Гарри не думал в тот момент.  
Откинув палочку, он сосредоточился на молоте, потянувшись к нему всей своей силой, чувствуя, как магия заклубилась вокруг и утянула его к Наташе.  
Воздух содрогнулся, ткань реальности ощутимо задрожала, когда две древние силы столкнулись. Невероятно, но Мьёльнир _отклонился_. Гарри преодолел последние дюймы и сомкнул пальцы на рукоятке, от чего мир, казалось, взорвался искрами. Поттер коснулся ногами земли и облегченно выдохнул.  
Мьёльнир все еще был в его руке. Гарри поднял его к глазам, рассматривая: он был намного ярче, чем казался. Оружие ощущалось как родное, мягко пульсируя сияющими рунами. Он был словно _живой_. _Потрясающе_.  
Будучи поглощенным изучением молота, Гарри не заметил, как вокруг стало абсолютно тихо. Он вскинул голову: все в шоке смотрели на него, разинув рты, будто он только что заявил, что какой-нибудь мессия или еще кто. Это было довольно забавно. Тор, похоже, был готов отключиться от потрясения.  
Поттер в удивлении вскинул брови, с легкостью, как само собой разумеющееся, крутя молот в руке.  
— Я что-то не то сказал?


	7. Глупая, беспечная преданность

_Плевать мне на людей, верных тем, кто им платит, тем, у кого они служат… Не думаю, чтобы даже моя страна заслуживала верности. В наших жилах смешано слишком много разной крови, но если мы любим, в сердце у нас — только один человек, правда? Разве на свете творилось бы столько гадостей, если бы мы были верны тому, что любим, а не каким-то странам?_  
_Грэм Грин, «Наш человек в Гаване»_

Гарри привык, что на него всегда пялились. Мальчик-который-выжил, Спаситель-магического-мира, легендарный Невыразимец, человек, затерявшийся во времени… Честно говоря, судьбе будто всегда было чего-то мало.  
Но это? На Поттера никогда раньше не смотрели с таким поразительным благоговением. Это немного нервировало. Даже Локи, казалось, застыл, широко раскрыв глаза, в которых плескалось какое-то ужасающее понимание. Это было _странно_. Но Гарри, стараясь не заострять на этом всем свое внимание, молча передал Тору его оружие, _всего лишь молот._  
* * *  
Мстители проигнорировали Фьюри, чей голос кричал им прямо в уши, требуя объяснить, какого черта происходит, и почему никто больше не сражается, и _какого хуя Гарри вместе со всеми сел в самолет?!_  
Щ.И.Т. был в шоке, агенты в изумлении смотрели на своих героев, среди которых без каких-либо сомнений шла их мишень, чувствуя себя абсолютно уверенно, как будто этот парень был одним их них. Вся ситуация казалась полнейшим бредом, это было _неправильно_ , невозможно и…  
Наташа потянулась к уху и дернула за наушник. Большинство из их команды сделали то же самое. _Плевать на протокол: если кто-то стал достойным этого чертового Мьёльнира, то он сразу же перестает быть их врагом._ Даже Капитан неохотно уступил, хотя и продолжал что-то бормотать про задание, когда они садились в самолет.  
— Гарри, — Тони решил разбить тишину, когда истребитель поднялся в воздух, — давай пока опустим то, что ты какая-то ходячая электростанция, и это, кстати, невероятно круто, но скажи, есть ли у тебя еще какие-нибудь, ох, я даже не знаю, сверхспособности?  
Поттер дернул бровью.  
— Если ты таким образом пытаешься пригласить меня на свидание, Тони, то тебе надо стараться лучше.  
Локи поперхнулся, прикрывая кашлем смех.  
— Я думаю, — сказала Наташа, пытаясь сдержать хихиканье, — Тони хотел спросить, как, черт возьми, тебе удалось поднять Мьёльнир, избежав спонтанного самовозгорания или чего-нибудь еще более удручающего.  
— Мьёрма? Это какой-то салат?  
— Я не верю своим ушам, — внезапно простонал Тор.  
— _Мьёльнир_ , — поправил Стив. — Это легендарный молот Тора Одинсона. Он единственный из живущих, кто когда-либо им владел.  
— Эй, я не собирался его красть, если вы об этом.  
Все трое — Тор, Тони и Стив — в бессилии что-либо еще объяснить, махнули на Поттера рукой.  
— Гарри, кажется, ты не понял, — Наташа осторожно подбирала слова. — До тебя больше никто _не мог_ удержать молот.  
— Но я… хм, — Поттер в осознании округлил глаза. — Я именно поэтому на данный момент не в « _черном списке_ »?  
— Навсегда, уж я позабочусь об этом, — пробормотал Тони.  
Когда Тор подорвался со своего места, Гарри инстинктивно сжал в руке палочку. Все-таки это был бог, который сейчас внушительно возвышался над всеми. Стоило добавить еще тот факт, что Поттер только что подорвал его авторитет в единоличном использовании молота, что мужчине наверняка было сложновато осознать. Чего Гарри точно не ожидал, так это того, что Тор сожмет его плечо в стальной смертельной хватке, которая, видимо, должна была быть успокаивающей.  
— Знай, юный Гарри, я понятия не имею, почему или как ты был признан достойным поднять такое сокровище. Но сейчас я даю тебе свое слово асгардца, что никто не причинит тебе вреда, покуда я дышу. Твои враги будут моими врагами, мои друзья станут твоими друзьями. Сочту за честь сражаться рядом с тобой.  
Мысли беспорядочно роились у Поттера в голове; он все никак не могу взять в толк, что, черт возьми, он такого сделал, что заслужил подобное. Мысленно пнув себя, Гарри все же, повторив жест Тора, положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Я благодарю тебя, Тор Одинсон, и принимаю твою клятву. Да будет так.  
На мгновение слабое золотой свечение окутало их обоих, а потом пропало.  
— Очень любопытно, — Тор склонил голову, — Ты говоришь на языке древних ритуалов.  
— Там, откуда я пришел, правильная формулировка имеет серьезное значение, — иронично заметил Поттер. — Ты видел на поле кое-что из того, что я могу. Одно неверное произношение могло вас всех превратить в жаб.  
— Так вот, что это было? — спросил Стив. — Заклинания?  
Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот уж нет, волшебники никогда не раскрывают все свои секреты.  
— Попробуй рассказать об этом Фьюри, — заметила Наташа. — Ты его порядком разозлил тем, что ты, ну, не существуешь.  
— Кстати об этом! — воскликнул Тони. — ДЖАРВИС не смог найти никаких упоминаний о тебе, _вообще_ никаких. Поясни, будь так добр.  
— Параллельное измерение, — сказал Гарри. — Я не шутил, когда сказал, что не отсюда. Думаю, что, формально, в этом мире я не существовал.  
К удивлению Поттера, Тони, похоже, был в полном восторге.  
— С одной стороны, предположительно, это самостоятельная отдельная реальность, сосуществующая вместе с нашей. А с другой стороны, это может быть мультивселенная сеть, фактически четвертое измерение, которое находится на осях пространства…  
— Хм, я всегда думал об этом, как о разных уровнях бытия с отличающимися законами природы, которые позволяли бы существовать магии, — Гарри коротко пояснил свою мысль.  
Все, кроме Старка, посмотрели на Поттера так, будто он вдруг отрастил себе вторую лохматую голову.  
— Да это же самая настоящая квантово-механическая гипотеза параллельных вселенных! — похоже, что для Тони Рождество в этом году наступило раньше срока. — Отличающиеся друг от друга каким-то одним квантовым событием. Это значит, что… Ох блять. Мне нужно это протестировать. ДЖАРВИС! Освободи мне эту неделю. Такие _перспективы_ открываются…  
— Ладно, ЛАДНО! Избавьте нас от подробностей, — Стив Роджерс замахал руками. — Один чокнутый ученый за раз, пожалуйста. И когда это вы успели так сдружиться, кстати?  
Гарри посмотрел на Тони, который продолжал что-то с упоением говорить, но уже сам себе, и ухмыльнулся.  
— Мартини отлично сближает людей.  
Наташа закатила глаза.  
— Так ты просто _случайно_ наткнулся на вечеринке на третьего богатейшего человека в мире?  
— Так уж случилось, что я там спрятался от Робина Гуда, — Гарри кивнул хмуро смотрящему на него Клинту. — Спасибо за это, кстати.  
— Подожди-ка, ты убежал? — крайне удивленно спросил Тони. — Ты мог запросто надрать ему задницу!  
Поттер вздохнул.  
— Можешь мне не верить, но я старался избежать случившейся стычки.  
— Да кого ты пытаешься наебать?  
— Идея превратить тебя в жабу кажется мне все более заманчивой.  
— А ты можешь? — Тони ничто не прошибет.  
— Мне на тебе продемонстрировать?  
— Так, нет, _нет_ , — Стив поспешил их прервать, готовый уже постучаться головой о стену. — Никаких магических трюков на моем самолете.  
— Зануда, — Тони притворно надулся.  
— А вот этого не надо, _мистер-я-не-следую-никаким-правилам_. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, в какое дерьмо мы вляпаемся по прилету на базу?  
— Я могу всех превратить в лягушек, — внес Гарри предложение.  
Тони открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом передумал и сказал только:  
— Неплохая идея, кстати.  
Стив все-таки безмолвно приложился о стену.  
* * *  
Остаток полета прошел аналогичным образом, и Гарри осознал, что ему становится все проще находить общий язык с этой странной группой людей, на которую он случайно наткнулся. Правда, Клинт все еще выглядел так, будто хотел кого-нибудь пристрелить, подозрительно таращась на Поттера из своего угла. Но Гарри решил подумать об этом позже. Ему пока хватало врагов.  
Сам же маг так же часто бросал взгляды на Локи, пристегнутого к креслу и сидящего под охраной двух безэмоциональных агентов. Его руки были связаны, маска все еще закрывала рот. Острый взгляд цепко следил за Гарри. Локи выглядел озадаченным, как будто не знал, что вообще делать с Поттером. Гарри нахмурился, увидев, что из раны на груди бога все еще сочится кровь. Неужели мужчина до сих пор не исцелился? Поттер понимал, что близко к Локи его не подпустят, но сидеть вот так, ничего не делая, он не мог…  
Тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, Гарри быстро пробормотал « _Вулнера Санентур_ », направив палочку на Локи. Поттер помнил, что именно это заклинание применил Снейп на Малфое в тот ужасный день, когда Гарри кинул в слизеринца Сектусемпру. Скорее всего, никогда ему этого не забыть. Локи резко вздохнул, когда чары подействовали. А потом случилось что-то странное. Воздух между ними двумя будто раскалился, изображение бога поплыло, а заклинание Поттера вернулось к нему сгустком энергии.  
Как если бы лечить было нечего.  
Локи скосил глаза на кровь, пропитавшую его одежду, а потом опять посмотрел на Гарри. Его взгляд, казалось, пронзил Поттера насквозь, обнажив при этом что-то скрытое под его шармом и всеми этими самодовольными ухмылками. Что-то одновременно безмятежное и угрожающе беспокойное, безысходное и, без всяких сомнений, темное. Вызов во взгляде, предупреждение. И очень тонкий намек, что вмешиваться не стоит. _Только попробуй что-то сказать — пожалеешь._  
Гарри позволил себе только удивленно дернуть бровью. В горящем взгляде Локи было что-то нечитаемое, а потом он вдруг резко потерял к Поттеру всякий интерес, стоило только Наташе повернуться в их сторону. Ха.  
Локи однозначно не был ранен, он _притворялся_. Он _хотел_ , чтобы его поймали. Но вот вопрос… зачем?  
* * *  
Где-то на полпути к базе к Гарри подошел мужчина, которого тот до этого не видел, и представился Брюсом Беннером. Поскольку Поттер явно его не узнал, мужчина лишь вздохнул, пояснив:  
— Ты можешь помнить меня, как того большого зеленого парня, что сломя голову бросился на твой щит.  
— О! — похоже, Гарри был в восторге. — У вас довольно впечатляющая трансфигурация. Я никогда раньше не видел такой человеческой трансформации, чтобы настолько сильно изменялась масса тела.  
Брюс удивленно моргнул.  
— Вы видели раньше подобное?  
В ту же секунду пространство дернулось, и на месте Поттера, окруженная пламенем, появилась прекрасная птица. Через мгновение перед Брюсом опять стоял Гарри.  
— _Что_ это было? — с каким-то трепетом спросил Беннер.  
— Мы называем это анимагией, — начал объяснять Поттер. — То, что вы сейчас видели, это феникс. Эту форму я стал принимать в последние годы. Она меняется время от времени.  
А вот что Гарри не стал говорить, так это то, что изменение его формы было результатом его чудесной способности буквально возрождаться из пепла. Да, он перестал превращаться в оленя, но хотя бы патронус остался прежним.  
Брюс во все глаза продолжал на него смотреть.  
— _Невероятно_.  
— Так, Гарри, если ты на какое-то время уже закончил нарушать законы физики, я советую тебе заткнуться, потому что у нас тут намечается приветственная вечеринка.  
Поттер обернулся на голос Тони и некультурно уронил челюсть. _Мерлиновы яйца, да магглы же гении_. Это была огромная, летающая… хрень. Корабль или, скорее, самолет, который поддерживали четыре мощных винтовых двигателя. _Если бы только мистер Уизли увидел это._  
Гарри дернул головой. Были вещи поважнее, о которых стоило подумать. А именно — огромное количество людей в черном, которые сновали по взлетно-посадочной полосе, все хорошо вооруженные и нацелившие свои пушки на самолет, который умело посадил Капитан Америка. Гарри встал, закрепив в невидимой кобуре на предплечье свою обычную остролистовую палочку с пером феникса. Рюкзак привычно повис на плече. _Правильно, самое время засунуть голову в пасть льва._  
Когда Гарри обернулся, то увидел, что Мстители встали прямо за ним, во всеоружии, решительно настроенные, готовые сражаться. Даже Бартон занял позицию немного сзади, хоть и не был рад, что ему приходится это делать.  
— Иди, мы прикроем тебя.  
Поттер все еще не отошел от осознания происходящего, когда двери ангара открылись, ослепляя его.  
— Что за _херня_? — скептический голос разорвал тишину.  
* * *  
— Директор Фьюри, я могу все объяснить… — Стив вышел вперед.  
— _Объяснить_? Ну давай, объясни мне, как объект, который я приказал поймать или же устранить, если не будет иного выхода, сейчас стоит передо мной на своих двоих? — мужчина был в гневе. — Когда я сказал вам доставить его, это _не_ означало позволить ему спокойно разгуливать по моей организации!  
Поттер открыл уже рот, но кто-то его опередил.  
— Он не представляет угрозы! — это была Натали, _Наташа_ , Гарри мысленно поправил себя. Ее голос жестко прозвучал в ответ на претензии.  
— Мда? Скажи это тем агентам, которых я имел удовольствие отскребать от земли после его маленького светового шоу в Нью-Йорке.  
— Это потому что ты его вынудил, _тупица_! — огрызнулся Тони. — Если ты прикажешь атаковать кого-нибудь из нас, то неужели ты действительно думаешь, что мы будем сидеть и бить баклуши?  
— Я… тупица? — недоверчиво переспросил Фьюри.  
— Сэр, — Стив, всегда пытался уладить конфликт мирно, — только потому, что вы не знаете всего об этом человеке, не дает вам никакого права следить за ним.  
— Интеллектуальная разведывательная организация и боится интеллекта? — надменно протянул Тони. — Как-то это _некруто_.  
— Это не дает вам никакого права притаскивать его ко мне на корабль, подвергая этим жизни всех, кто здесь находится! — рыкнул Фьюри.  
— Я не… — Гарри попытался вставить хоть слово.  
— Прошу прощения, но разве я не был в подобной ситуации, когда попал сюда впервые? — мягко вставил Брюс.  
— Доктор Беннер, с вами было по-другому…  
— Ты в любом случае собирался доставить этого парня сюда, _лицемер_ , — Наташа начала выходить из себя. — Так какая разница, свободен он или скован цепями, словно преступник?  
— Ребята… — начал было Гарри, но его опять прервали.  
— Я принял решение, директор. Пожалуйста, уважайте его. Есть вещи, о которых вам стоит узнать, прежде чем вы предпримите какие-либо действия, о которых потом можете пожалеть, — твердо сказал Стив.  
Директор Щ.И.Т.а взревел.  
— Вы сможете все _объяснить,_ как только этот выродок окажется заперт, так же как и Локи! Агенты, арестуйте Гарри, и покончим уже с этим.  
Люди в черном выступили вперед, и Гарри приготовился аппарировать, но вдруг кто-то опять вмешался. Из-за спины раздался громоподобный голос:  
— Только тронь Гарри и пожалеешь, человек.  
Тор выглядел просто великолепно, такой величественный, могучий, легко держа Мьёльнир в руке, и он был очень зол, встав перед Поттером. Фьюри непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. И Гарри не мог его винить за это — сейчас Тор до мозга костей действительно выглядел богом, с которым никому бы не захотелось встретиться на узкой дорожке.  
— Отставить, мститель. Это не твоя битва.  
— Нет, она _ваша_. И сейчас я вежливо прошу вас без лишнего шума нахер отступить. Или мне придется проверить, как быстро летает мой молот.  
Все уставились на Тора.  
— Он только что сказал _нахер_? — недоверчиво спросил Тони. Бог его проигнорировал.  
— Я предупреждаю тебя, Фьюри, — не вставай у меня на пути.  
В воздухе висела какая-то болезненная тишина, пока двое мерялись взглядами. Потом Фьюри разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Вольно, господа. Возвращайтесь на свои рабочие места.  
Люди разошлись.  
— Умный выбор, — Тор кивнул.  
Фьюри покачал головой, посмотрев на своих Мстителей, на своих героев, которые сейчас защищали совершенно незнакомого человека.  
— Что с вами _не так_? Почему вы это делаете?  
И прежде чем хоть кто-нибудь успел что-то сказать, Тор легко бросил Мьёльнир в сторону Гарри.  
— Лови.  
Поттер рефлекторно поймал могучий молот, прежде чем тот ударил его по лицу.  
— Эй, ты не можешь вот так запросто _бросать_ оружие, выкованное из сердца умирающей звезды, без всякого предупреждения, — недовольно сказал Гарри. — Он же мог мне нос сломать.  
Фьюри открыл рот, но ничего не сказав, закрыл.  
— Так, вы все, заходите внутрь, — Фьюри устало прикрыл глаза. — Кажется, я становлюсь слишком старым для этой работы…  
Когда директор ушел, Мстители повернулись к Гарри, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Тор, похоже, собой был крайне доволен.  
— Почему вы это сделали? — требовательно спросил Гарри.  
— Я же говорил, — сказал Стив, как будто это было очевидно, — мы прикроем тебя.  
— Вы меня совсем не знаете.  
— Я знаю, что ты храбрый, бестолковый и жуткий «ботаник», — сказала Наташа.  
— Ты умный, — продолжил Тони, — _почти_ , смею сказать, такой же умный как я. И это многое значит. Еще ты делаешь отменный Мартини. Ты можешь заставить меня смеяться. И ты был готов помочь человеку, с которым был почти незнаком.  
— Ты бы рискнул жизнью ради моего брата, которого ты так же едва знал, только потому что он получил пулю по твоей вине, — спокойно сказал Тор. — Как по мне, уже одно это делает тебя достойным молота.  
— Так что смирись с этим, — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, этого достаточно для начала, да?  
Гарри сглотнул ком в горле, и посмотрел на каждого из них, на людей, которые, не колеблясь, встали на его защиту. Такая глупая и беспечная преданность, с которой он уже очень давно не сталкивался. Это напомнило ему о маленьком рыжеволосом мальчишке с заляпанным носом, о девочке с копной каштановых волос, с головой зарывшуюся в книжки, и о разрушительной войне, на которой он положил жизнь ради спасения тех, кого любил.  
Гарри последовал за остальными внутрь базы.  
_Да, этого было достаточно._


	8. Ужасно одинокое существование

_Отбросы общества, измученные долгим изгнанием, учатся извлекать выгоду из своего униженного положения. Пристальное внимание к нашим подлым поступкам заставляет нас становиться антигероями. Мы забываем: не следуя своим собственным понятиям о справедливости, мы рискуем саморазрушением. Наши таланты зачастую становятся неуместны, работают не по назначению, неправильно, потому что им не дают полностью раскрыть свой потенциал._  
_Майк Нортон, «Борьба за искупление»_

Фьюри уставился на него тяжелым взглядом.  
— Эксперимент?  
— Неа.  
— Пришелец?  
— С английским акцентом?  
Тони фыркнул, быстро замаскировав это под кашель, когда Фьюри впился в него взглядом.  
— Мутант? — продолжал давить директор.  
— Эм… нет.  
— Бог? — а это уже от отчаяния.  
— Неужели для вас я похож на бога?  
— Хватит нести чушь, умник, — Фьюри вспыхнул. — Это простой вопрос.  
— Не припомню, чтобы я в принципе давал согласие на подобный допрос, — беспечно отозвался Поттер. — Вы просто вдруг засыпали меня обвинениями, а потом еще имели наглость оскорбиться, когда я послал вас к хуям.  
Мстители в изумлении уставились на Гарри: _никто_ никогда не говорил с директором подобным образом, если не хотел расстаться с какой-нибудь своей конечностью. Когда Фьюри уже подумывал, а не перепрыгнуть ли ему через стол и не придушить ли этого Гарри, с другой стороны комнаты раздался тихий, спокойный голос:  
— Все ведь очевидно, разве нет? — Брюс Беннер вышел вперед. — Волшебные палочки, заклинания, все те невероятные вещи, что он может делать… я уже не говорю о Локи и Торе, которые называли его магом чуть ли не в каждом предложении… — он затих под взглядами. — Что? Неужели вы не заметили фейерверки, которые он запускал из своей чертовой волшебной палочки.  
По-видимому, никто действительно не обратил на это внимание, потому что сейчас они явно оторопели от подобного заявления.  
— Он волшебник.  
— Бинго, — осклабился Поттер. — Хвала Мерлину, хоть кто-то был внимательным.  
— Только не говори мне, что магия действительно _существует_ , — медленно сказал Тони. — Это же всего лишь название для всяких мутантских способностей или какой-нибудь действительно крутой техники или научных феноменов, которые…  
Жаль, что Тони так и не смог закончить свою мысль, потому что Гарри превратил его в лягушку.  
— Что ты там сказал? — Поттер самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Лягушка негодующе квакнула. Народ захихикал.  
— Для этого ты палочку не использовал, ну или сделал это невероятно быстро, — сказал Стив, перекрывая поднявшийся шум.  
— Беспалочковая магия, — пояснил Поттер. — Палочка всего лишь инструмент для нашей магии. Но при должном старании и достаточном количестве времени можно научиться обращаться к своему магическому ядру и использовать его без проводника. Такое волшебство будет не особо точным и мощным, но в бою подобный навык однозначно станет полезен.  
— И он пришелся весьма кстати для превращения Железного Человека в амфибию, — заметила Наташа.  
— Неа, — Гарри улыбнулся, — я просто хотел его заткнуть.  
Секундный взмах палочкой, и вот Тони опять сидит на стуле, как ни в чем не бывало. Он глупо моргнул, а потом на его лицо медленно наползла ухмылка.  
— Это было _обалденно_.  
Гарри только закатил глаза.  
— Извините, директор, вы там что-то говорили.  
Фьюри, наблюдавший в замешательстве за развернувшимся представлением, вздохнул.  
— Вынужден признать, что я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит. Щ.И.Т. не владеет нужной информацией и не подготовлен для работы с… _магией_ , — директор буквально выплюнул это слово.  
— Повезло, потому что я хороший парень, — заметил Гарри. — Поэтому вам не нужно «готовиться» или в срочном порядке штудировать книжки. Я не представляю угрозу. Я всего лишь хочу спокойно пожить.  
— Это, безусловно, замечательно звучит, мистер…  
— Пока просто Гарри.  
— Даже сейчас ты настаиваешь на сохранении всех этих секретов, — презрительно сказал Фьюри. — А я после этого должен тебе довериться и просто _отпустить_.  
— Именно этого я от вас и жду. Я не буду доставать ваш персонал, а вы, в свою очередь, не путайтесь у меня под ногами. Каждый будет занят своими делами. Вуаля! Разойдемся как в море корабли.  
— Здесь я отдаю приказы, мальчик, — хладнокровно сказал Фьюри. — Если я скажу, что ты будешь сидеть в камере под наблюдением круглые сутки семь дней в неделю и смотреть, как сохнет краска, то так, мать твою, и будет. Так что, когда я спросил твое имя, это была не вежливая просьба.  
— Когда я буду уверен, что, отвернувшись, не схлопочу пулю в свою голову, вы его узнаете, — спокойно ответил Гарри.  
— Так, никто никому не будет никуда стрелять, — Стив посмотрел на Фьюри. — Мы здесь для того, чтобы говорить, а не обмениваться смертельными угрозами.  
— Я вот тут думал… — начал Тони.  
— Плохая идея, как и всегда, — пробормотала Наташа.  
— …заключим компромисс, — Старк успешно ее проигнорировал. — Тебе нужно, чтобы Гарри был в пределах досягаемости под наблюдением, а ему нужна свобода, чтобы… делать… свои волшебные штуки, — Тони раздраженно взмахнул руками. — Суть в том, что, почему бы ему не перебраться к нам в Башню? Временно, конечно же. Там он будет под нашим «наблюдением», всегда на связи и сможет творить все, что ему вздумается, без твоего вмешательства или Щ.И.Т.а.  
Все уставились на Тони, а Стив медленно кивнул.  
— Вообще-то, это неплохая идея.  
— Мне нужен будет доступ к камерам, — сразу поставил условие Фьюри.  
— Не выйдет, доступ есть только у меня, — Тони пожал плечами. — Тебе придется поверить, что самые сильные в мире герои уж как-нибудь разберутся с одним человеком, если он внезапно пойдет убивать.  
— Он опасен, — Фьюри все еще пытался настаивать.  
— Как и мы. Нам же ты доверяешь?  
Гарри поднял руку, как прилежный ученик.  
— А мое мнение кто-нибудь спросил?  
— Без шансов, — сказала Наташа. Поттер недовольно засопел.  
— Ладно, ЛАДНО! — Фьюри раздраженно выдохнул. — Уберите его с глаз моих. Но если он причинит вред хоть одному человеку в моем городе, это будет на твоей ответственности, Старк.  
— Принято. Пошли, Гендальф! У нас намечается пижамная вечеринка!  
— Гендальф? — Гарри вскинул бровь.  
Тони медленно обернулся.  
— Скажи мне, что ты пошутил.  
— Я пошутил, — послушно ответил Поттер.  
— Гендальф, Арагорн, Фродо, _одно кольцо, чтоб править всеми…_ нет?  
— Ты сейчас на английском говоришь?  
Тони застонал.  
— Значит так: ты, я, Братство Кольца, сейчас. Пошли, я вызову самолет, — и, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел из комнаты.  
— Мне стоит бояться?  
— Ты должен быть в ужасе — сказала Наташа.  
— О, так уж и быть, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Ладно, пошли уже, пока он там один чего-нибудь не взорвал.  
— Гарри, — позвал Фьюри. Поттер вопросительно посмотрел в ответ. — Послушай, команда доверяет тебе, но хоть попробуй сделать что-то не так и ты пожалеешь.  
— Это угроза?  
— Это обещание. Как ты, должно быть, заметил, мы тут не склонны к всепрощению.  
Мстители окружили Поттера. Тот лишь кивнул.  
— Это из-за Локи?  
— Он тебе не друг, Гарри. Честь и преданность для него пустой звук.  
Тор оскалился, но не стал возражать.  
— И когда он опять окажется против нас, — Фьюри поднял руку, прерывая что-то готового возразить Гарри, — а так и _будет_ , тебе придется выбрать сторону. Помог ему раз? Ладно, я спустил это на тормозах. А дальше что?  
Неприкрытая угроза повисла в воздухе.  
— Что этот парень вам _сделал_? — нахмурился Гарри.  
— Это не твое…  
— Вторгся на Землю с армией читаури, которые, для справки, не очень-то дружелюбные, атаковал Нью-Йорк, убил кучу людей, попытался захватить мир, — голос Тони раздался от двери. — Обычное вселенское зло. Я уверен, до остального додумаешься сам.  
Поттер, казалось, буквально мгновение обдумал полученную информацию. Потом его лицо затвердело, и он аппарировал. Комната взорвалась взволнованными возгласами и криками. Целую минуту в помещении царил хаос, пока Беннер не увидел на мониторе, что в камере Локи теперь было два человека. Все замерли, уставившись на экран.  
Фьюри прочистил горло.  
— Хилл, выведи звук камеры 7.  
* * *  
— А, великий волшебник наконец-то снизошел для визита, — ухмыльнулся Локи, когда с характерным хлопком в его камере появился Гарри.  
— Скажи мне, что ты никогда не пытался захватить Землю, — нетерпеливо прервал его Поттер. — Ты хотя бы понимаешь, насколько это идиотская идея?  
— Я бог обмана, — беспечно отозвался Локи, — мне не знакомо слово _глупость_.  
— Так же как _смертник_ , _психопат_ и _тиран_. Я понял.  
Локи предупреждающе сверкнул глазами.  
— Если ты пришел читать мне лекции о морали, то зря потратишь время.  
— Я не… — Гарри вздохнул, вскинув руку, растрепывая волосы. Застарелое чувство предательства, намеренной лжи загорчило на языке. Конечно, он знаком с Локи не так долго, но теперь он засомневался даже в том, что успел о нем узнать. _Кто он на самом деле?_  
— У меня есть один вопрос, — наконец решился Гарри.  
— Всего лишь один?  
Поттер его проигнорировал.  
— Почему?  
Локи дернулся, смешался.  
— Почему ты это сделал? — Гарри продолжал настаивать. — Вторгся, открыл портал, учинил столько разрушений… И ради чего? В чем причина?  
— Я такой, какой есть, — огрызнулся Локи; в комнате ощутимо похолодало. — Я лгу, обманываю, врежу людям, уничтожаю вещи, _я_ воплощение хаоса.  
— Как чертовски много оправданий.  
— Ты смеешь предполагать, что знаешь меня? Ты, простой смертный, _человек_ …  
— Да, я человек, — твердо сказал Гарри, — как и те, кого ты пытался поработить.  
С этими словами Поттер выдохнул облачко пара, потому что в комнате стало еще холоднее. На стеклянных стенах камеры закручивались ледяные узоры, злые морозные иглы пульсировали вокруг Локи.  
Бог этого даже не замечал.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я сожалению, то мне придется тебя разочаровать.  
— Я хочу понять причину, зачем тебе понадобилось вторгаться на эту чертову планету!  
— Я бог коварства, презренный ты смертный! — Локи уже рычал. Воздух трещал от мороза. — Положение обязывает!  
В этот раз, когда с ладоней Локи сорвалось зеленое пламя, Гарри был готов. Он кувырнулся в сторону, уходя с линии атаки. Вспышки света взрывались между ними, когда они кружили вокруг друг друга, плетя свои заклинания. Это было совсем не похоже на их прошлое сражение, то, которое больше всего напоминало игру. От этой битвы было больно, фонило виной и парализующим чувством предательства; было так жаль, что, похоже, что бы ни было между ними несколько недель назад, теперь это не имело никакого значения. В этот раз Локи, становясь все злее, отбивал атаки Гарри намного яростнее. Его магия клубилась черными всполохами, когда он посылал все более страшные заклинания, те, которые они, не сговариваясь, не использовали раньше.  
Сейчас у него не было никаких ограничений. Хоть Гарри и было несколько сотен лет, но Локи все-таки являлся богом, и сейчас он был _в ярости_. Мужчина, предчувствуя свою победу, поднял руку и послал в Поттера копье ярко-зеленой энергии.  
И в тот момент, когда Гарри на мгновение подумал, что все, _пиздец,_ краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение рядом. Маленькая фигурка, окутанная тьмой, с грустной улыбкой на лице. Она что-то бросила, и Поттер автоматически это поймал и замахнулся, отбивая заклинание.  
БУМ!  
Локи был потрясен, на полной скорости влетев в стену позади себя, когда сила его собственного заклинания обернулась против него. Гарри стоял, тяжело дыша и уставившись на вещь в своей руке. _Старшая палочка_. Как…? Она же была в его рюкзаке, который остался наверху. Поттер огляделся по сторонам, но маленькая фигурка уже исчезла. Ага.  
Локи закашлялся, все еще ошеломленный, но уже стоящий на ногах.  
— Ну, теперь ты _доволен_ , маг?  
— Почему ты атаковал Землю?  
Тишина.  
— _Локи_ …  
— Потому что творить хаос это все, что мне осталось, — выплюнул мужчина. Когда он посмотрел на Гарри, его взгляд был твердым, непокорным. — Без этого я ничто. У меня нет _ничего_.  
— У тебя есть Тор.  
— _Тор_ , — издевательски протянул Локи. — Ему, на самом деле, все равно. Я его жалкая тень, монстр, то, что нужно **исправить**.  
— Он любит тебя.  
— Нет, — Локи стянул с себя плащ, свирепо посмотрев на Гарри, когда уловил нотки сочувствия в голосе, — он любит своего брата, а я потерял право так называться уже очень давно.  
— Звучит, как еще одно оправдание.  
Локи раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Почему тебя вообще это заботит, маг? Какое тебе дело?  
— Какое мне дело до злого-гения-пытающегося-поработить-мир? — Гарри шагнул вперед, хотя они и так стояли в нескольких футах друг от друга. — Я встречал подобных. Мордред, да я даже разобрался с парочкой. Ты не похож ни на одного из них.  
— Почему ты так уверен? — Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— Называй это интуицией, — Гарри пожал плечами, вспоминая напуганные глаза Драко Малфоя, когда он держал Дамблдора под прицелом своей палочки; надломившийся голос Снейпа — _у тебя глаза твоей_ _матери_ ; сталь в голосе Нарциссы, когда она солгала прямо в лицо Волдеморту. — Ты так отчаянно пытаешься быть плохим парнем, ты всех обдурил, и у тебя все прекрасно выходит. Но это всего лишь игра.  
Взгляд Локи заледенел.  
— Осторожнее выбирай слова, маг. Не смей судить о вещах, о которых ты ничего не знаешь.  
— И вот опять ты мне угрожаешь, — заметил Гарри. — Так _просто_ быть плохим парнем. А знаешь, почему?  
Локи не ответил.  
— Потому что никто от тебя ничего не ждет, — спокойно сказал Поттер. — Когда люди видят хорошее, они и дальше его ждут. А ты не хочешь оправдывать чьи-либо ожидания. Так ты никого не разочаруешь, и ни от кого не пострадаешь, если они налажают.  
— Думаю, ты должен уйти, — Локи закрыл глаза.  
— Почему? Потому что я прав?  
— Потому что если ты продолжишь, то я вырву твой язык.  
— Хорошо сказал, мне нравится.  
— **_Уходи,_** — прорычал Локи.  
— Хорошо, _хорошо_ , я уйду. Но запомни, что самый простой путь не всегда самый лучший. И это, в конце концов, ужасно одинокое существование.  
Когда Поттер уже повернулся, чтобы аппарировать, голос Локи эхом раздался за спиной:  
— Гарри? Не возвращайся.  
— Как пожелаешь, — Гарри кивнул и исчез.  
* * *  
— Серьезно, Клинт, что с тобой не так?  
— Что _со мной_ не так? — лучник возмущенно зашипел в ответ, вытягивая женщину в коридор за пределы слышимости остальной команды. — Это с тобой что не так? С каких это пор ты кому-то _сочувствуешь_?  
— Это из-за Гарри? — коротко спросила Наташа.  
— Ох, прошу простить мою бестактность, но у тебя разве есть еще какие-то друзья, которые оказались врагами Щ.И.Та и о которых ты мне не рассказала?  
— Он не враг, Клинт.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты с ним сколько знакома? Неделю?  
— _Почему_ тебе так сложно это понять?  
— Потому что, если ты не заметила, твой друг довольно близко общается с богом коварства. Кто, спешу напомнить, пытался убить нас весь прошлый год, — рявкнул Клинт. — Друг моего врага — мой враг.  
— Великолепно. Это Шекспир?  
— _Наташа_.  
Женщина вздохнула. Она никогда не могла ему отказать, когда он _так_ назвал ее.  
— Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Верить таким людям, симпатизировать им…  
— Ты думаешь, что Гарри меня как-то заколдовал, как Локи тебя когда-то.  
Хоть это и не был вопрос, Клинт все равно кивнул.  
— Он маг. Ты видела, что между ним и Локи есть связь…  
— Гарри ничего не знал о его прошлом. Он просто пытался защитить того, кого считал невиновным, кого мы без объяснений _подстрелили_. Клинт…  
Она не взяла его за руку, не попыталась как-то утешить или типа того. Она никогда так не делала. Вместо этого она отдала ему его лук, который до этого вытребовала назад у Гарри.  
— Просто верь мне.  
Бартон долго сверлил ее взглядом, потом, тяжело вздохнув, забрал свое оружие.  
— Ладно, я постараюсь.  
* * *  
Все повскакивали со своих мест, когда Гарри с громким хлопком материализовался в комнате. Он выглядел выбитым из колеи и расстроенным.  
— Полагаю, вы все видели? — спросил Поттер, потому что на него продолжали молча пялиться.  
Тони неловко прочистил горло.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что это все игра на публику?  
— Локи бог обмана, а не Вселенского Зла, — упрямо сказал Гарри. — Должен быть другой мотив.  
— Спасибо.  
Поттер удивленно посмотрел на Тора.  
— За что?  
— За то, что не убил его, когда узнал, что он сделал, — бог улыбнулся немного неловко. — Многие пытались прикончить его и за меньшее.  
— Ну, у твоего брата есть печальная привычка пересекаться с сильными врагами, — пояснил Гарри. — Не думаю, что ему нужен еще один.  
Угловым зрением Поттер заметил входящих в помещение Клинта и Наташу. Лучник коротко ему кивнул, получив кивок в ответ. _Ха_.  
— Гарри, — Фьюри был само спокойствие, — буду премного благодарен, если ты, когда в следующий раз захочешь увидеть кого-нибудь из моих заключенных, воздержишься от демонстрации того, как легко можешь появиться и исчезнуть из клетки. У всех камер есть замечательные работающие двери, к которым ты можешь запросить доступ.  
— И я бы его получил, если бы спросил? — Поттер вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
Фьюри только сжал губы.  
— Вот видите. Так, где Тони? Кажется, я должен был вступить в какое-то братство.  
— А ты разве не можешь… переместиться туда? — спросил Брюс.  
— Это работает только тогда, когда я знаю место, — немного рассеянно ответил Гарри. — Ну и где этот идиот?  
— Ты звал? — голос шел от мониторов, через мгновение на одном из них появилось и лицо.  
— Старк, что я говорил по поводу взламывания моей системы? — раздраженно спросил Фьюри.  
— Хм, должно быть, вылетело из головы, — Тони небрежно махнул рукой. — Гарри, тащи свою милую попку на площадку. Самолет готов.  
— Скоро буду, — Поттер ухмыльнулся изображению, а потом повернулся к находящимся в помещении: — Как бы с вами ни было весело, моя карета ждет.  
— Карета? — Тор был озадачен.  
— Золушка! — восторженно воскликнул Капитан. — Я понял, о чем ты.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Какие же вы все-таки придурки, — сказал он со странной нежностью. — Так, надо поспешить, пока Тони не стало скучно и он к дементорам не разъебал самолет.  
— Я все слышу.  
Гарри с Наташей, посмотрев друг на друга, расхохотались.  
* * *  
Локи поднял голову и следил за улетающим самолетом до тех пор, пока не перестал его слышать. _Что же. Гарри ушел._ И теперь он должен чувствовать себя свободнее, удовлетворенным тем, что смог так легко заставить мага уйти, но вместо этого Локи чувствовал себя дико усталым. И эта душераздирающая усталость всегда довлела над ним, сколько он себя помнил.  
**_Слабак._** «Теперь ты доволен, маг?» Пойманный, оставленный на милость людям.  
**_Лжец._ «**Если ты думаешь, что я сожалению, то мне придется тебя разочаровать…»  
**_Монстр._** Локи закрыл глаза.  
_Без хаоса я ничто. Это все, что у меня осталось._  
Но почему у него такое чувство, что он набрал полный рот опилок?  
Одинокий и неуслышанный. Никто не увидел, как бог коварства сполз по стене своей тюрьмы и рвано выдохнул, когда у него на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Никто не увидел предательских слез, жгущих под веками глаза, когда вокруг оттаивали морозные узоры. Никто этого не видел, потому что у Локи никого не было.  
Слова Гарри все еще эхом звучали в ушах. _Так легко быть плохим парнем, да? Некого разочаровывать, и сам не пострадаешь, если тебя кто-то подведет._  
_Но помни — простой путь не всегда самый лучший._  
_Это, в конце концов, ужасно одинокое существование._


	9. Пора приодеться

_Мифы и легенды умирают в Америке тяжело. Мы любим их за дополнительную реальность, за иллюзию почти бесконечных возможностей, позволяющих стереть узкие рамки обыденности. Странные герои и ломающие традицию борцы существуют живым доказательством (для тех, кому оно нужно) того, что тирания «крысиных бегов» не всеобъемлюща._  
_Хантер С. Томпсон, «Большая охота на акул»_

Для того, у кого не было дома на протяжении целого века, жизнь в Башне Старка наладилась удивительно быстро. Мстители непринужденно приходили и уходили, многие оставались на несколько дней, и, прежде чем Гарри успел это осознать, уже прошла целая неделя. Он стал чувствовать себя очень… _комфортно_ с этими людьми, как будто он один из них.  
Поттер осмотрелся в шикарной комнате, которую ему выделил по прибытию Старк (вообще-то, Тони хотел всучить под его нужды целый этаж, но смог лишь уговорить хотя бы на такой компромисс). Комната была очень светлой и просторной. Шикарное панорамное окно, которое было вместо одной из стен, открывало захватывающий вид на Нью-Йорк. Гарри нетерпеливо опрокинул все содержимое своего рюкзака на огромную двуспальную кровать: Дары Смерти, Карта Мародеров (конечно, здесь она не работала, но Поттер хранил ее как память), пара пузырьков с Бодроперцовым, набор для зельеварения, полный доспех из драконьей кожи (подарок гоблинов), древний даже на вид Маховик Времени (он его взял ТОЧНО не из Отдела Тайн), несколько штучек из магазинчика Уизли, обручальное кольцо, его Хогвартский сундук, Молния (она все еще была ему очень дорога), Соник 3000 (новейшая разработка, _теоретически_ должна быть быстрее скорости звука) и несколько фотографий. Так странно — неужели это все, что осталось у него от его прошлой жизни, от тех людей, что он знал?  
Будет еще удивительнее, если он сможет обрести дом здесь, среди еще более странных людей, чем он сам.  
Гарри вздохнул, легко проведя ладонью по Старшей палочке. Казалось, она заурчала под его прикосновением, едва подрагивая от древней ужасающей мощи. Если честно, Поттер предпочитал свою собственную остролистовую палочку с пером феникса. Просто «Палочка смерти» (как верно подмечено) была такой… _холодной_. Непредсказуемая, искрящаяся безумной энергией, она стала настоящим смертельным оружием. И сейчас она принадлежала Гарри. И ему совершенно _не нравилось_ ей владеть, но отказаться от нее он не мог. Когда тебе приходится противостоять богам и монстрам, то обладание подобной палочкой может оказаться жизненной необходимостью. Кроме этого, она, будто имея собственный разум, всегда появлялась в его руке в самый нужный момент.  
Сейчас бы Гарри не отказался полетать, но открывать Щ.И.Т.у все свои возможности он однозначно не собирался. Это было даже забавно, что, казалось бы, простые вещи, которые в Магическом Мире Поттер делал инстинктивно, вроде той же самой аппарации, здесь же, видимо, были чем-то совершенно умопомрачительным. Взять вот вчера, например, когда Тор пролетел через окно (ой, даже не спрашивайте), а Гарри взмахом руки восстановил стекло из миллиона осколков. Он тут же оказался под многочисленными пристальными взглядами. Наверно, должно пройти хоть немного времени, прежде чем они привыкнут и перестанут удивляться всем тем невероятным вещам, что он им показывал.  
— Гарри! — крикнул голос откуда-то снизу. — Тащи сюда свою великолепную задницу.  
— Кто-то захватил мир за последние пять минут? — проорал Поттер в ответ.  
Секунду было тихо, а потом все-таки Тони неохотно отозвался:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда это может подождать. Чтобы ты знал, меня ждет шикарный душ в комнате.  
— Я тут делаю кофе.  
Через мгновение Поттер уже аппарировал на кухню, ухмыляясь.  
— Надо было сразу сказать.  
Тони некультурно взвизгнул (а вот и нет), оборачиваясь и почти выплескивая кипяток в лицо мага. Но Гарри взмахнул рукой, и вся живописная картина зависла в воздухе.  
— Ты чего такой дерганый сегодня? Кофе перепил?  
— Ничего подобного, — буркнул Тони. — Слушай, если ты будешь, ну не знаю, ходить, у тебя ничего не отвалится?  
— Так ты же сказал, что у тебя тут кофе, — Поттер удивленно вскинул бровь. Разве его действия при таком раскладе были не очевидны?  
— Ох, все, я сдаюсь, — Старк обессиленно застонал. — Так, тебе придется подождать другую порцию, потому что…  
Тони прервался, увидев, как Гарри аккуратно берет чашку, все еще висящую в воздухе, и опять заполняет ее застывшим кофе и передает порцию ароматного напитка Тони.  
— Я прощен? — Поттер просительно округлил глаза, а мужчина дернулся. _Никто_ не мог отказать Гарри, когда на них смотрели таким взглядом.  
_Смертельное оружие. Эту улыбку нужно официально признать смертельным оружием._  
— Так уж и быть. Но не вздумай появляться прямо у меня на лице.  
Губы Поттера дернулись, сдерживая смех.  
— Не появляться у тебя на лице, понял.  
Прямо вместе с этими словами в комнату вошел Стив, изумленно уставившись на мужчин.  
— Я даже думать не хочу, что все это значит.  
— Кофе для Капитана? — Гарри усмехнулся.  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Поттер как раз начал заваривать дивный напиток богов по своему фирменному рецепту, когда в помещение подтянулась остальная часть команды. Гарри приветствовал всех кивком.  
— Кому кофе, скажите «Я».  
Народ оживился, и со всех сторон раздался нестройный согласный гул.  
— Эм, Гарри, мой вопрос может показаться совершенно идиотским, — заметила Наташа, присаживаясь за один из барных стульев, — но почему ты делаешь кофе… ну, _нормально_.  
— Магия, конечно, великая вещь, но я всегда думал, что готовка и получаемый вкус удаются намного лучше, если все делать руками. Да, можете считать, что я старомоден, — Поттер невозмутимо пожал плечами, — но сначала попробуйте мой кофе.  
Наташа заинтересованно подняла брови, скептически принимая отлевитированную ей кружку. Через мгновение, сделав первый глоток, она шокировано приоткрыла рот. Гарри на это лишь улыбнулся.  
— Что ты _сюда_ намешал? — требовательно спросила женщина.  
— Это Ямайка Блю Маунтин. Утром собрал.  
— Собрал? — медленно проговорил Стив. — То есть, действительно собрал их с Голубой Горы?  
— А откуда же еще? — невозмутимо. — Могу завтра смотаться в Италию, если предпочитаете более традиционный вкус.  
— _Традиционный_ … — Тони в неверии покачал головой. — А как ты нашел время на Ямайку? Я бы узнал, если бы ты покидал Башню.  
— Телепортация, помнишь? Для меня расстояние не имеет значения, — терпеливо, как ребенку, объяснил Гарри.  
— Ах, ну да, конечно.  
— Этот напиток хорош, — вдруг ожил Тор. — Еще один!  
Чья-то кружка упала на пол, разбившись, и кто-то застонал от досады. А Поттер лишь улыбался. Прямо сейчас перед ним сидели величайшие герои Земли, спорящие из-за кофе. И Гарри чувствовал себя одним из них. Потому что в конце дня эти люди были всего лишь _людьми_. Они могли быть героями там, в реальном мире, но в Башне они были семьей, группа изгоев, которые нашли дом среди себе подобных, и Поттер их прекрасно понимал. Ведь он тоже был изгоем.  
И впервые за многие века он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
* * *  
_«Тренировка»_ , как называли это Мстители, неизбежно приближалась. Если коротко, то это была возможность навалять друг другу, не сдерживаясь в силе или скорости и не боясь при этом случайно пришибить противника. Или, что быстро вошло в привычку, это был шанс увидеть Гарри в действии.  
Поттер ухмыльнулся, рассматривая Тони, Стива, Наташу и Клинта, вставших перед ним полукругом. Тор стоял рядом с ним. Это была идея Гарри — сразиться в командах, а не один на один. Четверо против двух было, наверно, _слегка_ самонадеянно, но наличие бога грома внушало небольшую уверенность. Они, переглянувшись, кивнули. Палочка из остролиста привычно легла в ладонь.  
Тони первый сорвался с места. Белые энергетические сгустки выстрелили из его ладоней, но Гарри успел кувырнуться вбок, посылая в прыжке Экспеллиармус. Из-з чего следующий выстрел Старка ушел куда-то вверх. Стив бросил свой щит по широкой дуге, а Наташа и Клинт побежали прямо на Поттера. Гарри быстро трансфигурировал пол в мраморный океан, который вздыбился и пошел волнами. Бартон упал, Наташа смогла устоять. Где-то в стороне Тони переключился на Тора. Поттер пригнулся, пропустив над собой щит, а пара Импедимент снова уложила наемников на пол. Но это всего лишь небольшая отсрочка. Если эти двое вынудят его на контактный бой…  
Звук взрыва откуда-то сзади заставил Поттера обернуться. Тони использовал мини ЭМИ, утянув молот подальше от Тора, и сейчас пытался достать бога всем, что было у него в арсенале: импульсной пушкой, ракетами, лазерами. Гарри подумал, что Старка можно просто оглушить, но это было бы так _скучно_. Едва улыбнувшись, он наколдовал мощнейшую струю воды, которая тут же стала стеной, — да, его старый учитель был бы впечатлен — и обрушил ее на Тони, буквально сбивая того с ног. Мужчина недовольно вскрикнул, когда из его костюма веером посыпались искры.  
Тор повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы поблагодарить, но вместо этого закричал:  
— Гарри, сзади!  
Маг обернулся, _слишком медленно_ , только чтобы сразу же быть опрокинутым Наташей, которая с силой придавила его к полу. Женщина наклонилась к нему, расплываясь в улыбке. Рыжие кудри щекотали его лицо.  
— Это значит, что я победила?  
— _Левикорпус_ , — вместо ответа прошептал Гарри.  
Выражение лица наемницы, когда заклинание внезапно дернуло ее за лодыжку и подвесило в воздухе, было бесценно. Поттер послал ей воздушный поцелуй.  
— Может быть, в следующий раз, Рыжая. А теперь прошу меня извинить.  
И Гарри отошел в сторону Клинта, безостановочно пускающего в него стрелу за стрелой, заставив уйти в глухую оборону. Поттер решил не использовать банальные чары щита ( _скучно!)_ , вместо этого трансфигурируя подлетающие к нему стрелы в рыбу. Казалось, все на мгновение остановились, изумленно уставившись на проплывающего по воздуху тунца. Гарри воспользовался секундной заминкой, чтобы быстро наложить на себя дезиллюминационные чары. И вот уже Клинт висит вместе с Наташей вниз головой, крепко удерживаемый за левую ногу. Так, кто там у нас остался…  
БАМ!  
Врезавшись на полной скорости, щит Капитана Америки выбил из Поттера весь дух. Гарри споткнулся, дезориентированный, и едва смог поднять палочку, когда Стив навис над ним, давя своим щитом. В ближнем бою Капитан был практически непобедим. Поттер только хмыкнул, когда один из особенно сильных ударов выбил палочку из его руки. Та откатилась куда-то в сторону, сразу затерявшись. Противостоять адамантовому щиту стало еще сложнее…  
— Гарри! — окликнул Тор, который все еще был занят Тони, и Поттер услышал тонкий свист, раздавшийся в воздухе.  
Он выбросил руку, поймав Мьёльнир. Одним слитным движением Гарри замахнулся и с силой обрушился на щит. В то же мгновение, как могучий молот соприкоснулся с металлом, ударная волна разметала мужчин в разные стороны. Вокруг Поттера сверкали маленькие молнии. Он аккуратно взял оружие за рукоять и поднял к потолку. Секунда, и помещение затопило светом и огнем.  
Когда пространство прояснилось, Гарри с Тором обнаружились на полу, немного дезориентированные, но полностью в порядке благодаря Поттеру, который накрыл их обоих защитным куполом.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — Гарри хмыкнул, передавая Мьёльнир назад его владельцу.  
Тор принял молот, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, друг мой. Никогда бы не подумал, что делить с кем-то его мощь будет так… победоносно!  
Гарри рассмеялся.  
— Эй, вы там? Похоже, что мы выиграли этот раунд.  
— Радуйся, пока можешь, засранец, — простонал Тони, усаживаясь на первую попавшуюся поверхность. — Не за горами тот день, когда я надеру тебе задницу.  
— Повторяй это себе почаще, — Гарри протянул Тони руку, помогая встать. — Извини за костюм.  
— Его давно стоило почистить, — Старк безразлично пожал плечами.  
Поттер усмехнулся, потому что костюм был мокрый насквозь.  
— Эм, Гарри? — их прервал слегка напряженный голос. — Если ты уже перестал хвастаться, то не мог бы…  
Повернувшись, Поттер увидел все еще висящих вниз головой Наташу и Клинта.  
— Да-да, конечно, — безмолвный взмах руки отменил заклинание, и оба, словно мешки картошки, рухнули на пол. А Гарри лишь хихикнул: — Упс, извините.  
— Это. Было. **Потрясающе** , — сказал кто-то вне защитного купола. Все тут же повернулись к Брюсу, который, казалось, даже подпрыгивал от волнения. — Мы можем это повторить?  
— Да ради бога. А я, пожалуй, посижу в этот раз, — Тони болезненно поморщился. — Вперед, большой парень. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты уложить команду мечты.  
Гарри и Тор, переглянувшись, расхохотались.  
— Это честь для меня — сражаться с тобой, друг, — Бог поклонился.  
— Взаимно, здоровяк, но, думаю, пора немного поменять правила, — Гарри внимательно оглядел присутствующих. — Как насчет этого: вы все против меня?  
Ответом ему была тишина, но тут с другого конца помещения раздался смех Старка:  
— О, я просто обязан на _это_ посмотреть.  
* * *  
Далеко, в комнате переговоров в тысячах футах над землей, директор Фьюри внимательно изучал экран монитора перед собой, недовольно сузив глаза.  
— Он так ничего и не сказал?  
— Ни слова, сэр. Он просто… сидит.  
— Локи никогда не делает что-либо без причины, — Фьюри поморщился. — Единственный вариант, по которому он все еще здесь, это потому что он хочет быть здесь.  
— …Сэр?  
На мониторе было отчетливо видно, как Локи уставился на Фьюри, смотря через маленькую камеру прямо на директора. Бог изогнул губы в ухмылке. Фьюри сжал и разжал кулаки.  
— Начните процедуру допроса. Если Локи что-то планирует, мы должны узнать об этом.  
— Какие-нибудь ограничения, сэр?  
Фьюри отвернулся от экрана.  
— Просто заставьте его говорить.  
Выйдя из помещения, директор мог поклясться, что все еще чувствовал прожигающий спину взгляд Локи.  
* * *  
— Не могу поверить, что ты навалял нам всем, но свалился от просто удара по голове в исполнении Наташи, — раздраженно сказал Тони, морщась, когда Джарвис пытался снять с него очередную деталь брони.  
Гарри немного грустно улыбнулся, прижимая пакет со льдом к виску.  
— Никогда нельзя недооценивать симпатичный рыжих, друг. Я уже давно усвоил этот урок.  
— Да уж, у тебя опыта поболее моего, — Клинт тяжело опустился рядом с Поттером. — Мне понадобились _годы_ , чтобы на равных противостоять ей.  
— Я сразу была уверена, что вы поладите, — ухмыльнулась Наташа, отдыхая в соседнем кресле.  
Мужчины застонали в унисон.  
— Тем не менее, Гарри, ты задал нам жару. Спасибо тебе за это, — Стив улыбнулся. — Не так уж и много людей способны победить нас как команду.  
— Надеюсь, что мне и не придется этого делать, — сухо ответил Поттер. — Если, конечно, Фьюри не отдаст приказ на мое убийство. Вот будет отстой.  
— Он может нам приказывать хоть до посинения, — небрежно бросил Старк, — мне на это начхать.  
— Тони хотел сказать, — Стив сдерживал улыбку, — что мы не причиним тебе вреда без достойного на то основания. Ты часть команды.  
— Я… _в команде_? — медленно переспросил Поттер.  
— Если хочешь, конечно. Мы поймем, если ты откажешься, — поспешно ответил Тони. — Я имею в виду, что ты не знаешь нас, мы не знаем тебя, и то, что ты здесь живешь и можешь творить все эти крутые штуки…  
Гарри перебил его, бросив ему в лицо пакет со льдом.  
— Тони, ты идиот! Конечно, я хочу.  
— Правда?  
— Вспомни, как мы с Тором завалили вас всех. Только представь, что мы сможем, если будем сражаться вместе.  
Бог ухмыльнулся.  
— Я уже слышу песни, которые сложат в твою честь.  
— Но, — Поттер поднял руку, — я хочу быть уверен, что это единогласное решение, — никто не упустил из внимания, что маг при этом посмотрел на Бартона.  
— Клинт? — позвал Стив.  
Лучник закатил глаза.  
— Ох, да не суетитесь вы так. Я всеми руками за то, чтобы маг был на нашей стороне.  
— _Ура,_ — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание. — Я не особо много знаю о тебе, Гарри, но мне крайне любопытно, что еще ты скрываешь под своей стремной прической?  
— Эй, что не так с моими волосами? — Поттер выглядел обиженным.  
— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь от ответа. Что же, мы знаем, что ты можешь телепортироваться…  
— Аппарировать, — поправил Гарри, — Я могу переместиться в любое место, если представлю его.  
— Можешь телепортировать других людей? — полюбопытствовал Брюс.  
— Сдвоенная аппарация возможна, но это очень неприятно, — Поттер скривился. — Уж лучше воспользоваться портключом, который можно зачаровать на перемещение группы людей.  
Беннер ухмыльнулся.  
— Это _невероятно_. А можешь…  
— Что за штуку ты сделал с полом? — перебила ученого Наташа.  
— Это называется трансфигурация, преобразование материи.  
— Как тогда с фениксом? — уточнил Стив.  
— Там была анимагия. Человеческая трансформация.  
— Это когда ты меня в лягушку превратил! — воскликнул Тони.  
— И те рыбы из стрел, — добавил Клинт.  
— Ты можешь летать?  
— А путешествовать во времени?  
— Лечить?  
— Читать мысли?  
— Взрывать вещи?  
— Дышать под водой?  
— РЕБЯТА! — Гарри усилил голос Сонорусом. Все сразу же заткнулись, уставившись на Поттера. Гарри закатил глаза. — Послушайте, почти на все ваши вопросы ответ, скорее всего, будет «да». Есть заклинания, чары, зелья, руны, артефакты, различные растения… и другие магические вещи, которые могут сделать невероятное количество вещей, о которых вы могли только мечтать. Зелья могут исцелять; съев определенное растение, будешь дышать под водой; для взрывов есть заклинания. Маховик Времени вернет вас назад во времени, на метле летают. Возможности _безграничны_.  
Все молчали какое-то время, осмысливая сказанное, а потом Стив нерешительно спросил:  
— Тогда, чего ты _не_ можешь?  
— Я не могу поднимать мертвых, — легко ответил Поттер (Воскрешающий камень не в счет), — не могу управлять эмоциями или заставить полюбить. Меня сложно убить, но я не непобедим. Меня можно _ранить_. Лично я не могу видеть будущее, но там, где я жил раньше, были провидцы, не ахти какие, конечно, но все-таки. Постоянная трансфигурация очень сложная и требует колоссального контроля. И, к сожалению, наколдовать еду из ниоткуда тоже не получится.  
— Хм… — подал голос Тони, — а я уже подумал о бесплатной пицце.  
Тор откашлялся.  
— Не могу поверить, что спрашиваю о таком, но можешь ли ты _умереть_?  
Поттер открыл и закрыл рот. _Оу…_ Спасибо Джарвису, который спас его от необходимости отвечать.  
— Сэр, прошу меня извинить, что прерываю. Входящий звонок от Щ.И.Т.а. И мистер Фьюри довольно настойчив.  
— Ну разумеется, — пробормотал Тони. — Ладно, соедини.  
— Старк, команда с тобой? — в голосе Фьюри была явная напряженность.  
— И телом, и душой, директор. Что ты хотел?  
— Вы нужны мне в Лондоне, — бросил мужчина, — приоритет номер один. Экипируйтесь.  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
— Да это же прям музыка для моих ушей, директор. С чем мы столкнулись?  
— Расскажу по пути. Не теряйте времени.  
И звонок прервался.  
— _Наконец-то_! — воскликнул Старк. — В наши дни стало сложно найти настоящих злодеев.  
— Уймись, Тони, у нас есть дело, — Стив встал с дивана. — Ты слышал директора…  
И тут Капитан посмотрел прямо на Гарри.  
— Время приодеться.


	10. Обойдемся без летающего тунца

_Гарри вспомнил свое первое кошмарное путешествие в Запретный Лес, где он тогда встретил то, что было Волдемортом, и сразился с ним. А потом они с Дамблдором обсуждали борьбу в заведомо проигранной битве. Важно, говорил Дамблдор, бороться, бороться, и еще раз бороться, и только так можно сдерживать зло, хотя окончательно его победить нельзя._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка»_

Когда люди думали о Мстителях, среди всех членов команды они могли выделить Наташу, как наиболее скептически относящуюся к вопросам доверия, если, конечно, припомнить ее историю. Кто-то, наверно, то же самое может сказать о Брюсе или, может быть, о Тони, учитывая его способности в считывании других людей.  
Никто бы никогда не подумал о Стиве.  
Капитан Америка, золотой мальчик, национальный символ единства и надежды.  
Безусловно, если смотреть только на картинку, то так оно и было. Но что люди совершенно забывали о Капитане Америка, так это то, что он _чертовски серьезно заботился о своей команде._ Гарри был неизвестной величиной, новым фактором, который изменил привычное течение жизни команды. Возможно, что сейчас он был на их стороне, но как долго это будет продолжаться?  
Любая угроза, даже если она таковой не является, все равно должна быть изучена с особой тщательностью.  
И Стив попытался, действительно попытался беспристрастно оценить все действия Гарри, как если бы он был любым другим незнакомцем. Но вот незадача — Гарри всем _нравился_.  
Они ему доверяли, стремились быть рядом, смеялись вместе с ним. Ввели в курс дела по ситуации в Нью-Йорке, показали подземную городскую сеть, о которой вообще мало кто знал, и, как только выяснилось, что маг бегло говорит на пяти языках, включая местный мексиканский диалект, и может выглядеть просто невероятно милым, если хочет, его утащили с собой разведать обстановку в хранилищах и забрать заодно оттуда пару интересных штук. Он был на «ты» с большинством владельцев ресторанов в радиусе мили. Некоторые местные гангстеры, завидев Гарри издалека, улыбались ему и приветственно махали рукой, а Гарри как ни в чем не бывало мог подойти к ним, перекинуться парой шуток, посмеяться. Маг даже смог очаровать управляющего одного из ближацших пабов, запретившему Тони посещать его заведение после того, как Старк его разгромил. За такое следующие несколько дней Тони был готов землю целовать, по которой ходил Гарри.  
Очень скоро маг не просто вписался в их окружение, а стал незаменимой частью команды, клеем, который всех держал вместе, не особо прилагая к этому каких-либо усилий.  
И, что еще хуже, Гарри всем помогал справляться с их делами. Он готовил, мыл посуду, как и все остальные. Когда он выполнял свои обязанности, то всегда шел смотреть, нужна ли кому-нибудь помощь (что удивительно, никогда при этом не задавал никаких вопросов), а потом они уже вдвоем помогали кому-то еще и еще, пока вся толпа в рекордные сроки не разгребала все свои дела. Стиву даже пришлось поставить несколько дополнительных тренажеров в качалке, лишь бы команда не бездельничала.  
Тони охотно оставил свои любимые машины, чтобы показать Гарри жизнь настоящих миллиардеров в Нью-Йорке. Тор отложил свой _молот_ ради игры в мяч. Надо было видеть при этом вытянутые лица остальной компании. Однажды, проходя мимо тира, Стив стал свидетелем того, как Клинт давал Гарри уроки стрельбы. Старк пригласил мага к себе в лабораторию, и если бы Капитан сам при этом не присутствовал, то ни за что бы не поверил. Это…. _никто_ даже мимо лаборатории Тони не ходил, не говоря уж о возможности там побывать.  
Стиву пришлось признать, что ему _нравится_ Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы маг ему нравился. Это была плохая идея с самого начала, потому что Гарри точно не пробудет с ними долго. Они стали рассчитывать на него, и от того будут сильнее разочарованы, если он не оправдает их ожиданий.  
Все изменилось, когда Фьюри вызвал их в Лондон.  
* * *  
Звонок поступил в 6:36 вечера. В 6:40 все собрались на крыше в полной боевой готовности, смотря на приближающийся самолет. Гарри рассеянно крутил в пальцах палочку, встав немного в стороне, одетый в свои обычные поношенные джинсы и немного линялую обтягивающую футболку. Если бы не обстоятельства, то такой контраст был бы очень забавным: вот Мстители, все выглядят как профессионалы своего дела; а вот Гарри — только что проснувшийся сонный подросток, которого позвали на встречу с семьей.  
Ну, он хотя бы накинул еще какой-то потертый плащ.  
— Вы же знаете, что я могу за секунду перенести вас всех портключом? — спросил Поттер.  
— Гарри, мы ведь это уже обсуждали, — Стив вздохнул. — Ты даже _знать не должен_ об этой миссии. Если Фьюри сообщат, что ты летишь с нами…  
— Да, да, я поняла. Ядерный приступ бешенства, Третья Мировая война, конец человечеству, каким мы его знаем.  
Бартон постарался скрыть смех за кашлем.  
— Гарри, послушай, — Стив даже как-то вдруг осунулся, — ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать. Да, ты живешь с нами и все такое, но не думай, что тебе необходимо отрабатывать свое место рядом с нами. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы остаться в стороне. Все-таки мы не можем гарантировать твою безопасность.  
Грустная улыбка тронула губы мага.  
— Когда мне было два, самый темный волшебник того времени попытался убить меня. С трех лет я жил с людьми, которые презирали меня и всячески избегали. В одиннадцать я опять победил того самого темного волшебника, в двенадцать заколол василиска. В четырнадцать лет меня похитили, чтобы использовать мою кровь для воскрешения упомянутого темного волшебника, чтобы у него появился еще один шанс меня прикончить. Мой крестный умер у меня на глазах, когда мне было пятнадцать. В семнадцать я стал разыскиваемым преступником, пришлось скрываться от коррумпированного правительства. И в тот же год я стал Спасителем Магического Мира и даже успел побыть мучеником, — Гарри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Мстителей. — Я вам ничего этого не рассказывал, чтобы вы не восхищались мной или не вздумали жалеть. Сейчас я вам все это выдал, чтобы вы поняли, что я никогда не был по-настоящему в безопасности. Но меня это не останавливало.  
— _Иисусе_ , — Тони слабо присвистнул.  
— Мое имя Гарри, если ты забыл.  
— Так ты стал мучеником в семнадцать?  
— Что я могу сказать? У меня был очень бурный подростковый период.  
— Ох… — Тони махнул рукой, — ты не можешь быть милым и при этом настолько скрытным. Это _моя_ работа.  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я в этом намного лучше тебя!  
— Ребята, сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив. Гарри и Тони усмехнулись.  
Самолет сделал последний круг, прежде чем появиться прямо над ними; из люка выпала лестница.  
— Все на борт, — было сказано немного искаженным голосом Беннера.  
— Что? Я не полечу на этой развалюхе, — протянул Тони издевательски. — Попробуйте догнать меня, — Старк подмигнул, закрывая маску и устремляясь в небо.  
Наташа закатила глаза.  
— Выпендрежник.  
Стив посмотрел на Гарри, который не спешил забираться в самолет.  
— Гарри? Ты идешь?  
Поттер задорно улыбнулся, невербально вытаскивая Соник 3000 из рюкзака.  
— Я лучше прослежу, чтобы Старк не наворотил дел. Встретимся на месте, ладно?  
Прежде чем кто-нибудь смог рассмотреть настоящую _летающую метлу_ , Гарри умчал вслед за Тони. Поттер наслаждался холодным хрустким воздухом. Мерлин, как же долго он не летал. Соник 3000 была словно мечта, чертовски быстрая, чутко отзывающаяся даже на самые малейшие манипуляции. Было такое ощущение, что она даже не нуждалась в управлении, двигалась, предчувствуя все желания владельца. И, как Гарри уже упомянул, она была _быстрая_. Через несколько минут Поттер поравнялся с Тони, который чуть не рухнул, на мгновение потеряв управление, когда увидел Гарри рядом с собой.  
— Заткнись, — донеслось от костюма.  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
— Это кусок дерева. _Летающее_ дерево.  
— Эй, полегче с намеками, Тони.  
— Ты можешь летать?!  
— Очевидно ведь.  
— Это неебически круто.  
Гарри засмеялся, накручивая идеальные спирали вокруг Старка.  
— Ты себе даже _не_ представляешь, Тони.  
* * *  
Доктора Дума нельзя было назвать азартным человеком. Когда он выпустил свои смертельные машины на ничего не ожидающие улицы Лондона (и почему всегда все пытались вторгнуться в Нью-Йорк?), то он точно знал, что за этим последует, а поэтому ждал появления Мстителей. Наконец-то у его работы, которая заключалась в настройке каждого думбота непосредственно на слабости конкретной цели из команды, появятся зрители. Все было очень тщательно спланировано, можно даже сказать, что безупречно. Риск, конечно, существовал, но шанс его был крайне мал. Каждая случайность была просчитана, а возможность учтена. Мстители, безусловно, были хороши, но их слава и известность станут их погибелью. Боже, да любой идиот мог найти с ними ролики на YouTube, увидеть их недостатки, бреши в броне. Они будто сами _напрашивались_ на использование подобной информации. Вообще, Дум хотел, чтобы они попробовали его остановить.  
Но во всех его расчетах, в его идеальной программе, многочисленных резервных планах… в них не было ничего против незнакомца, который стоял сейчас среди прибывших. Какой-то _мальчишка_.  
Это была первая ошибка Дума.  
* * *  
Приземлившись на Трафальгарской площади, Мстители поняли, что ситуация была еще хуже, чем они предполагали. Взрывы, выстрели, крики… Все было так похоже на Нью-Йорк. Капитан Америка тяжело сглотнул, бросив взгляд на жуткие разрушения.  
— Агент Бартон, какова ситуация с высоты?  
— Не очень, — Клинт скривился, сидя на одной из крыш. — Я вижу думботов, которых запрограммировал Доктор Дум. Если мы не выясним, как их отключить, то они не остановятся, пока не разрушат город окончательно.  
— Сколько их?  
— Я… сотни, тысячи. Не знаю.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Так, оставайся на позиции. Романова, Халк, вы остаетесь со мной здесь, на земле. Тор, небо за тобой. Давайте проверим, сможем ли избавиться от ботов по старинке и вывести гражданских. Тони, разберешься с их _программой_?  
— Если найду главный компьютер, — Тони уверенно кивнул. — Это наш единственный шанс.  
— Хорошо. Надо выяснить, как можно незаметно пробраться внутрь. Потому что пока я себе это не представляю, если только не проделать дыру…  
Гарри кашлянул, привлекая внимание. В руке он держал что-то, отдаленно похожее на серебристый мерцающий плащ.  
— Думаю, что смогу помочь с этим.  
* * *  
— Да это же физически невозможно!  
— Ты это уже говорил.  
— Но даже если тебе действительно удалось достать метаматериал, который работает на уровне наночастиц, я повторю — если, — Тони был решительно настроен докопаться до истины, — то он ни при каких обстоятельствах не сможет одновременно перенаправлять весь световой спектр и позволять видеть сквозь него настолько четко!  
Гарри закатал глаза.  
— Тони, мы тут вообще-то собирались скрыться…  
— …Я даже не говорю о том, насколько материал гибок. Какой-то чертов плащ. Метафизические технологии пока не настолько развиты! — продолжал настаивать Старк.  
— Слушай, давай сейчас пропустим вопрос «почему», а ты просто примешь к сведению, что работает и все тут?  
— Так и быть, — Тони фыркнул. — Но мы еще не закончили. Не думай, что я _смирюсь_ с этим так просто, потому что ты продолжаешь вытаскивать все новые фокусы из своих карманов.  
— Это магия, а не фокусы, — машинально поправил Гарри, в то время как его взгляд был направлен на тяжеловооруженный механизм, который увеличивался в размерах прямо над их головами.  
— Могу поспорить, что ты и по воде можешь ходить, — Старк продолжал бормотать.  
— Тони?  
— М?  
— Захлопнись.  
Двое под мантией, невидимые и неслышимые (и это не благодаря Тони), медленно пробирались по улице, едва дыша, когда проходили мимо скоплений думботов, которые с холодной невозмутимостью продолжали крушить город своим оружием. Это было жуткое методичное разрушение.  
— _Срань господня_ , — Тони тихо выругался, когда они проходили мимо зданий Парламента, которые сейчас медленно разваливались на части прямо на кричащих людей, попавших под обстрел.  
— Тони, помни про план, — Гарри настойчиво потянул Старка за бронированную руку, когда тот уже было сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы помочь. — Ты единственный, кто может расшифровать код Дума. Ты нам нужен здесь, остальные справятся с минимизацией ущерба.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Тони разочарованно вздохнул, — давай уже покончим с этим.  
Гарри предпочел не заметить, насколько Старк был напряжен, когда они проходили мимо кричащих людей. Сейчас он был их единственной надеждой.  
* * *  
— Черт, Тони, почему так долго? — пробормотал Стив, раз за разом кидая в думботов свой щит, который причинял им столько же вреда, сколько мухи — коровам. Это были всего лишь роботы, а не люди. Они не чувствовали боли, у них не было моральных ограничений, они просто следовали согласно установленной программе. И сейчас приказ был — _уничтожить все_.  
— Стив, берегись! — закричала Наташа. Он успел увернуться от открывшего огонь очередного бота, запуская в того щит, но робот успел уйти с линии атаки, как будто что-то почувствовал. Фактически, щит будто _отразился_ от бота. Странно. Пули засвистели над головой, когда Капитан попытался добежать до робота, но тот внезапно оказался вне зоны досягаемости. Как же это бесило! Стив не мог сражаться на дальней дистанции, не тогда, когда эти машины уворачивались от его щита. Было такое ощущение, что думботы знали, как он предпочитает вести бой, поэтому даже не давали ему возможности сделать хоть что-то. Будто _издевались_ над ним.  
Рядом с ним точно такие же проблемы были у Наташи. _Ее_ боты были пуленепробиваемые и тоже не подпускали ее на достаточное для рукопашного боя расстояние. Через мгновение Стив услышал, как Наташа вскричала от боли. Он быстро повернулся, подскочив к ней, чтобы заслонить собой от возможной опасности, но она уже упала на землю.  
— Агент Романова? Ты в порядке?  
— Плечо, — коротко ответила женщина, поморщившись, когда Роджерс уложил ее раненую руку на повязку, сделанную тут же из куска рубашки.  
— Наташа! — раздался в ухе голос Бартона. — Ты ранена? Что случилось?  
— Всего лишь царапина, Клинт, расслабься. У нас есть проблемы поважнее: что бы я ни делала, на роботах ничего не срабатывает.  
— Понял, — мрачно отозвался лучник.  
— Клинт? Что у тебя? — спросил Стив.  
— Эти боты не дают мне нормально стрелять. Они меня окружили и все время маячат перед лицом, дергаются туда-сюда, что даже не успеваю выпустить стрелу. Я отлично выцеливаю объекты, но не на таком близком расстоянии. Это по твоей части, Капитан.  
Стив нахмурился. _Неужели просто совпадение? Эти специально запрограммированные роботы действовали независимо друг от друга?_ Тор приземлился в нескольких футах от них. Похоже, что он был в ярости.  
— Они сопротивляются древней силе грома и молний, — пророкотал Тор.  
— Что?  
— Молнии! _Мои_ молнии. У роботов к ним какой-то иммунитет.  
— Так, может, ты их просто, ну… ударишь? — через наушник опять зазвучал голос Клинта.  
Тор помрачнел.  
— Такое ощущение, что они реагируют на Мьёльнир. Они разбегаются от него как тараканы, стоит мне замахнуться.  
— Что же, теперь нас таких двое, — пробормотал Стив. — Что там у Беннера?  
— Странно, — протянул Клинт. — Ты же в курсе — чем больше его атакуют, тем злее и сильнее он становится.  
— И?  
— Мне кажется, думботы пытаются заставить его обратиться назад в человека.  
— _Что ты сказал?_  
— Я имею в виду, они его избегают, как огня. Не атакуют, не провоцируют…  
— Они не дают ему стать сильнее, держат вне сражения, — кажется, Стив наконец-то понял. Он посмотрел на команду: — Эти роботы не были запрограммированы на захват города. Они были настроены _на нас_.  
* * *  
В процессе боя на Гарри, безусловно, было приятно посмотреть, но в делах, требующих скрытности, он был совершенно неподражаем. Мантия-невидимка, дезиллюминационные чары, магглоотталкивающие, Муффлиато, Репелло Маглетум… Честно говоря, прятаться от толпы роботов оказалось просто какой-то детское забавой. А вот попасть в командный центр — совсем другой вопрос. Биометрическая охранная система. Ее не взломать, не взорвать, не _отымперить_ , чтобы она тебя пропустила…  
— Проклятье, — бросил Поттер. — И что теперь?  
— Только не говори мне, что ты, о великий волшебник, сделал столько всего невозможного, чтобы тебя сейчас победила какая-то дверь?  
— Не думаю, что простая _Алохомора_ волшебным образом…  
Дверь распахнулась. В этот момент Гарри почувствовал себя полнейшим кретином.  
— Ну а я что говорил? — хмыкнул Тони.  
— Да это же заклинание первого курса! — Гарри все никак не мог прийти в себя. — Оно не должно было сработать!  
— Ага, разберешься с этим позже. Сейчас у нас есть другое дело.  
Двое миновали дверь, сняв мантию-невидимку, завернули за угол и встали как вкопанные, увидев прямо перед собой Доктора Дума за контрольным центром. Словно в замедленной съемке, он обернулся, выпучив глаза, и…  
— _Петрификус Тоталус._  
Тони удивленно посмотрел на застывшего мужчину.  
— Эм, ладно, это было просто. А сейчас…  
Старк подошел к панели, сразу же начав что-то быстро печатать. Гарри остался сзади, не сводя глаз с Дума. Одно из главных правил, которое вбивают в головы курсантов чуть ли не с первых занятий в Аврорской Академии, — _Никогда не поворачивайся спиной к врагу._  
Старк выругался.  
— Эм, Тони?  
— Не работает! Здесь стоит блокировка на управлении. Нужен код или какой-то сигнал, может, еще что-то…  
Гарри бросил взгляд на Дума, который сейчас выглядел как-то самодовольно.  
— Ты же справишься, да? — спросил Поттер. — Сможешь взломать?  
Тони не ответил, но печатать стал еще быстрее. Гарри это совсем не понравилось. В любой момент кто-то мог зайти, а они застряли здесь, тогда как оставшаяся часть команды сражалась где-то там за их жизни. Он чувствовал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы.  
— Тони…  
— Я знаю!  
И тут мир взорвался.  
* * *  
Бомба, собственно говоря, была довольно маленькой, как потом понял Поттер. Это был своеобразный защитный механизм — если контрольной панели касался тот, чьих отпечатков не было в базе данных Дума, то через 60 секунд его разрывало на куски. Но у них не было реакции Гарри, который, не раздумывая, молниеносным Акцио вырвал Тони из эпицентра взрыва. Старк со всей сил впечатался прямо в Поттера. От сильного удара оба рухнули на пол. И это они еще дешево отделались, учитывая тяжеленную броню. _Ох_.  
Комната вокруг них была полностью разрушена. Доктора Дума нигде не было видно. Сдерживающее заклинание спало, когда Гарри притянул к себе Тони. Поэтому было не ясно, что стало с Думом, и остался ли он вообще в живых.  
Тони застонал, скатываясь с Гарри.  
— Какого черта это было?  
— Приманивающие чары. Обычно их используют на предметах, но, как видишь, на людях они тоже работают, — Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ты только что спас мне жизнь, — пораженно сказал Тони.  
— Поблагодаришь меня позже, — Поттер встал, пошатываясь. — Смею предположить, что ты не успел разобраться с нашей проблемой перед взрывом?  
— Конечно, нет. Неужели вы думали, что я оставлю хоть какую-то брешь в моей системе, чтобы любой идиот мог ее выключить? — раздался сзади спокойный голос.  
Тони дернулся.  
— А, Доктор Дум, полагаю? — спросил Гарри, прежде чем Тони успел хоть что-то сделать.  
Мужчина был одет в плащ с капюшоном, металлическая маска скрывала лицо, в прорезях которой блестели глаза.  
— А ты кто будешь? — хмыкнул Дум.  
— Я? Да никто, собственно. Просто заинтересованное лицо.  
— И чем ты занимаешься? _Ублажаешь_ людей до смерти?  
— Если бы я хотел вашей смерти, вы бы знали, — безразлично сказал Гарри. — Уж поверьте.  
Мужчина рассмеялся.  
— Самоуверенный маленький ублюдок.  
— Кто бы говорил, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Я просто предупреждаю. Вы уже разозлили Мстителей, и я _настоятельно_ не рекомендую связываться со мной.  
— Это угроза? — глаза Дума вспыхнули злобой.  
— Да, — прямо сказал Гарри. — Поэтому съебись нахуй. Или мне придется тебя остановить.  
— Я бы на это посмотрел.  
Внезапно Тони и Гарри оказались под прицелом большого количества думботов, которые уже успели их окружить.  
— Гарри? — Поттер в удивлении обернулся к Старку. Те же самые интонации были у членов ОД, у Авроров, даже у Невыразимцев. И Гарри никак не ожидал, что когда-нибудь услышит это здесь. Готовность беспрекословно подчиняться лидеру.  
— Думаешь, что думботов нельзя перепрограммировать? — Поттер посмотрел на Тони.  
— Нет, если Дум не посодействует. Они отвечают только его командам.  
Гарри тихо выругался себе под нос. По всему городу сейчас умирали люди, а они никак не могли им помочь.  
— Что это вообще за роботы такие?  
— Дум отлично разбирается в электричестве и робототехнике, — довольно кратко объяснил Старк. — Думботы — это мерзкие маленькие засранцы со средней военно-огневой мощью.  
— Ясно. Я отвлеку Дума, а ты займись роботами. И, Тони?  
Мужчина повернулся.  
— Что мне можно делать?  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня, что тебе можно делать? — мужчина даже позволил себе слабо улыбнуться.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Магия, Тони. Я говорю о магии.  
— Давай ограничимся взрывами и той штукой с ошеломлением. Постарайся свести к минимуму все невероятное, типа летающего тунца.  
Со щелчком пальцев в руке Поттера появилась волшебная палочка.  
— Ну, Тони! Ты же портишь все веселье.  
Если бы Старк сейчас не отвлекся на очередного думбота, то точно бы смог придумать какой-нибудь гениальный ответ. А так он всего лишь матернулся, потом вдруг взлетел и начал стрелять. Гарри знал, что перед ним сейчас не человек Тони Старк, а Железный Человек — солдат. Который теперь, подобно смерчу, оставлял за собой хвост из покореженных машин.  
Где-то в отдалении Поттер мог слышать Халка, пытающегося гоняться за врагами, которые отказывались с ним сражаться.  
В наушнике звучал голос Стива, который всегда был довольно спокойным, а сейчас напряженно отдавал приказы другим членам команды.  
На ближайшей крыше Поттер увидел Клинта, который размахивал ножом, отбиваясь от окруживших его думботов. Они были слишком близко, чтобы стрелять по ним из лука.  
Где-то в воздухе Тони устроил световое шоу на пару с Тором.  
А вот на ближайшей улице мелькнула рыжая шевелюра.  
Гарри отвел взгляд, борясь с желанием сейчас же броситься на помощь. Все-таки это были не напуганные Хогвартские студенты, а Мстители, герои. Лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, это разобраться в первопричине проблемы, чтобы дать им шанс уничтожить снующих вокруг думботов.  
— Роджерс? — Гарри коснулся уха. — Если ты слушаешь, то тебе стоит знать, что Дум сейчас передо мной. Что от меня требуется?  
— Выруби роботов, — немедленно отозвался Стив запыхавшимся голосом. — Мы не сможем их долго сдерживать. Если не заставишь его говорить, то убей.  
— Понял, — Поттер кивнул, хоть Капитан и не мог его сейчас видеть. — А ты пока не дай прикончить себя.  
— Ты тоже, солдат. Удачи.  
Разговор занял буквально несколько секунд. Гарри повернулся к мужчине в маске, поигрывая палочкой.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь остановить меня? Не будь идиотом, друг Старка, — пренебрежительно выплюнул Дум.  
— А что тебя останавливать? — бросил Поттер. — Ты всего лишь человек, который прячется за армией машин. Убрать их, и что от тебя останется?  
— Да как ты смеешь… — зарычал Дум.  
— Еще как смею. Выруби своих думботов, и мы посмотрим, как ты справишься без своих зверюшек.  
— И кто будет моим противником? _Ты_? Да ты ведь… _нормальный_ , — последнее слово мужчина произнес так, будто это было что-то омерзительное. Дум сделал шаг вперед. — Звучит заманчиво, но я вынужден отказаться.  
— Ну ладно, — Гарри вздохнул. — Но потом не говори мне, что я не предупреждал.  
А потом Поттер поднял палочку, погружая мир в хаос.  
* * *  
— Эм… сэр. Вам стоит это увидеть.  
— О, боже праведный…  
Фьюри застонал. _Неужели его слова совсем ничего не значат для Мстителей?_ Сейчас на мониторе перед ним был Доктор Дум, которому надирал задницу очень знакомый субъект, который, вообще-то, должен был находиться в Башне Старка под домашним арестом. И Щ.И.Т.а будут огромные трудности, когда придется объясняться с прессой.  
— Оформить ордер на арест, сэр?  
Мужчина пристально посмотрел на экран.  
— Нет. Я всего лишь сказал, чтобы Гарри даже не думал выступать против меня. Я никогда и помыслить не мог, что он будет сражаться _за нас_. И я спрошу по полной с Мстителей, когда они вернутся. Чертовы доверчивые идиоты.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, но, похоже, что Гарри существенно помогает в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
— При всем уважении?  
Агент замешкался.  
— Вы так критично настроены относительно того, что Мстители ему доверяют, но сами допускаете подобную ошибку, начиная сразу же подозревать каждого, кого встречаете на своем пути. Вокруг нас не все враги, сэр.  
— И ты считаешь, что этому «Гарри» можно верить? — требовательно спросил Фьюри. — Ты даже не знаешь его полного имени.  
— А мое вы знаете? — спокойно спросил агент.  
Директор сощурился.  
— У нас секретная организация, которая работает на высших уровнях безопасности. Информация — это власть.  
— Почему тогда вы удивляетесь, что он ей с вами не делится?  
Фьюри недовольно сверкнул глазами, и агент отступил.  
— Простите, сэр. Не мне вам задавать вопросы. А сейчас, если вы меня извините, я займусь делами, сэр.  
И агент, кивнув, покинул помещение. Фьюри вздохнул. _Чем он думал, нанимая такого наглого ассистента?_ Теперь даже _персонал_ был на стороне Гарри. Он повернулся назад к экрану, где Гарри управлял чем-то, что напоминало огнемет. Конечно, это все еще была волшебная палочка, но Фьюри все-таки был невольно восхищен тем, насколько хорошо маг скрывал свои способности. Как бы ни было тяжело это признавать, Гарри отлично знал свое дело.  
— Ну что, Стив, — пробормотал Фьюри, — тебе же будет хуже, если ты окажешься не прав на счет этого парня.


	11. Герои и злодеи

_Неважно, кто ты, что ты, кем была прежде. Если выйдешь отсюда — дерешься, и дерешься насмерть. Останешься — ничего. Скажу брату, и он найдет тебя. Но если ступишь за порог, считай, ты Мститель._  
_Клинт Бартон, «Мстители: Эра Альтрона»_

— Выруби думботов.  
— Нет.  
Поттер махнул рукой, и в то же мгновение Дум обнаружил себя висящим вверх тормашками, слегка касаясь тротуара металлической головой. После короткой дуэли (если можно так выразиться, конечно, потому что Дум даже пальцем Гарри не коснулся) Доктор выглядел сильно потрепанным. Чередование интенсивного огня («огнемета») и жуткого холода (и когда только Поттер успел напустить для этого воду?) привело Дума в совершенно жалкое состояние: металлические части брони треснули и покорежились. Сквозь щели в маске было видно, как мужчина раздраженно нахмурился.  
— Имей в виду, что я могу делать это хоть целый день, — Поттер прокомментировал его не оставшуюся незамеченной гримасу и еще раз взмахнул рукой, от чего голова злобного гения, качнувшись, отскочила от земли. Ха, довольно забавно. — Или я могу просто подождать, пока к нам не присоединятся мои друзья. Но, чтоб ты знал, они не очень-то терпеливы.  
Дум пробормотал что-то вроде «отъебись».  
— Да я бы с радостью, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сначала отключил своих роботов.  
Дум сплюнул на землю.  
— Только через мой труп.  
— Можно устроить, — спокойно ответил Поттер, на задворках сознания уже подумывая об Империо. Это было на крайний случай, который совсем не хотелось использовать. Но Гарри не собирался позволить своим моральным принципам встань на пути спасения человеческих жизней.  
— Ты лжешь.  
Гарри медленно развернул Дума так, чтобы тот вновь оказался к нему лицом.  
— Я вижу это в твоих глазах, — продолжил Доктор, усмехнувшись, — у тебя для этого кишка тонка.  
— Я уже убивал раньше. И, смею надеяться, что даже преуспел в этом.  
— Но это будет _убийство_ , — спокойно сказал мужчина, — а ты не похож на убийцу, Гарри Поттер.  
Прежде чем Дум успел моргнуть, Гарри, полыхнув зелеными глазами, впечатал его в стену, швырнув через полквартала.  
— Как ты узнал мое имя? — требовательно спросил Поттер, чьим голосом сейчас можно было лед резать.  
— О, должен признаться, что до этого момента я не был в этом уверен, — Дум сумасшедше рассмеялся, — но ты это он, да?  
Гарри зло сощурил глаза, от чего Дум даже слегка отступил.  
— Тебе лучше начать объясняться прямо сейчас, пока ситуация не стала хуже, — голос Поттера звучал фальшиво спокойно, как природа затихает перед началом грозы.  
— Твое появление не осталось незамеченным, мистер Поттер, — ответил Дум со странным блеском в глазах. — Мой наниматель _очень_ в тебе заинтересован.  
— Наниматель?  
— Он твой большой фанат.  
_Дерьмо._ Империо так и не сорвалось с губ, когда Гарри схватил Дума за плащ, притягивая ближе к себе.  
— Я бы на твоем месте дважды подумал, прежде чем испытывать мое терпение, жестянка. Советую тебе _сейчас же_ отключить думботов или…  
Дум вдруг начал задыхаться. Когда Гарри увидел, как у мужчины изо рта пошла пена, то резко оттолкул его от себя.  
— Что ты сделал? — закричал Поттер.  
Мужчина странно хихикнул, закатил глаза и упал, потеряв сознание.  
— _Гарри!_ — голос Стива в наушнике вывел мага из ступора. _— Думботы формируют что-то типа стены вокруг Парламента. Мы думаем, что в здании осталось еще несколько сотен человек. Гарри, эти роботы…_ — Стив замолчал, переводя дыхание, — _кажется, они собираются самоуничтожиться._  
— **_Что?_**  
— _Они собираются в ряды, похоже составляют что-то вроде цепной бомбы,_ — заговорил Тони. — _Гарри, что там с Думом? Нужно, чтобы он прямо сейчас деактивировал ботов, пока еще есть время…_  
Гарри тяжело сглотнул, посмотрев вниз в невидящие глаза Дума. Даже перед смертью он улыбался.  
— Дум мертв, — ничего не выражающим голосом ответил Поттер, — он… он съел какую-то таблетку, начал задыхаться…  
— _Блять_ , — хрипло выругался Стив, высказывая общую мысль. — _Гарри_ , — впервые голос Капитана звучал так потерянно, — _я не могу спасти этих людей, я не знаю, что делать…_  
Поттер на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Оставайтесь на месте. Я сейчас буду.  
Посмотрев на Дума в последний раз, Гарри крутанулся на месте, аппарируя.  
* * *  
_«На данный момент количество смертей достигло шестидесяти восьми, сотни ранены, больше девяноста человек по-прежнему числятся пропавшими без вести. Люди называют это террористической атакой, банковским ограблением, покушением на премьер-министра… никто не знает, какова ситуация с заложниками, которые сейчас находятся в здании Парламента. Ни одна организация пока не взяла на себя ответственность за происходящее, но на месте происшествия были замечены всем известные Мстители. Учитывая, что в заложниках сейчас находятся больше четырехсот человек, правительству остается надеяться, что воздушные силы успеют добраться в Лондон вовремя. Если же нет, то все будет в руках американской команды героев, которые, возможно, смогут защитить Лондон от этого жестокого нападения. Все жители Британии сейчас молятся, прося и надеясь на чудо»._  
Би-Би-Си НЬЮЗ, ЭКСТРЕННЫЙ ВЫПУСК  
* * *  
Мстители выстроились перед стеной думботов. Когда Гарри их только увидел, то не смог даже сразу поверить в то мучительное чувство беспомощности, которое они все излучали, настолько диким это выглядело для всегда решительных, уверенных в себе людей.  
— Гарри!  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Что случилось?  
— Дум правда…  
— Да, — прервал Поттер посыпавшиеся вопросы, — он мертв. Я пропустил момент, когда он проглотил таблетку. Мне жаль, Капитан, — маг растерянно посмотрел на Стива.  
— В этом нет твоей вины, Гарри, — Роджерс выглядел невероятно усталым, покрытый кровью с головы до ног. — Ты не мог знать, что Дум собирался покончить с собой.  
— Теперь это уже не имеет значения, — твердо сказал Тор. — Сейчас нам надо либо обезвредить роботов, либо каким-то образом вытащить людей из здания.  
— Мы знаем, что программу нельзя взломать без Дума, поэтому первый вариант отпадает, — заметил Тони.  
— Может быть, Тор взлетит над…  
— Минуточку, — вдруг сказал Гарри, — а что если не отключать роботов, а попросту уничтожить?  
— Чем, по-твоему, мы занимались последний час? — язвительно спросила Наташа. — Их нельзя уничтожить, не вызвав при этом врыв.  
— Возможно, стоит применить неординарное оружие, — сказал Гарри, зажигая на ладони светящийся шар. — Я вам на что?  
Мысли Поттера мчались галопом. Волшебство и технологии _не могли_ сосуществовать. Что-то в самой магии превращало маггловские изобретения в омлет, прямо как маленький ЭМИ. Именно поэтому в Хогвартсе никогда не работала техника. _Хогвартс_ …  
— Щиты! — вырвалось у Гарри.  
— Что?  
— Гарри?  
Поттер проигнорировал озадаченных Мстителей и побежал прямо на стену из думботов. И чем ближе он был, тем наэлектризованней становился воздух между ними. _Ну конечно_. Как же он раньше об этом не подумал. Он не смог бы просто взять и взорвать ботов парочкой Редукто, здесь требовалось воздействие чистой магии. Гарри необходимо было послать магический импульс, а еще лучше стоило создать какой-то купол, который бы непрерывно влиял на думботов, просто выжигая их изнутри, при этом не требуя какого-либо специального заклинания. Ему нужно было что-то большое, напитанное сырой магией, энергией…  
— _Протего Максима, Фианто Дури, Репелло Инимикум._  
Старшей палочкой, непонятно как появившейся в руке, Гарри выстреливал в сторону роботов белые ленты заклинаний, формируя над Парламентом огромный купол. Голос мага был то тише, мягко протягивая гласные звуки, то становился громче, словно низвергающийся водопад, когда Гарри тверда чеканил согласные буквы в потоке заклинаний. Мстители восхищенно смотрели, как над стеной роботов разворачивается огромная белая пленка. А перед мысленным взором Поттера опять встал судьбоносный день битвы за Хогвартс, когда сотни студентов вместе с учителями подняли свои палочки в небо и выстроили щит, защитивший замок от монстров. Гарри, конечно, сейчас был намного сильнее, поэтому его купол был готов уже через через несколько секунд. Когда границы заклинания соединились, мощный энергетический импульс сотряс пространство вокруг. И стало тихо-тихо.  
— Гарри? — нерешительно спросил Стив. — Что…  
БУМ!  
Все до единого боты задрожали, затряслись и начали неистово жужжать. А потом вдруг, заискрившись, «умерли», потому что магия успешно справилась с поджариванием маггловских микросхем. И теперь стена (груда металлолома) начала медленно заваливаться, опасно кренясь в сторону Мстителей.  
— Арресто Моментум, — твердо сказал Гарри, ослабив контроль над щитом и переключая внимание на рассыпающуюся на мелкие объекты стену. И в то мгновение, как уже неопасные роботы застыли в воздухе, огромный энергетический купол растворился.  
— Ну? — протянул Поттер в тишине. — Может, вы уже перестанете пялиться на меня и займетесь, наконец, делом? Людей пора выводить, — Гарри не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы знать, какими глазами на него смотрела команда.  
— Эм, да, конечно, — Стив кашлянул. — Тони? Не мог бы ты…  
— Ага, — Старк взлетел, обратив усиленный голос на здание: — _Жители Лондона, сегодня ваш счастливый день. Проблема решена, спокойно выходите на улицу. Я уточню: каждого, кто побежит или закричит, я пристрелю на месте. Как по мне, для одного дня паники вполне достаточно._  
Гарри закатил глаза, рассеянно взмахнув рукой, от чего «мертвые» роботы стали медленно опускаться на землю, формируя аккуратные кучки вдоль улицы. Поттер убрал палочку обратно в рюкзак и посмотрел на медленно выходящих из здания Парламента людей. Все взгляды были устремлены на изрядно помятых, окровавленных Мстителей. Кто-то даже начал показывать пальцем и перешептываться.  
Это был идеальный момент для Поттера, чтобы ускользнуть. Никто дважды не посмотрел на паренька, который стоял в тени легендарных героев. Они и не догадывались, кто «виноват» в их спасении. Кто-то вдруг начал аплодировать, другие подхватили, восхищенно смотря на героев, выкрикивая слова благодарности и признательности. Поттер ухмыльнулся, увидев, как некоторые члены команды слегка покраснели.  
Наташа оглянулась.  
— Гарри, тащи сюда свою задницу, — шипяще раздалось в ухе.  
Поттер в защитном жесте поднял руки.  
— Тише воды, ниже травы, помнишь? Могу поспорить, Фьюри уже достаточно зол. Не хватало мне еще и здесь засветиться.  
— Но ты должен быть _здесь_ , — тихо настаивал Стив. — Неправильно, что они благодарят нас за то, что сделал ты.  
— Я не спасал Лондон, Стив. Это сделали ты и команда. Я всего лишь… немного вам помог в конце, — Гарри улыбнулся готовому возразить Роджерсу. — Оставь все как есть, Кэп. Я это сделал не для того, чтобы потешить свое эго.  
— Тогда тем более, — пробормотал Стив, продолжая улыбаться и приветственно махать толпе, все-таки не выдав Поттера.  
И за это Гарри был ему безмерно благодарен; он слишком часто оказывался в центре внимания в своей прошлой жизни. Ему хватило наперед.  
* * *  
Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем нескончаемый поток поздравлений и благодарностей закончился, когда Мстители наконец-то смогли вырваться от восторженной толпы и в спешном порядке сели в ожидающий их самолет. Гарри видел, насколько все были измучены, готовые завалиться спать прямо в костюмах.  
— Что же, — Поттер счастливо вздохнул, довольно вытянув ноги, когда наконец-то занял свое место в салоне, — Мне очень интересно знать, что сделает Фьюри в этой ситуации. Его рекламные агенты должны меня _ненавидеть_.  
— Гарри, что ты _сделал_? — тихо спросил Стив, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Магия и технологии плохо работают вместе, — начал объяснять Поттер. — Я просто направил на думботов столько сырой магии, чтобы она выжгла их изнутри. Сложно выдержать заряд, в десять раз превосходящий норму. Обычно щиты используются для защиты территории, но, вспомнив, что маггловская техника предпочитает не работать под подобным куполом, то не смог этим не воспользоваться. Если бы я сделал что-то другое, подорвал бы роботов, например, то, при столкновении с заклинанием сдетонировала бы и техника, что все вместе привело бы к грандиозному взрыву. Мне пришлось быстро придумывать что-то еще, — Гарри пожал плечам. — Похоже, что все прошло удачно.  
— Лучшее преуменьшение года, — воскликнул Тони. — Это было… ничего подобного в жизни не видел.  
— Именно поэтому маги редко пересекаются с магглами, — Гарри легко улыбнулся. — Вы слишком… зависимы от техники.  
— Похоже, ты даже не представляешь, насколько это все невероятно, — сказал Брюс устало. Он до сих пор выглядел немного вымотанным обращением, что было пару минут назад.  
— _Мстители, это Фьюри_ , — в наушниках внезапно раздался твердый голос, от которого все невольно вздрогнули. — _Жду всех сразу же на базе, когда вернетесь в Нью-Йорк. Для ясности — это приказ, если вы еще не забыли, что это такое._  
Стив прочистил горло, привлекая внимание.  
— Директор…  
— _Ничего не хочу слышать. Жду вас к 9 вечера по местному времени. Всех вас. И, Гарри?_ — Фьюри молчал довольно долго, и Поттер было подумал, что тот отключился. — _Ты нарушил мой прямой приказ и оказался на секретной миссии, тем самым, вероятно, скомпрометировав мою команду._  
— Эй, погодите-ка секунду… — запротестовал было Тони.  
— _Спасибо_ , — слова Фьюри едва можно было разобрать.  
Гарри чуть не упал.  
— Что?  
— _Ты меня слышал_ , — хрипло ответил директор. Показалось, или он и правда смутился. — _В 9, не опаздывайте,_ — а вот сейчас правда отключился.  
Поттеру ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаю, я ему нравлюсь.  
* * *  
Разбор полетов был коротким и простым, начавшийся с жесткого _не вздумайте впредь ослушаться моих приказов,_ плавно перетекший в _каким местом вы вообще думали,_ и напоследок — _хорошая работа_. Единственным вопросом, на котором Фьюри заострил внимание, был тот, как Гарри удалось отключить думботов.  
— Ты ипользовал… щит? — директор попытался прояснить ситуацию.  
— Что-то вроде _очень большого_ щита.  
— Прошу, объясни мне, как ограждение роботов щитом помогло их уничтожить? — сказал Фьюри после продолжительной паузы.  
— Технологии плохо ладит с магией, — Гарри в который раз пытался донести эту простую истину. — В тот момент я думал о щитах и о том, что техника никогда не работала на магически защищенных территориях. Я временно прикрыл зону опасности куполом, у которого было достаточно магической энергии, чтобы навредить ботам.  
— Прикрыл… _щитами_?  
— Ох, во имя Мерлина…  
Когда они наконец-то распрощались, единственное, о чем сейчас думал Гарри, что он упадет на свою кровать и больше никогда с нее не встанет. Он так хотел домой, чтобы все оставили его в покое. _Домой_. Гарри недоуменно моргнул, удивляясь самому себе. И когда это он стал считать Башню домом?  
— Ты какой-то подозрительно тихий, Гарри, — заметила Наташа, когда они столкнулись на палубе. — Фьюри же не запугал тебя до смерти?  
— Что? Нет, — Поттер рассеянно мотнул головой. — Я тут вспомнил того мужика, Дума… Он знал меня.  
— Он узнал тебя?  
— Нет, он знал мое _имя_.  
Женщина застыла.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он был…  
— Из моего мира? — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. — Я так не думаю. Такое ощущение, что ему _обо мне_ рассказали или упоминали меня в разговоре. Типа того.  
— Но кто может знать о тебе подобное? Мне кажется, ты не из тех людей, кто стал бы разбрасываться такой информацией. Ты ведь даже _нам_ не сказал.  
Поттер улыбнулся немного печально.  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Думаю, сейчас нет смысла это скрывать.  
— Для меня честь, что ты поделился со мной, — Наташа склонила голову. — Будь уверен, что это останется между нами.  
— Это не то, о чем стоит беспокоиться, но все равно спасибо.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Дум упомянул нанимателя, который обратил на меня особое внимание.  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
— Кто мог нанять злого супергения?  
— А кто вообще мог заинтересоваться тем, кто фактически не существует? — Гарри едва сдерживал улыбку. — Все, что я могу сейчас сказать, это то, что Дум явно не ожидал, что я там появлюсь, чего нельзя сказать о его нанимателе. И у меня такое чувство, что скоро он о себе заявит. Доктор Дум — это только начало.  
Наташа помолчала пару минут.  
— Тогда нам понадобится вся возможная помощь, — наконец сказала женщина. — Послушай, я знаю, что не мне тебе об этом говорить, но если вспомнить сегодняшний день, то могу с уверенностью заявить, что ты нам нужен, Гарри. Мстители не совершенны, мы не идеальная команда. Но ты… ты что-то _меняешь_ в нас, — Наташа закусила губу. — Капитан всегда был нашим лидером, и я с этим не спорю. Но в тебе что-то такое есть, Гарри, будто… за тобой нельзя не следовать. Люди хотят сражаться за тебя, быть лучше; потому что, когда мир катится к чертям, ты единственный, кто продолжает сражаться, потому что так надо. Во мне как будто сидит что-то, дергает, показывая на тебя: _Видишь этого парня? Это твой лучший шанс, именно за ним тебе нужно идти. Он сможет спасти всех от тотального пиздеца, а потом будет рассказывать сказки об этом. Он изменит мир, и тебе стоит быть на его стороне в тот момент._  
Гарри закрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.  
— Не надо, Рыжая…  
— Если до этого дойдет, то, думаю, я даже умру за тебя.  
— **Не говори так** , — голос Поттера надломился, — _никогда_ не говори так.  
— Гарри, что… — растерянно начала Наташа.  
— Я не стою того, чтобы умирать за меня. И я не хочу, чтобы ты так бездарно рассталась со своей жизнь.  
— Это не больше, чем я бы сделала для остальных членов команды, — сказала женщина, будто защищаясь.  
— Да, _команды_ , не меня. Ты… ты не знаешь, что я _сделал_ …  
— У нас у всех есть, о чем сожалеть, Гарри Поттер, — прямо сказала Наташа. — Даже думать забудь, что твоя совесть чище нашей.  
— Я запрещаю тебе распоряжаться своей жизнью так глупо, — продолжал настаивать Гарри срывающимся голосом. — Я уже заебался страдать по умершим за меня людям.  
Наташа открыла рот, но сразу же закрыла, наткнувшись на реакцию Поттера. Черты его лица заострились, а глаза… Боже, в них было столько сожаления. И этот взгляд, в котором сейчас, продираясь сквозь призраков прошлого, плескалась боль, совершенно точно не мог принадлежать семнадцатилетнему парню. Это был взгляд человека, который прошел через ад и все потерял, оставшись при этом победителем, безумно одиноким победителем. Это был взгляд человека, кто пережил слишком многое.  
— Гарри? — мягко позвала Наташа. Женщина нерешительно подняла руку и странно материнским жестом убрала волосы со лба. Гарри прикрыл глаза, а она только сейчас поняла, что его трясет. — Ох, милый мой*, — голос надломился, и Наташа — Черная Вдова, наемница, которая безжалостно убивала своих врагов, — подтянула к себе Поттера, уткнувшись носом куда-то ему в ключицу. Медленно, будто боясь, что ему не позволят, Гарри обнял ее хрупкую фигурку. Так они и стояли какое-то время, спрятав лица, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, вдвоем среди бурлящей жизни на палубе авианосца.  
— Ты всегда можешь сражаться на моей стороне, если хочешь, — тихо сказал Гарри, — но не проси позволить умереть за меня.  
— Ладно, но ничего обещать не могу, — Наташа слабо улыбнулась, отстраняясь, — А ты занятная личность, Гарри Поттер.  
— Как я и говорил.  
— И _безумно_ упрямый, к тому же.  
— О, это моя секретная суперсила, — Поттер был сама невозмутимость. — Меня укусил радиоактивный осел.  
— И что, больше никаких суперспособностей, о которых мне нужно знать? — Наташа едва сдерживала смех.  
— Я могу говорить со змеями.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты со мной общаешься.  
Когда Поттер расхохотался, Наташа засчитала себе это как личную победу. Оба вернулись в помещение. И если даже кто-то из Мстителей стал смотреть на Поттера кардинально по-другому, то Гарри этого не заметил. Все было понятно по голосу и глазам мага, потому что у самих было так же. Они все когда-то теряли дорогих людей.  
Как ни странно, не желание участвовать в сегодняшней битве или экстраординарные способности дали Мстителям повод считать Гарри одним из них, выделить в своем сердце место для него, а дрожь в его голосе, ужасающая боль в глазах, минутная вспышка слабости, когда он прижимал к себе их Наташу. Именно это что-то переключило в их мозгах. Потому что они наконец-то _поняли_.  
В конце концов, именно тот момент слабости, а не его невероятные возможности, доказали, что он достоин быть среди них. Не только как друг или товарищ, которым он уже без сомнения стал, а как Мститель.  
* * *  
Возможно, было даже к лучшему, что команда довольно быстро покинула базу, и сейчас все, что могло сказать о недавном их здесь присутствии, это лишь пятно на горизонте от удаляющегося самолета. Пространство вдруг прорезал крик. Находящиеся на летающем авианосце агенты нервно переглянулись, но никто даже не дернулся по направлению к закрытой двери. Директор Фьюри знал, что делает. Один из агентов дернулся, когда звук повторился. От жуткого вопля задрожал воздух. Даже когда неизвестный опять закричал, еще громче, за чем последовал резкий треск, и что-то с глухим стуком упало... никто и шагу не ступил, чтобы попытаться помочь. Это было не их дело. Агенты предпочли вернуться к работе.  
Несчастному неоткуда было ждать помощи.  
* * *  
В ту ночь по всему миру опять прошелся шепот, грани реальности зарябили и чуть сместились, словно занавески заколыхилсь от полуночного ветра. Ни один рот ничего не сказал, а ум не помыслил, но земля вспомнила. Сигнал прозвучал в упавшем на осеннюю траву листе, в набежавших волнах, отразился где-то в глубине земли и улетел в высь неба к далеким пылающим звездам. Миры со вздохом сдвинулись, открывая Великий простор пустоты, показывая одно единственное имя, которое было в силах все изменить.  
_Гарри Поттер._  
В темнейших глубинах вселенной последний из Титанов медленно поднял голову, предвкушающе улыбаясь.  
  
* Наташа говорит по-русски.


	12. Сохатый

_— А у меня есть новое имя для боли._  
_— Да? Какое же?_  
_— Стиратель. Потому что во время приступов она стирает все, и больше ничего для тебя не существует — ни мыслей, ни чувств. Только желание избавиться от боли. А когда Стиратель становится особенно силен, то уничтожает и все, что делает нас личностями, превращая в жалкие существа с самыми примитивными инстинктами, преследующими одну-единственную цель: спастись от этого ужаса._  
_— Что ж, неплохо придумано._  
_Кристофер Паолини, «Эрагон. Возвращение»_

Доктор Дум был не первым и далеко не самым злобным злодеем, с которым команде пришлось столкнуться на этой неделе. Произошедшее в Лондоне, видимо, подтолкнуло к активным действиям каждого маньяка, серийного убийцу и злого гения, которые только были в мире; и _все_ они узнавали Гарри. Никто из них не упоминал «нанимателя», но Поттер не был идиотом. Он был, как бы это сказать, своего рода экспертом в области суперзлодеев, пытающихся беспрестанно убить его самостоятельно или переложив всю грязную работу на кого-то другого. Ох, эти бесконечные сражения даже всколыхнули в Гарри чувство ностальгии. Пришлось, конечно, повозиться, но _борьба_ всегда была вторым «Я» у Мальчика-Который-Выжил.  
И сейчас, когда Фьюри перестал наконец-то мешать Поттеру участвовать в миссиях, Мстители стали действовать намного эффективнее во всех возникающих стычках. _Саблезубый?_ Гарри, еще будучи двадцатилетним, в одиночку успешно накалывал оборотней на свой меч. _Чаровница?_ Ой, да ладно. Она же магичила прям как по учебнику. _Мерзость?_ Поттер был уверен, что и Халк преспокойно с ним справится, но немножечко огня феникса никогда не помешает.  
Фактически, второе и третье сражение с участием Гарри были самыми короткими у Мстителей с тех пор, как Поттер присоединился к команде. Все действо заняло настолько мало времени, что даже Тони больше копался, надевая свой костюм.  
Правда, это были только те бои, о которых Мстители _знали_. Стив припомнил один случай. Когда он однажды утром собрался на пробежку (остальные, как обычно, еще спали), то застал на кухне Гарри с кружкой кофе в руках. И для того, кто должен был недавно проснуться, выглядел он через чур… _взъерошенным_ , но у мага всегда был бардак на голове. И Роджерс успешно забыл об этом эпизоде до тех пор, пока через несколько часов Мстителям не позвонил Фьюри.  
Все как раз ужинали, когда директор небрежно задал Поттеру вопрос:  
— Гарри, а ты, случайно, не знаешь, почему база Гидры сейчас находится на дне океана?  
Некоторые члены команды даже есть перестали. А Поттер безмятежно продолжил нарезать картошку.  
— Вообще без понятия, о чем вы, — сказал маг. — Нат, соль передай, будь добра.  
И все. Когда спустя час оставшихся членов Гидры обнаружили рядом с базой Щ.И.Т.а, умоляющих их арестовать, никто даже бровью не повел. И если Гарри и выглядел в тот момент немного самодовольным, то какое им было до этого дело.  
Надо сказать, что Мстителям… пришлось смириться со всей этой ситуацией.  
Они знали о невероятной силе Гарри, но все равно это было нелепо: он выглядел не старше семнадцати. Всех продолжал мучить вопрос, где же парень вырос, что уже в таком возрасте был способен с легкостью сражаться против легендарных злодеев.  
Мда, они даже и половины всей правды не знали.  
* * *  
— Он занимает первое место по популярности _в трех_ соцсетях?  
— У него есть _фэндом_?  
— Они называют себя Поттероманами.  
— Заглохни.  
— Да я же серьезно! Смотри…  
— Ребята? — Мстители с виноватым видом обернулись на голос. Гарри в удивлении вскинул бровь. Вся команда сидела на полу вокруг ноутбука Тони, пихая друг друга локтями, пытаясь посмотреть на экран.  
— Гарри! — воскликнул Старк, спешно закрывая крышку. — Забавно, а мы как раз о тебе говорили.  
— Ага, я слышал, — ехидно протянул Поттер. — Знаете, в моем мире у меня был аккаунт в Твиттере. Я все-таки волшебник, а не пришелец.  
Команда выглядела слегка пришибленно.  
— Там ты тоже был известен? — полюбопытствовал Клинт. — Похоже, что ты прямо-таки притягиваешь к себе неприятности.  
— Ты абсолютно прав, — рассмеялся Поттер. — Убийство самого темного волшебника всех времен все-таки накладывает определенную репутацию.  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
— Это был тот самый, которого ты убил в два года?  
— …Один раз из нескольких.  
— Ты убивал его _не один раз_? — в неверии уточнил Тони.  
— Семь раз, если быть точным. Чертовы хоркруксы.  
Старк драматично вздохнул.  
— Ты вот сейчас специально говоришь загадками?  
— Просто привычка, — ухмыльнулся Поттер. — Я вырос в мире, где все знали обо мне больше, чем я сам, поэтому частенько избегал вопросов.  
— И ты нам это доказываешь день ото дня, — Наташа закатила глаза.  
Гарри улыбнулся, показав очаровательные ямочки на щеках.  
— Но ты сказал, что убил его в семнадцать, а прозвучало, будто это было очень давно, — размышлял Беннер. — Ты не можешь быть сильно старше…  
Поттер вдруг перестал улыбаться, когда все Мстители обернулись к нему.  
— Гарри? — позвала Наташа.  
Тор встал.  
— Меня всегда это удивляло: ты выглядишь молодо по людским стандартам, но то, как ты говоришь или сражаешься…  
— Ты говоришь о вещах, которые случились в твоем мире сотни лет назад так, будто ты тогда присутствовал, — медленно сказала Наташа.  
— И все то, что ты сделал…  
— То, что ты _знаешь_ …  
Гарри поднял руку, призывая к молчанию. Он вздохнул и, казалось, стал выглядеть намного старше семнадцати.  
— Гарри… сколько тебе _лет_? — тихо спросил Тони.  
Поттер слабо улыбнулся. Когда-нибудь они бы все равно узнали.  
— Вам какую версию: короткую или длинную?  
* * *  
Комната горела. Стены светились багряным, волны удушающего жара прокатывались в воздухе. Это был бесконечный водоворот _неугасающего пожара_. Боль растеклась внутри белой мучительной агонией, _он горел_ ; кожа то становилась синей, то возвращалась к более привычному цвету, в тщетных попытках избавиться от невозможного зноя, _он горел_ ; огонь был везде: на теле, в крови, в легких… Он **_горел_** заживо.  
_Щелк_. Комната стала прежней, огонь пропал. Локи изогнулся, сделал глубокий вдох, моментально закашлявшись и натянув при этом сдерживающие его цепи. Крепления, как бритва, взрезали кожу, а у него даже сил не осталось, чтобы порвать эти путы. _Когда-нибудь, но не сейчас…_ Локи закрыл глаза, обессиленно завалившись на стол. За закрытыми веками взгляд полыхнул яростью. Как _посмели_ они так трусливо истязать его, проверяя форму ётуна? Искусственно подняли температуру до такой степени, какой не выдержал бы ни один смертный, только чтобы вымотать его, не вступая при этом в прямой контакт. _Какие же ничтожества._  
Локи услышал, как в другом конце его камеры открылась дверь. Кто-то зашел внутрь. Бог, не открывая глаз, безошибочно узнал человека по его особому ритму шагов.  
— О, а вот и вы, директор, — сказал Локи ровным голосом. — Я уж было подумал, что вы забыли обо мне.  
Это был один из приемов психологической атаки — причинять пленнику боль, заставлять его невыносимо страдать. И убирать источник боли каждый раз, когда мучитель находился в непосредственной зоне видимости жертвы, чтобы она связывала освобождение от боли с появлением этого человека. Это была, действующая на подсознание, тактика Павлова, которую успешно адаптировали для более мирного времени, испробовав ее в войнах и других конфликтных ситуациях. Но Локи живет уже намного дольше всего этого, да он наверняка сам изобрел большую часть подобных техник. Все-таки он был _гением_ во всем, что касалось манипуляций сознанием.  
Шаг будто сбился на мгновение. Локи, усмехнувшись, открыл глаза. Директор Фьюри стоял прямо перед ним и смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Локи, — коротко сказал директор.  
— Я бы предложил вам присесть, — трикстер немного сместился, от чего удерживающие его крепления опять натянулись. Одно из них, что фиксировало голову у стола, окрасилось кровью, — но, боюсь, гостеприимство нынче не то, что раньше.  
— Да? Почему тогда ты до сих пор здесь?  
Локи посмотрел на Фьюри как на полного идиота.  
— Вам по какой-то нелепой случайности кажется, что в моем положении есть выбор?  
Не успел бог моргнуть, как Фьюри будто из воздуха выхватил свой Глок-17 и выстрелил три раза. Локи не разорвал визуальный контакт, он даже _не дернулся_ , когда в его обнаженную грудь засадили три пули. Он лишь задрал голову, а глаза при этом сверкнули насыщенной зеленью. Лязг, лязг, лязг. Именно с таким глухим звуком пули отскочили от тела и упали на пол. На коже не было и следа. Магия сгустилась вокруг ожогов, порезов на руках и на лбу, залечивая и разглаживая все повреждения. Локи облегченно вздохнул, едва исчезло последнее напоминание о недавнем страдании. Когда он в следующий раз посмотрел на Фьюри, тот выглядел крайне разочарованным.  
— Ты притворялся в тот день, — уверенно сказал директор, — ты _хотел_ , чтобы тебя поймали.  
Локи вздернул бровь, не собираясь соглашаться или отрицать сказанное.  
— Вот, что мне интересно, — Фьюри нажал какую-то кнопку, и стол повернулся так, что мужчины оказались лицом к лицу. — Наше оружие вряд ли сможет ранить тебя; кажется, что питаться тебе тоже нет необходимости, и, хоть по какой-то странной причине тепло смертельно для тебя, твой болевой порог самый высокий, который я когда-либо видел, — Фьюри продолжал напряженно смотреть на Локи. — Так какого черта ты до сих пор сидишь в этой камере?  
— Может, мне было негде переночевать, — предположил Локи.  
— Или ты сбежал от чего-то.  
Бог не ответил.  
— Боже, — Фьюри округлил глаза, — так это правда — тебя кто-то преследует.  
— Меня всегда кто-то преследует, — скучающим голосом сказал Локи. — Все-таки я бог коварства. Издержки профессии.  
— Кто это? — требовательно спросил директор.  
Трикстер даже рассмеялся, уловив капризные нотки в голосе.  
— Он вам не союзник.  
— А когда он таковым станет, то ты сразу станешь белым и пушистым, да? — Фьюри ухмыльнулся.  
— О, — глаза Локи предвкушающе сверкнули, — я бы на это посмотрел. Но лишь на то, как он уничтожит этот жалкий мир. Вы ничто перед ним, как тростинка перед ураганом.  
— Опять загадки, покрытые сверху очередным бредом, — Фьюри наставил свою пушку на лоб бога. — Пора тебе уже начать говорить, или…  
— Что? — перебил Локи, наклонив голову в сторону. — Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что ваши методы пыток никуда не годятся.  
Фьюри недовольно поджал губы.  
— Ты можешь держать в дураках своего брата-идиота, но меня тебе не обмануть, _Лафейсон._ Я…  
Директор подавился дальнейшими словами, когда холодная сталь внезапно вспорола его живот. Мужчина в шоке уставился на Локи. _Как_ … Жесткие глаза бога вспыхнули. Их лица были всего в паре дюймов друг от друга. Фьюри расслабился, слишком сильно приблизился. Злорадно ухмыльнувшись, Локи слегка крутанул кинжалом, а директор почти задохнулся от боли, но нашел в себе силы оттолкнуться от стола двумя руками. Оружие по рукоять торчало из бока.  
— Назови меня еще раз _Лафейсоном_ , и следующим будет твое сердце, — прошипел бог.  
Охрана моментально набилась в комнату, нацелив оружие на Локи и окружив Фьюри, когда он выдернул из себя маленький кинжал.  
— Я в порядке, _в порядке_! — уверенно сказал мужчина, прижимая руку к кровоточащей ране. Он посмотрел на Локи, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и вдруг все встало на свои места. Этот удар не планировался как смертельный, это было всего лишь предупреждение.  
_Да, я могу быть привязанным к этому столу, но не смей забывать, у кого здесь есть настоящая сила._ Именно это, казалось, сейчас говорил взгляд бога.  
Правильно. Фьюри окутало ледяное спокойствие. _Правильно._  
— Подготовить все для фазы 3, — рыкнул директор ближайшему агенту.  
— Сэр, — молодой парень заколебался, — фаза 3 еще не прошла полную проверку. Я обязан сказать вам, что технически это нарушение…  
— _Обязан_? — тихо переспросил Фьюри. — Извини, по чьему приказу ты _обязан_ сказать мне… что именно?  
Агент тот час замолчал, потупившись.  
— Ничего, сэр, — парень покачал головой, — совсем ничего.  
— Я так и подумал, — Фьюри отвернулся, подбирая кинжал с пола.  
Агенты засуетились, покидая камеру и возвращаясь на оставленные точки наблюдения. Локи безразлично наблюдал за директором, даже когда тот, приблизившись, сделал тонкий разрез над его правой ключицей. В этот раз рана закровоточила, потому что кинжал был из асгардской стали. Именно поэтому он так легко проколол кожу.  
Фьюри внимательно смотрел на тонкий надрез, который, Локи уже чувствовал это, начал затягиваться.  
— Удовлетворены? — спокойно спросил бог.  
Фьюри предпочел проигнорировать вопрос.  
— Слишком долго у тебе подобных было преимущество. Слишком долго вы играли нашими жизнями, — директор, уйдя куда-то мыслями, все еще смотрел на кровь, которая через мгновение растворилась в зеленом сиянии. — А теперь еще оказалось, что вы не только практически неуничтожимы, но и обладаете к тому же сверхъестественными способностями. Эта… _магия_ лечит вас, делает сильнее.  
— Высшая форма жизни, как-никак, — сухо заметил Локи.  
Единственный глаз Фьюри дернулся.  
— Мы больше не можем игнорировать мощь Асгарда и вас, как бессмертных. Фаза 2 об этом уже позаботилась. Но вот _магия_ … — директор выглядел озадаченным, — от нее у нас нет защиты.  
— Дело не во мне, да? — Локи закатил глаза. — Вы боитесь _его_.  
— У нас нет никакой защиты, — повторил Фьюри, будто убеждая самого себя, — поэтому я вынужден приступить к фазе 3.  
— И что вы собирайтесь сделать? Замагглить меня до смерти? — небрежно бросил Локи, используя слово, услышанное однажды от Гарри.  
Фьюри лишь посмотрел в камеру, что стояла в углу комнаты, и дверь в помещение сразу же открылась. Локи натянул крепления, привставая, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее. Трое агентов вкатили нечто, напоминающее большую капельницу (да-да, трикстер знал, что это такое). Но вместо крови или какой-либо другой привычной жидкости для переливания там было что-то нездорово-серого цвета с синевато-пурпурным отливом.  
— Так это и есть ваш основной план? — Локи выглядел не особо впечатленным. — Хотите накачать меня каким-то коктейлем, который намешали ваши лабораторные крысы? Сначала поэкспериментируйте со мной и, если все пройдет успешно, вколете это Гарри, пустись он во все тяжкие? Вынужден вас разочаровать, но исцеление работает внутри так же, как и снаружи.  
— Но как ты собираешься исцелиться, если у тебя не будет магии? — улыбка у Фьюри вышла дико-восторженной.  
Прежде чем бог успел что-то ответить, директор ввел иглу ему в руку. Эффект был мгновенный. Едва жидкость, пройдя по трубке капельницы, попала в кровь, весь мир словно окунулся в пустоту, завис в вакууме. И Локи больше не чувствовал себя его частью. Его магия, которая до этого струилась сквозь него бесконечной полыхающей волной энергии, сейчас, казалось, отпрянула от впрыснутого в вены яда. Испуганно задергалась, зашипела. И ушла. Локи застыл, слыша лишь гулкие удары сердца, что набатом отдавались в висках. **_НЕТ_**. Локи в отчаянии потянулся к своему магическому ядру, но оно было каким-то серым и мрачным. _Ничего нет._ Бог задрожал. Магия никогда не была для него аксессуаром, дополнением, вроде молота у Тора. Она была его _частью_. Локи _был_ магией. И теперь ее не стало.  
И это, как ничто другое, окончательно сломило мужчину.  
Он едва обратил внимание на то, что Фьюри опять сделал надрез на его руке, довольно наблюдая, как тот даже не собирался заживать, продолжая кровоточить. Он не заметил, когда директор покинул комнату, и не почувствовал, как в помещении опять поднялась невыносимо высокая для обычного человека температура. И в тот же миг с Локи слетела иллюзия, обнажая синюю кожу, которая сразу же стала трескаться и гореть от палящей жары. Накатила невероятная усталость, и даже просто держать глаза открытыми требовало сейчас настолько колоссальных усилий, что на периферии уже вовсю плясали темные пятна. Когда зрение поплыло, Локи бессильно завалился на стол.  
**_Ничего не осталось._**  
_«Гарри…»_  
Когда в кровь попала еще одна капля жидкости, Локи окончательно провалился в беспамятство.  
Последнее, о чем он перед этим подумал, были полные сожаления зеленые глаза.  
* * *  
— Не заливай. Тебе не может быть больше двадцати, самое большее — тридцать.  
— Мм, попытайся еще.  
— …пятьдесят? — с большим сомнением предложил Стив. Даже для него это было странно.  
— Мой возраст точно кратен пятидесяти.  
— Ты как асгардцы, — бог, в отличие от всех остальных, кажется, начал подавать первые признаки понимания, — как я.  
В комнате стало тихо.  
— Да ну нахрен! — воскликнул Тони. — Ты бессмертный что ли?  
— Технически я перестал взрослеть в семнадцать лет, — уточнил Гарри. — Думаю, что мне было около трехсот пятидесяти, когда я считал в последний раз.  
— Думаешь? — озадачился Капитан.  
Поттер немного застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Со временем я уже не особо за этим следил.  
— Так и есть, — вставил Тор, — я перестал обращать внимание на возраст через несколько веков.  
Тони раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Так это фишка всех волшебников или…  
Похоже, что не стоило этого говорить, потому что все сразу заметили, как Поттер напрягся.  
— Нет, — сказал Гарри через пару мгновений, — нет, это просто я такой.  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
— Гарри…  
— Я буду в тренажерке, — резко сказал Поттер, вставая с дивана. — Если в ближайший час кто-то нагрянет с идеями о захвате мира, позовите меня, — с улыбкой на лице, совершенно не коснувшейся глаз, маг вышел из комнаты.  
Без Гарри в помещении сразу стало будто холоднее. Клинт откашлялся.  
— Кому-нибудь еще это кажется хоть немного ненормальным?  
— Что именно? Что он бессмертный или тот факт, что он, похоже, очень об этом переживает? — коротко ответила Наташа.  
Бартон поднял руки, будто защищаясь.  
— Эй! Я всего лишь пытаюсь разобраться, потому что здесь что-то не складывается. Он не взрослеет, у него огромные познания в волшебстве, накопленные веками, и в итоге он по какой-то случайности оказывается здесь.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — встрепенулся Стив.  
— Я спрашиваю о том, удосужился ли хоть кто-нибудь спросить у Гарри, как он сюда попал? _Зачем_ он здесь?  
Никто не смог что-либо сказать на это.  
— Помните, на прошлой неделе, перед происшествием с Думом, Гарри не ответил нам на один вопрос? — тихо спросил Беннер.  
— Может ли он умереть, — сказала Наташа.  
Все переглянулись, когда Башня слегка вздрогнула от взрыва, который, похоже, произошел в тренажерном зале.  
— Знаете что? — вдруг сказал Тони. — А мне наплевать.  
— Что? — недоуменно спросил Стив.  
— Я сказал, что мне наплевать. Смертный, бессмертный, неуязвимый — _без разницы_. Это же Гарри. Почему какая-то хуйня типа бессмертия может иметь значение?  
— Ну, если бы мы знали…  
— Это нас не касается. Да, ему может быть несколько веков, что я… все еще пытаюсь осознать, но парнишку можно ранить. И что мы за дерьмовая команда такая, раз не доверяем ему? — и опять ни у кого не нашлось ответа. Тони лишь вздохнул. — Я пойду поработаю в лабораторию. Если вы хоть немного уважаете Гарри, то оставите его в покое до тех пор, пока он сам не захочет обо всем рассказать. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы один очень злой волшебник разнес по кирпичикам мой дом, если вы будете не в силах держать свои любопытные носы подальше от его тайн.  
И Старк, подхватив бокал шампанского, которое каким-то образом всегда оказывалось поблизости, будь это хоть лесной поход, насвистывая, прошествовал к выходу из комнаты.  
Стив устало потер глаза.  
— Тони прав. Это совсем не имеет значения. И я не думаю, что об этом стоит знать Фьюри, иначе он опять полезет к нашему волшебнику.  
Все уверенно кивнули.  
— Нашему волшебнику? — передразнила Наташа.  
— Но ведь так и есть, — Стив улыбнулся. — Он Мститель. Он один из нас.  
Да, именно так. И все члены команды вдруг отчетливо поняли для себя, что было совершенно неважно, кем был Гарри и какими способностями обладал. Потому что каким-то образом этот зеленоглазый парень, во взгляде которого метались призраки прошлого, смог просочиться через все их щиты и стать жизненно важным членом команды, как и любой другой из них. Они уже не могли вспомнить те времена, когда бы утром Гарри не делал им кофе. Они уже давно привыкли, что он иногда показывал им свои невероятные волшебные фокусы, задорно улыбаясь, как мальчишка, и смеясь над гримасами Тони. Они с Тором уже всех довели своей игрой в «Поймай молоток», потому что смотреть на то, как другие при этом начинали немного нервничать, было очень забавно. Гарри сажал Клинта вместе с собой на метлу, уча летать; он сворачивался клубком на диване рядом с Наташей и засыпал под бубнеж фильмов о шпионах; а еще они вдвоем любили в пижамах воспроизводить сцены из Джеймса Бонда. Разговоры с Беннером о науке часто превращались в очень напряженную дискуссию, в которой они спорили до хрипоты, размахивая руками. Гарри бегал утром со Стивом, катался с Тони на его шикарных тачках по вечерам, а ночами летал со Старком и Тором под лунным светом. Перед миссиями он всегда веселил других, разряжая обстановку, а после помогал прийти в себя, готовый в любой момент подать руку, сам при этом с усталой болью в глазах смотря на жертвы. И все это был _Гарри_ , без которого они уже не мыслили своего существования.  
Этажом ниже Поттер остановил поток заклинаний, уже слегка выпустив пар, и прислушался к обрывкам разговора наверху. _Наш волшебник. Мститель. Один из нас._  
И если после этих слов выпускаемые чары стали не такими темными, а Башню перестало лихорадить, то этого никто и не заметил.  
* * *  
Намного позже, ночью (или днем? Гарри был не очень уверен), Поттер вышел из тренажерного зала, найдя все еще работающего Тони в лаборатории. Гений был со всех сторон обложен красно-золотой броней, что-то настраивая и подкручивая в ней; в уставших напряженных глазах отражался голубой свет голограмм. Гарри счел вежливым постучать. Тони моментально напрягся, вскидывая закованную в перчатку руку, но тут же расслабился, увидев Поттера, и приглашающе махнул.  
— Не думал, что кто-то еще не спит, — сказал Старк, освобождая предплечье от брони.  
— Так же как и я. Давно ты тут уже сидишь?  
Тони лишь отмахнулся.  
— Не так уж и долго. И я ужинал.  
— Тони, — терпеливо сказал Гарри, — ужин был семь часов назад.  
— Точно, — Старк медленно моргнул.  
— Могу поспорить, что тут ты проводишь большую часть ночей? Ты вообще _спишь_?  
Тони натянуто рассмеялся.  
— Ну конечно, я сплю.  
Поттер вздохнул.  
— ДЖАРВИС?  
— Мистер Старк не спал нормально уже более трех дней, сэр.  
— _Предатель_ , — пробормотал Тони.  
— Блять, — выругался Гарри. — Тони, как ты собрался защищать мир, если ты едва стоишь на ногах?  
— Я в порядке! — воспротивился Старк, вставая со стула. Но все его слова сразу же стали абсолютно бессмысленными, потому что он чуть не упал от внезапного головокружения, но все-таки успел схватиться за стол. Сквозь марево усталости он почувствовал твердую руку, поддержавшую его. _Гарри_.  
— Ох, да во имя ж Мерлина… Давай, ну, — сказал Поттер раздражающе нежно. Тони успел лишь моргнуть, как они уже были в его комнате. Старк даже не заметил, когда Гарри аппарировал.  
— Гарри, — позвал мужчина, уставившись на кровать, на которой он не спал уже много дней. Обычно он вырубался прямо за рабочим столом в лаборатории. — Ты не понимаешь. Я _не могу…_  
Не договорив, Тони посмотрел на мага, глаза которого сверкнули в понимании.  
— Кошмары?  
Старк отвел взгляд, горло спазмически сжалось.  
— Теперь ты думаешь, что я жалок.  
— Нет. Я думаю, что ты взвалил на себя слишком много дерьма. Намного больше, чем можешь разгрести, — легко ответил Поттер. — И все твои кошмары о том, как ты не можешь помочь людям, как подводишь команду. Я прав?  
Тони в неверии уставился на мага.  
— Откуда ты…  
— Ты мне этим напомнил одного идиота, который так на тебя похож.  
— Да?  
Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Меня.  
Тони расхохотался. Ему пришлось сесть на кровать, когда от этого действа в голове будто разом зажужжал рой пчел.  
— Знаешь, большинство ночей у меня бессонница, так что заставить меня уйти из лаборатории — это только полдела.  
Гарри на мгновение пождал губы, о чем-то размышляя.  
— Я бы предложил тебе зелье Сна без сновидений, но к нему можно легко привыкнуть, и, поверь мне, тебе бы этого _точно_ не хотелось. Так что… — Гарри поколебался, — есть одна вещь, которую, с твоего разрешения, я мог бы попробовать.  
— Заканчивай уже с этой таинственной мутью.  
Гарри усмехнулся. Волшебная палочка привычно прыгнула в руку.  
— _Экспекто Патронум._  
Едва Поттер прошептал заклинание, и лента серебристо-белого тумана взвилась под потолок. Тони с изумлением наблюдал, как тот преобразовывается в оленя.  
— Что это? — любопытно спросил Старк, поднимая руку по направлению к сияющей фигуре. К его огромному удивлению, олень, словно _настоящий_ , прильнул к ладони, ласкаясь. Старка сразу окутало чувство безопасности, дома, защиты, мысли утихомирились, а измотанные переживаниями нервы расслабились.  
— Это называется патронус, — тихо сказал Гарри. — В моем мире их использовали для борьбы с дементорами, средоточиями отчаяния и страданий. Патронус это квинтэссенция всего самого доброго и светлого.  
Тони даже не стал особо слушать, потому что в этот момент его накрыло такое ощущение спокойствия, которое он не испытывал неделями. Он уже было завалился на бок, почувствовав себя смертельно усталым, но крепкие руки поддержали его, удобнее укладывая на кровать.  
— Гарри, — пробормотал Тони, увидев, как маг собрался уходить. Поттер повернулся. Старк сфокусировался, потому что сонливость уже одолевала его, — ты ведь знаешь… что это все неважно? Что ты… _старый_ … и все такое.  
— Я знаю, Тони, — Поттер улыбнулся. — А теперь спи.  
Старку будто нужно было разрешение, потому что сразу же после этих слов он закрыл глаза и моментально провалился в сон. А патронус всю ночь стоял рядом, охраняя. И это была первая ночь после той битвы за Нью-Йорк, когда Тони наконец-то спал без кошмаров. Поттер ушел в гостиную, прихватив с собой книгу о теории относительности и устроившись с ней на диване; маленький световой шарик завис над плечом.  
Ни Тони, ни Гарри понятия не имели, что рано утром олень выскользнул через окно.  
* * *  
Локи не знал, сколько прошло времени: часы или уже дни. Иногда он приходил в себя, но неизменно проваливался обратно в забытье, потому что серая жидкость все еще струилась по его венам. Люди приходили и уходили, делали какие-то замеры, снимали жизненные показатели и довольно наблюдали, как он истекает кровью.  
Иногда они обливали его водой, а потом подключали к машине, пропуская через его нервную систему электрические заряды. Иногда они тестировали на нем новое оружие или изучали с близкого расстояния, как под их руками на его коже расцветают новые синяки, смотрели, как много он может выдержать, прежде чем снова потерять сознание. Иногда все было просто — они, издеваясь, ставили в трех футах от него стакан с водой и следили за тем, как он страдает от жажды, не имея возможности достать до вожделенной влаги, желая только наконец-то опять отключиться и перестать мучиться.  
И все это сопровождалось нескончаемой удушающей жарой.  
В какой-то момент его тело, больное и кровоточащее, неспособное исцелиться из-за отсутствия магии, стало разрушаться.  
Каждый раз, когда он приходил в себя после забытья, в нем поднималась волна ярости от осознания того ужаса, что посмели с ним сделать эти смертные, и каждый раз один из агентов вкалывал ему новую порцию жидкого серого яда. Он заставлял людей нервничать все сильнее, из раза в раз с невероятным усилием преодолевая действие препарата. Он не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
Они все знали, что Локи очень упертый. И сколько бы они его ни истязали, бог не прогибался. Но чем сильнее он сопротивлялся, тем большую дозу ему вводили.  
После пятой попытки, когда Локи в очередной раз смог преодолеть ограничение и чуть не убил очередного агента, к нему подключили сразу шесть трубок, которые беспрерывно вливали серую жидкость в его кровь. От этого бог настолько глубоко впал в коматоз, что даже сердцебиение трикстера опасно замедлилось. Разбитый и измотанный, он лежал на холодном столе, от игл капельницы по всему телу расползалась серая ядовитая паутина, каждый вдох давался с огромным трудом, кожа под белым электрическим освещением выглядела мертвецки бледной.  
Откровенно говоря, агенты были немного озадачены произведенным от «лекарства» эффектом. Химикаты в крови должны были всего лишь подавить магию, а не отправить бога в кому. Они не понимали, не могли понять. Локи _был_ магией, и лишить его этого было равнозначно тому, как если из человека откачать всю его кровь или полностью лишить мозг кислорода. Медленно, но верно, эта серая грязь убивала его. И никто не собирался что-либо предпринять. _С чего бы?_ Все, что Локи сделал для этих людей, это почти уничтожил их планету, так что было совсем не удивительно, что они его, мягко говоря, не любили.  
Бог вдруг почувствовал в комнате другое магическое присутствие. Локи медленно потянул сознание из забытья, на одной воле преодолевая вязкое марево. С тяжелым вздохом он открыл глаза и увидел нечто странное. Стул перед ним светился. Волшебные стулья. _Прекрасно, теперь у него еще и галлюцинации начались._ Серебряный стул сдвинулся, а Локи озадаченно моргнул, потому что сейчас у предмета отчетливо проступили рога. _Нет… не просто рога… оленьи рога._  
А, так это Санта-Клаус пришел, чтобы спасти его. Великолепно.  
Локи решил просто игнорировать этот странный бред, вновь падая в благословенное забвение, когда серебристое нечто коснулось его руки.  
БАХ!  
Бог распахнул глаза. **Магия** , чистая неразбавленная магия. Светящееся существо было переполнено ей. И, прикоснувшись, Локи почувствовал, как она вздыбилась под его онемевшими пальцами, проясняя затуманенное сознание. И вот уже не стул, а олень стоит перед богом. Видит Один, самый настоящий серебряный олень. Животное прильнуло к ладони Локи, и у бога перехватило дыхание. _Спокойствие, тепло, надежда, свет_ на мгновение до самых краев наполнили его. Бог с каким-то детским отчаянием схватился дрожащими пальцами за сияющую шкуру оленя. _Не уходи_. Руки тянули к себе. _Не смей уходить_. Животное внимательно посмотрело на мужчину и, с силой качнув головой, резко оборвало рогами все шесть трубок, что до этого были вставлены в вены Локи. Капельницу разорвало пополам, отчего серая дрянь выплеснулась на пол. Локи резко завалился на стол, потому что олень, за которого он держался все это время, вдруг обратился туманом в его руках.  
— Нет.  
Бог в отчаянии цеплялся за ускользающее животное, но тщетно. Серебристый олень растаял в воздухе, будто и не было. Единственное, что доказывало его присутствие здесь пару секунд назад, это разорванная капельница, валяющаяся на полу. Внезапно заорала тревога.  
Все закрутилось очень быстро. Локи с рыком выдернул зубами иглы, все еще торчащие из вен, и выплюнул их на пол. Сконцентрировавшись на той силе, что он позаимствовал у оленя, бог сорвал крепления, прижимавшие его к столу. Было слышно, как за дверью камеры собирались агенты. Локи встал из-за стола, но сразу же рухнул на колени — каждый нерв словно взорвался от боли.  
_Он был совершенно истощен._  
Перед глазами опять зависли черные пятна. Дверь в комнату открылась, и Локи встал на дрожащие ноги, с яростью смотря на вошедших. Бог дышал поверхностно, с трудом проталкивая в легкие кислород, взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, как у загнанной в угол жертвы. Агенты заполнили комнату, окружая мужчину и что-то при этом крича.  
Бог закрыл глаза, в последней отчаянной попытке потянувшись мыслями к исчезнувшему оленю, вспомнил чувства, возникшие от прикосновения: _свет, тепло, дом, безопасность, **любовь.**_ Все еще держась на краю уплывающего сознания, Локи собрался с силами, цепляясь за неистово кричащий в сознании голос, требующий убраться из комнаты немедленно. Пространство вокруг бога зарябило, и он успел исчезнуть прежде, чем агента бросились к нему.  
Последнее, что увидел Локи, перед тем, как кулем рухнуть на землю, было испуганное лицо склонившегося над ним Гарри.


	13. Они никогда не учатся

_В жизни не бывает совпадений. Каждый, кого мы встретили на нашем пути, важен, даже если он причинил боль. Не имеет значения, сколько времени мы провели с тем или иным человеком; результаты от принятых ими решений не имеют для нас смысла. В конце концом, отдайте все это Богу, ведь Он обещал, что в нашей загробной жизни вся мозаика сложится в большую картину. И ни один, даже самый ничтожный кусочек этой мозаики, не может быть ошибкой._  
_Шэннон Л. Олдер_

После бесконечной череды разоблачений всяких дьявольских планов и очередного спасения мира Гарри наконец-то милостиво разрешил себе заслуженный отдых, однажды утром уютно устроившись на диване с книжкой. Но так отлично начавшийся день полетел к дементору в задницу, когда прямо перед Поттером появился бог обмана и коварства собственной персоной. И выглядел Локи так, будто только что побывал на экскурсии в аду и едва смог унести оттуда ноги.  
Гарри и не подумал о том, что до сих пор был _зол_ на него, и _как_ или _почему_ Локи здесь оказался, и _какого драккла_ с ним случилось за те недели с тех пор, как бог сказал Гарри убраться из его жизни и никогда не возвращаться, и _какого Мордреда_ он вообще появился именно в этом месте, в котором его однозначно _не_ желали видеть, где буквально за стеной спали Мстители.  
Поттер не позволил себе подумать ни о чем из этого. Инстинкты сработали сами, мысли моментально переключились, доза адреналина впрыснулась в кровь, а сознание стало кристально чистым, как всегда бывало в минуты напряжения.  
Книга моментально выпала из рук, стоило Гарри чуть сместиться, сразу же аппарируя. Он как раз успел подхватить Локи, прежде чем тот рухнул на пол, мягко перехватывая бога за талию. Мерлин, какой же он был тощий. Мужчина вздрогнул от прикосновения, ноздри раздулись от резкого вздоха, а в гласах отчаянно забилась паника. Поттеру оставалось только догадываться, видит ли его сейчас бог вообще.  
— Локи? — недоверчиво позвал Гарри. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Мужчина поднял измученный взгляд на Поттера. Вспышка узнавания.  
— _Отойди от меня!_ — прорычал трикстер, отталкивая чужие руки.  
Гарри, сбитый с толку, отступил.  
— Что?  
— Не… — Локи поморщился, хватаясь за голову дрожащей рукой, — не подходи ближе…  
— Локи…  
— **НЕ СМЕЙ**.  
Поттер вдруг понял, что уже успел непроизвольно сделать пару шагов назад. Он недовольно сузил глаза, но спорить не стал.  
— Ладно, хорошо, — коротко сказал Гарри. — Но вообще-то именно ты ворвался в _мою_ спальню.  
Локи пробежался взглядом по помещению, будто искал что-то. Когда, видимо, не нашел, то вдруг как-то сдулся, сразу растеряв весь свой запал. При следующем взгляде на Гарри момент слабости, однако, уже прошел.  
— Моя ошибка.  
— Не хочешь мне рассказать, что происходит?  
— Не прикидывайся идиотом, это оскорбительно, — ответил бог. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты теперь новый питомец Щ.И.Т.а.  
Гарри недовольно поморщился.  
— Это они тебе сказали?  
— В этом не было необходимости. Агенты уже несколько недель поют тебе дифирамбы.  
— Так бывает, когда кто-то, знаешь ли, _мир спасает_.  
— Нет, — презрительно бросил Локи, — куда уж мне.  
— Ах, ну да, все еще строишь из себя плохого парня. Еще не надоело?  
— А чем будет заниматься Щ.И.Т. без злодеев? — спросил Локи, едко усмехнувшись. — Кого тогда они будут мучить и пытать?  
— Не стоит шутить о таких вещах, — нахмурился Гарри.  
Мужчина вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, но прозвучавшие затем слова были совершенно пустыми:  
— А кто сказал, что я пошутил?  
И тут Поттер посмотрел на бога, внимательно посмотрел, первый раз с тех пор, как тот появился в комнате. Локи держался как обычно: статная, прямо-таки королевская, осанка, изящная высокомерность, которую было видно даже в наклоне подбородка, и обманчивое спокойствие в позе в целом. Но что-то было совершенно не так. При детальном осмотре старательно выстроенный образ распался на куски. Темный материал, из которого был сделан так понравившийся ранее Гарри костюм, был порван и насквозь пропитался кровью. Руки Локи подрагивали, и сам он дышал очень поверхностно, резко, загнанно, будто был на грани панической атаки. Зрачки были расширены, а взгляд дезориентирован. Если бы Поттер не смотрел сейчас на мужчину, то точно бы пропустил, как тот с трудом сглотнул, вздрогнув, и, закачавшись на пятках, чуть не упал, но все-таки смог удержать равновесие. Было видно, что это усилие далось богу явно тяжело, потому что он вдруг сильно побледнел.  
— Локи? — Гарри еще раз попробовал достучаться до трикстера. — Локи, что с тобой?  
Бог поднял на мага измученный взгляд и спросил холодным надтреснутым голосом:  
— Какое тебе вообще до меня дело?  
В этот раз, когда мужчина опять покачнулся, Поттер не стал медлить. Он рванулся вперед и успел подхватить его до того, как тот упал на пол. Гарри так и не понял, хотел Локи его оттолкнуть или же, наоборот, притянуть сильнее, когда он вдруг сжал в кулаке рубашку Поттера. Бог задышал рвано, его глаза закатились, и он окончательно обмяк прямо на руках у мага.  
_Проклятье._  
Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы позвать команду, но слова застряли в горле. Да, Мстители были преданы Поттеру, они бы помогли _ему_ , но Локи? Он был и всегда будет их врагом. Гарри, поудобнее перехватив мужчину, немного его приподнял. Поттер прекрасно знал, что Локи сейчас буквально истекает кровью, но вот прослеживаемые под тонкой голубоватой кожей какие-то темные струи вызывали недоумение. И тут Гарри зло зашипел, внезапно осознав, что это на самом деле такое. Вены, это вены просвечивали сквозь кожу. Черная странная дрянь была прямо в крови.  
Потянувшись за палочкой, Гарри уже было произнес исцеляющие заклинания, но остановился. _Что он делает?_ Он же теперь Мститель, Локи стал его врагом. Ну так ведь и сам Поттер не так давно был в черном списке Щ.И.Т.а. Гарри в замешательстве уставился на бессознательного едва дышащего бога. Жертва или враг? Сейчас мужчина выглядел совершенно не так, как на тех записях, которые просмотрел Поттер, где Мстители отбивали нападение трикстера на Землю в прошлом году. Это было уже не то страшное существо, что повергало людей в ужас; Мордред, да он даже на бога сейчас не был похож. Он был… _сломлен._  
Внешность может быть обманчива.  
Немного отпустив поводья своей магии, Гарри ментально коснулся ауры Локи и отпрянул. Все буквально вопило о неправильности, _такого просто не может быть_ , будто кто-то зачерпнул большой ложкой все то, что когда-то было _богом_ , и вынул, оставив лишь оболочку. Что, во имя Мерлина, они с ним сделали? Тут Поттер заметил залегшие под глазами Локи синяки и слабую дрожь, мучившую исхудавшее тело, дыхание было прерывистым, пульс скакал. Взмахом руки Гарри обдал их обоих согревающими чарами. Но это не помогло — кожа мужчины все еще была на ощупь как лед.  
Не нужны было быть Повелителем Смерти, чтобы понять, что Локи умирал.  
Взгляд Поттера потяжелел. Он никогда не мог спокойно относиться к людям, которые получали удовольствие от причинения боли. И если его подозрения были верны… нутро охватило волной холодной ярости… за всем стоял Щ.И.Т. _«…если будет некого осуждать и мучить»._ Мучить. Это дело рук _Фьюри_. Гарри сжал кулаки. Он огромным усилием воли едва сдержал порыв немедля схватить Старшую палочку, так кстати появившуюся в кармане, и сейчас же пойти против этих магглов, чтобы обрушить на них всю свою мощь, _отомстить, уничтожить, сровнять Щ.И.Т. с землей._  
Стены комнаты затряслись. Гарри мог чувствовать, как волны бесконтрольной магии каскадом расходятся от него, закручиваясь в воздухе калейдоскопом огненных спиралей, образуя вокруг него смертельный шар пульсирующей магической энергии. Поттер стиснул зубы, и в ту же секунду ближайшее окно взорвалось миллионом осколков. Гарри сдержал уже готовый вырваться крик.  
_Тихо, спокойно, ну же, Гарри, давай, как Кингсли тебя учил._  
Медленно и постепенно Поттер начал брать под контроль свою магию. Пол перестал трястись, а огненные завихрения, вздрогнув, рассеялись, и маг наконец-то смог свободно вздохнуть.  
Как ни странно, во время всей этой свистопляски Локи не психанул и не отшатнулся от Гарри (да-да, он был без сознания, но все же), который прямо-таки выплескивал из себя магию, наоборот, он будто интуитивно прижался поближе, уютно устроившись у Поттера на груди. Даже дыхание немного выровнялось.  
На Гарри вдруг накатила неудержимая волна желания защищать. Да нет же, это какой-то бред. Он разочарованно вздохнул. Конечно, Локи встал Щ.И.Т.у поперек горла. Но что бы он ни сделал, он не заслужил… _подобного_. Уж лучше бы Фьюри просто прикончил бога.  
Гарри почти взвыл от досады. За прошедшую пару недель он уже привык собираться с командой и составлять с ними план действий, чтобы решить возникшие проблемы. Но сейчас это был _Щ.И.Т._ , а не какой-нибудь очередной злодей. Поттеру пришлось бы вынудить Мстителей выбрать между парнем, которого они встретили несколько месяцев назад, и организацией, которая была с ними с самого начала. Мог ли он впутывать в это все своих товарищей?  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Они не выберут его, _с чего бы_? Он ведь всего лишь незнакомец, парадокс, _пришелец_. А теперь стал еще и _скрывающимся от правосудия преступником_. Поттер знал, что подошел к самому краю, держа сейчас на руках врага, за чьи мучения он готов отомстить. Спасая Локи, он по своей воле становился одним из злодеев, для устранения которых как раз посылали Мстителей.  
И тянуть команду за собой в бездну будет совсем не честно. Все-таки он был им многим обязан.  
Призвав свою силу, Гарри притянул Локи ближе и аппарировал.  
Он не видел второго бога, все это время наблюдавшего за ним из другого конца комнаты.  
* * *  
_Гарри,_ решил для себя Тони, _был полным кретином._  
Как только обнаружилось, что после случившихся в башне толчков Поттер вдруг пропал, Тони с трудом смог уговорить команду не мчаться сейчас же за возможным похитителем их волшебника. В конце концов, даже ДЖАРВИСУ пришлось вмешаться.  
Сейчас все устроились вокруг монитора, на котором шла видеозапись утра, когда они все еще спали. Экран показывал Локи и Гарри. Никто из Мстителей не стал возмущенно кричать о предательстве или просто ругаться. В комнате была абсолютная тишина. Все с немым ужасом взирали на своего заклятого врага. Бог выглядел жутко. _Это их рук дело? Неужели Щ.И.Т. сотворил подобное у них за спиной?_ Они видели, как Гарри готов был позвать на помощь, когда Локи вдруг упал в обморок, но засомневался, посмотрев на бессознательного бога в своих руках. Выражение его лица в тот момент сложно было не понять. И когда Поттер вновь поднял взгляд, прямо на камеру, никто из Мстителей не смог не отвести глаз в ответ. Сколько искренней холодной ярости было в тот момент в зеленых глазах волшебника. Даже когда сырая магия завихрилась вокруг Гарри, и сила плеснулась наружу, самым страшным все еще был этот взгляд.  
Так смотрел человек, который был готов, особо не утруждаясь, сравнять весь мир с землей. И вы бы точно не захотели встать на его пути.  
Изображение Поттера поплыло, и он исчез вместе с Локи с тихим хлопком. И опять никто не сказал ни слова.  
_Мда,_ подумал Тони, _Гарри был чертовым идиотом._  
Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Стив сказал:  
— Он собирался позвать нас, — голос был хриплый, — он попросил бы помощи. Но…  
— Локи, — закончил Беннер, прикрывая рукой глаза. — Гарри не был уверен в нас.  
— А что бы мы сделали? — спросила Наташа. — Что бы мы сделали, если бы пришли Гарри на помощь и увидели в комнате Локи…  
Клинт тихо выругался.  
— Я… я бы его тут же пристрелил. Инстинктивно… — казалось, Бартону было больно это говорить. Наташа утешающе положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Это еще не все, не так ли? — пока Тони говорил, пальцы сами собой порхали над клавиатурой. — Угадайте с трех раз, кто за всем стоит?  
Стив сжал челюсти, однако все услышали его холодное «Щ.И.Т.». Команда будто замерла на мгновение, а потом посыпались вопросы.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что это были они?  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что они _способны_ на подобное?  
— Они держали его под стражей, а не пытали.  
— И что же такого могло случиться, что сейчас бог выглядит, будто он на волосок от смерти?  
— Его… допрашивали?  
— Допрос не вызывает _подобное_ …  
— Ребята, — строго позвал Стив. Команда притихла. — Причастен к этому Щ.И.Т. или нет, наша основная проблема сейчас состоит в том, что Гарри исчез. Он мог надумать себе чего угодно.  
— Ты уверен, что он не заодно с Локи? — недоверчиво спросила Наташа.  
— Как бы еще тот смог сбежать? В таком состоянии…  
— Да, в таком состоянии, — перебил Тони. — Вообще-то, мы сейчас о _Гарри_ говорим. Он же с ума сходит, когда кому-то из нас хорошенько прилетает в бою. Вы разве не почувствовали тряску? Только представьте, что испытал Гарри, когда увидел Локи. Даже если он не помогал ему сбежать, то сейчас нет ни малейшего шанса, что он его бросит.  
Команда переглянулась.  
— Для Гарри не имеет никакого значения, что Локи буквально год назад вторгся на Землю, — продолжил свою мысль Тони, — потому что самого Гарри тогда там не было. Локи никогда не был его врагом.  
— Ну так что теперь? Гарри нас предал? — тихо спросил Клинт. Он выглядел таким несчастным.  
— Не думаю, что для него все сводится к черному и белому, — ответила Наташа, вставая, — он просто сделал то, что посчитал правильным.  
— Я о том же, — сказал Старк. — Он один из самых надоедливо правильных и жадных до справедливости типов, которых я когда-либо встречал, исключая тебя, Капитан, — губы Стива дернулись в улыбке. — Честно? Я не знаю, что бы сделал, если бы Гарри нас позвал. Наверно, я бы сначала выстрелил, а потом спросил, а может, и нет. Но он не позвал, вот, в чем вся херня. И мы не знаем, почему. Да, сначала я разозлился. Да, нужно быть совсем идиотом, чтоб сбежать вот так. Но я _знаю_ Гарри: он спасал нас всех столько раз, что я уже сбился со счета. Поэтому я сильно сомневаюсь, что он решил спеться с нашим любимым богом коварства, чтобы вдвоем захватить мир.  
— Я только… — Стив вздохнул, — я бы так хотел, чтобы он нам доверял.  
— Не думаю, что в этом дело, — медленно сказала Наташа. — Я имею в виду, куда пойдет искать Фьюри в первую очередь, когда обнаружит пропажу Локи?  
— Сюда, — мрачно ответил Клинт. — Мы все видели в тот день в Нью-Йорке, что Гарри и Локи что-то связывает. И Фьюри тоже прекрасно об этом помнит.  
— Гарри таким образом защитил нас, — внезапно понял Старк. — Он один исчез. Поэтому все подозрения в помощи врагу, которые появятся у Щ.И.Т.а, будут целиком и полностью лежать на нем. Ничего нам не сказав, Гарри нас защитил.  
Все Мстители уставились на Тони, потому что он был _прав_. Гарри не мог не сделать из себя жертву. Естественно, что он взял всю блядскую вину на себя.  
Клинт опять тихо выругался.  
— Фьюри это так не оставит. Вы же знаете, что он опять внесет Гарри в черный список.  
— Тогда мы просто откажемся, — Наташа яростно сверкнула глазами. — Пусть найдет кого-нибудь другого для своей грязной работы.  
— И что тогда? Отделимся от Щ.И.Т.а и смоемся вместе с Гарри? И чем все это закончится?  
— Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы мы бросили Гарри?  
— А почему нет? Он же так и сделал.  
— Подождите-ка…  
— Ребята, — Тони со странным выражением лица смотрел на один из мониторов. Было в его голосе что-то, что заставило всех заткнуться и тоже посмотреть на экран, на котором сейчас мелькали какие-то химические формулы и разные заметки. Картинки бежали все быстрее и быстрее, пока прямо посреди экрана не появилась одна единственная формула, подписанная «Фаза 3».  
Тони и Брюс одновременно побледнели.  
— Что? — требовательно спросил Стив. — Что это значит?  
Тони открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.  
— Это… — Беннер поднял взгляд от монитора, сглотнув, — это оружие. Это то, что они тестировали на Локи. Щ.И.Т. ссинтезировал новое оружие, — Брюс прервался, сжав руки в кулаки; зеленая вспышка мелькнула во взгляде. — Это оружие против Гарри.  
* * *  
Из-за поднявшегося переполоха Мстителям потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы понять, что кого-то одного не хватает. Того, кто должен был, по идее, принимать в споре по поводу Локи и Гарри самое активное участие. Когда команда поняла, что исчез Тор, было уже слишком поздно.  
* * *  
— Есть новости о Локи?  
— Нет, сэр. Мы все еще пытаемся отследить его последнюю телепортацию, но… это вне наших технологий, директор. Мы даже не знаем, на правильном ли мы пути.  
— _Шикарно_ , — пробормотал Фьюри. Ему было совершенно непонятно, как Локи удалось сбежать, когда он был полностью лишен магии. Единственной зацепкой было слабое серебристое свечение, которое появилось в камере буквально в паре футов от Локи, прежде чем что-то разорвало капельницу. Если бог был к этому не причастен, то, Фьюри мог бы поклясться, что…  
Он замер. _Магия_. Если Локи был беспомощен, только один человек мог все это провернуть.  
— Хилл! — рявкнул Фьюри так, что все сжались на своих местах. — Сейчас же доставь мне сюда Гарри. И меня не волнует, что тебе придется для этого сделать. И подготовь все для его присутствия здесь. Камеры, люди. Пусть он всегда будет у кого-то на прицеле. И мне нужно что-то, что сможет его удержать. Ты поняла?  
Агент Хилл изумленно уставилась на директора.  
— Вы _спятили_?  
— ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛА!?  
— Да, черт побери, хорошо, — Хилл с хмурым видом выскочила из помещения.  
Все остальные агенты, однако, продолжили удивленно смотреть на Фьюри. Директор недовольно сузил свой единственный глаз, и все поспешно отвернулись.  
— Заблокировать базу. Охрану на уровень 7. У нас могут быть гости.  
— Эм, сэр… — подал голос молодой агент, сразу же задрожав, едва только Фьюри повернулся к нему.  
— Что-то непонятно в моих указаниях?  
— Нет, но…  
— Тогда хватит тратить мое время. Слишком много людей будут требовать ответа, если узнают, что Локи не под охраной. Нам необходимо оставить это в тайне.  
— Да, конечно, но…  
— _В чем дело, агент_? — взъярился Фьюри. — Выкладывай.  
— Я думаю, — кто-то сказал сзади холодный голосом, — он пытается известить тебя о моем присутствии. Вы, смертные, никогда не умели хорошо слушать.  
Директор даже не успел моргнуть, инстинктивно разворачиваясь и выхватывая пистолет буквально из воздуха. Тор лишь отмахнулся от пули молотом, скривившись. Его взгляд, когда он посмотрел на директора, обжег изнутри чем-то диким, яростным и был очень злым.  
— Тор, — твердо сказал Фьюри, — чем обязан твоему визиту?  
— Не думаешь же ты, что я не обращу внимание на то зло, что ты совершил в этих стенах, — прорычал Тор, — что я буду слеп к тому вреду, что ты нанес моему _роду_.  
Выражение лица Фьюри моментально переменилось.  
— Локи с тобой? Ты его видел?  
Директор, было, поднял руку к микрофону в ухе, но Тор его опередил. Взмахнув запястьем, он стремительным движением метнул Мьёльнир, который прошел рядом с Фьюри буквально в нескольких дюймах, прежде чем, развернувшись, вернулся обратно к богу в ладонь. Директор оцепенел, медленно опустив руку.  
— Даже сейчас, — голос Тора дрожал, — даже сейчас ты попытался предать его.  
— Я припоминаю, что это как раз _он_ предал нас, — натянуто ответил Фьюри, — или ты уже забыл, какой ущерб он нанес, сколько жизней забрал…  
— Ты говоришь о правосудии и чести, но забываешь, что Локи уже осужден, — оскалился бог. — У тебя нет никакого права истязать его и называть это справедливым наказанием. Мой брат уже _был_ наказан согласно нашим законам. Он уже не тот человек, что был раньше.  
— Он заставил вас поверить в это, — Фьюри сделал шаг вперед. — Локи никогда не измениться, не устыдится своих дел. Он не может чувствовать. Он не может _любить_.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь! — взревел Тор; непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер закружился вокруг него. — Ты _не можешь_ знать.  
— Очень многое можно узнать о человеке во время проведения особых тестов, — спокойно ответил Фьюри. — Когда его подвергают нереальной боли, когда рвут на части и оставляют лежать на полу, ломают психику, разрушают тело, и по одному нашему желанию повторяют снова…  
И Тор взорвался. Молот рухнул на пол авианосца, и все пространство жутко содрогнулось, гром и молнии разразились вокруг. Бог взмыл в воздух. На его лице застыло ужасающее выражение, которое означало только одно: жажду убивать. Тор, которого все знали до этого, исчез. И его место заняло существо из кошмаров, мстительный бог, порождение террора и хаоса…  
И он был очень _зол._  
Фьюри, не дыша, стоял сейчас перед воплощением хаоса, смотря на Тора и слыша, как где-то на периферии завывает тревога. Через мгновение, все еще молча, директор Щ.И.Т.а развернулся и сорвался с места.  
Бог грома поднял Мьёльнир, и мир заревел.  
* * *  
В сотнях лигах от корабля Гарри Поттер поднял руку. Жуткий звук эхом отразился в ушах, крик ярости и боли, потери, _опасности_. Гарри в неверии застыл — он узнал этот голос. Тор. Тор был в опасности. Палочка сама появилась в руке, и Поттер уже готов был действовать, но слова застыли на губах…  
Тук…ту…к…тук…ту…к  
Дрожание пульса его остановило. Гарри дернул головой. Жизнь едва теплилась в Локи, лицо покрывал липкий пот, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а дыхание было слабым и прерывистым. Когда Поттер только от него отошел, голова бога невольно повернулась, а рука дернулась. Казалось, будто простого присутствия мага было достаточно, чтобы Локи не ушел за грань. Неспокойное дыхание и слабый стон мужчины вытащили из Гарри какие-то давно забытые инстинкты, которые подтолкнули его обратно. Он положил свою прохладную ладонь на горячий лоб трикстера, неосознанно исцеляя мелкие раны на лице. Голова Локи опять дернулась и упала на бок, ресницы затрепетали, когда бог почувствовал прикосновение к себе. А Гарри застыл, сразу поняв, что происходит. Душа Локи уже почти выскользнула из тела.  
Поттер недовольно выругался.  
Именно поэтому он никогда не останавливался, никогда не ждал, когда вокруг него умирали люди. «Повелитель Смерти» управляет не только своей смертью, но и _всеми остальными_ тоже. Он видел, как их души отделялись от тел, ускользая в пустоту. Он _чувствовал_ сам момент их перехода из одного мира в другой.  
И ничего не мог сделать, только смотреть. Вести. Следить, чтобы их путешествие прошло спокойно.  
Но не с этой душой. _Не сегодня._  
Взгляд Поттера затвердел. Старшая палочка уже была в руке, камень трижды провернулся на ладони, мантия колыхнулась за спиной. Гарри был не в состоянии говорить или думать в тот момент. Он просто позволил магии течь сквозь него. Поттер разрезал палочкой воздух, который тут же полыхнул золотым светом.  
Только не эта душа. Она **моя**.  
_Прости, большой парень,_ маг ужасно сожалел, думая о Торе, _тебе придется разобраться с проблемой самостоятельно._  
_Сейчас мне нужно спасти твоего брата._  
Гарри закрыл глаза, опуская свои ментальный щиты и снимая блоки с магии, которая неукротимой волной сразу вырвалась наружу. Поттер моментально почувствовал Локи, его потерянное извивающееся сознание, которое бы сейчас кричало, если бы у него был голос. Гарри зацепил его ментальным якорем, медленно подтягивая обратно к земле. Аккуратно подхватив сознание бога, он засунул его на положенное место, окутав чувством безопасности и тепла. Открыв глаза, Поттер прикоснулся губами ко лбу Локи и _вдохнул_ в него жизнь обратно.  
Трикстер задергался и рвано глотнул воздуха, но Гарри еще не закончил.  
_Живи._  
Их обоих окутала светящаяся золотая сфера.  
**Живи.**  
Поттер даже не использовал заклинание — наверно, такого вообще не было, — он просто дал поработать Дарам Смерти. Все-таки они _хотели_ служить своему господину. Поглощенный в свои мысли, Гарри не заметил, сколько прошло времени — пара секунд или часов, — когда Локи наконец-то расслабился, спокойно откинулся на спину и глубоко вздохнул, кожа вернула свой привычный бледный цвет, раны зажили. Поттер слышал его спокойное сердцебиение благодаря все еще активному сверхслуху. Он опустил палочку, отчего свечение немного померкло. И тут Гарри застыл.  
_Он только что…_  
Поттер посмотрел на Локи, на мерно вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь, будто ждал, что он перестанет дышать в любой момент. Ни разу за триста пятьдесят лет Гарри не вмешивался в дела Смерти, _ни разу_. Ни когда уходили любимые или друзья, ни уж тем более какие-нибудь незнакомцы… они все умирали. Потому что такова _жизнь_ — все должно идти своим чередом. Все живут, и все умирают. _Почему он сделал это ради Локи?_ Возможно, потому что бог уже был бессмертным, или потому что _Смерть_ была его _дочерью_ …  
_Или ты просто чувствуешь себя виноватым, что оставил его тогда с Фьюри?_  
Засомневавшись, Гарри опустился в кресло и взял голову Локи в ладони. Ведь он сейчас _буквально_ выдернул _душу_ из ниоткуда, чтобы спасти человека, который иначе был бы уже однозначно _мертв_. И сейчас, смотря на такого умиротворенного бога, чей гнев и боль, что еще совсем недавно маской застыли на лице, разгладились, а тело свернулось вокруг мага, Гарри не мог заставить чувствовать себя виноватым за все сделанное. И он однозначно повторит это, если потребуется.  
Поттер застонал.  
_Какого хуя ты творишь, Гарри?_  
* * *  
Златорогий, страж между мирами, как правило, не _бегал._ Так же как и не паниковал. И, разумеется, не стал внезапно разрушать Радужный Мост, перед тем как со всех ног броситься к царю.  
Все-таки подобное можно было считать исключением.  
— Хеймдалль, что значит весь этот шум? — голос Одина разнесся по тронному залу, стоило только асу вбежать через двери. — Что произошло?  
— _Тор,_ — прохрипел Хеймдалль, — _Мидгард…_  
Вместе с этими словами в помещение ворвалась Фригга. Ее волосы растрепались от быстрого бега, а в глазах застыло безумие.  
— Один, ты обязан его остановить! — приказала женщина.  
— Фригга? — Один впервые выглядел настолько ошеломленным. — Что…  
— Он совсем потерял рассудок. Ох, Один, в нем кипит столько гнева…  
— Прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим, он сражается со смертными… — добавил Хеймдалль.  
— Я вижу картины, чудовищные картины будущего…  
— Он рвет их на куски, и у него нет никакого желания или силы воли, чтобы остановиться…  
— Он станет пламенем, которое никогда не погаснет…  
— Пострадает не только Щ.И.Т., но все…  
— Он не остановится…  
— Мидгард…  
— Уничтожен…  
— Все…  
А потом их голоса вдруг жутко протянули в унисон:  
— Человечество это не переживет.  
А потом на зал опустилась тишина. Один, не мигая, смотрел на этих двоих перед собой. Царь Асгарда не видел в пустяковых действиях своих сыновей чего-то особенного. Если Тор хотел показать себя в Мидгарде, играя в героя ближайшие пятьдесят лет, то для продолжительности жизни бога это было ничто. Он убивал смертных и раньше, почему сейчас нужно ему мешать?  
Фригга выступила вперед, в ее глазах заблестели слезы.  
— Ты знаешь, что он сражается за Локи. И ты _знаешь_ , что эти смертные сделали с твоим вторым сыном в этом проклятом месте. Если ты не помог Локи, то хотя бы останови своего первого сына от разрушения мира, который он любит.  
Взгляд Одина потяжелел.  
— Локи уже давно отрекся от меня.  
— И ты дал ему на это много причин! — голос Фригги сорвался. — Как ты можешь сейчас оставаться в стороне…  
— Довольно! — голос Одина загремел от сдерживаемой силы. — Локи выбрал свой путь. Возможно, я еще смогу избавить моего первенца от той же участи.  
— Ты вмешаешься? — спросил Хеймдалль своим глубоким грохочущим голосом.  
Один и Фригга чуть ли не подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Они уже и забыли о третьем участнике разговора.  
— Ты уверена? — обратился Один к Фригге?  
— Мир сгорит, — женщина уверенно вздернула подбородок, — я это видела.  
Один прикрыл глаза. Затем он протянул руку, в котором в то же мгновение материализовалось золотое копье, и царь Асгарда исчез во вспышке яркого света.  
* * *  
Мда, у агентов Щ.И.Т.а сейчас были явно не самые лучшие дни. Сначала одержимый босс отправляет их на бессмысленную погоню за Локи, а теперь бог грома крушит мир вокруг них на куски. Когда они прижимались к своей падающей на землю непреступной крепости, то многие думали, что взять на себя эту работу было не самой блестящей идеей в их жизни. Теперь они должны были умереть жуткой смертью, и все по вине Фьюри.  
Они подумали об этом в тот момент, когда Тор поднял свой молот и вызвал огромную сферу, извергающую молнии, и бросил ее прямо на них. В тот момент они осознали, что бог не собирался дать им спокойно рухнуть на землю. Они смиренно закрыли глаза.  
Чего точно никто не ожидал, так это внезапного золотого всплеска. В одно мгновение мир стал прежним, корабль опять взмыл вверх, небо очистилось, а бог грома исчез.  
Где-то далеко, в другой реальности, Тор упал на колени перед своим отцом и завыл.  
* * *  
— _Агенты Щ.И.Т.а, Мстители._  
Люди по всей Америке посмотрели наверх, внезапно услышав в своих наушниках громкий голос.  
— _Некоторые из вас могут уже быть в курсе событий, произошедших сегодня вечером. А если нет, то сейчас важно одно. С сегодняшнего дня Локи Лафейсон, Тор Одинсон и Гарри Джеймс Поттер провозглашаются врагами государства, Щ.И.Т.а и всего человечества в целом. Они обвиняются в государственной измене. Любая попытка вступить с ними в контакт, помочь или укрыть будет также приравниваться к измене и караться соответственно._  
Фьюри немного подождал, а затем заговорил вновь:  
— _Сейчас я обращаюсь непосредственно к Мстителям. Не будьте идиотами. Любое действие в отношении врагов государства, кроме незамедлительной стрельбы, будет считаться изменой. Они не наши друзья. Они предали вас. Они предстанут пред судом с вашей помощью или без нее. У вас есть приказ. Не вставайте у меня на пути._  
Голос замолк.  
В Башне Старка стояла невероятная тишина, тягучая, дрожащая тишина…  
Тони поднял руку, и в стену напротив врезался белый энергетический шар. Телевизор рассыпался мелким крошевом по полу. Он посмотрел на образовавшуюся картину пару долгих секунд, не замечая, как по лицу текут слезы, а потом развернулся к окну и выпрыгнул в ночное небо.  
Никто этого не заметил. Наташа стояла, не шелохнувшись, Клинт уже исчез на крыше. Брюс изумленно смотрел на свои руки, а Стив привалился к стене, опустив голову. Щит валялся рядом на полу.  
А где-то далеко Гарри сейчас крутил в пальцах Старшую палочку. В его взгляде, направленном в открытое окно, застыло холодное спокойствие. _Враг государства. Нежелательная персона номер один. Урод._ Гарри щелкнул пальцами, и лежащий на столе наушник взорвался. Поттер вздохнул, покачав головой.  
_Они никогда не учатся._


	14. Распад

_То, что Ваш оппонент неправ, не делает Вас автоматически правым. Большинство боев ведутся не за то, кто прав; конфликт возникает из-за определения степени этой неправильности._  
_Райчел Гудрич_

С того момента, как Тора выдернули с Мидгарда и посадили под стражу во дворце, Хеймдалль не часто покидал свой пост. Еще реже он это делал, чтобы требовать аудиенции у царя. Когда он наблюдал за этим «Щ.И.Т.ом», то задавался вопросом, а должен ли он вообще что-либо сообщать своему господину, или стоило позволить молодому богу грома безнаказанно отомстить.  
Тем не менее, знаки не могли ошибиться.  
— Мой царь, — Хеймдалль преклонил колено.  
— Спокойно, мой друг, — Один кивнул асу. — Какая причина привела тебя ко мне в такой спешке?  
— Камни Бесконечности, сир. Я уверен, что они пробудились.  
— Это невозможно, — сказал Один с упреком. — Камни были разделены много веков назад.  
— Кто-то снова собрал их вместе и хочет объединить в перчатке.  
На мгновение по лицу царя пробежала волна потрясения.  
— Никто не обладает достаточной мощью для этого.  
— Даже Танос?  
— Я запретил произносить это имя! — яростно прогрохотал Один.  
— Но, сир…  
— _Довольно_ , — царь Асгарда давил своей мощью. — Ты ошибся. Ни сумасшедший Танос, ни кто-либо еще никогда не завладеют перчаткой. Это полнейшая чушь.  
Хеймдалль поднялся, когда Один собрался уходить.  
— Мой взор чист, Всеотец. Тебе стоит прислушаться ко мне.  
— А тебе стоит послушаться своего **царя** , — решительно сказал Один. Стены слабо затряслись от его голоса.  
Хеймдалль дернулся, но все-таки кивнул.  
— Разумеется, сир.  
— Хорошо. А теперь оставь меня.  
Златорогий повернулся к выходу. Он уже почти дошел до двери, когда голос Одина заставил его остановиться.  
— Очень надеюсь, что ты не собираешься поделиться своими мыслями с кем-либо из наших горожан. Не стоит поднимать шум на пустом месте.  
Хеймдалль смотрел на царя несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
— Как прикажете, господин.  
Кивнув еще раз напоследок, ас вышел из зала. Если Один не собирался внимать его предупреждениям, то ему придется найти кого-то другого для этих целей.  
* * *  
Планета стала слишком спокойной. Безмятежной? _Нет,_ думал Танос, изучая маленький мир, _она ожидала._ Трепещущий привкус опасности завис в воздухе словно туман, с нотками предательства, хаоса и чего-то еще. На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, но Танос живет уже слишком долго, чтобы с первого взгляда не узнать намечающийся разлад и зарождающееся смятение. Если и существовал подходящий момент, чтобы нанести удар, то он был **сейчас.**  
Только одна вещь заставила его усомниться.  
Раскрыв свой разум, Таносу не понадобилось много времени, чтобы увидеть зияющую пустоту, через которую не мог проникнуть его взор. Титан неприятно скривился: даже сейчас мальчишка умудрялся от него скрываться. Разумеется, он ступил на Землю как обычный смертный, и выглядел он _вполне_ человечно, но его истинная форма была покрыта тайной. Танос только единожды смог узреть его истинный вид — в момент, когда мальчишка появился над странным символом, от которого прямо-таки фонило смертью. Танос никогда прежде не встречал такой ауры, какая была у этого незнакомца. Марево кипящей энергии, сырая мощь, которая полыхала словно огонь Инферно, и еще какая-то едва сдерживаемая сила, что резонировала жизнью и смертью. И именно _смерть_ обеспокоила Таноса, потому что только он имел право на близкое общение с **Ней**. Этот незнакомец не смел даже имя Ее произносить, что уж говорить об обладании Ее силой. А он вдобавок и _смертным_ помогал. Титан зарычал. Да, он уже некоторое время наблюдал за этим новым игроком. И он увидел, какой огромной мощью управлял маг.  
А Земля повернулась против него.  
Таносу хотелось расхохотаться. _Типично._ Щ.И.Т. умудрился изолировать единственного человека, что мог их спасти, кто мог выступить против Титана, когда бы потребовалось. Ох, как это было все-таки _по-человечески_.  
_В конце концов,_ думал Танос, укрепляя перчатку на предплечье, _это станет их погибелью._  
* * *  
У Фьюри был настолько плохой день, что, когда он зашел в лабораторию и увидел ее полностью разбитой и разгромленной, то был совершенно не удивлен.  
Он все еще был в раздумьях, аккуратно обходя раскрошенное стекло и лужи пузырящейся жидкости, которые никогда не должны были увидеть свет. Кто знает, с каким (незаконным) химическим оружием экспериментировал Щ.И.Т. Сейчас любая из этих луж могла быть бомбой замедленного действия. Фьюри прикрыл нос и рот рукой, как-то неубедительно пытаясь не дать ядовитым парам проникнуть в легкие. Он уже раз семь чуть не умер сегодня, поэтому чувство самосохранения слегка притупилось.  
Мужчина раздраженно выдохнул. Когда даже _деревья_ начинают хотеть твоей крови, то невольно будешь задумываться, а хорошей ли это было идеей злить волшебника.  
Конечно, у него не было никаких доказательств, но Фьюри никогда не был идиотом. Внезапное увольнение 78% всего персонала; непонятно откуда взявшиеся коридоры; постоянно возникающие то тут, то там пожары; а оружейная вдруг оказалась под водой, и охраняли ее жуткие акулы с АК-47. Мужчина постоянно спотыкался и не мог открыть ни одну дверь. Каждый раз, когда он хотел достать пистолет, его предплечье простреливала жгучая боль. Даже его глазная повязка теперь сияла ярко-розовым цветом.  
В лаборатории Фьюри прошел мимо дымящейся лужи оранжевой слизи и остановился, дойдя, наконец, до центра комнаты. В этом конкретном месте все было намного хуже, чем в остальной части помещения. Да здесь будто произошел чертов _локальный ядерный взрыв_. То, что когда-то было великолепной конструкцией из стеклянных трубок и контейнеров с бурлящей серой жидкостью, сейчас стало плевком грязи на бледном полу. Ничего не напоминало о том, что было здесь ранее, только небольшое пятно на потолке, которое, если присмотреться, складывалось в слова «фаза 3».  
Все было полностью разрушено.  
Каким-то образом этот ублюдок смог уничтожить многомиллионные исследования, которые охранялись лучшими спецами Америки, за семь минут. Семь блядских минут, на которые Фьюри вышел наружу, чтобы покурить. Да он же с ними просто _играл_ , издевался, как над животными, попавшими в ловушку. Гарри мог в любое время уничтожить сыворотку, но он выбрал именно _эти семь минут_. Просто невероятно. Он будто хотел сказать: _Видишь? Я могу быть где угодно, везде, я могу танцевать прямо у тебя под носом, поступать так, как, черт возьми, хочу. А ты ничего не сможешь предпринять. Я могу разъебать твою маленькую организацию, и ты **ничего** не сможешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня._  
Фьюри пришел в ярость. Сжав кулак, он со всей силы ударил по чудом уцелевшему контейнеру и даже не дернулся, когда из разбитой руки брызнула кровь. В порыве злости мужчина чуть не пропустил появившееся на полу послание, там, где еще совсем недавно располагались контейнеры с «фазой 3».  
_Директор,_  
_Если Вы еще до сих пор не поняли, то я любезно исправил Вашу ошибку. Не волнуйтесь, если вдруг не сможете ничего вспомнить о ней. Я взял на себя смелость забрать всю информацию о формуле из Ваших воспоминаний. Если попробуете воссоздать ее, то в следующий раз из Вашей головы я вытащу не только формулу._  
_Искренне Ваша, Нежелательная Персона Номер Один._  
_P._ _S. Советую нанять охрану получше. Или хоть ловушек каких поставьте._  
В то же самое мгновение, как Фьюри закончил читать, пепел взвился пламенем и исчез. Мужчина застыл на пару секунд, а потом кулак опять ударил по стеклу.  
* * *  
— Почему ты улыбаешься?  
— Черт! — дернувшись, Гарри упал со стула. Теперь он смотрел на Локи снизу вверх.  
Бог нахмурился.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Потолок проверяю, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер.  
— Это явно был сарказм.  
— Да? С чего бы?  
Мужчина лишь медленно моргнул. И в этот момент он показался Поттеру таким усталым и раздраженным, что маг решил не усложнять.  
— Да ничего особенного. Просто ты застал меня врасплох, — Гарри встал с пола.  
Локи фыркнул.  
— Едва ли я виноват. Ты слишком рассеянный.  
Бог небрежно облокотился на дверной косяк, или только хотел, чтоб это так выглядело, потому что Гарри показалось, что именно этот косяк сейчас держит его на ногах.  
— Не думал, что ты так быстро оклемаешься.  
— Ты поэтому так активно уклоняешься от ответа, чем ты занимался? — Локи недовольно сощурился. — Ну так что?  
— Если тебе так уж интересно, то я тут немного позабавился с «фазой 3».  
В комнате внезапно стало подозрительно тихо. Плечи Локи напряглись, зеленые глаза остро блеснули. Энергия волной прокатилась по помещению. Казавшийся до этого безразлично отстраненным, мужчина кардинально изменился. Вроде бы установившееся хрупкое взаимопонимание разлетелось к чертям.  
— Так это всего лишь игра для тебя? — холодно бросил бог. — Вы с Фьюри так _развлекаетесь_ , — Локи буквально выплюнул это слово, — пытаясь перехитрить друг друга?  
— Я был уверен, что уж ты точно распознаешь месть.  
— Месть? За что _тебе_ мстить _Щ.И.Т.у_?  
— Список довольно длинный, вообще-то, — раздраженно ответил Поттер. — Я уже не говорю о том, что они ставили на тебе _опыты_ …  
— Я в состоянии сам за себя отомстить, и не смей думать иначе, — мужчина уже почти кричал. Глаза сверкнули злобой, а на щеках расцвел лихорадочный румянец. — Ты не имел никакого права действовать у меня за спиной.  
— У тебя… — Гарри неверяще мотнул головой. — Слушай, _в чем_ твоя проблема?  
— Мне не нужна твоя месть или твое геройство. Мне _не нужна твоя помощь._  
Гарри уже открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но внезапная мысль, только что пришедшая в голову, заставила его остановиться. Прямо перед ним стоял истощенный, разбитый и жутко разозленный мужчина. Но за его упрямо вздернутым подбородком, за надменным вызовом во взгляде Поттер разглядел еще и непреклонную гордость, которую маг видел и в себе.  
— Я подумал, что тебе было не до этого.  
— Ясно, — отозвался Локи. — Что еще?  
— Ох, не знаю. Может, мне действительно _есть до тебя дело_?  
— Ты четко высказал свое мнение обо мне, когда мы говорили в последний раз, — мужчина сжал губы. — Почему ты вдруг передумал?  
— Передумал? — Гарри готов был его придушить. — Уясни уже: то, что я не согласен с твоими дерьмовыми решениями, не означает, что я считаю нормальным, что Щ.И.Т. тебя _пытал_ , — Поттер покачал головой. — Ты действительно так думал обо мне?  
Локи хотел что-то возразить, когда до него дошло, что только что сказал Гарри.  
— У меня… не особо много опыта во всем этом, — наконец-то выдавил из себя мужчина.  
Поттер устало вздохнул.  
— Я бы мог сказать, что мне жаль, что я украл твою месть или типа того, но это не так. Щ.И.Т. перегнул палку, и я не собирался все это так оставить. У них не было совершенно никакого права обращаться с тобой настолько жестоко, потому что разъединение с магией убило бы тебя.  
— Это даже забавно, что тебе хватило пары секунд, чтобы это понять, потому что эксперты Щ.И.Т.а в жизни бы не догадались, почему их пленник постоянно терял сознание, — голос Локи был холодным и отстраненным.  
— Но ведь магия это то, что мы _есть_ , — недоуменно сказал Гарри. — Что они там блять вообще ожидали от своих опытов?  
Бог замер, разглядывая Поттера. Выражение его лица при этом было очень странным, каким-то уязвимым. А потом мужчина моргнул, и наваждение спало, привычная маска встала на место.  
— Думаю, они ждали, что я в итоге умру, избавлю их от необходимости разбираться со мной самим.  
— Это было неправильно, — резко сказал Гарри, — просто совершенно неправильно, что они с тобой сделали, что собирались сделать. Мне жаль.  
Что-то подозрительно похожее на слезы блеснуло в прекрасных глазах Локи.  
— _Оставь свою жалость при себе_ , — прорычал мужчина, — мне она не нужна. Если ты найдешь способ вернуть мои способности, то…  
— Они не пропали, — слова прямо зазвенели в воздухе.  
— Что? — требовательно спросил мужчина внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
— Твою магию выкачали, правильно? — Гарри шагнул вперед. — Но от этого ты не перестал быть магом. Твое тело регенерирует свой резерв. Просто нужно время.  
— Если ты лжешь мне, волшебник…  
— Ты разве не чувствуешь? Сейчас, когда находишься рядом со мной, рядом с _магией_ , твое ядро исцеляется. Я знаю, что твои силы не пропали, — твердо сказал Поттер. — Уверен в этом.  
И опять мужчина посмотрел на Гарри очень долгим взглядом. Кажется, в последнее время он стал делать это слишком часто, будто Поттер был какой-то странной теорией, которую Локи никак не мог понять, сияющей звездой, которую было не достичь.  
— Ты довольно… _любезен_ , — выглядело так, словно богу было противно даже слово такое говорить. — Почему?  
— Ну, не могу же я все время стоять в стороне и считать ворон?  
— Да, сомнительно.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Что такого сложного я говорю, что ты никак не поймешь? Ты как-то сказал, что мы похожи, ты и я. Те слова ничего не значили?  
Гарри даже удивился, когда Локи дернулся.  
— Последний раз, когда я сравнил кого-то с собой, ничем хорошим это не закончилось, — пробормотал мужчина. — Я не собираюсь повторять свою ошибку.  
Поттер присмотрелся к богу внимательней. Тот выглядел усталым и бледным и, как ни странно, очень молодым. Сейчас перед Гарри был не бог коварства и озорства, а человек, которому было некуда идти и неоткуда ждать помощи.  
— Ты каким-то чудом появился в моей спальне пару дней назад, — заметил маг. — Очень сложно поверить, что это была какая-то ошибка.  
— Всего лишь случайность, не более.  
— Что же, тогда тебе крайне повезло, что я оказался одним из немногих, кто не побежал тебя сдавать.  
— Не льсти себе, — Локи поджал губы, — мне не нужна была твоя помощь.  
— _Не нужна_ … — Гарри досадливо покачал головой. _Опять все сначала._ — Ты в курсе, что чуть не умер?  
— Небольшой прокол.  
Поттер в неверии чуть воздухом не поперхнулся.  
— Так, ладно, не стоит благодарности. Рад, что с этим мы разобрались.  
Локи готов был уже что-то сказать, но вдруг вздрогнул от внезапной пульсирующей боли, прокатившейся в голове, с и так бледного лица окончательно сошла вся краска. Покачнувшись, мужчина потерял опору в виде дверного косяка и точно бы упал, если бы Гарри молниеносным движением не трансфигурировал бы из пола что-то вроде волны, которая толкнула бога обратно к стене. Локи, вцепился в косяк, загнанно дыша и нерешительно смотря на Поттера.  
Гарри прекрасно знал, что сейчас любое немагическое вмешательство ничем хорошим не закончится.  
— Все еще уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь?  
— Я _в порядке_ , — прорычал Локи, вжимаясь в стену. — Мне ничего _от тебя_ не нужно.  
— Ну разумеется. Видит Мерлин, бог коварства не может опуститься так низко, чтобы принять чью-то _помощь_ , — саркастично протянул Поттер. — Продолжишь отталкивать людей, и рядом с тобой вообще никого не останется.  
— Одиночество защищает меня. Только ему я могу доверять.  
— _Нет_ , друзья защищают тебя, — сказал Гарри. — И, как я посмотрю, не особо-то у тебя их и много.  
Локи рассмеялся пустым смехом.  
— Ты действительно так отчаянно нуждаешься в компании?  
— Мне казалось, тебе бы она не помешала, — заметил Поттер.  
Бог мгновенно оцепенел.  
— А, в этом все дело — в _жалости_ …  
— _Ох, Мордред_ , — взмолился Гарри. — Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, но не все вертится вокруг **тебя**.  
— Но так и есть, — огрызнулся мужчина. — Не держи меня за идиота. Ты сейчас здесь только из-за меня, предателя государства. Наверно, это я виноват, что Фьюри меня пытал, потому что я представлял слишком большую угрозу, был слишком могущественным, слишком вызывающим. _Я_ вторгся на Землю. _Я_ заставил их бояться магии. _Я_ скоррумпировал Щ.И.Т. Я злодей, монстр, о котором родители рассказывают детям перед сном, _ледяной гигант_ …  
Гарри смотрел, как прямо у него на глазах кожа бога становилась синей.  
— Локи…  
— _Почему ты не можешь быть похожим на Тора?_ — голос Локи исказился, передразнивая кого-то. — _Почему ты не можешь быть воином? Магия — это удел трусов,_ — мужчина запнулся. — _У тебя нет чести, нет чувства долга. Ты лжец и обманщик, и таким ты останешься навсегда…_  
— Локи!  
Бог вынырнул из своих мыслей, только чтобы наткнуться на внимательный взгляд Гарри. Локи опустил глаза на свои синие руки, и, кажется, что-то похожее на полузадушенный всхлип сорвалось с его губ. Он упал на колени, дрожа и тщетно пытаясь вспомнить заклинание, которое уже использовал однажды, чтобы скрыть свою истинную форму. Но вся магия оставила его, слова пролетали в голове, словно утекающая сквозь пальцы вода. Он не мог вспомнить.  
Локи задышал чаще, алые глаза лихорадочно заблестели, вокруг стало слишком жарко, когда он опять вернулся в проклятую комнату, которая горела, пылала как солнце, его кожа была снова в огне, и он не мог дышать, думать, мир скручивался вокруг, утягивая в пучину беспамятства. И все вокруг _горело, горело, **ГОРЕЛО…**_  
Прохладные уверенные руки подхватили мужчину, когда он уже почти завалился на пол.  
— _Глациус Триа_ , — слова заклинания, такие мягкие и мелодичные, зазвенели тихой мощью.  
Волна прохлады омыла Локи. Мужчина изогнулся, застонав. Боль, накатывающая до этого как цунами, стала спадать. Бог глубоко вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, что кто-то его держит. В отдалении он услышал переливчатый голос, то усиливающийся на согласных звуках, то слабеющий на гласный, он бормотал слова, которые мужчина никак не мог разобрать. Они словно любопытно ластились к Локи, и их прикосновение было одновременно знакомым и чуждым. Бог был уверен, что они не причинят ему вреда. Слова давали поддержку и защиту, исцеляли, вселяли надежду, окутывали своей магией.  
_Магия._  
Как он по ней скучал. И сейчас, когда она была так близко, а он не мог ее коснуться, воспользоваться, это ощущалось особенно остро. Но мужчина все равно чувствовал себя сейчас цельным и живым, он будто был _дома_.  
Впервые за несколько недель Локи позволил себе расслабиться, отдавшись на милость судьбе, он понял, как же, оказывается, устал, как ему было больно, и как же его заебало притворяться, что все в порядке. Бог откинулся на того, кто удерживал его сейчас от падения, и почувствовал, как безмолвные всхлипы стали сотрясать его тело, а к глазам подступили жгучие слезы. Мужчина повернул голову, уткнувшись в чью-то теплую подмышку, и обмяк.  
На фоне всего этого, Локи почувствовал, как с его лица убрали спутанные волосы, и кто-то его куда-то подтащил. Последовавшее затем легкое прохладное прикосновение ко лбу вернуло его в реальность, сразу вытянув сознание из забытья. Локи не удержался, слепо потянувшись за ласкающей рукой, которая дарила такое долгожданное успокоение. Рука вдруг замерла. На мгновение мужчине показалось, что он, должно быть, сделал что-то не так. Но затем рука зарылась в его волосы, прошлась сквозь локоны и мягко помассировала кожу головы, а потом все внезапно пропало. Локи всхлипнул, беспомощно втянув в себя воздух. Мужчина приоткрыл глаза. В груди опять начала нарастать слабая дрожь. А потом Гарри опять появился, погладив его по лбу, убрал волосы с потного лба. Бог отдал себя всего этим прикосновениям, совсем разомлев.  
_Боже, как давно кто-то так же прикасался ко мне?_  
— Ты обжигаешь, — вдруг прошептал бог. — Для меня твоя кожа сейчас словно печь.  
Поттер замер на середине движения.  
— Больно?  
— Нет. Да, — Локи просунул голову под ласкающую ладонь, облегченно выдохнув облачко огненного холода. — Не останавливайся.  
Гарри рассеянно проследил пальцами похожий на руны узор на сияющей кобальтовой коже шеи, и веки бога задрожали.  
Двое так и продолжали сидеть на полу в молчании. Через какое-то время магия Гарри переплелась с древним заклинанием Одина, и мужчин накрыл золотой купол. И в следующий раз, когда Локи поднял голову, его глаза блестели зеленой сталью, а кожа была снова бледной. Повинуясь воле Поттера, она так же стала теплой, как и у остальных людей.  
Локи вздохнул. Гарри прочистил горло, и раздавшийся звук оказался удивительно громким в устоявшейся тишине.  
— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь…  
— Нет, — губы Локи скривились. — Я презираю эту форму.  
— Жаль, — Поттер проследил пальцами путь по бледному горлу мужчины и слабо улыбнулся, когда почувствовал зачастивший пульс. — Эти руны словно были созданы специально для меня.  
Трикстер недоуменно моргнул.  
Улыбка Гарри поблекла.  
— Ты, наконец, закончил ругаться со мной?  
Мужчина немного повернул голову, встречаясь с Поттером взглядом. Глаза бога были удивительные, не такие зеленые и яркие, как у Гарри, они быль светлее, твердые и холодные, иногда почти голубые. Нерушимые словно сталь, хрупкие как стекло. Сейчас маг смотрел на бога, будто видел его в первый раз. Все стало совсем неважно: эти его ухмылки и высокомерие и тягучая речь, иногда пропитанной жгучей злобой. Это был просто _он._  
_Ты закончил ругаться со мной?_  
Локи посмотрел на Поттера, и его голос дрогнул:  
— _Я никогда не начинал._  
* * *  
— Перестань… _сопротивляться_ мне!  
— Тогда отпусти меня! — взвыл Тор. — У тебя нет никакого права…  
— Лишь у меня и есть право! — Один поймал молот, который ас неуклюже бросил в него. — Как Царь Асгарда и твой отец я обязан…  
— Защищать себя и свой _род_! — зарычал Тор.  
— К твоему брату это не относится.  
— Как раз наоборот. Они пытали его, отец. Неужели для тебя это ничего не значит?!  
— Он сам в этом виноват.  
Лицо Тора перекосилось.  
— Ты не можешь так говорить.  
— Любовь ослепила тебя, сын. Ты не видишь, кем он стал.  
— Я вижу только моего брата, — резко бросил Тор. Слова эхом пронеслись по подземным залам, словно обещание чего-то неизбежного.  
Один посмотрел на своего упрямого сына, уверенного в своем заблуждении, и вздохнул:  
— Ты любишь отчаянно и безрассудно, прямо как твоя мать. Я никогда не мог устоять перед этим.  
Тор с надеждой посмотрел на отца.  
— Однако твои действия говорят сами за себя, — Один опустил взгляд на молот в своей руке. — Я не могу позволить тебе вернуться в Мидгард, не в таком состоянии.  
— Отец…  
— _Довольно_ , — голос Одина громыхнул силой. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты отбросил свою честь ради подобного. Ты останешься в Асгарде, пока я не удостоверюсь, что ты взял под контроль свое самообладание. До тех пор Хеймдалль будет уведомлять тебя о событиях в Мидгарде.  
— Но…  
— Это мое последнее слово, — голос Одина был твердым, но совсем не злым. Он слабо улыбнулся своему сыну. — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, — он повернулся, направившись к выходу, и на пути бросил через плечо: — Ты свободен в своих перемещениях. Это все-таки не тюрьма.  
Тор посмотрел на закрывшуюся за отцом дверь. Мужчина рассеянно пнул колонну пред собой, от которой от столь сильного удара отвалился кусок. Ас даже и не заметил этого. Все его мысли сейчас были заняты словами Локи, которые он однажды презрительно бросил прямо Хеймдаллю в лицо: _«Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что Бифрест — это единственный путь попасть или выйти из царства? Между мирами есть секретные тропы, которые даже ты, со всеми своими способностями, не видишь»_.  
Секретные тропы. Выход. Путь назад.  
Может быть, у Тора был не такой острый ум, как у Локи, но с его оружием, которое было выковано из сердца умирающей звезды, и с его железной волей был хотя бы один шанс, что он смог бы найти одну из секретных дверей. К тому же, был, по крайней мере, еще один такой же умный человек, который, возможно, не отказался бы помочь.  
Тор повернул запястье, и Мьёльнир прыгнул к нему в ладонь, загудев в нетерпении. Мужчина вскинул голову. Что ж, попытка не пытка.  
Все-таки, со Щ.И.Т.ом он пока не закончил.  
* * *  
Мстители снова сражались.  
Но не так, как можно было бы ожидать от такой команды — громко и напористо, когда земля сотрясалась от криков и несдерживаемых ударов, от летающих горящих предметов, что проносились над головами врагов, и яростных вспышек атак. Все было совсем не так. У этого конфликта не было ни причины, ни цели, не было правых или виноватых, не было противоборствующих сторон.  
Поэтому, наверно, _сражались_ было неверное слово. Они не сражались. Они просто в принципе больше не работали.  
Вещи, которые раньше казались совершенно естественными, сейчас требовали неимоверных моральных затрат. Разговоры были через силу, короткие и злые; Мстители стали чуть ли не при каждом резком движении хвататься за оружие, будто ждали чего-то, всегда были наготове, словно Башня престала быть их убежищем. Она перестала быть их _домом_.  
Клинт предположил, что все это было из-за того, что команда оказалась под домашним арестом, отрезана от Щ.И.Т.а, что они застряли здесь из-за Фьюри с тех пор, как исчез Гарри.  
Стив был уверен, что им просто сейчас было не с кем сражаться, не было врагов, которых нужно было победить, не было заданий или приказов, чувства единства.  
Брюс большинство дней проводил в зеленой шкуре, но в те редкие моменты, когда он появлялся пред всеми человеком, то все время твердил, что они больше не команда, не сейчас, когда двое из них были в черном списке. Сломанный механизм.  
Наташа ни с кем не делилась своими мыслями, но несложно было догадаться, о чем она думала: фаза 3, оружие, созданное специально против Гарри, созданное, чтобы навредить ему…  
Пожалуй, размышления Тони были самыми простыми. Он сказал это только один раз, но слова задели за живое всех. Гарри пробыл с ними совсем недолго, но его присутствие заполнило дыру между членами команды, о которой они даже не подозревали. Он сделал их снова _едиными_ , группой, одним целым, чем-то правильным и хорошим, теми, кто мог сделать что угодно. Быть кем угодно. Стив собрал из них команду, но Гарри был тем, кто их объединил.  
А сейчас он ушел. Дезертир, предатель, преступник.  
_И кто они теперь?_ Нерешительные трусы, которые настолько преданы системе, что не ушли вслед за своим волшебником? Больше не было правды и неправды, добра или зла. Защитники планеты теперь воевали друг с другом. Вся преданность вылетела в трубу. Их команда распалась.  
Для человечества не могло быть худшего времени, когда портал разорвал ткань реальности над ревущими небоскребами Нью-Йорка, потому что Щ.И.Т. в это время переформировывался, а его герои сейчас были не в состоянии собраться. Именно поэтому никто не заметил темную фигуру, вышедшую из бурлящего провала хаоса. Не было никого, кто мог бы остановить Титана, ступившего в этот новый мир.  
Танос улыбался, высоко держа перчатку как трофей.  
_Ох, как они будут **гореть**._


	15. Покинутые

_Цель терроризма — терроризм. Цель репрессий — репрессии. Цель пытки — пытка. Цель убийства — убийство. Цель власти — власть. Теперь вы меня немного понимаете?_  
_Джордж Оруэлл, «1984»_

В какие бы удивительные истории вы не верили, «злодей» в каждой из них не просто какой-то нелепый устрашающий образ в черном балахоне, обученный быть злобным гением, который уже в двухлетнем возрасте отрывал мухам крылья, абсолютно лишенный каких-либо эмоций, без биографии, без всего, что могло бы показать, что он в первую очередь _человек_.  
Знаете, злодеи не так уж и сильно отличаются от нас. У них такие же надежды и мечты, их ранят боль и потери, им приходится принимать такие же решения, как и нам. В самом деле, сколько из этих «плохих парней» действительно видят себя злодеями? Ответ будет — ни один. Каждый из нас верит, что он прав, что наши действия оправданны. Мы можем не быть _«хорошими»_ , но мы однозначно будем _правы._  
Это самая страшная философия из всех — человек может творить всевозможные зверства и с чистой совестью считать, что его действия необходимы. Когда небо начнет падать на землю, а мир застынет в немом крике, когда великие города рухнут, а океаны поглотят горы, тот, кто все это сотворил, будет смотреть на учиненный хаос и _улыбаться_.  
В этом плане Танос ничем не отличался от злодеев из других историй и мифов. Он знал, что не был «хорошим», но и «злым» он себя не считал. Никто из нас не будет злодеем в своих собственных глазах. Танос не был хорошим, но он знал, что он _прав._  
И именно это делает злодея наиболее опасным.  
* * *  
Это было ужасное зрелище.  
Настроение Таноса было еще хуже, чем обычно, когда он улетел от обломков, что раньше были Башней Старка. Он никогда особо не любил Землю. Люди всегда были такие раздражающе слабые и умирали слишком быстро, что Танос даже не успевал как следует повеселиться. Но эти… _герои_ — Титан неприятно скривился, — о которых уже столько лет шептались во всех уголках разных миров… от них он ожидал хоть _какого-нибудь_ сопротивления.  
Танос глянул вниз, услышав хруст под ногами. В глаза сразу бросилось что-то красное. Тони Старк лежал без сознания, весь в крови, наполовину погребенный под обломками. Титан наклонил голову. Через мгновение веки Тони дернулись. Танос подтолкнул его ногой, разочарованно вздохнув. Как и следовало ожидать, эти герои оказались такими же слабыми, как и остальные люди. _Очень жаль_. Он так надеялся, что они окажутся достаточно сильными для того задания, что он для них приготовил.  
— Этого тоже забирайте, — Танос дал указания читаури. — Он еще может нам понадобиться.  
Это были его первые слова с тех пор, как по Башне Старка был нанесен первый удар. Мстители даже не заметили его.  
Существо, вздрогнув от голоса Титана, поспешило исполнить его приказ, вытаскивая бессознательное тело Тони из-под обломков. Вокруг другие читаури делали то же самое с остальными членами команды. Танос поджал губы, увидев, как пара существ разгребла камни, достав из ямы мужчину с щитом. На плече одного из них уже небрежно висела рыжеволосая женщина. Он видел, как она не так давно упала на развалины Башни, о чем так же свидетельствовала рана на лбу, такая же красная, как и кудри, рассыпавшиеся по ее плечам. У подножия развалин лежал мужчина, словно спящий. Он даже не успел достаточно разозлиться для обращения. Другой читаури тащил по земле лучника, чей лук, сломанный прямо по середине, остался лежать в нескольких футах в стороне.  
О, Танос мог легко убить их всех, но зачем? У него возникла гораздо более интересная идея, как можно было бы использовать их способности. Конечно, бога грома и того, _другого_ , Гарри не было сейчас здесь, но и этих пяти пока было достаточно. Тем более, он был уверен, что оставшиеся скоро к ним присоединяться.  
Титан посмотрел на небо и медленно вдохнул, раздувая ноздри. Город насквозь провонял смертью. _Превосходно._ Еще одно громадное свидетельство того, как сильно возросли его силы в долгих годах изгнания. Это были столетия безуспешных поисков. Но наконец-то камни будут его.  
И у него как раз есть для этого люди.  
* * *  
Достаточно иронично было то, что Поттер избежал подобной участи, потому что Фьюри объявил его вне закона. Когда все случилось, он даже близко не был рядом с Башней Старка. Вместе с Локи они остались необнаруженными под щитами Поттера, под куполом заклинаний, состоящим из многочисленных слоев защитных и маскирующих чар. Гарри всегда был скрыт от взора Таноса, но в этот раз он схоронил себя капитально.  
И пока чокнутый Титан искал его по всей Земле, Гарри спокойно сидел на кухне в доме, что в другой жизни был на Площади Гриммо, и смотрел перед собой в гадальную чашу. Каждый раз, когда он пытался сфокусироваться на чем-то, картинка подергивалась рябью и плыла, так что Поттеру все никак не удавалось уловить четкое изображение. И это уже так его разозлило, что Гарри готов был разбить эту бесполезную стекляшку о стену и аппарировать к Башне Старка, лишь бы узнать, все ли в порядке. _И если Тони опять налажал с маго-техническим полем…_  
— Тебе кто-то в суп плюнул? — голос Локи прозвучал очень удивленно.  
Гарри поднял на бога взгляд. Он стоял немного в тени. Волосы обрамляли скулы, слабая улыбка затаилась в уголках губ. Сегодня мужчина был без брони, без плаща и кожаного нагрудника. Локи был одет во все черное, из-за чего его глаза буквально сияли. Сейчас он кардинально отличался от того сломленного человека с синей кожей, что Поттер видел вчера. Он будто стал… _теплее_ , словно барьер, который он же сам и воздвиг между собой и остальным миром, немного опустился. Игривые искры плясали в его глазах. Именно и _гривые_ , а не злые или желчные. И изящная насмешливая улыбка была скорее дразнящей, а не грубой и жесткой. Первый раз с самого их знакомства бог выглядел абсолютно расслабленным.  
Гарри не знал, как себя вести с таким новым Локи. Вдруг, поняв, что он сейчас пялился, Поттер мысленно пнул себя.  
— Я хочу поймать изображение Башни Старка, но что-то мне мешает.  
— Знаешь, думаю, это вредно, столько раз пытаться проверить их, — заметил бог. — Избавь уже меня от своего тоскливого взгляда и присоединись к ним уже. Не думаю, что Фьюри сможет тебя остановить.  
— А я и не знал, что ты так сильно хочешь избавиться от меня, — Гарри вздернул бровь.  
Локи на мгновение замер, но потом ехидная улыбка вернулась на лицо. А Гарри осталось только догадываться, какие мысли в тот момент крутились у мужчины в голове.  
— Думаю, что мало бы кто отказался от подобного шанса, когда его бессовестно будят взрывами каждое утро.  
Поттер закатил глаза.  
— Да-да, не все из нас родились с божественной силой. Кому-то из все еще приходится _тренироваться_ …  
— Так вот как ты называешь кидание проклятий в стену?  
Гарри уже был готов что-то возразить, как внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову:  
— Магия так мешает тебе?  
— Что? — Локи, известный своим красноречием, запнулся, когда вопрос застал его врасплох.  
— Магия. Знаю, что ты все еще можешь чувствовать ее, а я не особенно сдерживаюсь в ее использовании.  
Бог не ответил. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, немного опустил свои щиты вокруг разума и просто вдохнул магию, которая растеклась в воздухе рекой. В Асгарде не особо привечали использующих ведовское искусство. В чем же честь, когда с помощью магии побеждаешь своего врага, обманываешь его, зачаровываешь, ментально им манипулируешь? Какой ты воин, если сражаешься с помощью заклинаний и иллюзий? Магия — удел трусов, то, на что всегда смотрели со скрытым страхом и подозрением.  
Но _это…_ Гарри использовал магию с трепетом и восхищением, будто это было что-то прекрасное и свободное, живое. Это был дар, а не проклятье. Локи дико завидовал этой свободе.  
_Магия так мешает тебе?_  
Мужчина открыл глаза.  
— Нет, не мешает.  
— Ты скучаешь по ней, — заявил Гарри. И это был явно не вопрос.  
— Будь уверен, я далеко не беспомощен, — беспечно ответил бог. — Я все еще могу раздробить твой череп одной рукой.  
Поттер закатил глаза.  
— Я не спрашивал, _нужна_ ли она тебе, идиот. Я сказал, что ты _скучаешь_ по ней.  
— Осторожно, волшебник. Я могу подумать, что тебе действительно не все равно.  
Обычно этого было достаточно для людей, которые давили на него. Холодный голос, неприкрытая угроза в словах, презрение во взгляде. Гарри же никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Поднеся руку к виску, он начал вытягивать из него серебристую нить, которая начала стремительно заполнять все пространство комнаты. Прежде чем Локи понял, что вообще происходит, он уже плавал в омуте магии; картинка поплыла, и перед глазами на месте прежних предметов оказалось уже совсем другое изображение.  
Перед ним сейчас стоял другой Гарри, на лице которого застыла жуткая маска, магический шторм кружил вокруг него, стоящего прямо в центре сражения. Локи уже почти спросил, какого черта происходит, когда Гарри, который не Гарри, сделал пару шагов вперед, и мужчина смог увидеть, что было за ним. Это был он, ну или версия его, не важно. Брат с яростным отчаянием оттолкнул его. Локи все еще слышал эхо своего имени, которое мгновение назад выкрикнул Тор. Бог никогда не забудет, с каким неистовым негодованием оно прозвучало в устах аса, с какой _любовью_ и свирепостью, словно он мог одной лишь силой своего голоса оттолкнуть Локи от опасности.  
Это было воспоминание. День, когда его поймали.  
Пытаясь не поддаваться впечатлению, Локи повернулся к Гарри-воспоминанию и замер, распахнув глаза. Он не видел этого момента. Он не видел, как взгляд Поттера пылал, словно умирающее солнце, как его магия охватила все вокруг огнем, как от его грохочущего голоса весь отряд агентов упал на колени.  
**— Вам не стоило стрелять в моего друга.**  
Локи уже не стал смотреть на тот хаос, что за этим последовал, он и так знал, чем все закончилось. Сейчас он видел пред собой только этого невероятного человека, который раз за разом игнорировал все ожидания, все попытки мужчины оттолкнуть его.  
— Сейчас ты видишь? — знакомый голос заставил Локи обернуться. Гарри, настоящий, тихо стоял за ним.  
— Почему? — спросил мужчина охрипшим голосом.  
Гарри шагнул вперед, и воспоминание померкло, стоило ему лишь махнуть рукой. С большим удивлением бог осознал, что Поттер был практически таким же высоким, как и он сам. Их лица замерли в паре дюймов друг от друга. Глаза мага, такие жесткие и уверенные, взирали _прямо на него_. Локи обескуражено уставился в ответ, окончательно запутавшись в этом взгляде. Сейчас он не мог смотреть больше ни на что другое, даже если бы хотел.  
— Потому что я вижу тебя, бог озорства, — голос Гарри был тихий, но от того, что они стояли так близко друг другу, раздавшийся звук оказал на Локи странный эффект. Мужчина задрожал, а внутри все полыхнуло жаром. — Ты хорошо исполняешь роль злодея, слишком хорошо, что обманул даже сам себя. Но я не куплюсь на это, ни на секунду. Ты не _такой_ , Локи. Коварство? Да. Ложь? Обман? Это всегда с тобой, как дыхание. Но злоба? Тирания? Убийство?  
— Я творил все это, — бога удивило, насколько отстраненно прозвучали его собственные слова. — Мне нет никакого дела до мира.  
— А если бы я тебе сказал, что Тор мертв?  
Локи дернулся.  
— Ничего бы не изменилось.  
— Лжец.  
— _Почему_ для тебя это так важно? — требовательно спросил бог. — Что ты пытаешься доказать?  
— Что для тебя все случившееся значит больше, чем ты пытаешься продемонстрировать, — решительно ответил Поттер, — что тебе не плевать.  
— Никого не волнует, буду я жить или умру. Почему я должен оказывать им подобную любезность?  
— Меня волнует, — Локи замер. Гарри спокойно смотрел на него. — Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что если бы мне было все равно, то я бы тут сейчас торчал?  
На это богу было нечего ответить. Слова мага все еще звучали где-то под кожей, яростные искры неповиновения метались во взгляде, а сознание охватил целый поток незнакомых эмоций, когда Локи в очередной раз увидел, как же _близко_ стоял Поттер. Бог поднял руку и, прежде чем сам вообще понял, что собирался сделать, бережно, что удивило их обоих, коснулся подбородка Гарри, нерешительно, будто сомневался, что маг настоящий. Призрачный ожог защипал пальцы.  
— Не стоит, — тихо сказал Локи, ненавидя себя за эти слова. — Смерть и боль следуют за мной по пятам.  
— Что же, и в этом мы с тобой похожи.  
— Гарри, я серьезно…  
— Думаешь, я шучу?  
Бог в этот момент выглядел несчастным, казался таким уязвимым.  
— Ты _не можешь_ , — прошептал мужчина, — это уничтожит тебя.  
— Это?  
— _Я…_ — лицо Локи скривилось; внезапная вспышка ненависти к себе почти затопила его сознание. — _Я_ тебя уничтожу, — бог одернул руку, будто обжегшись. — Ты не понимаешь. Я рву и раздираю в клочья, уничтожаю друзей и врагов так, как никто больше не делает. Я люблю и ненавижу одинаково. В один день я буду тебя защищать, а в другой — перегрызу глотку. Хаос мне дан от рождения, помощник мне — разрушение. Я… — Локи закрыл глаза. — Ты _не можешь_ , Гарри. Не проси меня об этом.  
— Не просить _тебя_? — тихо повторил Поттер.  
Наверно, было что-то такое в голосе Гарри, так как Локи почувствовал, что в этот самый момент нечто изменилось. От этого голоса завибрировало властностью, пробудив в боге незнакомые эмоции. Будто нечто в Локи сдвинулось, отвечая на слова Поттера. И пока маг говорил, мужчина мог наблюдать, как его глаза вспыхнули золотом, полностью поглотив всю зелень. И вот бог оказался внезапно прижатым к стене, со всех сторон окружен бушующей магией Гарри. Знакомый жар пробежался по венам. Локи разомкнул сжатые губы и резко втянул в себя раскаленный от напряжения воздух.  
Ох, блять. Гарри был просто _великолепен_ в своей ярости.  
Богу еще никогда не доводилось видеть, как Поттер злится, не так, как сейчас, поэтому он не знал, к чему это все может привести. Его волосы разметались в беспорядке, золотистая кожа пылала, а _глаза…_ они в буквальном смысле тлели, словно раздуваемые ветром угли.  
— С каких это пор мне нужно чье-то _разрешение_ , чтобы рисковать собственной жизнью? Как будто я _не справлюсь_? Считаешь, что ты _не заслуживаешь этого_?  
Локи сейчас был очень благодарен стене, потому что она была единственным, что сейчас держало его на ногах.  
— _Гарри…_  
Поттер в один момент оказался прямо напротив мужчины, который не смел сейчас даже вздохнуть, смотря Гарри в глаза и видя в них дикую смесь из эмоций, страсти и голода, пульсирующую золотую зелень и непроглядную тьму. _Больно_. От этого отчаянного желания обладать сердце зачастило в ритме стаккато, а член согласно запульсировал.  
— Ты знал, что я уже дважды умирал? — спокойно спросил Поттер, сдерживая рвущийся наружу гнев. — Я дважды смотрел в глаза смерти, распахнув ей свои дружеские объятия. Я видел, что находится за завесой и прошел сквозь нее, даже не почесавшись, — магия Гарри давила на Локи, требовательно, всепоглощающе. Бог и не думал, что когда-нибудь в своей жизни он так возбудится. — Так что не говори мне о смерти и разрушении, — маг уже тихо рычал. — Я потерял больше, чем ты даже можешь себе представить. Я держал жизнь и смерть в своих руках. Скорее всего, я самый опасный человек, которого ты когда-либо встречал. Меня, Локи _Одинсон_ , не так-то просто сломать.  
В этот момент бог потерял всякую связь с реальностью. Совершенно себя не контролируя, Локи разорвал стихийной магией удерживающие его невидимые путы, преодолевая оставшиеся до лица Гарри дюймы, и запечатал его рот поцелуем, заглушив сорвавшийся было с губ мага пораженный вскрик.  
На мгновение все существо Поттера затопило блаженство. Где-то на периферии инстинкты прямо-таки взвыли от осознания, что _это все очень плохо_ и им еще придется хлебануть дерьма, когда они вернутся к цивилизации. Он уже видит, как Фьюри умирает от раннего сердечного приступа, а Гарри _зашибает_ сам Тор… Но ничто из этого не могло сейчас остановить его, потому что, ох, _Мерлин_ , третий по значимости из самых разыскиваемых преступников Щ.И.Т.а сейчас присосался к его губам, от чего они уже буквально горели, но это было так чертовски хорошо. Как же долго, оказывается, он этого хотел, что отказаться сейчас было выше его сил…  
Казалось, что Локи был ошеломлен своим поступком не меньше Гарри, потому что мужчина вдруг с каким-то тихим болезненным стоном прижался к чужим губам сильнее. И Поттер послал к дементорам все свои мысли, теснее притиснувшись к Локи, лизнув языком его губы, безмолвно прося открыть рот. Мужчина рвано вздохнул и притянул Поттера за бедра, вдавив пальцы так, что, наверно, под одеждой остались красные отметины. От этого грубого движения их члены вжались друг в друга, разжигая под закрытыми веками пожар наслаждения. Хватка Локи чуть дрогнула, и он вмял в себя Гарри еще крепче, разведя его ноги своим коленом, и прежде, чем Поттер успел _хоть что-то_ сказать, бог еще раз резко подтащил его бедра к себе, отчего оба их члена опять заскользили вместе. Мордред, это было похоже на какое-то первобытное спаривание. Так грязно и так невъебенно горячо.  
— _Мерлин…_ — прошипел Поттер.  
— Локи, вообще-то.  
Гарри зарычал, переместив губы на шею мужчины и опустившись поцелуями-укусами к его великолепному бледному горлу. Чувствуя ну губах соль, лизнул пульсирующую жилку, слегка прикусив кожу. Дыхание бога на секунду сбилось с ритма.  
— Рот, Локи, — Поттер выдохнул в шею мужчины, — что я говорил по поводу твоего рта?  
Бог издал какой-то странный полузадушенный звук, от чего член в штанах Гарри опять дернулся. Маг вернулся обратно к губам Локи, впиваясь в них еще одним пьянящим поцелуем, который буквально выбил из них дух. Бог схватился за талию Поттера так сильно, будто это сейчас было единственное, что держало его на ногах. Его взгляд, темный от наслаждения, блестел из-под полуопущенных век.  
— На нас… — Локи запнулся, — _слишком_ много одежды.  
— Ну так сделай с этим что-нибудь, — Гарри лукаво улыбнулся в ответ.  
Бог уже поднял было руку, как от стен раздался визжащий шум. Поттер застонал, отступив назад.  
— Если это садовник, то, _клянусь Мерлином_ , я превращу его в таракана.  
— _Что_ это? — спросил Локи, перекрывая шум и слабо морщась от неприятных ощущений, что вызвал столь громкий звук. Его взгляд все еще был слегка затуманен.  
— Щиты, — угрюмо сказал Гарри. — Кто-то пытается попасть в дом.  
— Твои чары так ненадежны?  
— Я сказал _пытается_ , а не то, что он уже проник, — Поттер посмотрел на мужчину испепеляющим взглядом. Впрочем, он не оказал должного эффекта, потому что Гарри при этом мило покраснел.  
— Ну так проигнорируй его, — предложил Локи, вскинув недовольно голову. Его припухшие от поцелуев губы сбивали мага с мысли, не давая сосредоточиться.  
— Я не могу так просто это _проигнорировать_. Это может быть кто угодно.  
— Да какая разница? — мужчина вздохнул. — Кто бы это ни был, статистическая вероятность того, что он в состоянии сделать тебе минет лучше меня, стремится к нулю. Так что он может _подождать_.  
Губы Гарри дернулись в улыбке.  
— Статистическая? Ты проводил опрос?  
— Не смеши меня. Я все-таки бог, лучший во всех отношениях. Естественно, наш секс будет таким же.  
— Ну разумеется, — Поттер усмехнулся. — Даже не знаю, и почему люди все время обвиняют тебя в высокомерии.  
— Фу, люди, — Локи скривился, — они такие идиоты.  
— И чем же я от них отличаюсь?  
Мужчина смотрел на мага одно пронзительное мгновение, любопытно, жадно, уязвимый в своем замешательстве. И когда он вновь заговорил, то его голос звучал странно охрипшим:  
— Ты исключение.  
В этот раз именно Гарри притянул к себе лицо Локи, крадя его дыхание в поцелуе, который приятно согрел его теплом. Бог прильнул в ответ, прикрывая глаза…  
Воздух снова задрожал от звука тревоги, идущего от стен.  
— Ох, да какого же хуя здесь…  
Локи едва удержался на ногах, когда Поттер вдруг шагнул назад, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы. Палочка сама прыгнула в ладонь, и после пары слов перед ними появилось изображение, которое показывало крыльцо дома на площади Гриммо, ну или одного из соседних домов. Гарри потребовалось не так уж и много времени, чтобы припомнить заклинания, которые в свое время скрывали его старый дом. На первой ступеньке, уставившись на дверь, стоял Ник Фьюри.  
— …происходит? — насмешливо протянул Поттер.  
Сзади раздался странный звук. Гарри обернулся, увидев замершего посреди комнаты Локи, чьи глаза сейчас пылали, а лицо перекосилось от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Разница была разительной. Казалось, что вот Гарри на секунду отвернулся, и вместо _его_ Локи уже стоит иной человек. Через мгновение бог исчез. И лишь по легким шагам, словно ветер, можно было понять, что он стремглав бросился прямо к двери.  
Поттер выругался, поспешив следом. Было такое ощущение, что он добирался до крыльца несколько часов, потому что, достигнув входной двери, он увидел Фьюри, прижатого за горло к стене и удерживаемого богом. Давнишние слова эхом прозвучали в голове: _Я могу раздробить твой череп одной рукой._ Глаза Локи засияли страшным блеском. То, что у него сейчас не было магии, не делало его менее опасным. Нечеловеческая сила все еще была при нем, и именно она сейчас удерживала Фьюри на весу, от чего его лицо уже начало пунцоветь.  
— Было очень глупо — приходить сюда сегодня, директор, — сказал Локи убийственно спокойно; ухмылка застыла на губах. Перед Гарри сейчас был совершенно другой человек. — Считаете, что я оставлю вас в живых после всего, что вы сделали?  
Поттер был уверен, что Фьюри мог бы ответить, если бы не пытался сейчас хотя бы вздохнуть под хваткой бога.  
Поттер прочистил горло:  
— Эм, Локи…  
Мужчина резко повернул голову на голос. Сейчас у него не было того беззащитного и смущенного выражения лица, с которым он смотрел на Гарри не так давно, из взгляда полностью ушел весь тлеющий жар. Этот Локи был холодным и отстраненным, острый яростный взгляд светился чем-то диким и необузданным, опасным.  
— Не проси меня сохранить его ничтожную жизнь, — бог процедил сквозь зубы, — не смей…  
— То есть, мне надо просто стоять и смотреть, как ты убиваешь его на крыльце? — Гарри шагнул вперед, оказываясь рядом с Локи лицом к лицу. — Я хочу его смерти не меньше тебя, и ты это знаешь. Но мы выше этого, Локи. Мы лучше _него_.  
Локи перевел свой пронзительный взгляд на Фьюри.  
— Склонен с этим не согласиться.  
— _Локи_.  
Мужчина на мгновение замер, потому что голос Поттера прозвучал сейчас неожиданно мягко. В подобные моменты обычно кто-нибудь начинал что-то расстроенно кричать и давить на него, от чего Локи лишь сильнее раздражался, игнорируя всякое чужое недовольство. Это было так обычно для него — проверять границы терпимости окружающих, наблюдать за ними с затаенным радостным любопытством, ждать, насколько их хватит, прежде чем они сломаются под его давлением. В этом был весь Локи — он давил на других до тех пор, пока на него не огрызались в ответ.  
_Гарри_ же… Бог знал, что Поттер так просто _не позволит_ ему убить Фьюри, его героизм такого не разрешит. Но где Локи настаивал, Гарри лишь предоставлял ему выбор. С тихим потрясением мужчина осознал, что маг не собирался с ним сейчас спорить. И его слова были просьбой, а не приказом. После всего, что сделал Фьюри, Поттер предложил ему самому принять решение.  
Когда в последний раз хоть кто-нибудь доверял Локи?  
_Чертов Поттер._  
Приглушенно рыкнув, бог отпустил директора, бросив его на крыльцо, и рванул обратно в дом.  
— Га-арри… — прокряхтел Фьюри, пытаясь встать на ноги.  
По взмаху руки мужчина поднялся в воздух.  
— Заткнись, — голос Поттера был холодный, словно лед. — Я с тобой еще не закончил.  
Где-то сзади замер Локи.  
— Ты не мог просто так прийти в мой дом и постучать в дверь без всякой защиты или хотя бы прикрытия, если бы у тебя не было на то важной причины. Так что выкладывай.  
Гарри опустил руку, и директор мешком рухнул на землю. Поттер почувствовал, что Локи подошел ближе, встав за его спиной. Его руки слегка подрагивали от сдерживаемого желания сжать их вокруг горла Фьюри. Когда директор наконец-то посмотрел на стоящих перед ним мужчин, взгляд его был полностью разбитым. За то время, что прошло с тех пор, как Поттер увидел Фьюри на своем крыльце, он впервые внимательно на него посмотрел. Он был совершенно измученным, подавленным, в глазах застыл страх. Гарри никогда не видел лидера Щ.И.Т.а таким… отчаявшимся.  
— Это Танос, — сказал Фьюри охрипшим голосом, — он атаковал Башню Старка сегодня днем.  
— _Что_? — резко спросил Гарри. — Что случилось? Они…  
— Он их забрал. Он забрал Мстителей, — директор посмотрел прямо на Поттера. — Они исчезли.  
* * *  
— Что значит «они исчезли»? — требовательно спросил Тор. — Ничто не может скрыться от твоего взора. Они просто не могли пропасть!  
— Думаешь, я ошибся? — спокойно сказал Хеймдалль, скрывая свое раздражение от молодого принца. — В один момент они были в той Башне, о которой ты говорил, а в другой — над ними открылся портал, и они исчезли от моего взгляда.  
— Я должен вернуться.  
— Всеотец…  
— Отца не беспокоят жизни смертных! — громко запротестовал Тор. — Он лучше будет смотреть, как Мидгард падет, прежде чем предоставит помощь Асгарда.  
— И ты предлагаешь мне ослушаться моего царя? — тихо спросил Хеймдалль. — Ты снова пойдешь против воли своего отца, оставив свой народ в угоду миру, который даже не твой?  
— Да…  
— Хорошо.  
Хеймдалль быстро прошел мимо Тора, начиная активировать Бифрест.  
Принц в неверии уставился на аса.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Не многие скрыты от моего взора, молодой принц, но эти беспокоят меня больше всего, — Хеймдалль поднял на Тора золотые глаза. — Пора узнать, кто прячется в тенях.  
— Но кто…  
— Иди, мой принц, — ас опустил свой посох на Бифрест, и вокруг все окрасилось золотым светом, — иди к своим друзьям. Но будь осторожен… — голос Хеймдалля эхом отражался в ушах Тора, когда он прыгнул в бездну. — _Все не то, чем кажется._  
* * *  
Когда Наташа очнулась, мир был в огне. По крайней мере, именно так все и ощущалось, когда боль запульсировала в каждом ее нерве, а в груди вспыхнула отчаянная паника от невозможности нормально вздохнуть. Она резко вскочила на ноги; пульс участился. Ее тело все еще не отошло от режима боя во время атаки…  
_Атака._ Наташа подавила сорвавшийся было крик. _Команда… Танос… Где они все? Тони выглядел совершенно разбитым, когда лежал там на земле… и **Клинт** …_  
Внезапный лязгающий звук вернул ее мысли в реальность. _Соберись_ , жестко приказала себе женщина, _ты никому не поможешь, если продолжишь паниковать._ Глубоко вздохнув, Наташа закрыла глаза, аккуратно натягивая на себя другую личность, снова становясь Черной Вдовой, бесстрашной убийцей, воином. Вбитые инстинкты легко вернулись на свои места. Ее разум мгновенно стал пустым и спокойным, уже вычисляющий возможные варианты развития событий. Это была ее броня, как для Тони это был его костюм.  
Глаза просканировали окружающее пространство. Пустынная земля вокруг была твердой — очень похоже на гранит, — небо темное. Куда ни глянь — везде камни и пустота. Наташу пробрала дрожь. Это точно была не Земля.  
Женщина зашаталась от внезапно накатившей боли. В голове словно застучали невидимые молоточки, когда она прямо-таки заставила себя не упасть. Одернув руку от пульсирующего лба, она увидела на ней кровь.  
— Мне так жаль, немного не рассчитал свою силу, — раздался сзади голос. Он был спокойным и вежливым, с густыми обертонами, богатый на интонации и очень звучный; такой голос требовал, чтобы его слушали, от него волоски на загривке вставали дыбом.  
Наташа мгновенно его узнала. Она развернулась на каблуках и с рычанием двинулась вперед, но что-то пригвоздило ее к месту. Ее взгляд был опущен прямо в землю, поэтому она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела фигуру, приблизившуюся к ней. Он был большой, это точно, потому что на Наташу упала огромная тень. Кожа, если судить по участку, что попал в поле зрения, была фиолетовая.  
— Будет ли мне дозволено увидеть твое лицо? Или я так и останусь в таком положении на этой бесплодной пустоши? — Романова говорила медленно, заставляя себя не пропустить в голос даже намека на страх.  
Внезапно чужая рука вздернула ее подбородок. Это прикосновение вызвало табун мурашек, а сознание наполнилось изображениями хаоса и боли, _смерти_. Наташа дернулась, но он держал ее крепко. Когда их взгляды встретились, то каждая клеточка ее естества буквально захотела убежать, крича от страха. У него действительно была фиолетовая кожа, глаза светились огненно-алым. Он излучал древнюю мощь и силу. И это выражение на его лице, когда он угрожающе смотрел на нее. Злое, грубое лицо, искривленное садистской ухмылкой, а в глазах полыхал беспощадный смертельный азарт.  
Как ей стало страшно в тот момент.  
— Ты боишься, — прогрохотал Танос, — это хорошо, — он неожиданно отпустил ее из своего стального захвата, от чего Наташа упала на Землю. — Ты умнее, чем твои дружки мидгардцы.  
— Где они? — требовательно спросила женщина, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Что ты с ними сделал?  
— О, они живы, — холодно ответил Титан. — Ну, большинство, во всяком случае. Думаю, очень многое сейчас зависит от тебя.  
— Меня, — ровно повторила Романова. Она знала, к чему он клонит.  
— У меня есть для тебя задание, маленький паучок, — Танос сузил глаза, внимательно посмотрев на женщину.  
— Даже не мечтай.  
— Ты еще не знаешь, что я предлагаю.  
— Не интересно.  
— Что же, в таком случае… — Титан сделал странный жест, и перед ним появились два читаури, которые тащили почти бессознательно Бартона.  
— Клинт! — закричала Наташа, не успев себя остановить. Она бросилась вперед, но невидимая сила опять ее остановила. Тогда она посмотрела на Таноса: — _Отпусти его._  
— И с чего бы мне это делать? — невозмутимо спросил Титан. — А теперь, по поводу работы, что у меня есть для тебя…  
— Я никогда не стану помогать тебе, _тиран_ , — она плюнула ему на ноги.  
Он лишь посмотрел на нее, прикрыв глаза. А потом вдруг сказал:  
— В руке человека двадцать семь костей, — Танос размышлял вслух, неспешно прогуливаясь рядом с местом, где держали сейчас Клинта. — Как думаешь, сколько из них ему нужно, чтобы стрелять из лука?  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
— Что ты…  
ХРУСТЬ. Одним молниеносным движением, которое было нереально увидеть человеческим глазом, Титан оказался рядом с Бартоном и что-то ему сломал в правой руке. Клинт поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Один, — сказал Танос со скучающей ухмылкой.  
— Остановись, — хрипло сказала Наташа, расширив в шоке глаза.  
— Передумала?  
ХРУСТЬ.  
— _Не надо…_  
ХРУСТЬ. ХРУСТЬ.  
— Уже четыре, — невозмутимо заметил Титан.  
Клинт выглядел ужасно. Он до сих пор даже ни разу не вскрикнул.  
— _Не делай этого_ , — Наташа умоляла со слезами на глазах, — пожалуйста, перестань.  
— Как думаешь, я смогу сломать две за раз?  
**ХРУСТЬ**. Бартон конвульсивно дернулся. Его дыхание было рваным и хриплым.  
— _Наташа_ … — раздался надломленный голос, — Таша, _не надо._  
— Клинт… — прошептала женщина. Ее разрывало изнутри.  
ХРУСТЬ.  
— Семь.  
— _Ублюдок_ , — Наташа сплюнула сквозь окровавленное губы.  
ХРУСТЬ.  
— Восемь.  
ХРУСТЬ.  
Клинт закричал. И этот слабый звук набатом прозвучал в ее ушах.  
— _ХОРОШО_ , ладно, только _остановись, пожалуйста,_ просто _перестань_ , — Наташа разрыдалась. — Я это сделаю. Сделаю все, что ты от меня хочешь. Только… перестань причинять ему боль. _Пожалуйста._  
В воздухе повисла тишина. Женщина вдруг осознала, что упала на колени.  
— Ну вот. Было не так уж и сложно, да? — Танос отпустил Клинта, и он кулем рухнул на землю, прижимая изувеченную правую руку к груди. Наташа знала, что он больше никогда не сможет стрелять, не с такими ужасающими повреждениями.  
— Клинт, мне очень жаль… — слезы сдавили горло. — Я…  
— Не надо, — Бартон поднял голову, слабо улыбаясь, — все в порядке.  
— Нет, это не так, — ее голос надломился. Наташа попыталась подвинуться ближе, но невидимая преграда все еще была на месте.  
— Пойдем, — снисходительно бросил Танос, — у нас есть неоконченное дело.  
Романова стерла кровь с лица, и посмотрела на Титана с яростью, которую не смогла скрыть. Таноса это лишь позабавило.  
— Что ты хочешь? — спросила женщина.  
Титан улыбнулся.  
— Когда бог коварства и озорства в прошлом году вторгся на Землю, ты помнишь, какое оружие было у него в руках?  
— Скипетр Локи.  
— Он самый. Мне нужно кое-что, что есть внутри него.  
— Но оружие находится у Щ.И.Т.а, оно под их лучшей охраной, — заметила Наташа. — В хранилище почти невозможно попасть.  
— А для этого, мой маленький паучок, мне нужна _ты._  
Танос наклонился к сидящей на земле женщине, снова приподнимая ее подбородок. Она лишь дернулась в крепкой хватке. Его глаза сейчас полыхали.  
— Укради его для меня.  
* * *  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не делаешь то, о чем я думаю. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это _глупая_ затея?  
— Они мои друзья, Локи.  
— Да, но это _Танос_ , — бог пытался достучаться до Поттера. -Эта не та битва, в которой ты можешь победить.  
— Говоришь так, будто уже имел с ним дело, — заметил Гарри, призывая свою мантию-невидимку.  
— Наши с ним пути уже пересекались.  
— И это плохо закончилось? Да я в шоке.  
— _Ты не **слушаешь**!_ — Локи хлопнул ладонью по столу, на котором Поттер собирал свои вещи. Столешница треснула прямо по середине, от чего все находящееся на ней разлетелось в разные стороны.  
Гарри раздраженно прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Я ценю твою заботу, но…  
— Танос — Титан. Ты знал об этом? — голос Локи искрился такими сильными эмоциями, природу которых Гарри никак не мог опознать. — Он истреблял целые расы, целые _миры_ только потому, что они его чем-то разозлили. Он сильнее, умнее и опаснее всех тех противников, с которыми тебе когда-либо приходилось встречаться. И ты так торопишься на битву с ним, но не знаешь о нем _самого главного_! — в конце своей пламенной речи бог уже кричал, лицо раскраснелось, он был до крайности взволнован.  
— Смею предположить, что у тебя есть все ответы? — ровно спросил Гарри.  
— Я знаю намного больше тебя, но даже мне не пришло бы в голову встретиться с ним один на один лицом к лицу, — огрызнулся Локи.  
— Ладно, _хорошо_ , — Поттер, уже тоже немного взвинченный из-за всей этой ситуации, еще сильнее взлохматил бардак на голове. — Если ты так много знаешь, то скажи, что ему нужно от Мстителей?  
— Танос владеет перчаткой Бесконечности. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, для чего ему понадобилась эта маленькая компашка героев.  
Гарри лишь вопросительно вздернул бровь. Локи вздохнул.  
— Камни Бесконечности, ему нужны Камни Бесконечности. Они как… Представь, что вся мощь вселенной заключена в шесть предметов, шесть драгоценных камней. Вместе они наделяют их обладателя полным контролем, абсолютной силой.  
— Хм, это как Дары Смерти? — пробормотал Поттер.  
— Что?  
— Эм, ничего, — Гарри нахмурился. — Но зачем ему нужна команда, чтобы получить эти Камни. Если он так силен, как ты говоришь…  
— Сила не подразумевает власть, — насмешливо заметил Локи. — Ему нужны люди, чтобы доставить его в те места, где Камни хранятся. В хранилища, к которым у Мстителей есть доступ. Никто в здравом уме не позволит Таносу там находиться, но что на счет Земных героев?  
— Они никогда на это не пойдут, — без тени сомнения сказал Поттер. — Да они лучше умрут, чем помогут ему.  
— И это именно то, чем он воспользуется, — возразил бог. — Если ты хочешь, что Старк для тебя что-то сделал, то не будешь угрожать его жизни…  
Глаза Гарри округлились в осознании всего ужаса ситуации.  
— …Ты будешь угрожать жизни членам команды.  
— Бинго, — в этот раз Локи не улыбался. — Так как у него наверняка находятся все Мстители, то объектов для «торговли» вполне достаточно, чтобы осуществить все свои идеи.  
Поттер моментально растерял всякую веселость.  
— Я должен их спасти. Это моя вина.  
— И какая же идиотская причина привела тебя к такому отвратительному решению?  
— Я их бросил, — Гарри потерянно посмотрел на мужчину. — Если бы я был там, когда Танос атаковал…  
— То оказался бы в клетке вместе с ними, — уверенно сказал бог.  
— Я мог бы его _остановить_ …  
— Нет, _не мог бы_ , — отрезал Локи. — Танос — это тебе не Дум, и не Чаровница, и не _я_ , — Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но мужчина продолжал давить: — Он будет отрывать от тебя кусок за куском ради забавы. Он заставит тебя убить тех, кого ты любишь, только ради того, чтобы увидеть, как ты сломаешься. Он вытащит твое нутро и поиграется с ним, меняя саму твою суть, а потом запихнет обратно, чтобы посмотреть, как ты теперь будешь плясать. Он будет держать тебя живым, пока весь твой мир будет гореть, все, чем ты дорожил, будет уничтожено, а твои друзья будут мучиться в жутких пытках прямо перед тобой, потому что этому безумцу будет приятно смотреть на твои страдания. И когда ты начнешь думать, что боль не может быть еще хуже, когда начнешь умолять его об избавлении, только тогда он наконец-то тебя убьет.  
Поттер, который все это время стоял не шевелясь, кивнул, приняв какое-то решение.  
— Звучит весело.  
— Да ты блять издеваешься?! — взвыл Локи. В другое время Гарри был бы в шоке, услышав, как бог _выругался_ … — Танос убьет тебя и всех, кого ты когда-либо встречал, потому что он может…  
— Тем не менее, ты на него работал, — от тихих слов мужчина вздрогнул. Поттер поднял на него взгляд, когда тот не ответил. — Я прав, не так ли? Скажи мне, что я прав.  
— Это было очень давно, — Локи не мог смотреть Гарри в глаза  
— Хорошо он тебя обработал.  
Бог опять не ответил. Поттер, наконец, понял, что за странное чувство все это время витало вокруг мужчины — _страх_. Гарри еще никогда не видел, чтобы Локи чего-то так боялся — ни тогда, когда Фьюри его пытал, ни даже когда он потерял свою магию. Гнев — да. Сомнения? Да. Но _страх…_  
— Тебе не победить, Гарри, — ровно сказал мужчина. — Это самоубийство.  
Глаза Поттера, казалось, блеснули огнем.  
— Были проблемы и похуже.  
— _Гарри_ …  
— Я не могу их потерять! — закричал маг. — Пока мы тут спорим, Танос, возможно, пытает Тони, или Наташу, или Стива, Тора, Брюса или Клинта. Кто-нибудь из них уже может быть _мертв_ , я _не знаю_ , — рука в отчаянном жесте метнулась к волосам. — Да, возможно, эта не та битва, из которой я выйду победителем. Но знаешь, что? _Мне все равно_. Я не собираюсь больше никого терять.  
— Ты идешь на смерть, только чтобы доказать свою точку зрения?  
— Я попытаюсь спасти своих друзей, потому что у меня все еще есть надежда, — ответил Гарри. — Это то, что ты, кажется, потерял.  
— Твой чертов комплекс героя! — Локи истерично рассмеялся. — Почему именно ты должен всех спасать, а? Ты даже не знаешь, где они! Никто _не просил_ тебя спасать мир!  
Гарри вдруг вспомнил, о чем думал в тот момент, перед тем, как позволить вампиру впиться в свою шею, перед тем, как оказаться в новой странной реальности. _Никто не просил его спасать мир_. И он наконец-то понял.  
— _Никто и не должен был_ , — Поттер сказал это больше для себя.  
— Что? — Локи выглядел таким усталым и потерянным, отчаявшимся.  
— Послушай, — Гарри мотнул головой, — я сделаю все возможное, чтобы мои друзья выбрались оттуда живыми. Ты со мной или нет?  
Мужчина посмотрел на мага долгим взглядом, в котором явна шла борьба. Поттер почти физически чувствовал, как все барьеры вставали на место, как Локи отступил, прикрывшись маской холодного презрения и безразличного высокомерия. Было оглушительно больно наблюдать, как пропадает из глаз тихое удовольствие и смущенное удивление, уходит то шутливое чувство, что возникало при взаимных остроумных пикировках; не было больше того единения, кожа к коже, желания в голосе… Пусто. Спустя минуту Локи опустил голову, больше не в силах смотреть магу в глаза.  
— Что же, — ровно сказал Поттер, — значит, прощай.  
— Гарри… — мужчина не знал, что собирался сказать. Сотни слов крутились на языке.  
Но все было уже не важно, потому что Поттер, взмахнув рукой, исчез, напоследок мазнув по Локи зеленым взглядом. И с его уходом будто весь свет, что был в комнате, померк.  
Оставшись один, бог закричал, ударив дрожащей рукой по стене, от чего та рухнула прямо на пол. Но что-то — возможно, Гаррины щиты — удержало дом от превращения в руины. Локи завыл от разочарования, слыша лишь эхо в пустой комнате. Тишина была ему ответом.  
* * *  
В образовавшемся хаосе было не так уж и сложно проскользнуть в подземный лабиринт, тянувшийся под Нью-Йорком. Единственное, что успели заметить случайные свидетели, была вспышка рыжих волос. Украденной карты вполне хватило для открытия всех дверей на ее пути. Камеры слежения были отключены двадцать три минуты назад, и у нее оставалось еще семь минут, пока они не заработают снова. Когда она достигла нужного хранилища, полное сканирование тела определило ее как сотрудника Щ.И.Т.а, как _Мстителя_ , того, у кого был наивысший приоритет доступа. Дверь беспрепятственно открылась.  
Наташа Романова тихо скользнула в комнату и сомкнула ладонь на скипетре, светящимся желтым светом. Вытащив его из держателя, она уже приготовилась услышать сигнал тревоги. Но было тихо. Женщина позволила себе слабо выдохнуть от облегчения. Крепко держа оружие, Наташа растворилась в тенях.  
Когда заметили пропажу, Романова была уже на другом конце земного шара. Прикрыв глаза, она ступила в открывшийся портал. Никто не увидел, как она исчезла во вспышке.  
И только одно существо встретило ее с другой стороны.  
Танос улыбался, принимая оружие.  
— Было очень разумно с твой стороны не придавать меня, маленький паучок, — промурлыкал Титан, с жадностью смотря на желтое свечение скипетра в своих руках.  
— Я это делала не для тебя, — жестко сказала Наташа. — Я сделала это для Клинта.  
— _Естественно._  
Наташе показалось, что он и не слышал толком, что она сказала, потому что в этот момент он был полностью поглощен оружием.  
— Что-нибудь еще, о великий? — ехидно спросила Романова.  
Одним быстрым движением Титан вскинул руку и ударил ее по лицу, отчего Наташа отлетела назад, жестко падая на землю и больно ударяясь головой о камни. Падение выбило из нее весь дух.  
— Не думай, что ты теперь в безопасности, _паучок_ , — прорычал Танос. — Любого из вас можно заменить, слышишь? _Любого._  
Наташа не ответила. Все ее силы сейчас уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании.  
Где-то над ней зазвучал голос Титана:  
— Киньте ее обратно в камеру, но не дайте ей там подохнуть.  
Женщина резко вскинула голову, от чего в глазах зарябило.  
— А как же… как же Клинт? Мои друзья? Как я узнаю, что ты… ничего с ними не _сделал_?  
— Думаю, тебе придется поверить моим словам, что они живы, — рот Таноса искривила злая ухмылка.  
— Ты… _ублюдок_ , — невнятно пробормотала Наташа, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет в обморок, — мы… мы заключили _сделку_ …  
Танос усмехнулся, и его слова еще долго потом звучали в ее голове:  
— _Я не заключаю сделок со смертными._  
Романова почувствовала острую боль в висках, в глазах потемнело.  
Смех Таноса эхом звучал в ее ушах.


	16. Пепел на ветру

_Я был ищущим и все еще остаюсь им, но ищу я уже не на звездах и не в книгах, я начинаю слышать то, чему учит меня шумящая во мне кровь._  
_Герман Гессе, «Демиан. История юности, написанная Эмилем Синклером»_

Гарри провел на развалинах башни Старка три дня. В городе стояла жуткая тишина, потому что он уже давно опустел, люди покинули его сразу после разрушительной атаки Таноса. И лишь ветры гуляли по улицам, раз за разом затягивая свои унылые песни на незнакомом языке. Теперь это была мертвая зона: не было власти, никто не освещал новости, просто одно огромное пространство _пустоты_. Город-призрак.  
Его единственный обитатель в раздуваемой сухим песчаным ветром мантии бродил по тихим улицам и днем, и ночью, беспрестанно, без отдыха. Каждые пару кварталов он останавливался, что-то бормотал, иногда странно взмахивал рукой или волшебной палочкой, хмурился и продолжал свой путь. Развалины домов отскакивали с его пути, земля разглаживалась, давая возможность беспрепятственно пройти. Даже небо подчинялось его приказам.  
Но он так и не нашел, что искал. Он всегда возвращался со своих поисков к развалинам Башни Старка, смотрел наверх, где, как утверждали многочисленные заклинания, была дыра, что-то, что скрывалось высоко, за покровом неба.  
Но оно никак не собиралось проявлять себя.  
На третий день Гарри нашел кровь. Она, уже давно высохшая, словно краска была размазана по обломкам какого-то большого бассейна. Поттер остановился; мысли, словно рой диких пчел, зажужжали в голове. Гарри слабо взмахнул рукой, накладывая на след заклинание. Идентификационные чары засветились синим, показывая очертания тоненькой фигурки, — это была кровь агента Романовой.  
Поттер присел на корточки, отменив заклинание и взволнованно проведя рукой по отросшим волосам. Вообще-то, _технически_ в его прошлом мире магия крови была отнесена к запретным искусствам. Ее на один уровень с одержимостью и вызыванием демонов, считали опасной, как и любую темную магию. Но в некоторых случаях Поттер был вынужден использовать эту пресловутую темную магию. Да и все-таки сложно прожить столько веков без того, чтобы хоть раз не попробовать что-либо из всех областей магического искусства.  
Иногда ведь светлая магия была бессильна.  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Сейчас у него не было другого выбора. Ни одно из поисковых заклинаний не работало. Мордред, да _НИЧЕГО_ не работало. Но ведь это была _Наташа._ Он должен был хотя бы попробовать. Поттер открыл глаза, сразу же начав выписывать в воздухе древние символы волшебной палочкой, проговаривая в уме слова, которые бы соединили его разум с ее, подчинили ему ее волю. И, если повезет, могли бы спасти ее жизнь.  
Гарри опустил руку на кровавое пятно, и мир вокруг мага исчез.  
* * *  
Клинт видел, что Наташа не справляется.  
Он хотел верить, что ее отсутствующий взгляд и то, как она иногда вздрагивала, было обычным следствием сотрясения. Он хотел думать, что это всего лишь голод стал причиной галлюцинаций. Но все больше и больше он начинал задумываться над происходящим. В этом месте всегда было темно и пустынно, безлюдно и холодно, безнадежно. Клинт едва ли мог выносить это все. А потом появился _он_. Титан. Бартону не нравилось называть его по имени, так как это в какой-то мере делало бы его _человеком_. Но это существо было кем-то иным, оно управляло такими силами, что лучнику и не снились, силами, которые Щ.И.Т. едва ли мог себе вообразить. И Клинт был уверен, что Титан что-то с ними сделал. Помимо уже очевидных похищения и пыток.  
Все началось, когда Наташа вернулась со скипетром. Все-таки Бартон знал, каково это, когда кто-то лезет к тебе в голову, поэтому, когда спустя какое-то время (правда, он уже давно потерял счет времени в этом Богом забытом месте) команда начала все больше и больше уходить в себя, Клинт уже знал, что рано или поздно все они окончательно спятят.  
— Клинт? — слабый голос прервал его внутренние размышления.  
Бартон слегка повернул голову к Наташе, с которой они сидели, скованные на земле спина к спине, подпирая друг друга. То, что их держали в этой тюрьме вместе, хоть как-то сглаживало ситуацию.  
— Ты не спишь? — опять позвала женщина.  
Глупый вопрос. С тех пор, как они здесь оказались, никто из них ни разу не спал.  
— Неа, — хрипло ответил Бартон, прочистив горло. — Что не так?  
Еще один глупый вопрос. Все было не так.  
Наташа немного сдвинулась, пытаясь размять затекшие мышцы.  
— Мы ничего не слышали от других…  
Романова могла и не заканчивать свою мысль. Клинт прекрасно знал, что она имела в виду.  
— Возможно, он отправил их на «сбор своей коллекции», или как он там еще это назвал, — тихо сказал Клинт.  
— Не думаешь же ты, что они…  
— Нет, — перебил ее Бартон неожиданно твердо, — нет. _Он_ бы нас уже «обрадовал».  
На секунду повисла тишина.  
— Как ты… — Наташа сглотнула, — как ты думаешь, Гарри знает?  
Клинт помедлил с ответом. Лучник все время задавался вопросом, что же случилось с Гарри, когда он исчез вместе с Локи? Казалось, это случилось так давно. Приглядывал ли он за ними? Или, может, Фьюри уже давно до него добрался? А вдруг они с Локи поубивали друг друга? Хуже всего было бы, если бы Танос схватил его.  
— Я не знаю, что может быть хуже, — наконец-то сказал Бартон, — то, что Гарри ничего не знает, или, что знает, но что-то его останавливает от того, чтобы вломиться сюда и спасти всех в своем типично поттеровском стиле. Ну, своей жуткой магией или типа того.  
Наташа слабо рассмеялась.  
— Я всегда считала, что он перегибал палку со своей одержимостью нашей безопасностью, — улыбка спала с лица. — Похоже, что он был прав. И почему он всегда оказывался прав?  
Изогнувшись в наручниках, Клинт переплел пальцы здоровой руки с ее тонкими пальчиками.  
— Прав он был или нет, не думаю, что в этом мире или в нашем найдется хоть что-нибудь, способное остановить Гарри от того, чтобы немедленно прийти нам на помощь, как только он поймет, где мы находимся.  
— И что же случилось с _друг моего врага — мой враг_? — Романова выдавила улыбку.  
Взгляд Клинта расфокусировался, когда он мысленно вернулся в тот день, когда он произнес эти слова. Ухмылка скользнула по губам.  
— Мне доказали, что я был неправ.  
Вдруг одновременно произошло несколько вещей: в воздухе что-то завибрировало, прямо над их головами вспыхнул яркий свет, земля задрожала. Наташа ахнула, резко дернувшись и ударившись головой о Клинта, когда какое-то инородное присутствие коснулось ее сознания. Внезапно свечение исчезло, а земля застыла. Тяжелый запах чего-то паленого повис в воздухе. Наташа и Клинт, совершенно сбитые с толку, слепо вглядывались в темноту. Что-то шевельнулось в трех футах от женщины, и она замерла в напряжении. Ее пальцы крепко сжимали ладонь Бартона. Прямо перед ними материализовался силуэт, медленно поднимающийся с корточек. Вокруг фигуры клубился туман, казалось, что человек находится не здесь, потому что изображение было слегка размыто. Тем не менее этот бардак на голове было сложно не узнать.  
— _Гарри_? — прошептала Наташа.  
* * *  
_Мда_ , думал Брюс, _он должен был это понять_. Что же еще нужно было от него Таносу? Или, если точнее, от него _другого_? Беннер знал, что это был всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Халк проявит себя. Мужчина огляделся вокруг, но увидел лишь темную бесплодную пустошь, покрытую камнями и пеплом. Кажется, его здесь ничего не держало, потому что они даже не удосужились сковать его (не то чтобы это могло хоть как-то помешать другому сидящему в нем существу). Было такое ощущение, что они просто про него забыли, выбросив на эту каменистую пустошь.  
Поэтому, когда вдруг из тени раздался голос Таноса, сказать, что Брюс удивился, было бы явным преуменьшением.  
— Наслаждаешься одиночеством?  
Беннер отпрыгнул в сторону, прижав руку к груди в попытке сдержать порыв Халка вырваться на волю. Сердце глухо стучало под ладонью. Брюс напряженно посмотрел на Титана, когда тот навис над ним.  
— Думаю, что это к лучшему, — продолжил Танос со странным блеском в глазах, — что в этом мертвом мире уже не осталось ничего, что можно было бы уничтожить.  
— О чем ты? — резко сказал мужчина, скрипнув зубами. — Где остальные?  
— Как предсказуемо, — рот гиганта неприятно скривился. — Почему именно об этом вы спрашиваете в первую очередь?  
— Если ты хоть что-то с ними сделал… — перебил Брюс.  
Титан закатил глаза.  
— А вот и вторая по популярности фраза. Честно, у вас нет _никакой_ изобретательности…  
Беннер почувствовал, как у него в груди все сжалось. Вот оно. _Началось. Ярость огромной волной затопила его сознание…_  
БАМ  
Все замерло.  
В один момент все чувства притупились. Брюс зашатался и в замешательстве огляделся по сторонам. _Что происходит?_  
— Нет-нет, — укоризненно сказал Танос, что-то подбрасывая в ладони, — мы же не хотим, чтобы ты рассердился до того, как начнется все веселье, не так ли? Мне нужна вся твоя сила, чтобы ты уничтожил для меня одну планетку.  
— Я… — Беннер тряхнул головой в бесполезной попытке привести мысли в порядок, которые никак не хотели ставить слова « _уничтожить_ » и « _планету_ » в одно предложение. — Я не собираюсь тебе помогать.  
— Все вы так говорите, — Танос наклонил голову. — Скажи мне, во сколько жизней своих друзей ты оцениваешь свою гордость?  
Брюс пристально посмотрел на Титана.  
— Ты блефуешь.  
— Посмотри сам.  
Танос обвел рукой широкую дугу, и перед Беннером появилась вся команда. Мужчина открыл рот, чтобы закричать, но прежде, чем слова успели сорваться с губ, воздух зарябил, и вот уже все лежат на земле, смотря в небо мертвыми остекленевшими глазами. Над ними стояла зеленая фигура, и, хоть она была наполовину скрыта в тени, да и Брюс никогда вживую Халка не видел, узнал он его моментально. Беннер отшатнулся. _Нет, не может быть, он бы никогда, он не мог, это…_  
Мужчина моргнул, и видение умершей команды исчезло.  
— Мы пришли к соглашению? — ровно спросил Танос.  
Подняв глаза, Беннер увидел, как нечто маленькое, сияющее искристым золотым светом, мелькнуло в большой ладони Титана. Даже одного взгляда на камень хватило, чтобы у Брюса закружилась голова. Он задрожал. _Что с ним не так?_  
— Все с тобой в порядке, — рассмеялся Танос. — Я просто немного переделал твое сознание. Уж больно жуткий бардак у тебя там был…  
Беннер тяжело вздохнул, почувствовав что-то… _СМЕЩЕНИЕ_ в голове, как какое-то изменение восприятия. Мир стремительно закружился вокруг, и Брюс вдруг ощутил себя невероятно странно, будто оказался не в своем теле.  
— Что ты со мной делаешь? — слабым голосом спросил мужчина.  
Танос улыбнулся, и это было самое жуткое зрелище, которое Беннер когда-либо видел.  
— Я тебя исправляю.  
Прежде чем Брюс успел хоть что-то подумать, Титан в один миг оказался _рядом_ и впечатал камень ему в лоб, и все мысли улетучились из головы Беннера, кроме одной.  
**_УНИЧТОЖЬ_**.  
Когда открылся очередной портал, Халк бросился в пустоту.  
* * *  
Ксандар благодаря своей репутации во всей Галактике Андромеды, не говоря уже о Системе Транта, был самым безопасным местом для проживания. С тех пор как Ронан Обвинитель был побежден Стражами, на планете наступил один из самых мирных периодов, которые она не видела уже очень долгое время.  
Поэтому, когда из дыры в небе появился пришелец, они были совершенно к этому не готовы.  
Позже ксандарианцы, охваченные благоговейным ужасом, будут рассказывать, как монстр голыми руками раздирал города на части, иногда останавливался, чтобы с дикой мучительной яростью прорычать что-то в небо, а потом опять продолжал сеять разрушение. Эвакуационные корабли падали с неба, города сметались с лица планеты, даже Корпус Нова, межгалактическая военная сила, чья штаб-квартира находилась на Ксандаре, тоже не смог сдержать удар. Халк высвободил свой гнев на странный мир, и этот мир сгорел.  
Могли пройти часы или дни, прежде чем монстр наконец-то остановился, тяжело дыша и смотря дикими глазами на сотворенный разгром. Больше было нечего уничтожать. Те, кто выжил, улетели; те, кто не успел, сейчас лежали кучей сломанных кукол под разрушенным миром. Халк посмотрел поверх развалин, все еще слыша в своей голове пульсирующую команду: **_УНИЧТОЖЬ_**. Она дрожью обдавала все тело, внушала, рвала изнутри, требовала подчиниться. **_УНИЧТОЖЬ_**. Но он не знал, КАК. Халк задергал головой из стороны в сторону, когда его разум стал спорить сам с собой, не понимая, что ему теперь делать, отчаянно отказывался следовать приказу. Вдруг с громким ревом, который прозвучал странно по-человечески, монстр впился пальцами в голову и упал на землю, разрывая на лице кожу и ударяя по земле рукам до тех пор, пока из ран не потекла кровь.  
Он не увидел, как над его головой открылся портал, и не почувствовал, как из щели выскользнула фигура. Танос проигнорировал Халка, сфокусировав взгляд на единственной вещи, которую тот не смог уничтожить, которая продолжала без каких-либо проблем избегать повышенного внимания монстра. Эта вещь до сегодняшнего дня была под охраной Корпуса Нова. Танос протянул руку, и Сфера, пульсирующая обжигающей энергией, треснула, открывая ослепляющее фиолетовое свечение. Не успела она взорваться, как Танос одним молниеносным движением схватил ее и вставил в перчатку. Оболочка Сферы задрожала и растворилась, обнажив фиолетовое свечение, которое наполнило одну из круглых впадин, образовав камень идеальной формы. Камень Силы. Рядом с ним находился идентичный желтый камень.  
Глаза Титана заблестели от удовольствия. Бросив последний взгляд себе под ноги, на разрушенный мир, он повернулся к порталу и исчез, оставив разбитого человека Брюса Беннера рыдать на земле.  
* * *  
Наташа подумала, что она бредит, когда из мрака вперед шагнула фигура, оказавшаяся в итоге Поттером.  
— Гарри? — прошептала женщина.  
— Наташа, — голос мага звучал очень удивленно. Он сделал еще один нерешительный шаг вперед. — Это ты?  
— Гарри, — опять сказала Романова, не в состоянии сейчас думать о чем-либо другом. _Гарри здесь, значит, все обязательно будет хорошо. Гарри их нашел. Гарри…_  
— Шшш, все в порядке, — мягко и успокаивающе сказал Поттер. И женщина поняла, что, оказывается, уже какое-то время повторялат его имя снова и снова. — Я приду за вами, как и обещал. Тебе только нужно сказать мне, где вы находитесь.  
— Я не понимаю, — нахмурилась Наташа, — разве ты… не здесь?  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
— Не совсем.  
— Наташа? — обеспокоенно позвал Клинт. — Нат, о чем ты говоришь?  
Романова открыла рот, чтобы указать Бартону на очевидное, что она говорит с Гарри. И разве это не понятно, неужели он сам не видит? Но Поттер поднял руку, прерывая ее.  
— Он не может ни видеть, ни слышать меня, Рыжая. Я связан только с тобой.  
— Связан?  
Поттер тряхнул головой.  
— Послушай, у меня сейчас нет времени на объяснения. Заклинание не будет длиться долго. Остальные рядом?  
— Я не знаю, мы их не видели, — голос Наташи слабо дрогнул.  
— Ладно, — Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Просто продержитесь еще немного, хорошо? Я найду вас, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Обещаю.  
— Гарри… — Наташа вскинула руку, но изображение Поттера уже пропало, будто и не было его.  
— Нат? — несчастно протянул Клинт. — Нат, ты пугаешь меня.  
Женщина опять нашарила пальцами его не покалеченную ладонь и уверенно сжала.  
— Все в порядке, — уверенно сказала Романова. — Гарри идет за нами. Он нас найдет.  
Наташа проигнорировала вмиг образовавшуюся тишину за спиной и давящую тьму вокруг. Даже если ее голос и дрогнул, она не обратила на это внимание.  
— _Он обещал._  
* * *  
Поттер вернулся в тело, рвано глотая воздух ртом; рука инстинктивно отдернулась от пятна на земле. Странная дикая энергия гипнотически кружилась вокруг. Нахмурившись, Гарри позволил своей магии выплеснуться наружу, давя, рассеивая враждебную силу, которая без промедления исчезла, будто _почувствовала_ , что здесь ей было нечего ловить. Поттер лишь насмешливо фыркнул. _Блядская черная магия._  
Гарри выпрямился, вставая с корточек и рассеянно зарываясь рукой в растрепанные волосы. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то странно липкое. Посмотрев на ладонь, Поттер замер — она вся была покрыта кровью. Гарри, не особо впечатленный увиденным, вскинул бровь и слегка дернул запястьем. Кровь исчезла, оставив по всей длине ладони тонкую линию. Кровь за кровь. Поттер знал, что такой шрам не залечить никаким магическим способом. И, вот честно, он должен быть благодарен, что цена оказалась столь мала. Маг опустил руку. _Всего лишь очередной милый побочный эффект от использования магии крови._  
Гарри задрал голову, посмотрев на небо. Там ДОЛЖНО было быть что-то, и теперь он знал, что именно. В любом случае, теперь он мог сосредоточиться на видении, что произошло благодаря Наташиной крови, и аппарировать прямо туда. Он был уверен, что цена будет огромной, намного больше, чем какой-нибудь бумажный порез, но если это _сработает_...  
Закрыв глаза, Поттер мысленно проверил свои щиты. Вокруг него сразу же замерцал слабый золотой барьер. Все-таки три бессонных ночи не прошли для него даром, поэтому Гарри был не в полной силе, но сейчас, когда он знал, что именно нужно делать, ждать другого момента он уже не мог. Поттер опять приложил ладонь к пятну крови на земле, не обращая внимания на темную магию, которая с готовностью откликнулась на его зов, и _СОСРЕДОТОЧИЛСЯ_ …  
И именно в тот самый момент, когда фигура Гарри зарябила и начала пропадать, что-то большое и ослепительно яркое камнем стало падать с неба. Поттер изумленно распахнул глаза, не успев ничего сделать, только разглядел, что это тяжеленное нечто, со всего размаху рухнувшее на него, в итоге оказалось норвежским богом.  
* * *  
Под письменами Бифреста пятно Наташиной крови потрескалось и растворилось от жары, рассеиваясь в воздухе словно пепел на ветру.


	17. Вслепую

_— МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ! — закричал на них Гарри, схватил луноскоп и бросил его в камин. — С МЕНЯ ХВАТИТ, Я ВИДЕЛ ДОСТАТОЧНО, Я ХОЧУ ВЫЙТИ, Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ЭТО ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ, МНЕ ТЕПЕРЬ ВСЕ РАВНО!_  
_— Тебе не все равно, — произнес Дамблдор. Он не вздрогнул и не сделал ни малейшей попытки остановить Гарри, уничтожающего его кабинет. Выражение его лица было спокойным, почти безмятежным. — Тебе не все равно до такой степени, что тебе кажется, будто ты смертельно истекаешь кровью от этой боли._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса»_

Только спустя целых семь минут (Тор засек время, поэтому был уверен) Поттер наконец-то смог адекватно посмотреть на бога.  
— Гарри… — тихо сказал ас, — Гарри, я не могу передать, как мне…  
— Не стоит, — Поттер встал на ноги, поморщившись, — тебе не за что извиняться. Ты не мог знать, что я собирался сделать.  
— Но…  
— Нет.  
— Гарри…  
— Что уж теперь, — Поттер слабо улыбнулся. — К тому же, это как раз мне стоило бы извиниться.  
Тор изменился в лице.  
— Ты ударил меня не _настолько_ сильно…  
— Тебе подкинуло на добрые пятьдесят футов, а потом ты сшиб целое здание.  
— Всего лишь половину здания. Ты раздуваешь из мухи слона.  
— Ох, ты невыносим, — Поттер закатил глаза.  
Губы бога дернулись в улыбке.  
— Спасибо.  
— Это был не комплимент.  
— Это был именно он.  
С минуту они еще сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом расхохотались. Но смех быстро стих, когда они вдруг вспомнили, что смеяться просто нельзя, не сейчас, не здесь. Тор устало вздохнул. Он выглядел таким измученным, смотря пустым взглядом на развалины Башни Старка.  
— Выглядит, будто именно здесь было основное сражение, — тихо сказал бог.  
— Так и есть, — Гарри поднял глаза на обломки. — Я должен радоваться, что меня здесь не было, когда все случилось, но… Все, о чем я в состоянии сейчас думать, это то, что я мог бы все это остановить. И если Танос навредил хоть кому-нибудь из них, пока меня здесь не было… — Поттер закрыл глаза, пытаясь сглотнуть вязкую слюну.  
— Я был в Асгарде во время атаки, — голос Тора звучал безжизненно, — мой отец укрыл меня от взгляда Титана.  
— Напомни мне поблагодарить его, — рассеянно заметил Гарри. Он вдруг встрепенулся, внимательно посмотрев на бога. На губах мелькнула едва заметная улыбка. — Мерлин, как же я рад тебя видеть.  
Взгляд Тора смягчился.  
— Я знал, что ты вернешься.  
— Мне вообще не стоило уходить, — Поттер привалился спиной к боку аса, опять прикрывая глаза. — Я бросил вас, ребята, когда вы больше всего нуждались во мне.  
— Ты спасал жизнь моему брату, — довольно резко сказал Тор, — это была достойная причина, чтобы уйти.  
Поттер еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, остальные не будут смотреть на ситуацию с такой стороны.  
— Я думаю, ты их недооцениваешь, — Тор наклонил голову. — Они все о тебе очень беспокоятся.  
— Ага. А теперь посмотри, куда это их завело, — Поттер устало вздохнул. — Впрочем, уже не важно. Я собираюсь вытащить их оттуда, хотят они того или нет.  
Тор замер.  
— Ты знаешь, где они? Ты… ты можешь их найти?  
— У меня есть идея получше, — Поттер мрачно усмехнулся, — я могу доставить нас туда. Так, где же оно… — Гарри застыл, уставившись на то место, где должна была быть кровь.  
— Гарри? — нерешительно окликнул Тор.  
Поттер медленно вздохнул и так же медленно выдохнул, удерживая себя от огромного желания сейчас же что-нибудь разбить.  
— Да вы блять издеваетесь?  
* * *  
— Тебе бы лучше сообщить мне хорошие новости, Коллекционер. Это дельце уже отняло у меня намного больше времени, чем требовалось. А я никогда не отличался особым терпением.  
— Нет-нет, конечно, нет, — голос Танелиира Тивана задрожал от волнения. — Эти предметы одни из самых охраняемых секретов истории. Чтобы их найти, потребуется… время.  
Взгляд Таноса полыхнул нетерпением.  
— Что ты там бормочешь? Ты узнал, где находятся два оставшихся Камня, или нет?  
Тиван съежился от гневного окрика.  
— Камни Силы, Разума и Пространства были там, где я и указал?  
— Твоя информация, — Танос насмешливо изогнул губы, — была верной. Я уже завладел двумя из них, и на третий у меня есть определенные планы.  
Глаза Коллекционера слегка расширились, и любой, кто сейчас за ним наблюдал, мог заметить, как он метнул взгляд к запястью Титана, ища перчатку. Если она и была на руке, то сейчас ее скрыли.  
— В самом деле? — тихо спросил Тиван. — Эти артефакты были отлично защищены, но не так же хорошо спрятаны. Но вот Камни Времени и Души… — мужчина сглотнул, — вы должны понимать, их не видели уже много веков.  
— Так ты знаешь или нет, старик? — прогрохотал Танос. Его глаза запылали фиолетово-желтым цветом.  
Взгляд Тивана остекленел, а голос был странно монотонным, когда он заговорил:  
— Ходили слухи, что Камень Души покинул эту реальность несколько веков назад. И под «покинул» я имею в виду — исчез. Если есть какая-то вселенная, о которой мы не знаем, то вряд ли вы найдете Камень среди наших звезд.  
Танос недовольно сжал челюсти.  
— А Камень Времени?  
— Существует легенда, которой лет больше, чем мне, в которой говорится, что оранжевый Камень был украден у моего предшественника. Украден мальчишкой.  
Взгляд Титана затвердел.  
— Мальчишкой?  
— Он вышел из двери, которая появилась из ниоткуда, во вспышке голубого света. При этом вокруг поднялся такой шум, что казалось, будто само небо сейчас упадет. Незнакомцу хватило пары секунд, чтобы взять Камень и исчезнуть за своей дверью.  
— И? — требовательно спросил Титан. — Кто это был?  
Тиван беспомощно пожал плечами.  
— От его присутствия не осталось и следа. У него не было никаких особых примет, кроме странного шрама на лбу.  
— …шрама, — голос Таноса прозвучал угрожающе тихо.  
— Он был похож на молнию. И мальчишка был такой же быстрый, — последнее предложение Тиван тихо пробормотал себе под нос, к этому моменту Танос уже его не слушал.  
Как, во имя чертова блядского хуя, мальчишке удалось это провернуть? Танос почувствовал, как в его венах начал медленно закипать гнев. Никто не встанет у него на пути, не сейчас, когда он был так близко. Если этот… Гарри хоть как-то помешает его планам, то это будет последнее, что мальчишка сделает в своей жизни. Пытаясь сдержаться от непреодолимого желания разнести все вокруг, Титан повернулся к Коллекционеру, посмотрев на мужчину хищным взглядом.  
— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но ты, похоже, забыл упомянуть про последний Камень.  
— П-последний? — Тиван побледнел.  
— Камень Реальности. Ты знаешь, где он? — Танос подошел ближе.  
— Я-я же говорил, — глаза мужчины забегали в панике, — Камень… он мой.  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
Коллекционер затрясся, когда Титан подошел еще ближе.  
— Мы заключили сделку, — тихо сказал Тиван. — Я рассказываю про другие Камни Бесконечности, но оставляю Эфир себе.  
Танос наклонил голову к плечу.  
— Ты действительно думал, что мне хватит пяти Камней?  
— Пожалуйста… — умоляюще протянул Тиван, отступив назад. Он в ужасе смотрел на Титана, чьи глаза опять засветились. — Всеотец доверил мне его, оставил на сохранение. Если Один узнает, то убьет меня!  
— Тогда я избавлю его от этой проблемы, — Титан усмехнулся.  
Одним молниеносным движением Танос подбросил Коллекционера в воздух и разорвал его позвоночник. Тиван дернулся, закричал, а потом обмяк. К тому моменту, как тело коснулось земли, мужчина уже был мертв.  
В это же время кто-то зашел в комнату, неся большой куб. Увидев валяющегося на земле бесформенной куклой Коллекционера, мужчина застыл.  
— Я думал, ты не собирался его убивать, — напряженный голос Тони глухо раздался из-под костюма.  
— Тогда ты однозначно меня совсем не знаешь, — Танос посмотрел на Старка. — С защитой возникли проблемы?  
Железный Человек с трудом оторвал взгляд от тела.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
— Знаменитый Тони Старк, — лицо Таноса скривилось в садистской ухмылке, — дай ему компьютер и смотри, как он _затанцует_.  
Тони едва заметно вздрогнул.  
— Почему я? — требовательно спросил мужчина. Нотки неповиновения все еще пробивались в голосе. — Почему ты просто не вломился сюда и не разгромил здесь все на куски, как сделал с нами?  
— У него была нужная мне информация, — Танос посмотрел на Коллекционера, — информация, которую я должен был узнать от него сам.  
— И ты еще удивляешься, почему для получения этой информации тебе пришлось угрожать кому-то чьей-то смертью, чтобы он все для тебя сделал.  
Танос зарычал, внезапно оказавшись прямо перед Тони.  
— Думаю, тебе пора отдать это мне.  
Со вспышками ускорителей Железный Человек отлетел на безопасное расстояние.  
— Не раньше, чем я увижу, что Стив в порядке.  
— Ты сейчас не совсем в том положении, чтобы чего-то требовать, — Титан сощурил глаза, которые засверкали желто-фиолетовым.  
По взмаху руки на Таносе появилась перчатка, на которой засиял Камень Разума. Тони закричал. Он крупно вздрогнул и упал на землю изувеченной кучей, словно марионетка, у которой вдруг обрезали нити. Куб упал на пол, и Титан ловко поднял его в воздух. Танос самодовольно усмехнулся, смотря на Старка сверху вниз, чье лицо сейчас кривилось в болезненной агонии за поломанной маской.  
— Что… ты… _сделал…_ — слова давались Тони с трудом, дыхание сбивалось, — _как_ …  
— Ох, неужели ты действительно думал, что я тебя _вылечил_? — издевательски протянул Титан. — Боюсь, ты _слишком_ пострадал в нашем маленьком противостоянии около твоей Башни, чтобы быть мне полезным. Я просто сказал твоему мозгу, что с твоим телом все в порядке. И едва ли есть моя вина в том, что ты потом пошел крушить стены своими бластерами, еще _сильнее_ вредя своему здоровью.  
— Ты… _ублюдок_... — Тони с трудом удерживал себя в сознании, пытаясь отрешиться от удушающей боли, что пульсировала во всем теле.  
— А сейчас я вернул всю твою боль назад, — равнодушно сказал Танос, — вместе с моей благодарностью. Было бы крайне затруднительно самостоятельно извлечь Эфир, не подняв при этом тревоги, которая могла бы привлечь внимание межгалактических властей. Да, не просто так тебя называют гением.  
Глумливо усмехнувшись, Танос отвернулся, открывая портал.  
— Ну что ж, пойдем. Уверен, твой патриотичный друг _умирает_ от желания тебя увидеть.  
Тони со вздохом, который был больше похож на всхлип, дернулся всем своим измученным телом и из последних сил прямо-таки забросил себя в закрывающийся портал. Он уже был без сознания, когда очутился на другой стороне.  
* * *  
В этот раз Гарри молчал целых двадцать три минуты, не считая его тихих цветастых проклятий себе под нос, пока он ходил туда-сюда. Тор разумно помалкивал.  
Когда пошла двадцать четвертая минута, Поттер вдруг безмолвно закричал и ударил кулаком по ближайшей стене. Точнее, попытался, потому что его кисть охватило легкое свечение, не позволившее коснуться ни единого кирпичика. Но вот стена, тем не менее, рассыпалась в пыль. Тор вздрогнул, а Поттер лишь недовольно нахмурился.  
— Этот ваш Бифрест, — вдруг сказал Гарри, — мы можем использовать его, чтобы переместиться к Таносу?  
Тор покачал головой.  
— Хеймдалль не смог найти его местонахождение. Мы бы вслепую унеслись в пустоту.  
— Значит, все-таки "нет".  
— И это еще при условии, что мы бы вообще смогли добраться до Хеймдалля. Один остановил бы нас, едва бы мы коснулись асгардских земель.  
Поттер нахмурился.  
— Напомни мне пообщаться с твоим отцом, когда все закончится. Он мог бы предотвратить это еще на том моменте, когда Танос только собирался прибыть на Землю.  
Тор, бог грома и молний, побледнел.  
— Ты хочешь… _пообщаться_ со Всеотцом. _Накричать_ на него…  
— В том настроении, что я сейчас, крики будут наименьшей из его проблем.  
Тор внутренне съежился от металла, который в этот момент прозвенел в голосе Гарри. Если когда-нибудь такая встреча случится, он точно не будет прятаться в каком-нибудь давно забытом мире на другом конце вселенной. Под скалой. В страхе шепча.  
— Есть еще _какой-то_ способ, которым вы, ребята, перемещаетесь? — голос Поттера вернул Тора в реальность. — Какой-нибудь магический портал или секретная дверь или… _хоть что-нибудь_.  
Ас уже открыл было рот для отрицательного ответа, но остановился, смотря на отчаяние в глазах Гарри. Бог глубоко задумался, пытаясь вспомнить что-то, что он мог упустить. _Был ли другой путь?_  
— Возможно, есть еще одна дорога, — медленно сказал Тор, — но она… совершенно нестабильна и опасна, очень опасна.  
Поттер перестал нервно расхаживать из стороны в сторону.  
— Мне кажется, опасность уже не имеет для нас особого значения, как думаешь? — голос Гарри был подозрительно спокойным, но глаза смотрели на Тора с безумной надеждой.  
— Нам придется попасть в Асгард.  
— Я могу сделать так, чтобы нас не заметили, — Поттер рассеянно покрутил палочку между пальцев. — Но было бы намного проще, если бы был какой-нибудь более неприметный способ, чем этот чертов _радужный мост_.  
— Между мирами есть секретные проходы. Я нашел один из них, когда Один не позволил мне вернуться в Мидгард, — сказал Тор. — Это наш единственный шанс.  
— Отлично, мы знаем, как попасть туда, — Гарри вздохнул уверенней. — Что нужно искать?  
— Предмет, обладающий огромной силой, которую мы так до конца и не поняли.  
Поттер вопросительно посмотрел на бога. От его взора не укрылось, как Тор непроизвольно сильнее сжал свой молот.  
В голосе аса, заговорившего спустя мгновение, не было и намека на шутливый тон:  
— Имя ему — Тессеракт.  
* * *  
— _Тони_?!  
Капитан Америка не паниковал. Он не почувствовал, как его кровь заледенела, стоило ему увидеть, как Старк выпал из портала, разорвавшего реальность, и больше не смог подняться. И он однозначно не дернулся в сторону Тони и не упал на колени, рвано всхлипывая. Губы все шептали имя мужчины, но ни одного слова так и не вырвалось из горла.  
Под разбитой грудой металлолома, что сейчас представлял собой костюм Железного Человека, Тони дернулся, чувствуя волны ослепительной боли, которые эхом прокатывались по всему телу. Было такое ощущение, что если бы не костюм, то Старк бы сейчас попросту мог развалиться на части.  
— Твою мать, Тони, ну же… давай… просто _блять уже проснись, бесполезный ты кусок дерьма_ …  
Стив. Стив… _плакал_? Мысль была настолько бредовой, что Тони просто обязан был открыть глаза, чтобы точно во всем убедиться. Лицо Роджерса оказалось совсем близко, прямо над Старком, но страдания так исказили его черты, что оно стало почти неузнаваемым.  
— Ох, слава богу, — Тони потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем изложить свои мысли в словах, — ты можешь ругаться так же похабно, как и все остальные.  
— Тони, ты… такой придурок, — Стив расхохотался сквозь слезы, качая головой.  
— Эй, это ты тут выглядишь так, будто кто-то прирезал твоего щенка, — Тони болезненно вздрогнул, когда попытался сдвинуться. — Серьезно, кто умер?  
— Ты.  
— Я на 79% уверен, что это не так, — Старк замер, нахмурившись. — Ну, хотя бы на 76%.  
Стив не ответил. Он вытянул руку и аккуратно коснулся дугового реактора у Тони в груди. Старк напряженно застыл.  
— Он… — мужчина тяжело сглотнул, — он все еще работает?  
— Я не знаю, — в сотый раз Стив проклял свое неведение относительно современных технологий. — Он замерцал на мгновение, и я…  
Слова застряли в горле, когда он почувствовал на себе взгляд Тони.  
— Иисусе, Кэп. Я и не думал, что ты будешь так беспокоиться.  
Голос Старка звучал беззаботно и шутливо. Но Роджерс уже научился распознавать, когда Тони лгал. Он посмотрел мужчине прямо в глаза, только сейчас осознавав, что его рука все еще в защитном жесте лежит на реакторе.  
— Тогда ты действительно полный кретин, — тихо сказал Стив.  
Какое-то мгновение Тони выглядел таким растерянным, что что-то дернулось у Капитана внутри, потребовало сделать что-нибудь немедленно, чтобы стереть это непривычное чувство с чужого лица. А потом Старк моргнул, и чуждое выражение пропало.  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь об остальных? — Тони прилагал сейчас неимоверные усилия, чтобы связно излагать свои мысли.  
Стив предпочел этого не заметить.  
— Нет. Танос все-еще где-то их держит, всегда наготове, чтобы использовать в любой удобный момент, — горько ответил Роджерс.  
— Ты ничего не мог с этим сделать, Кэп.  
— Он использовал меня, чтобы добраться до тебя, чтобы достать тот камень или что бы это ни было, — голос Стива был напряжен. — И сейчас он стал лишь сильнее из-за этого.  
— Было бы лучше, если бы я позволил тебе умереть? — тихо возразил Тони, недовольно сверкнув глазами. Стив не ответил. — Ну да, конечно, шикарная идея. Теперь у него остались Наташа, Клинт и Брюс, которых он может использовать против меня. Отличный план.  
Стив выглядел так, будто обирался спорить, но потом он вдруг осознал, что ему было совершенно нечего сказать. Танос использовал их там, где ему было нужно. И они ничего не могли с этим поделать. Не тогда, когда пришлось бы пожертвовать всеми, кто был тебе дорог.  
— Мы не можем позволить этому случиться, — наконец сказал Стив. — Мы не можем просто… _отсидеться здесь_ , спустив ему все это с рук.  
Тони молчал так долго, что Роджерс уже подумал, что тот, наверно, опять потерял сознание. Но потом Старк вдруг нерешительно сказал:  
— Стив… ему _уже_ сошло это с рук. Нашим единственным шансом было разгромить его у Башни Старка, когда он еще не был так силен.  
Роджерс посмотрел на темнеющее небо.  
— _У нас еще есть последняя надежда._  
* * *  
В хранилищах было тихо и спокойно, когда две фигуры скользнули во внутрь. Гарри уже прощупал магией территорию — рядом никого не было, не считая четырех охранников, которых они уже вырубили. Асгардцы мирно похрапывали снаружи рядом со входом.  
Тор, чье лицо было наполовину в тени, кивнул Гарри.  
— Сюда.  
Поттер, блеснув в полумраке яркой зеленью глаз, без лишних вопросов обошел бога сбоку. Они шли в тишине. Красный плащ Тора тяжелой волной лежал на плечах, слабо колыхаясь при ходьбе; гибкая фигура Гарри призраком следовала рядом. Когда мужчины приблизились к величественной массивной двери, сквозь петли которой просачивался неестественный голубой свет, не прозвучало никакого сигнала тревоги, не было и охраны, которая могла бы их остановить. По кивку Тора Поттер шагнул вперед, сделав в тишине несколько сложных пассов волшебной палочкой. Через пару секунд дверь слабо засветилась, пошла рябью и исчезла, только чтобы открыть другое отверстие, поменьше, в трех футах правее. Если бы они сразу попробовали открыть первую дверь, то точно бы натолкнулись бы на что-то малоприятное. Тор лишь удивленно приподнял бровь, ничего не сказав.  
Двое осторожно прошли через дверь, оглядываясь в поисках других возможных ловушек. А потом Гарри заметил Тессеракт и удивленно замер, уставившись на куб.  
— _Невероятно_ , — сорвалось с его губ.  
Тор удивленно посмотрел на сияющий предмет. С тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз, казалось, ничего в нем не изменилось. Но вот Гарри… Гарри выглядел потрясенным. Он сделал пару шагов вперед и закрыл глаза, когда волна сырой чистейшей _силы_ прокатилась сквозь него. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Вся его магия сейчас ходила ходуном, чувствуя что-то древнее и определенно _живое_. Куб же довольно гудел, соприкоснувшись с разумом Поттера. Гарри задохнулся, всем существом ощутив постороннюю силу, и отступил, опуская ментальные щиты. Присутствие исчезло.  
— Гарри?  
— _Это_ Тессеракт? — Поттер распахнул глаза, уставившись на Тора.  
— Это всего лишь энергетический куб.  
— Нет, — Гарри качнул головой, — нет. Я могу однозначно сказать, что чувствую здесь что-то другое. Оно… оно кажется _довольным_ , будто радо меня видеть или типа того.  
Тор почувствовал себя неуютно.  
— У него… есть… чувства, — медленно, будто осознавая, протянул бог.  
— Не то чтобы чувства. Скорее… _сила_. Я не знаю, — Гарри взлохматил волосы. — Что ты говорил, оно сделало?  
— Изначально мы думали, что это был всего лишь источник энергии, но потом мой брат использовал его в прошлом году, чтобы переместиться в Мидгард, — Тор помолчал пару секунд. — Я не знаю, как ему это удалось, но потом он перенес в Нью-Йорк целую армию. Я уверен, что ты сможешь так же.  
— Точно, — Гарри передернул плечами. — Что же… усиленная аппарация. Я смогу.  
Маг шагнул вперед, и Тессеракт засветился голубым светом. Гарри сглотнул, заставив себя приподнять ментальные барьеры, и слегка коснулся свечения…  
**ТРЕСК**  
Поттер резко отдернул руку, но звук исходил не от куба перед ним. Он шел сзади. Лицо Тора в шоке застыло, когда он уставился на то, что это было.  
Предчувствуя что-то очень плохое, Гарри развернулся.  
Огромное окно-дверь открылось прямо в воздухе. _Портал_ — всплыло в сознании. На другой стороне было темно и пустынно, лишь одна голая земля. Из провала тянуло холодным ветром. Вдруг на той стороне появилась тень. Поттер нащупал палочку, тело само встало в защитную позицию. Стоящий за ним Тор стал раскручивать свой Мьёльнир, вокруг которого затрещал воздух.  
Лицо незнакомца было повернуто назад, казалось, он что-то говорил кому-то на той стороне. И он все еще ухмылялся, когда шагнул из портала, и не заметил двух ожидающих мужчин. Гарри поднял палочку, заклятье уже почти сорвалось с его губ, когда он услышал, как незнакомец _засмеялся_.  
_Он знал этот смех._  
Сзади с оглушительным стуком Тор выронил молот.  
Когда свет коснулся лица незнакомца, Поттер мог лишь напряженно уставиться на мужчину, который, вообще-то, больше не был для него незнакомцем, совсем нет. Едва перешагнув окно портала, бог увидел Гарри в тот самый момент, когда маг увидел его. Человек застыл с полнейшим ужасом на лице, со страхом смотря на Поттера. Зеленые глаза в неверии смотрели в зеленые глаза в ответ.  
_Глаза Локи._  
**БАМ**  
У Поттера было такое ощущение, что перед ним рухнул весь его мир, когда он увидел, как большая фиолетовая рука высунулась из портала и схватила Локи за плечо, помогая себе выйти наружу, как Локи закрыл глаза, потому что больше не мог смотреть на Гарри, не мог выносить его взгляд, как рука Титана легко устроилась у бога на плече, так фамильярно, будто Локи _позволил ему_.  
А потом Танос полностью вышел из портала, вставая рядом с Локи. И вокруг наступил ад.


	18. Спойлеры

_— Вы считаете меня дураком? — требовательно спросил Гарри._  
_— Нет, — ответил Люпин, — я считаю, что ты похож на Джеймса, который видел в недоверии к друзьям вершину бесчестья._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что собираешься предать своих друзей, я и представить не мог, что ты подашь мне их на серебряном блюде.  
Сердце Поттера набатом стучало в ушах. А Гарри не мог сейчас даже шевельнуться. Он все смотрел и смотрел на Локи. Но этот ублюдок даже взглянуть на него не смел.  
— Всего лишь маленький бонус, уверяю, — голос бога был спокойным и непринужденным. Мерлин, как же Поттер его ненавидел в тот момент. — Я был не в курсе, что так все обернется.  
— О, в этом я не сомневался, — Танос коротко хохотнул. — Твое тело сказало все за тебя, бог лжи. Ты был ошеломлен так же, как я и, когда оказалось, что у нас появилась компания.  
— Как вы попали сюда? — голос Тора громыхнул откуда-то сзади. — Этот путь закрыт для всех, кроме…  
— Кроме _асгардцев_ , да, — ухмыльнулся Титан, повернувшись к асу. — У меня тут как раз есть один такой. Хоть асгардец он только по праву усыновления, вся защита воспринимает его как своего.  
Слова Таноса были обращены к Локи, но его красные глаза смотрели прямо на Поттера. Гарри уверенно смотрел в ответ. _Этот_ человек забрал у него всех, кого маг любил. Только он сейчас стоял между ним и Мстителями. Поттер сильнее сжал волшебную палочку.  
— Посылаешь других делать за тебя всю грязную работу? — сказал Гарри спокойно. — И почему я ничего другого не ожидал?  
Танос уже почти что-то сказал, когда вдруг замер, пристально посмотрев на Поттера. Локи почти слился с тенью Титана, скрылся за его могучим присутствием.  
— Ты не боишься, — наконец сказал Танос, тщательно проговаривая слова, будто пробуя их на вкус. — Я ощущаю твой гнев, ярость от _предательства_ … — его взгляд метнулся к Локи, который вздрогнул на последнем слове, — но ты меня не боишься, — алый взгляд, казалось, готов был прожечь в Поттере дыру. — Почему?  
Гарри удивленно вздернул бровь.  
— Прошу прощения, но… — Поттер просканировал Титана взглядом сверху вниз, — вообще-то, ты не такой уж и страшный. Я прав, Тор?  
Но ему никто не ответил.  
— Тор? — Гарри слегка повернул голову в сторону бога грома, только чтобы увидеть, как тот расширенными глазами смотрел на Титана. Это было похоже на… нет. Нет, не мог же Тор действительно бояться этого фиолетового гринча. Но бог смотрел не на Поттера. Его взгляд был устремлен на что-то, что Гарри не мог видеть. Маг повернул голову обратно, и вдруг он уже стоит не на полу, а на _телах_ , на сотнях и сотнях телах людей, окровавленных, безжизненных, с мертвыми глазами, смотрящими в никуда.  
Что-то желтое вспыхнуло на запястье Таноса.  
Поттер вдруг увидел на куче тел Рона. Гермиону. Джинни. Сириуса. Своих родителей. Своих детей. Своих _внуков_. _Мерлин…_  
— _Экспекто Патронум!_  
Гарри не знал, почему заклинание сорвалось с его губ. Возможно, увиденное напомнило ему о том, какое влияние оказывали дементоры в Волшебном мире, напомнило о многочисленных кошмарах, с которыми приходилось бороться каждую ночь. Что бы это ни было, сработало оно в самый нужный момент.  
**БАМ**  
Полыхнув ярким светом, Сохатый соскочил с кончика волшебной палочки и разрушил жуткую иллюзию своими великолепными рогами. Светящийся защитник пронесся мимо Таноса, заставив того отступить на пару шагов, и вернулся к Гарри, вставая рядом, готовый опять помочь в случае опасности.  
Какой-то тихий звук привлек внимание Гарри. Будто кто-то слабо вздохнул, поперхнувшись. Однако для Поттера этот звук прозвучал удивительно громко. Локи ошеломленно смотрел на патронус, будто нашел какую-то величайшую драгоценность, которую когда-то потерял. Его маска холодного безразличия треснула, и Локи за ней выглядел совершенно больным и несчастным.  
— Ты владеешь интересной силой, — голос вернул внимание Гарри к Титану, который следил жадным взглядом за движениями Старшей Палочки. — Чувствую, Смерть приложила здесь свою руку.  
Поттер, не особо впечатленный, дернул бровью, позволив патронусу растаять.  
— Что ты вообще можешь знать о работе Смерти?  
— Что я… ? — Танос рассмеялся холодным пустым смехом. — Я избранник Смерти, ты, жалкое подобие бессмертного, я обладаю силой Жизни и Смерти! Я…  
— Вообще-то, нет, — перебил Гарри.  
Танос был настолько удивлен, что его перебили прямо посреди его разглагольствования, что он на самом деле заткнулся.  
— Во-первых, — Поттер уставился на Титана, — у Смерти нет избранника. Она _Смерть_ , я имею в виду, имей хоть каплю уважения. Во-вторых, сила Жизни и Смерти? — Гарри рассеянно крутил палочку между пальцев. — Это не такая уж и классная штука. И в-третьих, ты сказал, что ощутил… _присутствие Смерти_? — Поттер слегка самодовольно улыбнулся. — Ты даже _половины_ не знаешь.  
А потом Гарри потянулся к самой сути самого себя, части, которой он касался крайне редко, потому что это было не то, что можно было использовать по любой, пришедшей в голову, прихоти. И эта его сущность сейчас бездействовала, спала, но точно была на _месте_. Маг опустил ментальные щиты и впервые в полной мере показал себя, свою истинную силу. Она рванула из него волной ослепительной тьмы, мощной стеной древней ужасающей мощи.  
Смерть поставила на нем свою метку. И когда аура Поттера обрушилась на их умы словно шторм, он убедился, что они, черт возьми, это поняли.  
Все трое отступили назад, остекленевшими глазами смотря на ту силу, что жила в этом… мальчике. Прах к праху, пепел к пеплу, последний луч света в сумерках, последний вздох. Это было настолько немыслимо, насколько и безоговорочно. Это была **Смерть**.  
И никто бы сейчас даже не стал отрицать, что это была темная сила. Но в чем-то она была прекрасна. Она, будучи древним сознанием, хранила память обо всем случившемся, следила за миром, знакомой рукой направляя во мраке.  
Гарри позволил энергии побурлить вокруг еще немного, а потом развеял ее взмахом руки, опять основательно замыкая свои ментальные барьеры.  
В помещении повисла звенящая тишина. Воздух сразу показался странно пустым, будто чего-то стало не хватать. Поттер поднял взгляд на Титана, безмолвно бросая тому вызов.  
— Ты _смеешь_ … — яростно заревел Танос, — ты смеешь полагать, что у тебя есть право на власть над Смертью?  
Гарри спокойно посмотрел в ответ. Тор и Локи опустили головы, стоило им увидеть отблеск Смерти, что все еще танцевал в зеленых глазах мага.  
— Я Повелитель Смерти, — просто, будто это было очевидно, ответил Поттер; голос его был жестким, непримиримым. — Лишь _у меня_ и есть право.  
Титан зарычал и бросился на мага.  
* * *  
_Только не Гарри._  
В той мешанине из смятения и неразберихи, что творилась у Локи в голове, это была единственная связная мысль. С тех пор как он вышел из того портала, рев в ушах впервые затих. Лицо Гарри, его взгляд, полный осознания предательства, мимолетная вспышка, когда вернулась маска хладнокровия, _боль_ …  
_Только не Гарри._  
Неправильно, все это неправильно. Это не было частью плана. Их не должно было здесь быть, когда он открыл портал. Гарри _не должен был_ найти Тессеракт. Нахуй все. Предполагалось, что они будут далеко от Таноса на сотни миль.  
_— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что собираешь предать своих друзей, я и представить не мог, что ты подашь мне их на серебряном блюде._  
Нет, только не Гарри, нет…  
_— Всего лишь маленький бонус, уверяю._  
Локи слышал свой собственный голос будто издалека. Снаружи на нем была маска абсолютного безразличия, но внутри он уже почти потерял сознание. Он не мог _думать_ , он не мог…  
— ЭКСПЕКТО ПАТРОНУМ.  
Свет, слепящий свет. Локи поднял руку, прикрывая глаза. Сквозь пальцы он увидел силуэт чего-то с рогами, появившийся из палочки Поттера.  
_Нет._  
Бог обмана замер, раскрыв рот.  
_Не просто рога. Это были **оленьи рога**._  
Уже так давно, когда он лежал в той богом забытой комнате, чувствуя, как жизнь вытекала из него через трубки, он увидел свет, что появился прямо перед ним, освободил его, излучая ощущение _дома_ и _безопасности_ , _света_ и _жизни_ , _надежды_ тогда, когда Локи, казалось, потерял все. Это все был _он_.  
Все это время это был Гарри.  
Локи посмотрел на патронус и почувствовал, как последняя стена его отчаянного сопротивления рухнула. Невообразимый жар заполнил его вены, сокрушительный и пылающий, сила закипела в его крови, позволив Локи вздохнуть наконец-то полной грудью.  
_Магия_.  
Она затрещала на кончиках пальцев, словно дикий зверь, пытающийся вырваться из клетки, рычащий, шипящий, отчаянно желающий защитить _свое._  
Локи начал плести вокруг кружево иллюзий, ожидая, когда Танос отвлечется, чтобы в удобный момент выскользнуть из своего тела, точнее, из изображения тела, и раствориться в тенях. Спрятавшись, он открыто взглянул на Гарри. Волшебник смотрел на Локи-иллюзию, и глаза его прожигали насквозь, будто он мог силой заставить изображение посмотреть на себя. Когда Танос опять заговорил, бог уже отвернулся. Его взгляд метался между Поттером и Тессерактом.  
— … _присутствие Смерти_? — голос Гарри опять привлек внимание Локи. — _Ты даже половины не знаешь._  
Поттер вдруг _изменился_. Темная древняя сила, словно ночной шторм, рванула наружу, заполнив все пространство вокруг. Локи в изумлении ощутил, как его собственная магия моментально подчинилась, инстинктивно признавая высшую сверхъестественную власть. Бог мог поклясться, что в какой-то момент он увидел пристально наблюдающую за ним Хэлу, что стояла у Гарри за спиной.  
Но у Локи не было времени обдумать, когда же Поттер перестанет его удивлять. Моргнув, бог заставил свою копию отступить назад, и, использовав общее замешательство, сам придвинулся ближе к Тессеракту. Куб засветился, узнавая его.  
— _Ты смеешь_ … — опять заговорил Титан, а Локи чуть не споткнулся, пытаясь действовать быстрее. Его руки плясали вокруг куба, вплетая чары в неземную глубину…  
— **_Лишь у меня и есть право_** , — сильный, уверенный голос Гарри буквально звенел, не давая усомниться в его правоте. Он был такой знакомый, _домашний_ …  
Танос яростно взревел.  
Локи тряхнул головой и вдруг увидел всю картину целиком: Гарри стоит твердо и непреклонно, Тор шагнул вперед, предостерегающий крик срывается с его губ, и Танос, огромный и смертоносный, весь подобрался, прыгая на мага…  
**Только не Гарри.**  
Прошла буквально секунда, и вот Локи стоит прямо перед волшебником. Иллюзия же замерцала и исчезла. Поттер смотрел на бога во все глаза, готовый в любой момент произнести заклинание.  
Прежде чем кто-то успел хоть как-то среагировать, Локи шагнул вперед, одной рукой обхватывая Поттера за талию, а другую кладя на шею, с силой притягивая Гарри, впечатывая в себя. Мужчина обрушился на его губы отчаянным поцелуем, будто завтра уже не будет, изливая в этом поцелуе все, что он не мог сказать. Поттер застыл. Мир словно замер вокруг, их судьбы зависли на грани, балансируя в ожидании и закручиваясь в неприхотливом танце… И что-то _изменилось_.  
Но как быстро все случилось, так же и закончилось. Локи отступил и вложил Поттеру в руку что-то тяжелое, прижимаясь губами к чужому уху.  
— _Не геройствуй,_ — несдержанно зашептал бог. — _Он хочет заполучить именно тебя._  
Внезапно Локи с нечеловеческой силой оттолкнул от себя Гарри, и Танос обрушился именно на бога, туда, где только что стоял маг. От удара мужчина упал как подкошенный, головой ударившись о каменный пол. Позже Локи вспомнит, как Поттер в это время кричал его имя, а Титан ревел от ярости, нависая сверху. Его красные глаза через мгновение уже нашли волшебника, который встал, слегка пошатываясь, на другом конце комнаты.  
Танос широко раскрыл глаза. Тор что-то прокричал. А Локи лишь мог неподвижно лежать, придавленный весом Титана, и пытаться сфокусироваться на Гарри, которого окутал слепящий голубой свет.  
— **Нет!** — прогрохотал Титан и почти что упал, пытаясь достать до волшебника появившейся на запястье перчаткой.  
Поттер посмотрел вниз. Тессеракт в его руке сиял словно звезда.  
_Локи_.  
Гарри вскинул голову, и последнее, что он увидел, это трое мужчин, что во все глаза уставились на него: безумный Танос, ошеломленный Тор и Локи с грустной улыбкой на губах. А потом Поттер утонул во вспышке голубого света и исчез.  
* * *  
Спустя час Тор, как ни странно, молчал, прикованный цепями к земле спиной к Локи. Оба брата тяжело дышали. Они не сдались на милость судьбе так просто.  
Тем не менее, они не рискнули сказать друг другу и слова до тех пор, пока Танос, взмахнув рукой с засиявшим на перчатке красным камнем, не создал над двумя богами мерцающий алый купол клетки. Не обернувшись на пленников и не удостоив их и пары слов, Титан шагнул в темноту портала. Это лишний раз доказывало, насколько сильное влияние оказало на него появление Гарри. Красный барьер немного померк, но оба асгардца знали, что он все еще оставался достаточно крепким, чтобы удержать их.  
На какое-то время повисла тяжелая тишина.  
— Скажи мне… — наконец-то проговорил Тор охрипшим голосом, — скажи мне, что ты знал, что делаешь. Скажи, что это не ты собирался отдать Таносу Тессеракт. Что ты не был настолько _глуп_...  
— Я знал, что я делал, — огрызнулся Локи. — И все бы получилось, если бы вы, два идиота, не попались и все не испортили.  
— _Испортили_? — Тор попытался повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на своего брата, но путы были слишком крепки. — В первую очередь, ты не должен был вообще там появиться.  
— А кого бы еще Танос подпустил так близко к себе? — требовательно спросил трикстер. — Думаешь, он позволил бы тебе — золотому мальчику — украсть Тессеракт? Вот уж не думаю.  
— Своей выходкой ты подверг опасности наш мир, — прорычал Тор, — _наших_ людей. Ты открыл дверь, которая никогда не должна была быть открыта…  
— _Наших_ людей? — ехидно протянул Локи, перебивая. — Ты ошибаешься, брат. Мои люди гниют в замерзшей пустыне, которую вы любезно им предоставили.  
— Асгард твой дом, нравится тебе это или нет, — твердо ответил Тор. — И сегодня ты очень сильно рисковал. Что бы ты сделал, когда бы Танос получил Тессеракт, м? Твоя _лесть_ довела бы его до смерти? Или ты собирался порадовать его очередной иллюзией?  
— Ты совершаешь огромную ошибку, недооценивая меня, дорогой _братец_ , — Локи уже чуть ли не шипел у аса за спиной. — Ты сколько угодно можешь быть богом грома, но бог лжи здесь именно я. _И у меня все было под контролем._  
— Контролем? — переспросил Тор. — Ты именно поэтому отдал Гарри Тессеракт и убрал его с пути Таноса? Почему ты принял удар на себя, позволив ему уйти? Это ты называешь _контролем_?  
Впервые после начала разговора энтузиазм Локи слегка поутих. Тор не мог видеть его лицо, но голос трикстера был слабым, и в нем проскальзывали эмоции, которые ас никак не мог опознать.  
— Я… я допустил ошибку в расчетах, — взвинченно отозвался Локи, готовый сорваться в любой момент.  
— _Ошибку в расчетах_? — Тор уже начал терять терпение. Вопрос так и сочился сарказмом. — Избави боже! И что это была за ошибка?  
Локи молчал очень долгое время, тихо сидя у Тора за спиной. И ас уже был уверен, что так и не получит ответ на свой вопрос.  
— Я был готов пожертвовать всем, _всеми_ , лишь бы победить Таноса. Это был идеальный план. Это был бы самый величайший обман, и я должен был это сделать. Я должен был увидеть его _крах_ , — голос Локи дрогнул. — Но я не ожидал вас там. Я не предвидел того, что… что… — слова застряли в горле.  
— Гарри, — Тор закрыл глаза, — ты не знал, что там будет Гарри.  
— Я не мог позволить Таносу схватить его, — смущенный голос трикстера прозвучал так потерянно, что Тор сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы покрепче обнять своего младшего брата и никогда не отпускать. — Я так долго все просчитывал, а потом один взгляд на сотворенного Гарри оленя, и планы пошли крахом. Все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, — это _только не он. Черт возьми, **кто угодно** , только не он._  
Тор вдруг замер, услышав в голосе брата что-то, что он думал больше никогда не услышать; что-то, что он боялся, Локи навсегда потерял.  
— Ты… это была не шутка, — медленно сказал ас. — Когда ты его поцеловал, ты знал, что Гарри просто так сам никогда бы не взял Тессеракт, и нужно было его отвлечь. Но это был не просто поцелуй. Это было что-то большее. Это что-то _значило_.  
Локи помолчал какое-то время.  
— Вряд ли сейчас это имеет хоть какое-то значение, — резко сказал бог. — Я сомневаюсь, что его фиолетовое высочество позволит нам дожить до момента, когда мы сможем это узнать.  
Тору было нечего на это ответить. Наконец, он тихо спросил:  
— Почему ты не ушел с ним? У тебя был шанс, но ты им не воспользовался.  
— Ну, _кто-то_ же должен бы остаться рядом с тобой и не дать тебя убить, — признался Локи. — Мне бы потом все уши прожужжали, если бы я тебя бросил.  
Слабая улыбка появилась на губах Тора, когда он слушал безразличный голос брата. Зная Локи, можно было сказать, что он буквально признался в братской любви.  
— Знаешь, я ведь так и не извинился за то, что так поздно понял о творившемся в Щ.И.Т.е, — Тор повернул голову в сторону Локи, пытаясь посмотреть на трикстера. — Если бы не Гарри…  
— Он сказал мне, что ты пошел к Щ.И.Т.у, после того как я сбежал. Зачем?  
— Зачем? — переспросил Тор. — Потому что я был в комнате той ночью, когда ты появился прямо перед Гарри, выглядящий так, будто побывал в аду и с трудом унес оттуда ноги. Я _видел_ тебя. Есть кое что в том, чтобы быть асгардцем — мы защищаем своих.  
— А еще месть.  
Тор посмотрел на брата в полном недоумении.  
— Насколько я помню, мстим мы особенно хорошо, — Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— О, ну разумеется, — уверенно кивнул Тор.  
— Война.  
— Хм.  
— Гордость.  
— Лучше уж _честь_ …  
— Что за тяга к глупостям… — Локи будто разговаривал сам с собой.  
— Так, а вот сейчас ты опять становишься гадким.  
Оба бога негромко рассмеялись, и на короткий момент показалось, что между ними все в порядке, что они все еще те мальчишки, которые постоянно влипали в различные неприятности во дворце.  
— Что бы ни случилось, — Тор откинулся на спину Локи, — я рад, что ты здесь, брат. Рад встретить конец с тобой.  
Поколебавшись, трикстер расслабленно выдохнул.  
— Я тоже… брат.  
Изо уст Локи это слово прозвучало грубо и неловко, но Тору было все равно. Оба бога замерли в молчании, смотря вдаль на бесконечную ночь.  
— Куда ты послал его? — любопытно поинтересовался Тор.  
Локи не нужно было спрашивать, о ком речь. Зеленые глаза посмотрели на звездное небо, цепи, сковывающие руки, звякнули.  
— Туда, где безопасно, — тихо ответил бог. — В самое безопасное место, что я знаю.  
* * *  
Может, прошла минута или же целый год, после того как Поттер упал в портал, когда он наконец-то увидел раскинувшийся перед ним мир и шагнул в него, вырвавшись из пустоты. Все, что он успел при этом увидеть, это великолепный мраморный пол, в который он эффектно уткнулся носом. Гарри застонал, камень выпал у него из рук, покатившись по залу.  
— _Локи_? — с надеждой спросил потрясенный женский голос.  
Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом со странно знакомыми зелеными глазами, такими ясными и цепкими, что они могли пригвоздить обратно к полу, стоило лишь глубже в них посмотреть. И сейчас они подозрительно сощурились, разглядывая Поттера. Гарри даже моргнуть не успел, как волной силы его впечатало в стену.  
Маг опять застонал: сначала Титан, теперь злобная ведьма. _Этот день становится все лучше и лучше._  
Женщина подняла руку, внимательно смотря на Поттера ничего не выражающим взглядом. Гарри отметил, что на ней была странная средневековая одежда: плотная гобеленовая ткань, расшитая изысканным узором, делала ее похожей на королеву.  
_Куда, во имя Мерлина, Локи его отправил._  
— Кто ты? — требовательно спросила средневековая ведьма-королева. — Как ты попал сюда?  
— Прошу простить, — сказал Гарри, — но мне было бы немного проще ответить, если бы я знал, _где_ я.  
Женщина недовольно поджала губа и опять подняла руку, но в этот раз Поттер был быстрее. Резко взмахнув левым запястьем, он отбил пущенное ею изумрудное заклинание. Вскинув правую руку, Гарри трансфигурировал балдахин, что был у массивной кровати, стоящей позади женщины, в ленты, которые, подобно змеям, обвились вокруг женщины. А потом ленты стали тонкими золотыми цепями и приковали ее к полу. Все это случилось настолько быстро, что женщина и шагу ступить не успела. Она потянула за выглядящие хлипкими путы, но они держали крепко, ярко переливаясь. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Приятно познакомиться, маг, — голос звучал величественно, хоть она все еще была скована цепями.  
— Что вы сказали? — Поттер замер.  
Женщина выглядела смущенной, но Гарри резко стало не до нее. Перед ним как наяву появилась довольная улыбка, резкие черты лица, пронзительные зеленые глаза и аристократичные брови вразлет, длинные черные волосы…  
Эти _слова_ …  
_— Приятно познакомиться, маг, — мужчина рассмеялся._  
_— Кто ты? — Гарри было не до шуток._  
_— Друг._  
_— Хм, нет. Попытайся еще раз._  
_— Ай-ай! Какие мы недоверчивые._  
Приятно познакомиться, маг. Это были первые слова, что сказал ему Локи.  
Взгляд Поттера вернулся к женщине. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на такой знакомый наклон подбородка, резкий взгляд зеленых глаз, вспомнил манеру говорить и зеленую вспышку заклинания, то, как она держала себя, — отстраненно, но не высокомерно; она была холодной и величественной, непредсказуемо опасной.  
Гарри не знал, почему он сразу этого всего не заметил.  
— Я здесь, потому что ваш сын спас мою жизнь, — Поттер уверенно встретился с женщиной взглядом.  
По взмаху руки все цепи пропали. Женщина вдруг замерла, стоило упомянуть о Локи. И Гарри понял, что правильно связал их обоих. Он слабо улыбнулся, подавая руку.  
— Меня зовут Гарри Поттер. И сейчас мне нужна помощь, чтобы на этот раз спасти именно его.  
* * *  
Фригга могла лишь слушать со все возрастающим изумлением о событиях, что произошли за последние несколько дней. Мальчик объяснял быстро и просто, без прикрас, рассказывая о битвах и предательстве так, будто комментировал погоду.  
— Вы были в хранилищах? — недоверчиво переспросила женщина. — Как? Почему?  
— Тор нас провел.  
Фригга закрыла глаза и вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Выглядела она так, будто готова была схватить что-то большое и тяжелое и разбить это о стену.  
— Разумеется.  
— Когда Локи появился с Таносом…  
— Ты не говорил, что он был _с_ Титаном.  
Рассказ продолжался до того момента, когда Локи появился прямо перед ним буквально из ниоткуда, напугав до полусмерти, поцеловал, засунул в руку Тессеракт и упал, придавленный Таносом, в то время как Поттер ускользнул в неизвестность. Гарри открыл рот, но все слова застряли в горле, глаза запекло. Он сглотнул, только сейчас понимая, что плачет. Фригга посмотрела на мага с мучительным осознанием.  
— Мой сын знал, что делает, — наконец-то сказала женщина. Она немного недоуменно посмотрела Поттеру в глаза: — Должно быть, он очень сильно заботился о тебе.  
— Не говорите о нем так, будто он уже _мертв_ , — Гарри не мог сдержать ярость в голосе. — Я собираюсь все исправить. Я спасу его.  
— Какой ценой? — спокойно сказала Фригга. — Позволив убить себя в какой-нибудь бесполезной попытке, ты лишь оскорбишь его память.  
— Неужели вам _все равно_? — требовательно спросил Поттер. — Вы не хотите их спасти?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял себя в руки, Гарри Поттер, — глаза женщины вспыхнули гневом. — Я хочу, чтобы мои сыновья вернулись, больше, чем что-либо другое, больше своей жизни. Но Локи _сделал выбор_. Он выбрал _тебя_ , — ее голос надломился. — Его жертва не должна быть напрасной.  
Гарри долго молчал, прежде чем наконец-то сказать:  
— Мне жаль. Я не стоило…  
— Он бы сказал то же самое, — Фригга спокойно посмотрела на мага. — Сейчас я вижу — вы словно лед и пламень. В этом вы с ним очень похожи.  
— Что мне делать? — Поттер вздохнул.  
— Все, что считаешь нужным, вообще-то, — расплывчато ответила женщина. — Но я бы посоветовала тебе в первую очередь не отказываться так легко от вещи, которая тебя спасла.  
— Вы про Тессеракт?  
— Так называют его мидгардцы.  
— А вы? — Гарри призвал куб взмахом руки, который довольно загудел в ладони.  
— Он один из шести, — ответила Фригга. — Думаю, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Это _Камень Бесконечности_? — Поттер озадаченно нахмурился.  
— А я-то думала, что мой сын выбрал кого-то умного, — лукаво усмехнулась женщина. — Да, это он. Тот, кто их так назвал, не особо блистал фантазией. На вашем языке — это Камень Пространства. В нем заключена великая и ужасная сила.  
Гарри покрутил Тессеракт на ладони.  
— Не таким уж и ужасным он выглядит.  
— Это всего лишь оболочка. Настоящий камень находится внутри, — Фригга настороженно следила за действиями Поттера. — И если бы на нем не было защиты, вряд ли бы ты смог сопротивляться влиянию Камня.  
Маг лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь, но уточнять, что она имела в виду, не стал. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Так именно за ним пришел Танос?  
— Вне всяких сомнений.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Тогда я знаю, что делать.  
Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на Поттера, на что тот усмехнулся, отвечая на незаданный вопрос:  
— Мы дадим Титану то, что он так отчаянно хочет.  
* * *  
В ту ночь двое сидели у костра, строя коварные планы. К сожалению, сколько бы Фригга ни пыталась возненавидеть этого мальчика (все-таки, он позволил схватить ее сына), она чувствовала, что он ей нравится. Спокойная сила клубилась вокруг него, которую, скорее всего, он хранил в тайне, и его манера держаться была такой невозмутимой и уверенной. Его комментарии были быстрые и резкие, но мягкая улыбка сглаживала все острые углы, давая понять, что он всего лишь шутил. И вся прелесть была в том, что он совершенно не подозревал, какое впечатление производил, насколько он был привлекателен. В отличие от Локи, кто всегда использовал все свои сильные стороны, включая свой чарующий взгляд и шарм, в корыстных целях.  
И Фригга все больше и больше понимала, что ее сын в нем увидел.  
Когда пришло время прощаться, женщине совсем не хотелось этого делать.  
— Не провоцируй его, — предупредила Фригга, казалось, уже раз десятый. — Танос и в хороший-то день не блещет самоконтролем. Уверяю, тебе точно не захочется его бесить.  
— Я? Провоцирую? — Гарри криво ухмыльнулся. — Вот честно, Ваше Величество. Вы меня будто совсем не знаете.  
Губы женщины дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Вот, возьми, — в ее руке был кинжал длиной с предплечье мага; рукоятка его была обтянута простой кожей. Металл переливался каким-то странным зеленым цветом, похожим на броню Локи, вдоль лезвия тянулась серебряная руническая вязь.  
— Я не думаю… — Поттер вскинул брови.  
— Первое правило Асгарда, — перебила Фригга. Ее глаза блестели потусторонним светом, — никогда ни о чем не спрашивай видящего.  
Гарри на мгновение замер, а потом немного нерешительно взял кинжал. Он удобно лег в ладонь. Магу на секунду показалось, что края металла слабо засветились.  
— Он принадлежал Локи, — сказала вдруг женщина. — Мой сын бы хотел, чтобы он был у тебя.  
Поттер склонил голову к плечу.  
— Тогда будет правильным вернуть кинжал ему. Как думаете?  
— Верно, — Фригга улыбнулась. Она подошла ближе и, к большому удивлению мага, взяла его лицо в ладони, словно любящая мать. — Помни: доверяй своим инстинктам и не сомневайся, — ее голос убежденно звенел в тишине. — Тебя послали сюда не просто так, Гарри Поттер. Ты не можешь проиграть.  
— Спасибо, — Гарри даже не вздрогнул от этого пронзительно взгляда, — вы очень многое сделали для меня.  
— Есть еще кое-что, — на этот раз она смотрела куда-то вдаль, будто видела что-то другое сейчас. — Подожди еще пару минут, после того как я уйду. Крайне важно, чтобы вы встретились.  
— Встретились с кем? — Поттер нахмурился.  
Но Фригга уже ушла, оставив, словно благословение, тень поцелуя на лбу. Ему оставалось лишь смиренно вздохнуть. _Чертовы провидцы_. Он уже начал подсчитывать, когда пройдет эта пара минут, и можно будет уйти, но сзади вдруг раздался голос.  
— О, _Мерлин_! Неужели мои волосы сзади выглядят так отвратительно?  
Гарри буквально остолбенел.  
* * *  
Это был он. Ну, или _почти_ он. Волосы были немного длиннее и чуть вились. И Гарри мог поклясться, что эта версия его была выше, но без всяких сомнений это был именно он.  
— Ты это… — Гарри не знал, как начать разговор.  
— Ты, — не-Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Точнее, я. В любом случае, лучшая часть.  
— Ты выглядишь по-другому.  
— Эм, да. Перерождение — это еще то редкостное дерьмо.  
— Ты… _выше._  
— Я предпринял кое-какие меры предосторожности относительно хорошего пальто и маленького друга, — не-Гарри улыбнулся краешком рта.  
Поттер изумленно моргнул.  
— Я даже не буду пытаться понять, что это значит.  
— Ну же, — двойник пожал плечами, — тебе ничуточки не интересно, что я здесь делаю?  
— Думаю, меня больше беспокоит яркая голубая полицейская будка прямо за тобой, — Гарри указал головой ему за спину, уверенный, что там ничего не было, когда он смотрел в ту сторону в последний раз.  
— Так, ладно. _Не обращай внимания на полицейскую будку_ , — раздраженно воскликнул не-Гарри. — Я пришел, чтобы даровать тебе мое великое слово мудрости, а ты мне постоянно мешаешь сосредоточиться.  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что это все читерство, — Поттер с огромным усилием отвел взгляд от полицейской будки. — Я имею в виду всю эту ерунду про будущее и вообще, возня с пространственно-временным континуумом…  
— Ты про тот бред, что втирал Дамблдор на третьем курсе? — не-Гарри небрежно махнул рукой. — Люди полагают, что время это четкая последовательность причин и следствий, но, как сказал один умный человек, оно больше похоже на шатко-ваткую временно-швременную фиговину.  
— Я знаю этого человека?  
Поттер бы уверен, что точно бы запомнил кого-то, кто бы мог сказать слово «временная-швременная» в каком-нибудь предложении.  
— Еще узнаешь, — не-Гарри странно ухмыльнулся, как если бы Гарри сказал что-то смешное.  
_Отлично, опять загадки._  
— Так, мы отвлеклись от темы, — вдруг сказал двойник. — Ты не сможешь победить, не таким образом.  
— Приму к сведению.  
— Думаешь, я шучу?  
— Ну, ты не особо-то внушаешь доверие.  
— Танос фанатик, — хмыкнул не-Гарри. — Ему будет недостаточно одного лишь Камня Пространства. Он хочет _все_. И этот Титан не успокоится, пока не получит их.  
— Что же, отлично. Но мы и понятия не имеем, где остальные Камни. Они ведь потеряны, разве нет?  
Другой-Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю этот взгляд, — Поттер застонал. — Что ты сделал?  
— Ты имел в виду, что _ты_ сделал. Все-таки я — это ты, помнишь?  
— И я уже начинаю жалеть об этом, — пробормотал Гарри.  
Двойник решил проигнорировать это, несомненно, не стоящее внимания недовольство.  
— Я взял на себя смелость… одолжить пару вещиц от твоего имени.  
— Под «одолжить», полагаю, ты не имеешь в виду, что взял книгу из библиотеки.  
Двойник закатил глаза, а потом вдруг бросил ему какой-то маленький янтарный камешек. Гарри машинально вскинул ладонь, хватая предмет на подлете. Умения ловца с годами никуда не делись. Как только камень коснулся кожи, Поттер замер, мышцы одеревенели. Руку сначала обожгло холодом, потом опалило жаром. На секунду Гарри ослеп, все его тело содрогнулось от силы, что прошла сквозь него. Святое дерьмо Морганы, сквозь него заструилось столько сырой мощи, что сейчас он мог видеть буквально **все** : каждую звезду в небе, момент, когда она родилась и когда умрет, сотни и сотни жизней, их путь, пронеслись в одно мгновение перед его взором. Он видел, рассветы и закаты целых цивилизаций, падение миров. Он мог ускорять бег времени, мог его и замедлить, остановить и запустить вновь…  
**Бух**  
Маленький круглый предмет упал из ослабшей ладони, покатившись по полу. Поттер, тяжело дыша, уставился на янтарный камешек с немного сумасшедшим блеском в глазах.  
_Камень Времени._  
Вздохнув, Гарри закрыл руками глаза и буквально заставил себя _дышать. Ну же, давай, не сходи с ума._  
Стоящий напротив не-Гарри спокойно смотрел на него, похоже, что ничуть не удивленный.  
— Ты закончил?  
— _Да я…_ — Поттер почти рычал. — О чем, _мать твою_ , ты думал? _Кстати, вот, лови. Это всего лишь Камень Бесконечности._ Это всего лишь бесконечная сила. Он всего лишь оказывает воздействие, которое бы _убило_ обычного человека.  
— Но мы же не обычные, — просто сказал другой-Гарри. — М?  
Гарри неверяще уставился на двойника.  
— Ты всего лишь хотел доказать, что прав?  
— Типа того.  
Поттер не нашелся с ответом. Что-то обдумав пару секунд, он медленно наклонился и аккуратно поднял Камень с земли. По форме он напоминал опал размером с кулак. Он, слегка теплый, приятной тяжестью лежал в ладони, жужжа какой-то незнакомой энергией. Гул буквально притягивал внимание, и Гарри потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы опять не окунуться в видения.  
— Как? — вырвалось у него.  
— Я не знаю, — честно ответил двойник. Ему не нужны были пояснения к вопросу. — У меня есть парочка теорий, но мы не похожи больше ни на кого и ни на что в этой вселенной. Мы бессмертны, но мы можем умереть. Однако мы не умираем _на самом деле_ , потому что потом мы всегда перерождаемся. Мы волшебник, и чертовски хороший к тому же, но мы все еще человек со всеми присущими слабостями. Нас нельзя как-то классифицировать, поэтому, говоря откровенно, я не знаю, что нас так отличает от других.  
— Мы можем противостоять влиянию любых Камней? — Гарри пытался прояснить для себя ситуацию, все еще смотря на предмет в своей руке.  
— Теоретически, — что-то такое прозвучало в голосе не-Гарри, что Поттеру совсем не понравилось.  
— _Теоретически_? — переспросил маг.  
— А вот _сейчас_ это уже было бы читерство, — грустная улыбка появилась на лице двойника.  
Поттер фыркнул.  
— Скажи хотя бы, как ты вообще обо всем этом узнал?  
— Да, это тебе действительно нужно знать, — не-Гарри просветлел лицом. — Как только мы тут с тобой закончим, ты вернешься во времени в 1372 год в место, которое сейчас называют Знамогде. Украдешь камень, только быстро. При этом ты должен выглядеть самим собой, это обязательное условие.  
— Может, подскажешь мне, _как_ мне все это сделать?  
— Помнишь ту расчудесную полицейскую будку, о которой я говорил тебе не думать? Она тебя подвезет.  
— …Я еще жду ту часть, в которой это вот все обретет хоть какой-то смысл, — Гарри продолжал выжидающе смотреть на двойника.  
Не-Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Что до Камня Души, ну, один наш предок отхватил его уже очень давно.  
— Хм? — только и сказал Поттер.  
— Неужели сам не догадаешься?  
Гарри смотрел на него пару мгновений, а потом его взгляд дернулся в сторону.  
— Не может быть.  
— Ага.  
— Ты _шутишь._  
— Убедись сам.  
С выражением полного неверия, Гарри быстро взмахнул рукой, и Дары Смерти зависли в воздухе прямо перед ним. Он проигнорировал мантию-невидимку и волшебную палочку, остановившись взглядом на Воскрешающем Камне.  
— Если это какой-то злоебучий розыгрыш… — предупреждающе начал Поттер.  
Не-Гарри, кинув на него взгляд, вытащил из ниоткуда Старшую палочку и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Воскрешающий Камень раскололся прямо посередине, и сквозь образовавшуюся трещину засиял яркий зеленый свет.  
— Да быть того не может, — прошептал Гарри. — _Все это время_ он был в Мире Волшебников?  
— Он хранился в целости и безопасности во вселенной подальше от личностей, подобных Таносу, — тихо сказал двойник. — Этот камень слишком сильно связан со Смертью. Она не могла позволить ему попасть в его руки.  
— А сейчас мы собираемся преподнести ему Камень на блюдечке, — голос Поттера слегка охрип. Гарри прикрыл ладонью глаза. — Это… — он сглотнул, посмотрев на двойника, — ты ведь из будущего. Ты уже все это делал. Мы правильно поступаем? Это сработает?  
Между ними повисла долгая тишина. Взглянув в такие знакомые зеленые глаза другого-Гарри, Поттер увидел в них странную мучительную грусть. Но мимолетное видение исчезло, и вот его двойник уже легко улыбнулся, прошептав лишь одно слово.  
— _Спойлеры_.  
Гарри удивленно моргнул, а другой-Гарри уже исчез. Маг тяжело выдохнул. Оказалось, что все это время, пока они играли в гляделки, он задержал дыхание. Взлохматив пятерней свое воронье гнездо еще сильнее, Поттер уставился перед собой на три Камня.  
Время. Душа. Пространство.  
У Таноса были Сила, Разум и Реальность.  
Три против трех.  
Танос был Титаном. Самым что ни на есть Титаном. Сила, скорость, ловкость, мощь, неуязвимость… все играло в его пользу.  
Гарри был Повелителем Смерти. У него были лишь Дары, волшебная сила и кинжал.  
В конце концов, он всегда оставался только собой. Именно поэтому Смерть перенесла его сюда — только у него был единственный шанс против Титана. Взмахом кисти Гарри призвал Камни, которые зависли над его ладонью, дрожа от древней ужасающей силы. Дары тоже были рядом, такие успокаивающе родные.  
Танос сделал свой ход, бросив ему вызов. Теперь была очередь Гарри отвечать. Пройдя сквозь время и пространство, реальность вздрогнула и мелко задрожала, повернувшись к далекому яркому свету, что появился в темноте. Планеты выровнялись в линию, миры всколыхнулись, прижавшись друг к другу. Потоки глобальной энергии, что пронизывали все вокруг, замерли в напряженном предвкушении. Звезды сошлись — время пришло.  
В темном забытом всеми мире измученные, сломленные Мстители как могли из последних сил поддерживали друг друга, с отчаянно глупой надеждой смотря в небо.  
Вот, как все будет: никаких больше погонь, никаких поисков. Только он и Танос. Гарри посмотрел наверх и послал свой ответ через звезды. Его глаза сияли.  
**_Игра началась._**


	19. Это война

_Демоны бегут, когда хороший человек идет на войну._  
_Наступит ночь, прогоняя солнце прочь,_  
_Когда хороший человек идет на войну._  
_Дружба — больше не в счет, а любовь лжет,_  
_Ночь придет, и тьма грядёт,_  
_Когда хороший человек идёт на войну._  
_Демоны бегут, так цена отмерена,_  
_Битва выиграна, но дитя потеряно._  
_Стивен Моффат, «Доктор Кто»_

Глубокая тьма опустилась на землю. Над головой клубился ледяной туман, делая и без того негостеприимную планету совсем мертвой. Вокруг было тихо и пустынно, лишь читаури издавали нервные дерганые щелчки. Сотни тысяч существ замерли в безмолвном ужасе, когда на них обрушилось осознание надвигающейся мощи, которая, словно шторм, словно волна потусторонней _ужасающей_ силы постепенно накатывала, затапливая разум.  
Из тумана стала медленно прорисовываться призрачная фигура. Силуэт беззвучно выступил из мрака, закутанный в темный плащ, не позволяющий рассмотреть очертания человека. Лицо тонуло в тени капюшона. Только два кошачьих зеленых глаза ярко светились из глубины. Гарри поднял голову, всматриваясь в чернеющее небо. Очередной порыв ветра подхватил полы тяжелого плаща, распахивая его словно парус. Армия читаури простиралась перед волшебником насколько хватало глаз. Они чувствовали неладное, будто среди них появился тот, кто был не совсем смертным. Поттер напряженно сощурился. Что-то просчитав, он кивнул сам себе и медленно, не спеша, стал опускать ментальные щиты вокруг своего разума. А вот теперь читаури уже забились в слепой истерике, не понимая, что происходит. Они отступали назад, шипя и рыча, натыкаясь друг на друга, падали и катались по земле в попытках избавиться от обжигающего чужеродного присутствия в своем сознании, которое только усилилось, стоило Поттеру задействовать силу Камней. Едва уловимый холодный привкус смерти, что поначалу лишь немного действовал на нервы, вызывая смутное беспокойство, сейчас безжалостно топил, переплетясь с энергией Камня Души, которая, как пиявка, присосалась к своим жертвам, медленно уничтожая изнутри. В толпе поднялся невообразимый хаос, ранее ровный строй существ теперь был полностью разбит, а сами читаури в страхе сжались, пытаясь стать как можно меньше, пытаясь спрятаться от этого… этого _бога_ , что сейчас шел между их поверженными телами.  
Гарри достаточно было моргнуть, чтобы дезиллюминационные чары тотчас укрыли его своей паутиной. Больше так ни разу и не взглянув на толпу бессильных перед его волей существ, Поттер шагнул вперед, не встречая препятствия у себя на пути, когда читаури инстинктивно отшатывались во все стороны, слишком погруженные в свои страдания. Взгляд Гарри был сосредоточен на скалистом выступе, что возвышался впереди, и глаза его уверяли, что там не было ничего, кроме голого камня. Но Камень Пространства, что лежал в складках одежды волшебника, подсказывал, что все было совсем иначе. Многочисленные слои чар скрывали что-то на этом выступе, удерживали в своей липкой паутине. Поттеру даже не пришлось думать о нужном заклинании, потому что никакие иллюзии не смогли устоять, когда его глаза засветились нечеловеческим зеленым светом, открывая его взору истинную картину происходящего.  
Они были там: семь сгорбленный фигур, прикованные цепями к земле, совершенно не видели, что сидят друг от друга буквально в трех футах. Мстители. Здесь же был и Локи, он сидел рядом с Тором, склонив голову к его плечу.  
_Они все были живы_.  
На какое-то мгновение у Поттера перехватило дыхание, а зрение резко помутилось, когда он вдруг почувствовал внезапную волну облегчения от осознания — _он не опоздал_. Они живы.  
Не удержавшись, Гарри аппарировал прямо на выступ, скрывшись в тени, и замер от увиденного перед собой. С такого близкого расстояния он наконец-то смог рассмотреть, насколько плохо выглядели Мстители. На телах были раны — старые и новые поверх них, — из некоторых до сих пор шла кровь. Осунувшиеся измученные лица, пустой безразличный взгляд. Они выглядели… сломленными. В Поттере вспыхнула жгучая ярость. Она буквально душила его, готовая в любой момент вырваться на свободу. Магия бесновалась внутри, едва контролируемая последними остатками сознания, что еще оставалось у Гарри. Выдавать себя сейчас было бы очень плохой идеей.  
С другой стороны выступа раздавались голоса.  
— …и все же ты оказался настолько глуп, что посмел бросить мне вызов. Ты так ничему и не научился? — этот голос Гарри узнал мгновенно. Он резко давал по ушам и неприятно резонировал грохотом по барабанным перепонкам. — Уже забыл, каково это, Лафейсон? Может, напомнить, как я заставил тебя _истекать кровью_?  
— Как бы сильно я ни любил вспоминать те чудесные моменты, позволь узнать, к чему все это? — другой голос медленно растягивал слова. Локи. — О, ты хотел поделиться животрепещущими подробностями своей любви к боли?  
ХРЕСЬ. Скала под ногами задрожала, и Гарри услышал, как кто-то судорожно поперхнулся от боли, пытаясь втянуть воздух.  
— Я бы на твоем месте выбирал выражения, сладкоголосый ты мой. Еще раз перебьешь меня, и я вырву тебе язык.  
Локи и слова вставить не успел, когда Танос (а это был именно он) опять заговорил:  
— Куда ты послал его?  
— Его?  
Послышался еще один звук удара. Гарри подавил рык и собрался уже выйти из укрытия, когда звук собственного именно заставил его замереть на месте.  
— Мальчишку. Гарри. Куда ты его послал?  
Поттер чуть сдвинулся, и его взгляд упал на Локи, стоящего на коленях у ног Титана. Все лицо бога было вымазано в крови, и он очень странно держался, будто такое вертикальное положение тела причиняло ему нестерпимую боль, которую приходилось терпеть. Тем не менее, не смотря на все это, трикстер ухмылялся.  
— _Далеко за пределы твоей досягаемости._  
В этот раз Танос не церемонился, вздернув Локи за горло в воздух. Фиолетовое лицо Титана исказилось злобой.  
— Хватит с меня твоего бреда, — презрительно выплюнул, — ДОВОЛЬНО. Я _ТАНОС_ , я последний Титан и _не позволю выставлять меня на посмешище_.  
Он бросил Локи на землю и вскинул кулак в небо. Сила вздрогнула, каскадом прокатившись по воздуху, и путы, что удерживали Мстителей, вдруг резко натянулись, словно поводки. На запястье полыхнул алый Камень, и следующим движением руки Танос повыдергивал команду со своих мест и швырнул их в центр площадки, свалив всех в одну кучу. Команда с огромным трудом поднялась на ноги. Их лица скривились от боли, дрожащие ноги едва держали, готовые подкоситься в любой момент. Титан расхохотался. Сейчас он казался совершенно выжившим из ума.  
— Вас все так боялись, — глумливо протянул Танос. — О ваших похождениях благоговейно шептались по всем уголкам галактики. Вы НИЧТО. Вы не могли посоперничать со мной тогда, и сейчас вы мне не ровня. Я _победил_ , понимаете? — его голос звучал все громче и громче, рьяно пытаясь донести безумные слова. — Они говорили, что я недостоин, что я _слаб_. Они сомневались, что я сделаю это. Они ИЗГНАЛИ МЕНЯ.  
Вытянув руку, Титан поднял взгляд на запястье, на котором ослепительно ярким светом засиял фиолетовый Камень. Танос тяжело дышал, глаза горели алым.  
— Теперь они узнают, кем я стал. Увидят, как моя сила сравняет вселенную с пеплом. Пусть теперь они ГОРЯТ, как горел я. _Вы_ , — выплюнул Танос, смотря на Мстителей с отвращением, — вы беспомощны, одиноки. Вы НИЧТО. Вы послужите отличным примером для остальных.  
Камень Силы опять полыхнул, больно резанув по глазам. Титан взирал на него с каким-то сумасшедшим ликованием во взгляде.  
— _Потому что никто не придет вас спасти._  
Из Камня выстрелил энергетический луч, способный кроить планеты пополам и за раз уничтожать целые миры. Время будто замедлилось. Мстители даже не взглянули на приближающуюся к ним смерть, они смотрели друг на друга. И в чужом взгляде каждый из них видел свое собственное отражение. Ужасное немое согласие. Не проронив ни звука, они молча закрыли глаза, взявшись за руки. Стоявшая с края Наташа дотянулась до Локи. Так они и замерли, держась друг за друга, готовы встретить свою неминуемую смерть.  
И так бы оно и _было_ , если бы кто-то этому не помешал.  
Из темноты раздался пронзительный крик феникса, обрушившись на Мстителей отчаянной надеждой. Вслед за этим над их головами пронеслась ало-золотая вспышка, и сразу же между командой и Таносом замерцал огромный золотой щит. Нестерпимо болели глаза, ослепленные светом. Фиолетовый луч, встретившись с преградой, распался пеплом на землю, которая содрогнулась от ударной волны. Вокруг разгорелся пожар, прямо в центре которого отчетливо проглядывался силуэт огненной птицы.  
Мстители вздрогнули от удивления, еще так до конца не осознавшие, что сегодня смерть не придет за ними. Танос яростно зарычал от разочарования.  
Крылья сложились за спиной, принимая более привычные очертания. Из клубов дыма, бережно ласкаемый языками пламени, вышла знакомая фигура, укутанная в плащ. Гарри откинул капюшон своей брони из драконьей кожи, сразу же посмотрев на Таноса, резанув по нему взглядом похлеще острейшего клинка. Сейчас Поттер выглядел очень опасным и _действительно_ злым.  
— Прошу прощения, — спокойно сказал Гарри, — что ты там говорил?  
* * *  
Если бы это была какая-то обычная ситуация, то сей момент двое сошлись бы в смертельной битве, соревнуясь в размере своих мозгов: наш герой бы вещал о благородных целях, пропитывая свою речь тонким сарказмом, а Танос бы расхваливал свои великие дьявольские планы. Его эпичный монолог точно бы всем запомнился.  
Но ведь Гарри Поттер не был каким-то ширпотребным героем. За свои века он вдоволь насражался с «мерзкими лордами» и «великими гениями», чтобы с первого же взгляда распознавать предсказуемые действия подобных злодеев, стремящихся к мировому господству. Говоря откровенно, волшебнику уже порядком поднадоело из раза в раз выслушивать их однотипное дерьмо.  
Поэтому, когда Титан открыл рот, взмахом руки Гарри сразу же его заткнул, наколдовав беспалочковое Силенцио. Танос пораженно замер. Наконец-то вокруг воцарилась такая долгожданная тишина. Поттер непринужденно крутил палочку между пальцами, совершенно не беспокоясь о _святый-Мерлин-что-я-делаю-да-не-мог-же-я-только-что_ пробежаться у всех по головам.  
— Уж простите, что прерываю ваш геройско-злодейский обмен любезностями, — безмятежно сказал Гарри. — Но я уже столько раз это все слышал, что еще одного бы не вынес.  
Казалось, Танос… что? _Задрожал_?  
— Имею в виду, что мы и так достаточно друг друга ненавидим. Так почему бы просто не перестать тратить время, отодвигая неизбежное, и не опустить эти все пустословные разговорчики? Давайте уже наконец-то соберемся и надерем друг другу задницы.  
Эм, лицо Титана только что стало еще более фиолетовым? В его ярко-алых глазах полыхала нестерпимая жажда убийства. Гарри понял, что они с Таносом уже какое-то время кружат напротив друг друга, сосредоточенно следя за соперником, в полной боевой готовности, стоит кому-либо из них сделать хоть одно внезапное движение.  
— Так, о чем это я, — Поттер кивнул сам себе. — А, возвращаясь к нашему вопросу: ты забрал кое что мое. И я хочу их вернуть.  
Титан бросил быстрый взгляд на Мстителей, которые все еще были в ловушке, полностью под его контролем. И они так неверяще смотрели на Гарри, будто у него выросла вторая лохматая голова.  
— Думаю, что взамен смогу предложить кое-что более ценное для тебя, — Поттер нырнул рукой в складки своей мантии и достал три сверкающих камня, лежащих на ладони словно звезды из Пояса Ориона. — Что скажешь?  
Блеснув глазами, Гарри отменил чары немоты. Танос резко выдохнул. Со стороны же Мстителей поднялся невообразимый гвалт:  
— Гарри, не надо!  
— Гарри, какого черта? — это был Тони.  
— Гарри…  
— ТИШИНА, — взревел Титан, из Камня Силы посылая в их сторону не особо прицельный энергетический луч. Удар не достиг цели, но Мстители, отшатнувшись от испуга, все же обессиленно упали в разные стороны на твердую землю.  
— **_Не. Трогай. Их._**  
Голос, подобный надвигающемуся шторму, оглушительно ударил по ушам. Ветер хлестал Гарри по ногам, растрепав плащ, что вздыбился подобно черной пустоте за спиной. Лицо мага исказилось от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Если бы кто-то из прошлого Поттера сейчас его увидел, то ни за что бы не признал в нем того Золотого мальчика. Сейчас он предстал пред всеми жутким существом из самых страшных кошмаров.  
— Или что? — Танос вопросительно наклонил голову. — Считаешь, без Камней Бесконечности я не смогу тебя прибить?  
— Думаю, тебе понадобятся _все_ Камни, чтобы иметь для этого хотя бы малейший шанс, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Поэтому я предупреждаю тебя, правда, ты этого и не заслужил: если ты решишь сейчас идти против меня, то я не смилостивлюсь над тобой, попросту убив, — глаза Поттера загорелись мертвенным светом, — я тебя блять на куски порву.  
Поттер знал, какой реакции хотел добиться. С диким рычанием Танос атаковал, крутанув кистью и послав в Гарри несколько слепящих фиолетовых лучей, что взорвались прямо пред магом подобно сотням маленьких молний. Титан явно не особо-то думал, когда нападал, — им двигала чистая незамутненная _ярость_. Поттер инстинктивно отклонился с линии огня и послал в ответ каскад взрывных чар, даже не использовав при этом палочку. И когда заклинания столкнулись на середине пути, раздался оглушительный взрыв. В небо ударил столп жара. Мстителей ударной волной отбросило на несколько футов; в ушах стоял громкий звон. Танос лишь на шаг отступил назад, в удивлении раздувая ноздри.  
В этот раз Титан, используя Камень Силы, обрушил на мага целый шквал заклинаний, что полетели во всех сторон с неимоверной скоростью, практически недоступной обычному человеческому глазу. Поттеру пришлось уйти в глухую оборону. Танос атаковал совершенно хаотично, не думая о каком-либо плане или стратегии нападения. Он давил Гарри грубой силой, не заботясь о возможных последствиях. Ведь этого всегда хватало для уничтожения глупых людишек.  
Поттер лишь бросил мимолетный взгляд на фиолетовый фейерверк, а потом крутанулся на месте, одновременно с этим впитав в свои ладони янтарную энергию. И когда из Камня Силы полетел очередной энергетический залп, Гарри подпрыгнул и прямо в воздухе развел кисти в стороны, выстреливая в ответ ослепительным светом.  
И мир замер, будто Поттер нажал на кнопку паузы. Все просто-напросто… _остановилось_.  
На поясе мага мягко вспыхнул Камень Времени.  
Гарри приземлился на землю с глухим звуком, вокруг полукругом опустилась тяжелая ткань мантии. В воздухе, дрожа, застыли фиолетовые лучи. Словно тонкие натянутые струны, они пытались прорвать временной барьер. Все пространство вокруг мягко гудело, вибрируя от напряжения. Поттер сузил глаза, когда Старшая Палочка сама прыгнула в ладонь. У него было мало времени. Гарри сильно сомневался, что сможет вот так просто _отклонить_ силу самого мощного Камня во вселенной.  
_Нет_ , вдруг подумал Поттер, _не остановилось, а **изменилось**_. Слова МакГонагалл, которые звучали так давно, эхом повторились в ушах… _чем сильнее связаны преобразуемые предметы, тем лучше результат_ … Правильно. Надо быть проще. Что похоже на очень-сильный-заряд-атомной-энергии? Глаза мага предвкушающе засветились. Старшая Палочка безмолвно затанцевала в воздухе, выписывая чары. Камни на поясе добавили заклинанию силы. В воздухе запахло озоном, когда висящие вокруг фиолетовые лучи, утонув в белой слепящей вспышке света, внезапно с треском преобразовались.  
Когда время продолжило свой ход (правда, никто вообще не заметил, что оно останавливалось), все вдруг поняли, что недоуменно пялятся в небо над головой, в котором, где еще секунду назад носились фиолетовые вспышки, сейчас горела золотая буква «У», собранная из взрывающихся звезд. Гарри тепло улыбнулся, отсалютовав символу, а потом быстро швырнул в Титана очередную волну смертельных заклинаний.  
Поттер парировал все атаки Титана. Когда Танос вскинул руку с перчаткой к темнеющему небу, высвобождая силу Эфира, сразу же вытянувшего свои кроваво-красные щупальца, пробуя воздух, Гарри, не раздумывая, коснулся Камня Пространства у себя на поясе и открыл портал, который засосал алые всполохи, утянув их в никуда. Атаки Камня Силы постоянно останавливались Камнем Времени. И Танос решил испытать Камень Разума, чтобы пробраться в сознание Поттера… Что же. После житья с хоркруксом в течение семнадцати лет и обмена мыслями с самым темным волшебником того времени давайте просто скажем, что вторжение Титана Гарри не очень понравилось. Его ментальные щиты моментально поднялись, впившись в Таноса, как раскаленный нож. И тот отступил назад, крича от боли.  
Больше Титан так не рисковал.  
Казалось, минули столетия, хотя на самом деле могла пройти всего пара минут, Танос упал на колени, яростно крича. Гарри, тяжело дыша, остановился передохнуть и вытереть пот со лба. Клубы дыма между ними стали оседать, открывая следы битвы, избороздившей всю землю вокруг.  
— Разве ты не видишь? — воскликнул Поттер в тишине. — Камни не могут уничтожить друг друга. Они братья. Нельзя просто установить в перчатку три из них и попытаться выиграть против остальных трех.  
Танос вскинул голову, полоснув по Гарри разъяренным взглядом.  
— Ты знал.  
— Ну разумеется, драккл тебя задери, я знал, — Поттер невозмутимо отряхнул мантию от пепла. — До тебя с первого раза не дошло значение выражения «Повелитель Смерти»?  
Титан сплюнул на землю.  
— И сейчас, когда ты наконец-то решил достать свою голову из задницы, я повторю это снова: освободи Мстителей и тогда _сможешь_ получить Камни.  
— Гарри, — в этот раз заговори Локи, и игнорировать его было крайне трудно, — Гарри, ты _не можешь_.  
Но Поттер все-таки это сделал.  
— Что скажешь?  
Титан скривил губы и рассеянно махнул рукой. Невидимый барьер, удерживающий Мстителей, пропал, а красное свечение вернулось обратно в перчатку. Гарри встретился взглядом с Локи. Бог выглядел одновременно злым и при этом очень напуганным из-за него.  
— Забирай их. Больше они мне не понадобятся — слишком уж потрепанные, — пренебрежительно бросил Титан.  
Гарри не собирался ждать момента, когда Танос передумает. Здесь и сейчас, на территории Титана, его друзья были слишком уязвимы. В одно мгновение он послал в них ослепительный шар голубого света, и вот вся команда уже стоит позади него. Камень Пространства мерно гудел на поясе.  
Поттер смотрел на людей, которых так любил, они смотрели в ответ, но у него все слова застряли в горле. Что он им скажет? Говорить, что испугался, уже поздновато. Что его практически душила вина за то, что он не пришел раньше. Что он даже и помыслить не мог о том, что бы сделал, если бы при появлении здесь обнаружил их мертвыми. Что он не мог потерять кого-то еще. Мысли роились у него в голове, но единственное, что он смог из себя выдавить, было:  
— Вы в порядке? — голос странно хрипел.  
Наташа секунду смотрела на него, а потом кинулась ему на шею.  
— Идиот, — прошептала женщина, — ты просто полнейший _кретин_ , Гарри.  
Поттер почувствовал, как Наташа дрожит, от страха или от усталости — он не знал. Гарри прижал ее к себе крепче.  
— Мы в порядке, тупица, — сухо сказал Тони где-то сбоку. Казалось, что он готов был упасть прямо сейчас. — Нам бы нужно о тебе переживать.  
Поттер улыбнулся, но едва ли улыбка коснулась глаз.  
— Не нам. Я должен покончить с этим самостоятельно.  
Наташа вырвалась из объятий, уставившись на мага.  
— Чушь собачья.  
— Вы и так достаточно испытали…  
— А ты разве нет? — подал голос Стив.  
— Вам больно, вы едва стоите на ногах, да и слишком вымотаны, чтобы хоть на чем-то сконцентрироваться, — перечислил Гарри. — Я не могу ни о чем вас просить.  
Пока он говорил, лечебная волна пронеслась по команде. Все облегченно вздохнули, прикрыв глаза, когда нескончаемая болезненная пытка, которая так долго их терзала, наконец-то вдруг ослабла, и по телу бальзамом разлилась такая знакомая магия Гарри.  
— Я подвел вас тогда, — твердо сказал Поттер. — Больше я вас не потеряю.  
— Ты не можешь нас остановить, — вскинулась Наташа.  
Гарри грустно улыбнулся.  
— Вообще-то, могу.  
— Гарри, не надо… — Тони тряхнул головой.  
Глаза Поттера вспыхнули зеленым светом, когда между ним и Мстителями появился золотой щит, отодвинув команду в сторону. Локи, который во время всего разговора был удивительно тихим, лишь пронзительно смотрел на Поттера.  
— ГАРРИ! — душераздирающе прокричал Тони, но Поттер не мог отвести взгляда от обжигающих глаз Локи. Богу не нужно было кричать имя Гарри — одного взгляда было достаточно.  
Сглотнув, Поттер заставил себя отвернуться. Он больше не собирался смотреть, как кто-то в очередной раз умирает за него. Маг уже не видел, как изображение Локи слегка пошло рябью, потому что стоящий по ту сторону барьера бог на самом деле был не там.  
Гарри посмотрел на Титана.  
— Камни, — потребовал Танос.  
По взмаху руки Камни открепились от пояса и зависли в воздухе прямо перед Гарри.  
— Прежде чем я отдам их тебе, ты должен дать мне слово, что больше не причинишь Мстителям вреда, — прозвучавшие слова явственно отдавали угрозой.  
Титан, хоть и насмешливо, но кивнул.  
— Даю свое слово.  
Еще одно движение рукой, о три Камня Бесконечности — зеленый, голубой и янтарный — пронеслись к Титану. Танос поднял фиолетовую руку, останавливая Камни в воздухе, пока они не врезались ему в лицо. Его глаза вспыхнули лихорадочной жаждой обладания. Кисть с перчаткой поднялась выше, и Камни, как намагниченные, встали в положенные им слоты. Воздух вокруг задрожал и будто ТРЕСНУЛ, когда законы мироздания внезапно сдвинулись. Звезды замерцали. Время запнулось. Где-то далеко Один рухнул на колени. Перчатка словно взорвалась изнутри белым ослепительным сетом.  
Улыбка Титана была ужасной.  
— _Наконец-то_ , — прошептал Танос.  
* * *  
_Гарри не мог победить._  
Это было невозможно — он опроверг все легенды, что когда-либо были рассказаны о Камнях. Они были подобны вселенной, это безграничная сила…  
А Гарри от них так просто отказался. Отдал в мгновение ока, лишь бы спасти своих драгоценных друзей. В тот момент Локи был готов убивать. _Чертов герой. Блядский Гарри Поттер, который отбросил свою жизнь в сторону, как будто она ничего не значила. Будто он не стал для Локи смыслом жизни за последние несколько дней._  
И все же.  
Локи наблюдал за битвой из тени, смотрел, как Поттер противостоит всеразрушающей силе Титана ни в чем ему не уступая, атакуя в ответ не менее ужасающей по мощи магией. Это было что-то невероятное.  
И Гарри…  
_Выигрывал_?  
* * *  
В этот раз именно Поттер напал первым, окуная мир в негаснущий пожар. Он казался спокойным и даже беззаботным, кидаясь заклинаниями с холодной, расчетливой яростью. Время ошеломляющих и разоружающих чар давно прошло. И когда бой между этими двумя… _богами_ стал развиваться все стремительней и жестче, до Мстителей наконец-то дошло, насколько сдержанным был Гарри во время всех предыдущих сражений. Даже тогда, когда Камни все еще были у него. Тогда его заклинания тоже были мощными, но сейчас они стали смертельными. Темная магия переплелась со светлой в удивительном симбиозе, рождая заклинания хаоса, разрушения и боли. Танос, может, и сражался грязно, но Гарри был абсолютно беспощаден.  
И впервые, с тех пор как Мстители познакомились с Гарри, они знали, что он сражается, чтобы убить.  
* * *  
— ГАРРИ!  
— Тони…  
— ГАРРИ, ВЫПУСТИ НАС!  
— Тони…  
— ГАРРИ…  
— Тони, мать твою, просто _блять заткнись уже_ , — взревел Стив.  
Старк был так удивлен в тот момент, что действительно заткнулся.  
— Послушай, Гарри знал, что делает.  
— Мы _нужны_ ему…  
— Да. Ему нужно, чтобы мы _заткнулись_ и дали ему прикончить ублюдка.  
Старк устало поник.  
— Я чувствую себя таким невъебенно бесполезным.  
Клинт положил здоровую руку мужчине на плечо.  
— Тони, посмотри на Гарри, — Старк повернулся к Поттеру. — Что ты видишь?  
— Кого-то, кто получит от меня отменный пинок под зад, если переживет эту заварушку, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Хочешь, скажу, что вижу я? — продолжил Клинт, будто Старк ничего не говорил. — Я вижу того, кто _побеждает._  
Теперь уже все смотрели на темную фигуру по ту сторону щита: руки непрерывно двигались, глаза, спокойные и решительные, сияли зеленым светом, а вокруг летали заклинания, сметающие все на своем пути.  
— Что… — Брюс недоуменно дернул головой, — _что_ он такое?  
* * *  
Никогда прежде Гарри не сражался на пределе своих возможностей. Еще ни разу ему не приходилось высвобождать ту часть своей силы, что горела, словно умирающее солнце, ту жуткую пустоту, что дала ему Смерть, мощь, что наполнила его до кончиков пальцев, стоило ему прошептать лишь одно слово…  
Конечно, она была чудовищна. Просто кошмарна. Адреналин плескался в венах, дыхание участилось, пыльная земля разлеталась из-под ног, когда он, сражаясь за собственную жизнь, уклонялся от очередного заклинания. И его магия, будто все эти годы тихо спала, очнулась лишь сейчас, все быстрее и быстрее струясь по телу, желая выйти наружу на защиту хозяина, который чувствовал себя лишь сосудом для энергии вселенной, проводником, частью природы… созданием магии.  
Поттер рассеянно подумал, а _есть_ ли у него вообще этот предел.  
Да кого он вообще обманывал. Сейчас ему было все равно — он безгранично наслаждался моментом.  
* * *  
Танос очень быстро осознал, что что-то идет неправильно, абсолютно неправильно. Камни обладали силой, которую было попросту невозможно постичь. Их так и называли — Камни Бесконечности. Титан вытянул руку к небу, ожидая, что на землю упадет огненный ливень, но вместо этого их двоих утянуло порталом. Перед глазами замелькали картинки, как страницы журнала, и внезапно это была уже не просто битва.  
Там был Асгард, где золотые воины моментально выступили вперед, защищая брешь в обороне.  
Был и Альфхейм. Вот светлые эльфы присоединились к столкновению.  
Йотунхейм, Ванахейм, Мидгард…  
Вдруг все стало совсем запутанно. Камни буквально перенесли их всех через разные реальности, и Танос потерял контроль. Да, у него были в руках Камни, но только не их способности. Они просто… **не слушались его**.  
Зарычав, Титан схватился за перчатку пытаясь отвести ее в сторону от возможных ужасов, что покажет ему мальчишка в следующий раз, и быстро доставил всех в Нью-Йорк. Камень пространства безмятежно гудел в перчатке. Поттер в удивлении посмотрел на Таноса в ответ. И это было единственное, что он сделал, прежде чем обрушить на него очередной поток заклинаний. Титан откинул голову, взревев от ярости, когда чары попали в него.  
_Он уничтожит мальчишку. Он разорвет его на множество мелких кусочков, а потом соберет его из них заново, только чтобы убить его снова. Он…_  
* * *  
С губ Гарри сорвался запыхавшийся смешок, когда он высоко подпрыгнул, едва не пропустив алый всполох, промчавшийся мимо в паре дюймов. Прежде чем маг приземлился обратно на землю, он успел кинуть в Титана очередное проклятье. Костедробилка. Танос зарычал от внезапной вспышки боли, пронзившей тело. Гарри использовал это заклинание в прошлом в крайне редких случаях как раз из-за мучений, что оно доставляло. Теперь никакие моральные принципы его не сдерживали. Проклятье за проклятьем сыпались из волшебной палочки в правой руке, в то время как левой Гарри постоянно держал наколдованный щит. Поттер чувствовал, как все больше и больше сырой энергии струится у него под кожей.  
Танос стал слишком беспечным. Сейчас он предпочитал Камень Силы, совершенно пренебрегая остальными. В какой-то момент это сыграло Гарри на руку. Он знал, что если Титан начнет использовать Камни Времени или Пространства, то у него могут возникнуть проблемы. Конечно, если Танос их все-таки задействовал, то Поттер мог их просто не заметить.  
Когда натиск Титана стал спадать, Гарри лишь сильнее насторожился. Его глаза напряженно сканировали местность. Он не увидел сияние голубого Камня Пространства, когда Танос появился прямо за ним, поднимая руку…  
ЛЯЗГ. Сталь встретилась со сталью. Гарри резко развернулся и в изумлении уставился на Локи, который _должен был сейчас сидеть в безопасности за щитом_ , облаченного в полный доспех, меч его удерживал Титана. Он остановил перчатку прежде, чем она обрушилась на Поттера.  
— Локи! — Танос не успел отреагировать, а Гарри уже дернул трикстера, вытаскивая того с линии огня и посылая в Титана взрывное проклятье. Поттер крепко схватил Локи за руку. — Ты блять спятил? — закричал маг. — Какую часть из _я не собираюсь больше никого терять_ ты не понял?!  
— Оставь это, — бога взглянул на Гарри. — Я не буду смотреть, как тебя убивают.  
— Поэтому ты хочешь, что я смотрел, как убивают _тебя_? — зашипел Поттер. — Локи, твою мать!  
— Я не оставлю тебя.  
Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг увидел взгляд, которым бог на него смотрел. Никогда прежде он не замечал в его глазах такой отчаянной уверенности. Локи бегал всю свою жизнь, но сейчас он решил остаться на стороне Поттера. Остался, потому что не мог уйти.  
— Ладно, — рыкнул Гарри, — но если ты умрешь, я тебя нахрен прикончу.  
Губы Локи дернулись в улыбке.  
— Принято к сведению.  
Поттер увидел, как Титан поднимается на ноги, — время на болтовню кончилось.  
* * *  
В хаосе битвы с Таносом все будто забыли, что вообще-то у них на пороге примостилась армия читаури. Поттер, может, и напугал их до усрачки, когда мимо пробегал, но сейчас именно у Титана был Камень Души. И эта армия очнулась, придя на зов хозяина.  
— Эм, ребята… — команда отвернулась от Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на Клинта. Они проследи за его взглядом и замерли. Сотни тысяч читаури подняли свое оружие, жадно смотря в сторону сражающегося с Таносом Поттера. На заднем плане асгардцы мечами пытались проложить себе путь. Тор поднял молот, и асы взревели, приветствуя своего принца.  
— Мы не можем позволить этим мерзким тварям добраться до Гарри, — спокойно сказал Стив.  
Тор кивнул, покручивая Мьёльнир в ладони.  
— Согласен.  
— В прошлом году я проредил их ряды с помощью ядерной ракеты, — протянул Тони. Он опустил маску, глаза которой сразу же засветились. — Думаю, пора уничтожить их как вид.  
Мстители бросили на Поттера последний взгляд. Воодушевленные, они решительно подняли свое оружие и отвернулись от щита, что удерживал их от Гарри, и снова бросились в бой.  
* * *  
В этот раз, когда они сражались, что-то было по-другому. Магия Локи будто обвила магию Гарри, переплелась с ней, делая заклинания мага еще более смертельными, если это вообще было возможно. Поттер бросал на бога осторожные взгляды, видя, какие чудовищные чары тот использует. _Через какой же ад пришлось пройти богу, чтобы изучить магию, подобную этой?_ Но у него не было времени на раздумья.  
А битва лишь разгоралась, превращаясь во что-то совершенно бесконтрольное, будто дракон, что веками сидел в темноте клетке, вдруг вырвался на свободу. Гарри вообще перестал думать — это слишком замедляло его. Магия текла через него мощным цунами, и он направлял ее одной лишь силой мысли. Это все давно перестало быть обычным перебрасыванием заклинаний, битвой магов. Сейчас сражались чистые, сырые энергии, сталкивались друг с другом, ожидая, кто же сломается первым.  
К сражению добавились крики читаури и рев Мстителей; яркие взрывы прорезали небо, а мощные толчки сотрясали землю. И Гарри вдруг осознал себя не на богом забытой планете, сражающийся с монстрами и пришельцами, а вернулся на двор рушащегося на него Хогвартса.  
_Мир кончился — так почему же битва не прекратилась, замок не застыл в молчаливом ужасе, все бойцы не сложили оружие?_ *  
Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сражаться.  
Но теперь это касалось не только их.  
Это война.  
  
* Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»


	20. На войне и в любви все средства хороши

_Ты — настоящий Повелитель смерти, потому что настоящий повелитель не убегает от нее. Он сознает, что должен умереть, и понимает, что в жизни есть вещи намного худшие, чем смерть._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

 

 

**_— Три дня назад —_ **

Напротив огромного окна с видом на небо застыли два мужских силуэта, уставившись друг на друга с разных концов комнаты. Тот, что был выше, стоял натянутой струной, сцепив руки за спиной. Другой мужчина лениво оглянулся, рассеянно крутя тонкую палочку между пальцами.  
— Ты знал, что я пойду за ними, — сказал Гарри. Это был не вопрос.  
— Да.  
— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? Весь мир в твоих руках, а ты пришел за помощью ко _мне_?  
—Ни у кого нет и шанса, и вы это знаете.  
— А ты ведь не знал, да? — Поттер бросил колкий взгляд на мужчину. — Не тогда. Ты и понятия не имел, против чего выступаешь.  
Ответа не последовало.  
— Я скажу тебе, почему ты пришел ко мне, — продолжил Гарри. — Потому что я всего лишь _расходный материал._ Да, сильный, но всего лишь материал, готовый умереть за команду.  
— По какой причине вы все это рассказываете мне, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри рассмеялся, но в его голосе не было и капли веселья.  
— Могу поспорить, ты надеялся, что я, возможно, даже помру по ходу дела. Как ты меня, должно быть, ненавидишь.  
— Возможно, вы удивитесь, если я скажу, что это не так, — Фьюри посмотрел на открывающийся из окна завораживающий вид Нью-Йорка. — Вы могущественный человек, мистер Поттер. А силу, не важно — кто это или что, следует опасаться.  
— И что же насчет тебя? Боишься меня?  
— Это работа и только, — Фьюри уверенно посмотрел в ответ.  
— А как же Мстители? — спросил Гарри. — Они все для тебя тоже всего лишь _работа_?  
И опять Поттер не получил ответа. Директор отвернулся от волшебника, показавшись тому вдруг очень старым.  
— Послушай, я пришел к тебе за помощью, потому что знаю, что ты переживаешь за команду так же сильно, как и я. Им не справиться в одиночку. И, Гарри… мне _буквально_ больно это признавать, — лицо Фьюри скривилось, — но ты лучший шанс, что у них есть.  
Поттер удивленно вскинул бровь, как бы спрашивая: _Правда что ли? И ты только сейчас это понял?_  
— Если я это сделаю и каким-то чудесным образом умудрюсь еще и выжить, — Гарри засунул волшебную палочку обратно в карман, — то ты уйдешь в отставку.  
Фьюри помолчал мгновение, прежде чем ответить:  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты согласишься спасти мир только на определенных условиях.  
— Нет, — сказал Гарри, — просто будем считать, что это одолжение. Тебе даже не обязательно совсем увольняться из Щ.И.Т.а. Просто уйди с поста директора.  
— Это все потому, что я тебя изгнал?  
— Вообще-то, это потому что ты задница, ну и из-за изгнания тоже, да.  
Что удивительно, Фьюри усмехнулся.  
— Ты просто нечто, Поттер.  
— Так ты согласен?  
— Считай это одолжением, — мужчина поднял руку. — Даю слово.  
Спустя мгновение Гарри пожал протянутую ладонь.  
— Спасибо, — волшебник кивнул. — Кстати говоря, ты мне все еще настолько омерзителен, что меня иногда блевать тянет.  
— О, взаимно, мистер Поттер, — Фьюри фыркнул.  
— Чудесно просто. Что ж, раз мы все прояснили… — Поттер крутанул кистью, и его одежда трансформировалась в броню из драконьей кожи. Он проигнорировал внимательный взгляд мужчины, резко развернувшись, отчего полы мантии взметнулись по бокам. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Когда он в последний раз взглянул на Фьюри, его глаза светились.  
— _Я тут должен убить одного Титана._  
* * *

 

**_— Настоящее время: Битва —_ **

Возможно, прошла всего секунда или пролетело несколько дней, прежде чем он наконец-то увидел просвет.  
Увернувшись от очередного взрыва, Гарри побежал. Над головой пролетали зеленые вспышки света от заклинаний Локи, когда тот его прикрывал. Им вовсе не нужны были слова, чтобы понимать друг друга: Поттеру нужно было прорваться через темную равнину к Титану, и бог расчистил ему путь. Вокруг по периметру стояли Мстители, не пуская читаури.  
Вот оно.  
Время замедлилось. Небо будто взорвалось. Жар удушающими волнами попытался сбить его с ног.  
Обжигающая струя магии полоснула по щеке.  
Гарри выстрелил заклинанием в ответ. Сердце забилось где-то в ушах.  
Показалось, будто по _щелчку_ вся команда одновременно взлетела в воздух с воинственным криком на губах, такая совершенная гармония в мире хаоса.  
_Бух._ Гарри подпрыгнул.  
_Бух._ Он поднял Старшую палочку высоко над головой.  
_Бух._ Слова так и просилось с языка…  
Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы увидеть нарастающую панику в алых глазах Титана, вспышку неподдельного страха. Танос знал, что в этот момент он смотрел в глаза своей смерти. Он был в этом абсолютно уверен.  
Но у него еще оставался козырь в рукаве.  
С жутким ТРЕСКОМ Титан опять исчез. За спиной Гарри раздался холодный смех, и он успел развернуться, приземлившись на землю и замерев. Плащ тяжелыми складками лег у ног, палочка дрожала от невысказанного заклинания.  
Поттер напряженно застыл от увиденного перед собой. В ушах стоял странный звон.  
Танос тяжело дышал, на вытянутой руке держа Локи за горло. Титан был настолько огромен, что ноги бога даже не касались земли. Хватка фиолетовой руки была настолько сильной, что Локи едва дышал, яростно вращая глазами.  
— А сейчас, — выплюнул Танос, — почему бы нам всем не успокоиться?  
— Ты поклялся, что не причинишь никому вреда, — глаза Гарри словно.  
— Нет. Я поклялся, что не причиню вреда Мстителям, — поправил Титан, злобно ухмыльнувшись, — а этот бродяжка, насколько я знаю, вовсе не Мститель.  
А потом Танос _сжал_ ладонь. Локи конвульсивно дернулся, поперхнувшись воздухом. Он стал извиваться в удерживающей его хватке, но с каждой секундой сопротивление слабело. Он был богом, но все-таки Танос был Титаном. И Таносу было нечего терять. Из горла трикстера вырвался жуткий хрип. Танос крутанул кистью, и Локи обмяк в тисках, закатив глаза…  
— **КРУЦИО!**  
Гарри не осознал, как произнес заклинание. Позже он вспомнит, что тогда им руководила чистая _ярость_ , которую до этого он никогда раньше не испытывал.  
Но в тот момент он лишь увидел вокруг слепящий белый свет, на него навалилась громадная тяжесть и удушающий жар.  
Где-то на периферии он услышал крик. И это был не какой-то обычный крик. Звук был такой… будто кто-то наживую вырывает тебе сердце из груди, будто целые миры, целые цивилизации рушатся вокруг тебя. Это был ни на что непохожий звук чистой неподдельной _агонии_.  
О да, он вспомнил. Это кричал Танос. А это значит, что та протянутая рука, которая пылала светом, которая источала просто огромнейшее желание причинить **боль** , принадлежала Гарри.  
После этого все вокруг стремительно завертелось.  
Гарри помнил, как потянулся ладонью, что до этого держала палочку, к кинжалу Локи, смыкая на рукояти пальцы. По какой-то причине клинок ощущался очень правильно. Слова Фригги эхом отозвались в ушах… _никогда не спрашивай видящего._  
Поттера вдруг посетила вспышка озарения. Танос рассчитывал защищаться от магических атак. Об обыкновенной стали он однозначно не подумал.

 

_Интересная теория. А никто не пробовал пырнуть мечом Волдеморта? Может быть, Министерству стоило бы выделить несколько человек для выполнения этой задачи, вместо того чтобы тратить время на разборку делюминаторов или старания скрыть побег из Азкабана…_ *

Гарри мимолетно улыбнулся от подобной иронии.  
А потом Поттер вновь побежал. Он отвел руку назад и, доверившись инстинкту, что вел его все это время, со всей силы швырнул кинжал вперед. Лезвие пронзило воздух, зацепив нити заклинаний, что до сих пор кружились вокруг. Гарри лишь моргнул, обозначив цель.  
Пролетев стрелой, клинок вонзился прямо в предплечье Титана.  
**БАМ**  
Мир померк.  
Все будто остановилось. Полыхающая пустота, что еще секунду назад, кружила вокруг Таноса, исчезла, будто и не было ее. Мир вокруг перестал мерцать. Небо потемнело и затихло. Читаури отступили. Мстители замерли.  
И вдруг прямо посреди каменной пустыни Титан завыл.  
Перчатка с лязгом упала на землю, все еще окруженная фиолетовым сиянием.  
Локи камнем рухнул следом.  
Камни сияли ослепительным белым светом.  
Гарри аппарировал, успев как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить полубессознательное тело бога, выскользнувшее из хватки Титана. Трикстер уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он был _в порядке, черт побери, что душили его далеко не в первый раз, что лучше бы Поттер беспокоился о Титане, которого разозлил, что совсем не было времени на…_  
Но он тяжело обвис на _сильных, уверенных и безопасных руках_ Гарри, что немедленно бережно поддержали его. И Локи позволил себе потерять лицо перед волшебником, полностью доверившись. Он не знал, кто из них двоих сейчас дрожал. Он видел, как над его плечом Гарри вытянул ладонь в сторону Титана.  
Танос этого даже не заметил. Левой рукой он поддерживал обрубок, что остался от правой кисти. Круциатус все еще гулял по его телу, вырывая из глотки Титана мучительные крики боли. И зрелище это было совершенно абсурдным, поскольку до этого момента было нереально представить ужасающую фигуру, что поставила на колени полмира, скулящей.  
Гарри лишь холодно смотрел в ответ. Он настолько глубоко погрузился в мысли о _страдании и убийстве_ , что даже и не подумал отменить проклятье.  
— Я предупреждал, что случится, если ты ранишь кого-то, кто находится под моей защитой, но ты предпочел меня проигнорировать, — жутким голосом сказал Поттер. Звук эхом зазвенел по темной равнине, разлившись по плато какой-то неземной, зловещей, всепоглощающей силой.  
На поле битвы опустилась давящая тишина. Никто не решался даже вздохнуть чуть громче обычного, когда заговорил человек, чей голос звучал словно сама смерть. Даже Танос не нашелся с ответом, лишь гулко сглотнув.  
Гарри будто смотрел на себя со стороны в тот момент, когда, взмахнув рукой, подтянул к себе перчатку. Он не стал ее надевать. По щелчку пальцев золотые крепления металла будто растворились, и вот уже перед ним зависли в воздухе шесть сверкающих камешков.  
— _Ты не можешь ими владеть…_ — прохрипел Танос, подняв голову, — тебе… не хватит… _сил_.  
Он надсадно закашлялся, сплюнув на землю сгусток черной крови. Титан отчаянно пытался сдержать крупную дрожь, которая сотрясала его тело, когда очередная волна проклятья прокатывалась по нервам. Это было жалкое зрелище.  
— Ты все-таки не понимаешь, да? — Поттер сузил глаза. — Дело вовсе не в силе.  
Гарри посмотрел на Старшую палочку в своей руке, взглянул на Мьёльнир, что держал Тор, и слова Дамблдора всплыли в голове…

 

_Наверное, один человек из миллиона способен соединить у себя Дары Смерти, Гарри. Я годился лишь на то, чтобы обладать самым низшим из них, самым простым, я годился на то, чтобы обладать Бузинной палочкой, и не хвастать этим, и не убивать с её помощью. Мне было позволено владеть и пользоваться ею, потому что я взял её не ради выгоды, а для того, чтобы спасти от неё других._ *

— Великие артефакты не могут просто так взять и предоставить свою силу первому встречному. Ты можешь представить, что бы тогда произошло с миром, случись подобное? — Поттер качнул головой. — У тебя нет права владеть подобными вещами. Камни никогда _тебе_ не принадлежали.  
— Хочешь сказать, подобное право есть у тебя? — Танос ухмыльнулся, слегка пошатываясь. Все его тело буквально дрожало от ярости. — У _тебя_?  
— Ну, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — Я все-таки Повелитель Смерти.  
БАМ

 

_Красно-золотое сияние внезапно разлилось по зачарованному потолку над их головами: это ослепительный краешек восходящего солнца проник через ближайшее окно. Свет ударил им в глаза одновременно, так что лицо Волдеморта вдруг превратилось в пылающее пятно. Гарри услышал крик высокого голоса и тоже выкрикнул в небо всю свою надежду, взмахнув палочкой Драко._

_— Авада Кедавра!_

_— Экспеллиармус!_

_Хлопок был подобен пушечному выстрелу. Золотое пламя взвилось в самом центре круга, по которому они двигались, — это столкнулись их заклятия. Гарри видел, как зелёная вспышка Волдеморта слилась с его собственной и как Бузинная палочка взмыла ввысь, чернея на фоне рассвета, закружилась под зачарованным потолком и пронеслась по воздуху к хозяину, которого не пожелала убивать, чтобы полностью подчиниться его власти._ *

Титан бросился на Гарри.  
Поттер поднял руку и ровно сказал:  
— **Авада Кедавра**.  
Камни обжигающе сияли, Дары пели.  
И весь мир увидел, как последний Титан упал на землю и больше не пошевелился.  
* * *  
Прямо перед самым моментом неизбежной эйфории ликования и победы, когда границы реальности словно поплыли, великое множество бесконечных вселенных смешались, вдавившись друг в друга. Из-за горизонта внезапно полыхнула красным золотом, как маяком, ослепительная стена пламени. Рассвет. Он яркими лучами пропитал разоренную битвой пустошь.  
Гарри Поттер опустил волшебную палочку. Его мантия, подобно таким же мантиям у легендарных героев, мягкими складками заструилась вокруг. Восходящее солнце будто высветило изнутри силуэт волшебника. Все глаза сейчас были повернуты в сторону его одинокой фигуры, что стояла на краю каменистого обрыва.  
Он еще никогда не выглядел таким абсолютно недостижимым, таким совершенно другим относительно всех тех, кто сейчас стоял где-то там внизу. Потому что сейчас вселенная наконец-то _увидела_ его, узнала, что Гарри Поттер — это не просто имя.  
Он был словно пламя, словно лёд и ярость. Он словно ночь, словно буря в сердце солнца. Он горел в центре времени, а взором охватывал всю Вселенную.  
И… он был потрясающим.  
Хэла улыбалась, скрывшись в тени теней.  
* * *  
_Засранец сделал это._  
Тони издал воинственный победный клич. Вокруг вторили остальные Мстители. Они вырвались на поле сражения, едва ли заметив, что читаури бросились в обратную сторону. Их глаза сейчас были устремлены на темноволосое чудо, стоявшее в одиночестве посреди разрухи.  
Это было невероятно. Это противоречило всем правилам.  
Но Гарри смог.  
— Гарри!  
Они выкрикивали его имя, подходя все ближе. Но золотой щит, что отделил их тогда от поля битвы, все еще был на месте, поэтому им пришлось остановиться.  
— Гарри?  
Казалось, будто он их не слышал. Поттер стоял, не шевелясь, и смотрел на парящие вокруг Камни Бесконечности. Их поразительный блеск отражался в его глазах. Волшебник выглядел совершенно потерянным во времени.  
Рядом с ним появился Локи. Казалось, он что-то отчаянно доказывал, активно жестикулируя. Изо рта в холодный воздух вырывались облачка пара. Гарри даже не посмотрел на него, когда что-то ответил. Его озадаченный взгляд все еще был сфокусирован на Камнях. И говорил он так тихо, что слов было совсем не разобрать.  
— _Гарри_! — крик Тони наконец-то прорвался за щит.  
Оба мужчины обернулись. Взгляд Поттера смягчился, стоило ему увидеть команду. Локи лишь был слегка раздражен.  
— Да, я к _тебе_ обращаюсь, идиот, — сердито сказал Старк. — Я тут уже было подумал, что Танос сделал тебя настолько глухим, насколько нереально могущественным.  
— Ты как всегда очарователен, да, Тони? — сухо спросил Гарри.  
Наташа закатила глаза.  
— Так, раз уж наша надвигающаяся смерть больше не проблема, не будешь ли ты столь любезен, чтобы убрать этот прелестнейший щит, который очень удачно удерживает нас от того, чтобы не надрать тебе задницу?  
Ко всеобщему удивлению, Поттер как-то вымученно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Боюсь, что его придется оставить чуть подольше.  
— И какого черта это должно значить?  
— Это _значит_ , — Поттер выделил последнее слово, — что я собираюсь попросить вас довериться мне в последний раз. Это еще не конец.  
Локи, вздрогнул и сразу же отвернулся от Гарри, едва сдерживая готовые сорваться с губ возражения. Только сейчас Мстители вдруг заметили, как стоял Поттер. Если сначала он казался уверенным в себе и вполне беззаботным, то сейчас они разглядели, что он был невероятно напряжен, почти на пределе, изможден. Руки его слегка дрожали.  
— Гарри? — мягко позвала Наташа. — Гарри, в чем дело?  
— Камни Бесконечности, — Поттер взглянул на женщину, — они… как бы это сказать…  
— Шесть бомб замедленного действия, — едко сказал Локи. Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы голос мужчины так сильно дрожал. — Они реагируют на приток силы. Без перчатки они просто-напросто взорвутся. У нас есть всего несколько минут…  
— Так, подождите-ка. _Что?_  
— Гарри…  
— Мы можем это как-то остановить?  
— Нам нужно убираться отсюда…  
— Гарри, опусти щит. Мы можем…  
— Ты _спятил_?  
— У тебя есть идея получше?  
— **Хватит** , — Поттер перекрыл поднявшийся гвалт. Рука в привычном жесте пробежалась по волосам. — Я сейчас сдерживаю взрыв. У нас не так много времени, но… — он прикусил губу, выглядя таким уязвимым в этот момент, — но нам хватит.  
— Хватит на что? — тихо спросила Наташа.  
— Чтобы попрощаться с вами, — рыкнул Локи и быстро отвернулся, однако Мстители увидели заблестевшие в его глазах слезы.  
В этот раз никто и не думал кричать. Мстители замерли, смотря на Гарри, который не стал отрицать слова трикстера.  
— Ты же… ты шутить, да? — полузадушенно прохрипел Тони. — Ты же не имеешь в виду, что…  
— Тони…  
— _Нет_ , — Старк замотал головой, и это простое движение что-то сломало в Гарри, стоило ему увидеть, как такое привычное хладнокровие Тони трещит по швам. — Нет, ты не можешь просто _оставить_ нас, ты…  
— Камни взрываются _прямо сейчас_. Я не могу их больше сдерживать.  
— Так не делай этого, — предложила Наташа, — пусть взорвутся. Огради нас всех своей магией, сделай что-нибудь… — Клинт положил руку ей на плечо, но женщина вырвалась. — Ты не можешь сдаться, — в отчаянии крикнула Наташа, — не сейчас. Не тогда, когда мы через столько прошли.  
— И куда я вас заберу? — тихо спросил Гарри. — На другую планету или в другу _реальность_? В альтернативную реальность? — он покачал головой. — Нигде нет спасения. Камни взорвутся, и вселенная вместе с ними. У меня нет шансов.  
— И что ты будешь делать? — требовательно спросил Тор; голос хрипел от злости. — Как твоя смерть спасет все от уничтожения?  
— Я могу поглотить эффект взрыва, — Поттер сделал пару шагов вперед, оказываясь прямо напротив Мстителей. Если бы не щит, он бы смог их коснуться. Его глаза все еще ярко блестели изумрудным светом. — Я достаточно силен, чтобы пропустить сквозь себя всю эту энергию. Вроде громоотвода. Я могу уничтожить Камни, и тогда вся их сила вернется назад к звездам, туда, где она _должна_ быть. Так никто не умрет!  
— Кроме тебя, — с отчаянием в глазах сказал Брюс.

 

_Вот она наконец, правда. Уткнувшись лицом в пыльный ковёр кабинета, где он недавно прилежно учился тому, что считал секретами победы, Гарри наконец понял, что ему не предназначено остаться в живых._ *

— Это та цена, которую я готов заплатить, — что-то странное отразилось на его лице.  
— А вот я нет! — выкрикнул Тони. Он чуть покачнулся, говорить было трудно от накативших эмоций. — Черт побери, Гарри! _Я не позволю тебе это сделать_.  
Старк споткнулся, и Поттер непроизвольно шагнул вперед, упираясь в щит, который так хотелось убрать, послав на хуй вселенную. Потому что видеть боль в глазах Тони было невыносимо…  
— Есть ли другой путь? — спокойно спросил Тор.  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что задержал дыхание. Он взглянул на бога:  
— Думаю, ты и так знаешь ответ.  
Вдруг из груди волшебника стал исходить слабый свет, а Камни же, наоборот, начали тускнеть. Гарри прикрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на дыхании.

 

_Он чувствовал, как бешено бьётся о ребра сердце. Как странно, что под действием смертного страха оно колотится всё сильнее, мужественно поддерживая жизнь. Но всё же ему придётся остановиться и очень скоро. Его удары сочтены. Сколько останется времени, после того как он, Гарри, встанет и последний раз пройдёт через замок на территорию, а оттуда в Запретный лес?_ *

— _Гарри_ … — голос Наташи сорвался, из глаз по лицу катились слезы.  
Поттер с трудом открыл глаза.  
— Все в порядке, — мягко сказал он, — не беспокойся обо мне. Я совершенно точно запрещаю тебе меня жалеть. Моя жизнь была одинокой и бессмысленной, а вы, ребята, дали мне новую цель, дом, _семью_ , — Гарри почувствовал, как глаза начало жечь, и он зло сморгнул подступающие слезы. — Вы вытянули меня из дерьма, и это _лучшее_ , что случалось в моей жизни. Так что не волнуйся, ладно? — Поттер слабо рассмеялся. — Потому что это было… _нереально круто_.  
Вспыхнул свет. С оглушительным ТРЕСКОМ мир вокруг растворился, когда Гарри, собрав остатки своих сил, перенес их в безопасное место.  
В ушах эхом раздавался его смех.  
* * *  
Локи не собирался смотреть, как Поттер в очередной раз хотел совершить безумный героический акт самопожертвования. Все, хватит.  
Внезапно смерть Таноса стала совершенно бессмысленной. Гарри ошибался — они не победили.  
Какая это победа, если теперь им нужно его потерять.  
Мужчина споткнулся, оступившись. Он зажал себе рот тыльной стороной ладони, не позволив раздастся ни единому звуку. Слезы ослепили его. _Какие же они нелепые эти слезы_ , какой в них вообще смысл? Они не могут унять ту агонию, что горит в груди. Глупые человеческие эмоции. **Глупый** …  
Со всех сторон его сдавила тьма. Локи опять споткнулся. Чувство одиночества почти затопило его.  
_Гарри_.  
Трикстер бессильно закрыл глаза, не в силах бороться. Все рухнуло. _Боже_ , он не сможет этого вынести…  
— Локи.  
Тишина.  
Бог открыл глаза. Оказалось, что он прошел по плато целый круг. Гарри стоял прямо перед ним, едва видимый из-за слепящей стены света, что обступила его.  
Никогда прежде Локи никого так не любил и ненавидел одновременно.  
— Почему? — прохрипел мужчина.  
Поттер слегка озадачился, а бог подумал, что стоило быть поконкретнее.  
— Ты специально хотел, чтобы мне стало не все равно, чтобы потом сломать меня, когда придет время? В этом все дело? Ты знал, что так случится?  
— О, да. Я уже какое-то время планировал свою несвоевременную кончину, — весьма саркастично ответил Поттер, — на случай, если ты влюбишься в меня. Я это все специально, да?  
Локи вздрогнул. Он выглядел таким несчастным.  
Гарри вздохнул. У него совершенно не был сил сердиться, когда бог выглядел настолько сломленным.  
— Подойди сюда.  
Трикстер сделал пару шагов вперед, когда волшебник, вытянув руку, притянул его еще ближе. Одной рукой он зарылся богу в волосы, обняв сзади за шею и наклонив свой лоб к его. Вздохнув, Гарри прикрыл глаза. Сейчас, когда они остались вдвоем, сил сдерживаться больше не осталось. Не важно, что он говорил или делал, Поттер все еще _боялся_. Потому что сейчас, прямо как тогда в лесу много лет назад, ему было что терять, кого терять.  
Локи закрыл глаза. Гарри стоял перед ним такой теплый и уверенный, _настоящий_. Мужчина вдруг задрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как напряжение наконец-то решило выйти наружу. Он теснее прижался к волшебнику, будто тот мог исчезнуть в любой момент. Это было похоже на то детское отчаяние, с которым он в свое время ухватился за патронуса-оленя.  
— Почему… — тихо протянул Локи, — почему **  
_так больно_  
**?  
Поттер помолчал какое-то время. Когда он заговорил, то голос его, словно музыка, уверенно прозвучал в устоявшейся тишине, такой знакомый, _родной_.  
— _Потому что все было по-настоящему._  
Свет вспыхнул и заискрился вокруг Гарри. Он был настолько ярким, что Локи пришлось опять закрыть глаза.  
— Мне нужно идти, — немного напряженно сказал волшебник. — Не уверен, что смогу сдерживать их дольше.  
— Я не уйду.  
— Локи…  
— Я НЕ ОСТАВЛЮ ТЕБЯ, — прокричал мужчина. — Я _не могу_. Не проси меня.  
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на бога. Паника, отчаяние, ужас и какая-то жуткая неуверенность плескалась в его глазах. Поттер вдруг понял, что Локи это все просто не сможет пережить. Такой, какой он был сейчас, он не выживет. Он упадет, и никто не сможет поднять его с края.  
Локи потеряет себя.  
Мстители хотя бы есть друг у друга. Они выкарабкаются.  
А кто есть у Локи?  
Мысленно извинившись перед Смертью, Поттер принял молниеносное решение.  
— Так, слушай меня и не перебивай, — Гарри говорил быстро и тихо, беспокоясь о времени, что буквально утекало сквозь пальцы. — Нам недолго осталось. Ты помнишь, как я появился из ниоткуда несколько месяцев назад?  
Локи моргнул.  
— Когда я прибыл на Землю, то это был вовсе не несчастный случай. Я не переместился каким-то порталом, или через волшебную дверь или типа того. Я _переродился_.  
— Что...  
— Заткнись и слушай, — перебил Поттер. — Сейчас… я кое-что тебе расскажу. Когда я назвал себя Повелителем Смерти, то не имел ввиду какую-то супергеройскую кличку. У меня есть власть над жизнью и смертью во всех ее проявлениях. Ты понимаешь? — свет стал настолько ярким, что Поттер едва мог видеть. Обжигающий жар рвался из груди. — Я никогда не смогу умереть по-настоящему, потому что я и есть Смерть.  
Локи выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.  
— Но ты же человек…  
— Физически? Ну да… — Гарри рассмеялся. Никогда еще он не чувствовал, насколько его тело было слабо, потому что сейчас жар причинял уже настоящую боль, гоня по венам жидкий огонь. — Я умру, а потом буду снова жить, и так снова и снова до скончания веков. Это мой дар и проклятье. Но не в этом суть.  
Пытаясь сморгнуть белые пятна, что заплясали пред глазами, Гарри наткнулся на панику во взгляде Локи. Он качал головой, что-то бормоча. С опозданием Поттер понял, что бог раз за разом шептал его имя.  
— Локи, послушай меня, — твердо сказал волшебник. — Все будет в порядке, понимаешь? Я не умру на самом деле. Где-то когда-то в какой-то далекой реальности я возрожусь.  
— Но ты нужен мне _здесь_ , — слова сорвались с губ. И это было так непохоже на обычное поведение трикстера, что удивило его самого, но он все-таки продолжил: — Я не смогу без тебя…  
— Нет, ты сможешь, — в отчаянии сказал Гарри. — Никогда не сдавайся, Локи, слышишь? Никогда не будь жестоким или трусом. Никогда не сдавайся. Никогда не отступай. Потому что мир прекрасен, он странный и темный, захватывающий. Он _стоит_ того, чтобы в нем жить. А еще потому что ты так… _так_ любим.  
Стройное тело в руках бога затряслось.  
— Гарри…  
Свет настолько заполонил все пространство, что Поттера уже не было видно, Локи держался лишь за его голос.  
— Локи, **убирайся отсюда**!  
— _Гарри…_  
— Это блять не просьба была!  
— _Я найду тебя_ , — поклялся бог. Его голос дрожал. — Клянусь тебе, Гарри Поттер, даже если потребуется вечность. Где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни стал, **я найду тебя**. Я…  
Гарри его поцеловал. Один раз, второй, еще и еще, будто пытался навсегда запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти. Локи издал что-то среднее между стоном и рыком, выгнувшись в хватке Поттера и запутавшись длинными пальцами в его непослушных волосах. И это был вовсе не сладкий, нежный поцелуй. Это было невыносимо горячо, больно. Отчаяния горечь прощания застыла в воздухе. Они оторвались друг от друга, когда в легких кончился последний воздух.  
— Я не прощаюсь, — грубо сказал Поттер. — Где-нибудь как-нибудь наши пути пересекутся вновь.  
— Я найду тебя, Гарри Поттер, — трикстер слегка наклонился к нему, — чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
Вопреки всему, Гарри расхохотался.  
— _Только посмей опоздать_.  
Когда свет стало невозможно терпеть, земля задрожала под ногами. Локи не сводил взгляда с Гарри, пока зрение не поплыло, а жар буквально не заставил его гореть. Мужчина все смотрел и смотрел, до самой последней секунды, пока мог выносить боль, а потом исчез.  
В темном углу Асгарда бог увидел, как несколько сотен звезд вдруг стали туманностью, и вселенная на мгновение стала ярче. Локи _знал._  
Трикстер упал на колени и не поднимался долгое время. Он рукой коснулся губ, где все еще горела метка Гарри. Три невысказанных слова вертелись на языке.  
* * *  
По сей день астрологи размышляют, что же произошло во вторник в 00:15 по Гринвичу.  
Луна расцвела кроваво-красным; солнце запылало ярче, более чем на один уровень, вызвав нешуточное беспокойство; тысячи звезд в галактике вдруг выбрали точный момент, чтобы разом покраснеть и стать сверхновой, а потом взорваться самым красочным фейерверком, который мир когда-либо видел. Кометы освещали небо ночи напролет, никогда не пролетая достаточно близко, чтобы столкнуться, но все же показывали себя во всей красе.  
Это было захватывающее зрелище, безвредное, прекрасное разрушение. Астрономический феномен жизни и надежды.  
Миллиарды жизней по всей галактике, кто был спасен, вглядывались в небо с удивлением.  
Они не знали, что были обязаны всем одному человеку.  
Среди всеобщего восторга и ликования была группа людей, что не присоединилась к веселью. Они стояли посреди развалин места, что не так давно называли домом, подняв бокалы за мальчишку, кто все изменил.

 

_Он не знал, что в то время, пока он спал, люди, тайно либо открыто собиравшиеся по всей стране, чтобы отметить праздник, поднимали бокалы и произносили шепотом или во весь голос:_

_— За Гарри Поттера — за мальчика, который выжил!_ **

Мстители склонили головы.

За Гарри Поттера.

За человека, который спас мир.

* * *

_Встретил он Смерть как давнего друга, и своей охотой с нею пошёл, и как равные ушли они из этого мира._ *

  
*Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»  
** Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень»


	21. Эпилог. Часть первая: Обещание

_И в эти долгие минуты до Гарри медленно, как мягко падающий снег, доходило осознание следующего шага._  
_— А теперь я должен вернуться, да?_  
_— Как хочешь._  
_— У меня есть выбор?_  
_— Конечно, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Мы ведь на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, говоришь? Я думаю, если ты решишь не возвращаться, ты сумеешь… так сказать… сесть в поезд._  
_— И куда он меня повезет?_  
_— Вперед, — просто сказал Дамблдор._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

Что ж, мир продолжил вертеться.  
Первые солнечные лучи проникли сквозь окна, окутывая все вокруг теплым светом. На вершине башни, словно на маяке, сверкнул яркий блик. Занимался рассвет. Но шестерым людям, что смотрели на Нью-Йорк, было все равно. С таким же успехом мир мог сгореть еще раз.  
_Несмотря на ущерб, вызванный, как сообщалось, нападением внеземных сил, невероятная отвага группы, известной как "Мстители", привела к победе над врагом, что напал на Нью-Йорк год назад. Весь мир наблюдал за раскрывшимся в небе астрологическим феноменом, который ученые сейчас называют поворотным моментом в истории, совершенно не подозревая, что смотрят на битву за человечество._  
_…Последние кадры показывают нам шокирующие доказательства…_  
— Господин Президент, сэр! Вы знали, что секретные службы действовали за Вашей спиной?  
_...Таинственная фигура, известная как Гарри…_  
Как вышло, что никто не знает, кто этот парень?  
_…По слухам, он в одиночку убил так называемого «Последнего Титана» — Таноса…_  
_…Замешан в преступных связях с военным преступником Локи Асгардским…_  
И что теперь? Мы должны чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда он стоит во главе нашей обороны? Да он даже не из нашего мира!  
_…Правительства обвиняют мировых лидеров в сокрытии информации…_  
— Мстители недоступны для комментариев.  
… _Люди по всему миру отдают дань уважения этой годовщине…_  
— Господин Президент, он действительно спас мир?  
_…Кто этот незнакомец? Откуда он?.._  
Единственный вопрос, который волнует абсолютно всех:  
**_Где он сейчас?_**  
Один из людей вдруг вышел из ступора.  
Тони Старк со злостью бросил в телевизор бокал. Тонкое стекло разбилось, расплескав кроваво-красное вино по экрану, на котором продолжал шел выпуск новостей.  
Экран потемнел.  
* * *  
Прошел уже целый год.  
Дело было закрыто, и СМИ переключили внимание на что-то другое. Медленно, но верно, мир забыл.  
Оказалось, год назад, когда Мстители вернулись, Фьюри подал в отставку, у Щ.И.Т.а появился новый директор. Никто не знал настоящей причины ухода предыдущего, но некоторые подозревали, что это было как-то связано с неким темноволосым волшебником.  
Мстители продолжали жить в отстроенной Башне. Беннер запер себя на целый месяц, прежде чем пришла Наташа и хорошенько ему не поддала, чтобы не киснул. Но разрушение Ксандара все еще сильно давило на него. Стив посвятил себя тренировкам. Клинт большую часть ночей проводил на крыше, смотря на звезды, в компании с забытой метлой Поттера. Тони зависал в мастерской. Тор вместе с Локи вернулись в Асгард, сразу же попав под временный домашний арест.  
Мстители надирали задницы плохим парням.  
Все было не так, как прежде. Но и они изменились.  
В конце концов, это всего лишь бизнес. Причем, неплохой.  
Более-менее.  
* * *

 

_…Я буду историей у тебя в голове._

_Но это ничего._

_В конечном итоге, все мы — истории._

_…Только пусть это будет хорошая история, а?_  
_Потому что она и впрямь была хорошей._

_Самая лучшая._

Время — такая забавная штука.  
В одном мире прошел год.  
А в другом Гарри Поттер наблюдал закат времени до его последнего вздоха. Он прожил тысячи воплощений, спас миллиарды жизней, так многим изменил судьбу, носил двенадцать разных лиц, пока наконец-то не вернул себе прежнее.  
Когда-то он был мальчиком-который-выжил. Потом Повелителем Смерти.  
А сейчас?

_Я всегда буду оставаться оптимистом, и уповать на большие надежды и грезить о невероятных мечтах. Моё имя, моё настоящее имя, оно не важно. Имя, которое ты выбрал, это обещание._

В имени всегда была реальная сила. Вот почему он так отчаянно его скрывал. Его личность была покрыта вуалью тайны, способности прятались за словами и наукой.  
Все невозможное, что он делал, быстро объяснялось какой-то нелепицей, а яркая улыбка еще больше отвлекала внимание, заставляя забыть о вопросе. _Отвертка_ помогала ему прийти к победе. Какая-то маленькая звуковая отвертка всегда в нужный момент оказывалась в руке, невообразимым образом спасая день (бессмысленно объяснять, что это, вообще-то, была Старшая Палочка под чарами гламура). И он знал совершенно невероятные вещи, которые всегда упирались в _мне девятьсот восемь лет — кое в чем я разбираюсь._  
Люди приходили и уходили, словно мотыльки-однодневки, истово сопротивлялись, но всегда держались на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он всегда был один.

_Он как огонь — подойди ближе и сгоришь._

Каждый раз, когда он умирал, от пули или от взрыва, нутро эгоистично вопило в надежде, что это в последний раз, что _вот оно… наконец-то… я так хочу домой…_ Смерть из раза в раз посылала его назад. Они называли это «реинкарнацией». Имя дали ему — «Лорд Времени».  
Гарри никогда не спорил.  
Потому что правда была еще фантастичней.  
Но время от времени что-то проскальзывало в ярко пылающих зеленых глазах, явно намекая на нечто большее.

_Я жил долго и повидал кое-что. Я сбежал с Последней Великой Войны Времени. Я победил величайшего темного волшебника. Я видел гибель Повелителей Времени. Я видел рождение Вселенной и видел, как время уходило, момент за моментом, пока ничего не осталось. Ни времени. Ни пространства._

_Только я._

Даже те, кто утверждал, что знали его, те, кто путешествовал с ним бок-о-бок, иногда могли увидеть в нем абсолютного незнакомца, обладающего фантастической, невероятной силой, природу которой они никогда не могли постичь до конца.

_Я бродил во Вселенных, где законы физики были придуманы сумасшедшими. Я видел, как застывают Вселенные и сгорают миры. Я видел то, во что ты не поверишь._

_Я терял то, что ты никогда не поймёшь._

_И я знаю кое-что. Тайны, которые никогда нельзя разглашать. Знания, которые никогда не должны быть рассказаны. Знания, которые заставят бога-паразита **взорваться**. _

Безрассудство, храбрость, верность, язвительный сарказм. В глазах тяжесть и боль утраты, а улыбка ярче звезд, сквозь которые пролегал его путь. Это что-то невероятное, бесподобное. Идеальное.

_Ну же! Взгляните на меня — без плана, без подмоги, без достойного оружия. А, и ещё кое-что: **Мне. Нечего. Терять!** Так что если вы сидите там наверху в своих дурацких маленьких корабликах со своими дурацкими маленькими пушками и думаете забрать сегодня ночью Пандорику, просто вспомните, кто стоит у вас на пути. Вспомните каждый зловещий день, когда я вас останавливал. И тогда, и тогда… поступите разумно._

_Пустите вперёд кого-нибудь другого._

Легенда родилась. Человек, который бродил по звездному свету, яркий и сияющий, раз за разом спасавший мир. Всего лишь сумасшедший с будкой, отчаянно надеющийся найти путь домой.  
Это был такой долгий год.  
* * *  
_— О, Мерлин! Неужели мои волосы сзади выглядят так отвратительно?_  
Вот оно. Наконец-то. Гарри улыбнулся, с легкой ностальгией вспоминая тот момент из прошлого. Боже, это было словно целую жизнь назад: ночь, когда он стоял в этих залах с Камнем Времени в руках, когда сразился с Таносом и попрощался со своей жизнью.  
— Как только мы тут с тобой закончим, ты вернешься во времени в 1372 год в место, которое сейчас называют Знамогде. Украдешь камень, только быстро. При этом ты должен выглядеть самим собой, это обязательное условие.  
«Ты должен выглядеть самим собой». Это было очень важно. Гарри пришлось ждать очень долго, прежде чем, пройдя через множество регенераций, он смог вернуть себе прежнее лицо. Сейчас он проживал свое тринадцатое рождение в качестве Доктора. Прошло больше девятисот лет.

_Я убегал на протяжении всех своих жизней… сквозь время и пространство. Каждую секунду каждого дня на протяжении девятисот лет._

Но время Доктора подошло к концу. Настал час, когда нужно сбросить с себя имя Лорда Времени и вернуть титул Повелителя Смерти. Пришла пора снова стать Гарри Поттером.

_В конечном итоге, все мы — истории._

Гарри улыбнулся, почувствовав, как пространство перед ним начало расплываться. Он крепко сжал в ладони Камень Времени, смотря на собственное лицо из «прошлого».

_Ты говорил, что имя, которое ты выбрал — это обещание. Обещание чего?_

Девятьсот восемь лет Гарри Поттера не называли по имени. Девятьсот восемь лет он был кем-то другим.

_Каждый знает, что все умирают. Но не каждый день. Не сегодня. Некоторые дни особенные. Некоторые дни **такие** чудесные. В некоторые дни вообще никто не умирает. Порой, время от времени, в один день из миллиона дней нам дует попутный ветер, а Доктор приходит на чей-то зов... и все остаются в живых._

**_Никогда не будь жестоким или трусом. Никогда не сдавайся. Никогда не отступай._ **

Обещание было выполнено. Здесь его работа завершилась.  
Пришло время вернуться домой.  
* * *  
Где-то далеко в Филадельфии тридцатых годов в разрыве вселенной случился парадокс. Это был мужчина, мальчик, если уж говорить конкретно. Он родился на девяносто лет раньше срока. В его глазах отражалась вся мудрость человечества. И странный символ отпечатался рядом с ним.  
Они назвали его Доктором Стрэнджем, Верховным Магом.  
Он не стал спорить.  
* * *  
_— Гарри…_  
_— Локи, убирайся отсюда!_  
_— Гарри…_  
_— Это блять не просьба была!_  
_— Я найду тебя, — поклялся бог. Его голос дрожал. — Клянусь тебе, Гарри Поттер, даже если потребуется вечность. Где бы ты ни был, кем бы ты ни стал, я найду тебя._  
**Всегда.**  
_Сила с громким треском прокатилась по полю битвы. Это был словно крик дикой агонии. Шесть сверкающих Камней парили в воздухе, окутанные пламенем. Глаза, в которых скрывалась вся древняя мудрость, ярко вспыхнули. Хаос и жар, тьма и гром рвали вселенную по швам…_  
— У нас еще есть время.  
— Время на что?  
_Колени стукнулись о потрескавшуюся землю. Кто-то держит его. Но сил уже нет._  
— Чтобы попрощаться.  
_Голова буквально раскалывается от боли. Он вдавливает пальцы в виски, желая сейчас только одного — чтобы боль перестала гореть в его венах, кричать в ушах. Кровь… пыль… рука, держащая за горло… Не вздохнуть… не..._  
— Локи, послушай меня. Все будет хорошо, понимаешь?  
_Он сворачивается калачиком, обхватив голову руками, в которой эхом раздаются слова Гарри. С каждым новым вздохом в нем нарастает паника, потому что он больше не помнит лица Гарри, его глаз, когда он говорил это. Нельзя забывать, никогда, ни на мгновение, он **не может** …_  
_Попрощаться —_ «Я не прощаюсь, Локи» _._  
_Пожалуйста._  
— Камни взорвутся, и вселенная вместе с ними. У меня нет шансов.  
_Посмотри на меня. Нет, нет, НЕТ, ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ…_  
_Крики, гром и кровь…_  
_Пожалуйста, не уходи._  
— Я найду тебя, Гарри Поттер. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
**Всегда.**  
— _Только посмей опоздать_.  
* * *  
— Гарри! — крик сорвался с губ.  
Локи проснулся, тяжело дыша и крепко держа скользнувший в руку кинжал. Взгляд метался, не в силах сфокусироваться на чем-то одном, сердце загнанной ланью билось в груди. Когда Локи понял, что ничто не угрожало его опасности, он откинулся обратно на подушки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Остатки пережитого кошмара все еще текли по венам жидким адреналином. Кинжал выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Локи вдруг почувствовал, что, оказывается, охрип. Похоже, что во сне он кричал.  
Локи бросил взгляд на дверь, но никто не пришел проверить, из-за чего был шум. Никто особо в Асгарде его не жаловал, потому что после возвращения сюда он регулярно будил весь замок из-за своего ПТСР (п/п: посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство). Локи посмотрел на руки, которые все еще слегка подрагивали. Он сжал их в кулаки так сильно, что под кожей явственно проступили вены. Давление в крови стало понемногу спадать. Бог попытался вспомнить, когда он вообще ел в последний раз, но так и не смог. Локи знал, что магия не сможет поддерживать его вечно, но сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно.  
Прошел уже целый год. И весь этот год он без устали бродил по улицам, следуя за ускользающим призраком и утыкаясь в очередной тупик. Он искал и искал, надеясь на что-то как последний дурак, когда остальные лишь плакали.  
_Только посмей опоздать_.  
Во внезапной вспышке гнева Локи резко вскочил на ноги, от чего кинжал с лязгом упал на пол. Звук громким эхом отразился в тишине ночи.  
Год — и ничего. Ни единого знака.  
Локи уставился на зыбкую рябь ночного неба, на россыпь звезд, что блестели над ним в темноте, вспоминая, как ярко они вспыхнули, когда умер Гарри. Это было одно из самых потрясающих и одновременно жутких вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.  
Локи все смотрел на звезды и думал, как долго он еще сможет двигаться вперед.  
Если, конечно, он уже не опоздал.  
Мягкий звук по ту сторону двери прервал ход его мыслей. Локи вздохнул: возможно, его громкое пробуждение не осталось незамеченным, как он было подумал.  
— Ты собираешься провести там всю ночь или все-таки зайдешь? — спросил бог, даже не повернувшись.  
На какой-то момент повисла тишина, а потом дверь все-таки открылась. Локи знал, что если повернется, то точно увидит Тора, глупо топчущегося в проеме.  
— У тебя острый слух, брат.  
— А ты ходишь так же тихо, как и пузатый чибис, — заметил Локи. — Что ты здесь забыл?  
— Слышал, как ты проснулся, — Тор подошел ближе и тоже взглянул на небо. — Я подумал, что…  
— Что стоит проверить, ни кинулся ли я с Бифреста вниз головой?  
— …что ты в _порядке_ , — невозмутимо продолжил Тор. Но голос его звучал слегка обиженно, оттого что Локи мог подумать о нем подобное.  
— Какой ты, оказывается, заботливый, — съязвил трикстер, даже не посмотрев в сторону брата.  
Никто из них так ничего и не понял, никто _не знал_. Они скорбели, закапывали себя в работе, упорно старались забыть невероятного мальчишку с зелеными глазами. Они думали, что Локи бежал от этих мыслей изо всех сил. _Какие же идиоты._ Он ни от чего не бежал — он **гнался** за ними.  
_— Я умру, а потом буду снова жить, и так снова и снова до скончания веков. Понимаешь? Я никогда не умру на самом деле, потому что я и **есть** Смерть. Где-нибудь как-нибудь наши пути пересекутся вновь._  
Где-то там Гарри Поттер был жив, и будь Локи проклят, если начнет _скорбеть_ вместе со всеми.  
— Локи…  
— Будь любезен, избавь меня от своих утешительных речей и жалостливых взглядов, когда думаешь, что я не вижу, — отрезал Локи. — Если это была единственная причина, почему ты изволил меня навестить, то не мог бы ты…  
— У меня есть предложение для тебя.  
Локи вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
— В твоем распоряжении вся команда, которая сейчас в Мидгарде, и целое царство. Иди докучай им.  
— Она спрашивала именно о тебе.  
— Она?  
— Директор Хилл.  
Локи безучастно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Заместитель Фьюри, — Тор продолжил, — постоянно с ним спорит, шатенка, немного разбирается в асгардском оружии.  
— А, это та, что не сильно тупая, — Локи понимающе кивнул и отвернулся, почти потеряв к теме беседы всякий интерес. — И что же она хочет от военного преступника?  
— Думаю, ты интересуешь ее как советник. Тебя просят присутствовать на саммите в Мидгарде в качестве эксперта по магии.  
— Что? — Локи искренне расхохотался. — Неужели они не получили достаточно, когда _экспериментировали_ надо мной?  
— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что Гарри уничтожил все, что у них было на тебя.  
Локи замер, услышав имя, звук которого острой иглой вонзился в подкорку. Он попытался произнести слово сам, но губы не слушались. Схватившись за перила, Локи едва заметно вздрогнул. Тор продолжал смотреть на него с сочувствием и жалостью, что выводило из себя еще больше и рождало в душе дикую ярость.  
— Тем не менее если ты считаешь, что я когда-нибудь добровольно захочу помочь этой _проклятой_ организации, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.  
— Ты выйдешь из комнаты.  
— Я могу сделать это в любой момент.  
— Только если Хеймдалль закроет на это глаза. Да и сделает он это только по моему приказу. Весь Асгард прекрасно знает, что ты под домашним арестом.  
— Что я слышу, брат? — Локи прищурился. — Шантажируешь меня?  
Тор, похоже, оскорбился.  
— Я уж было подумал, что ты, весь такой загадочный, не упустишь шанс пронестись со свистом между высшими чинами Мидгарда, заговаривая зубы новым ничего не подозревающим жертвам…  
— Я не _ношусь со свистом_ , — Локи дернул уголком губ.  
— А еще у тебя есть зеленый плащ и эти твои скулы, — казалось, Тор едва сдерживал улыбку.  
— Твои слабые попытки манипулирования весьма удручают, — высокомерно ответил Локи.  
Тор лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Я учился у лучших.  
— Да ты еще и подхалим.  
— Ну так что? Пойдешь?  
В этот момент Тор смотрел на него с такой надеждой, что Локи знал — одно его слово может на корню все раздавить. Он нисколько не хотел возвращаться в Мидгард, и не важно, кто там был сейчас за главного. Мидгард был тем местом, где он сначала получил, а потом все потерял, где он на мгновение увидел то будущее, которое могло у него быть, пока все не пошло прахом, пока _он_ не исчез. Не раз и не два Локи в своих поисках возвращался на богом забытую планету. Почему он должен опять спуститься на нее?  
Локи открыл уже рот, чтобы произнести полный сарказма ответ, когда что-то вдруг его остановило.  
_Никогда не будь жестоким или трусом. Никогда не сдавайся. Никогда не отступай._  
Над его головой звезды будто вспыхнули; в ночном воздухе зарябила тонкая паутина магии. Магия Локи всколыхнулась в ответ. Трикстер нахмурился.  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Локи. — Ладно. Я приду. Но только один раз, — он поспешил поставить условие, смотря на улыбку, что растянулась по лицу Тора. — Не думай, что я делаю тебе одолжение. Это все ради эгоистичных дьявольских целей…  
Тор закатал глаза, но его улыбка и не думала меркнуть.  
— Как скажешь, брат. Мы отправляемся на рассвете.  
А затем он развернулся и ушел, не забыв ударить Локи по спине, что должно было означать, по всей видимости, дружеское похлопывание.  
Локи лишь покачал головой на жалкие попытки Тора вести себя тише. Если повезет, у него есть еще минута, прежде чем весь замок проснется. _Идиот_.  
Локи отвернулся от двери и тут же наткнулся на все еще валяющийся на полу кинжал, клинок которого блестел в лунном свете. Перед взором тут же промелькнула картина, в которой этот кинжал, пронзив воздух, отрубил Таносу кисть и освободил Локи от его удушающей хватки. Он почувствовал, как крепкие руки подхватили его, услышал голос, твердый словно сталь, который вибрацией отдавался в груди. Он увидел, как Гарри Поттер спас мир.  
Локи поднял кинжал с пола и вернулся обратно в темноту комнаты.  
Высоко над головой блеснули звезды.  
* * *  
— Ладно, забираю свои слова назад — это худшее, что мог придумать Щ.И.Т.  
— Да, ты уже говорил.  
— О чем они думали, когда приглашали на дипломатический саммит всех незанятых психов? — Тони щелкнул по клавиатуре, и на большом экране развернулся имейл от Щ.И.Т.а. — Ждут, что мы тут будем «Кумбая» у костра петь?  
Стив явно развлекался, наблюдая за вышагивающим взад-вперед Старком.  
— Щ.И.Т. проверил подноготную каждого из них. Да и сильно я сомневаюсь, что тут, над пустыней, кто-то из них решиться вынашивать какие-то коварные планы.  
— Да, ты прав, — Тони согласно кивнул. — Так уж и быть, вернусь к фейерверку.  
Стив дернул уголком губ.  
— Это всего лишь ужин, Тони. Мы там появимся, попозируем в качестве ценных экземпляров Щ.И.Т.а, потреплем за плечи парочку влиятельных типов. И только попробуй не излучать при этом вселенскую радость.  
— Весь вечер демонстрировать мои технические штучки перед носами людей, которые так и жаждут заполучить их в свои загребущие ручонки? — Тони пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Не так я представлял себе веселый вечер.  
— Это _мирное мероприятие_ …  
— О, да ладно, — Тони вывел на экран еще одну голограмму. — Это чертова демонстрация вооружения. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Своеобразный сдерживающий фактор на случай, если кто-нибудь из этих «уникальных талантов» вдруг что-то удумает против Щ.И.Т.а.  
— И чем это отличается от того, когда мы направо и налево громим плохих ребят?  
— Не привык я садиться за один стол со своими врагами, — сухо заметил Тони. — Я провел бессчетное количество подобных конференций, продавая оружие или просто показывая его, не важно. Все, для чего проводятся такие мероприятия, это показать оппозиции то, чего у них нет, и что им нужно, чтобы победить другую сторону.  
Стив на мгновение замолчал, прежде чем продолжить.  
— Так ты действительно считаешь, что все эти люди представляют угрозу?  
— ДЖАРВИС? — Тони демонстративно взмахнул рукой, как бы давая команду своему компьютеру _объяснить этому идиоту, почему я прав._  
Если бы только ИИ мог вздохнуть…  
— _После подключения меня к сети данные, содержащиеся в записях Щ.И.Т.а, стали доступными, как и информация с частного сервера ЦРУ. Я провел обширный поиск по всем приглашенным._  
Стив открыл рот и закрыл. Но потом все же решил уточнить:  
— Это вообще законно?  
— _Мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть, как правоохранительные органы попытаются меня задержать,_ — ответил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Не будь идиотом, — Тони изогнул губы в намеке на улыбку. — Я перекодирую сигнал, прежде чем они вообще успеют хоть что-то понять.  
— _Я был уверен, что вам все равно, сэр._  
— Что за внезапная вспышка юмора, ДЖАРВИС? В нашей компашке я главный хохмач, забыл?  
— _Если что, вы всегда мне напомните, сэр._  
— Может, мне оставить вас двоих наедине? — вмешался Стив.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
— ДЖАРВИС, будь добр, успокой нашего Капитана. Собираешься ли ты воспользоваться возможностью взламывать любой код, чтобы внедрить себя в какую-нибудь систему безопасности, военное оружие или разведывательную организацию?  
— _Нет, сэр_ , — ИИ звучал явно оскорбленным подобной идеей.  
— Вот и ладушки. Просто проверяю, — Тони бросил на Стива укоризненный взгляд, как бы намекая, что это вообще-то именно он обидел ДЖАРВИСА. — Так что ты там накопал на наших _гостей_?  
— _Уже открываю досье, сэр._  
Тони махнул в сторону одной из крутящихся по спирали голограмм, которая тут же раскрылась.  
— Ванда Максимофф, известна под именем «Алая Ведьма». Может использовать мистическую энергию для эффектов, изменяющих действительную реальность. Квази-псионическая сила вызывает молекулярные беспорядки в поле вероятности, что в результате приводит к возникновению маловероятных событий: самовозгорание, разрушение объекта, изменение курса летящих объектов и многое другое. О, она и сознанием манипулирует. Да эта Ванда прям душа компании.  
Тони лениво дернул кистью, меняя досье.  
— Ты вообще дышишь, когда говоришь? — в полном недоумении спросил Стив.  
— Пьетро Максимофф, брат-близнец, — продолжил Старк, совершенно игнорируя Роджерса. — Сверхчеловеческая скорость, создает циклоны, может уклониться от пуль, бегать по стенам и по воде, очевидно, что и летать тоже. Сильно сомневаюсь, что это правда.  
— Но… — начал Стив.  
— Доктор Стефан Стрэндж, — Тони прямо расцвел на глазах. — Вот об _этом_ парне я почитаю. В некоторых кругах известен как «Верховный Маг», умеет создавать, формировать и управлять энергией. Он способен создать магическое оружие и щиты из этой энергии. Телепортация, трансмутация, межпространственное перемещение, астральные проекции, защита сознания. И это только то, о чем мы _знаем_ , — зачитал Тони. — _Все его возможности так до конца не раскрыты._ Да это просто фантастика. Мечтал когда-нибудь, что сможешь пообщаться с величайшим колдуном из существующих?  
— Так, похоже, что ты слишком бурно реагируешь на все это…  
— Черная пантера, Сокол, Человек-муравей… — Тони замялся. — Прямо какой-то фетиш на животных. Но самое главное что? Щ.И.Т. решил сварганить адский коктейль из супергероев, и я совсем не жажду здесь быть, когда он рванет.  
Стив устало растер пальцами лоб.  
— Приказ есть приказ, Тони. Мы не выбираем себе задания.  
— Умоляю тебя, какое же это задание. Обычная рекламная акция.  
— И ты совсем не в курсе, что это все такое.  
Тони кинул на Стива раздраженный взгляд.  
— Даже не пытайся язвить, наша ты добродетель. Мы оба знаем, что у тебя от избытка сарказма потом несварение будет.  
За пару секунд Стив каким-то образом умудрился и оскорбиться, и впасть в недоумение. Его брови, которые почти сплясали Макарену на лбу, весьма фальшиво, кстати, едва не добили Тони.  
— Я вам не помешал? — голос заставил обоих мужчин вздрогнуть. Клинт стоял в дверном проеме, прислонившись к косяку.  
Старк уже в который раз за последние полчаса закатил глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься принимать участие в намечающемся балагане?  
— Это там, где нас однозначно ждет самая настоящая катастрофа одновременно с безудержным весельем? Ну что ты, нет, конечно! Пожалуй, займу местечко на крыше, прихватив попкорн и камеру, — ответил Клинт. — Ни за что на свете не могу пропустить такое шоу.  
— Да ладно тебе, Тони, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Стив. — Просто сделай это для своего старого друга Капитана Америки.  
Старк испепеляюще посмотрел на Роджерса.  
— Как тебе только совесть позволила в такой ситуации использовать мою детскую привязанность к национальному герою.  
— Я дам тебе подержать свой щит, — продолжил уговаривать Стив, поигрывая бровями.  
Где-то сзади поперхнулся Клинт.  
Старк пораженно усмехнулся.  
— _О мой бог!_ — да, теперь Тони однозначно проиграл. Мало кто мог удержаться, когда Стив Роджерс начинал делать крайне странные намеки. — Хорошо. _Ладно._ Я там буду.  
— Ты самый лучший, — Стив широко улыбнулся, будто Рождество вдруг наступило раньше положенного.  
— Да, да. Скажу по секрету, если ты _действительно_ хотел увидеть результат, то стоило сказать, что протрешь мой шлем.  
К огромному удовольствию Тони, щеки Стива моментально заалели. Но секунду спустя уголки его губ дрогнули, растягиваясь в неловкую улыбку, которую Старк засчитал себе в личные победы. Он все еще пытался вытащить из Стива что-нибудь похуже «жопы» или «черт возьми», но надежда всегда умирает последней. В конечном итоге, двадцать первый век упорно продолжал портить Роджерса… Не без помощи Старка, конечно.  
Бросив еще один короткий взгляд на такой милый румянец Стива, Тони пошел к костюму, лишь бы избежать ненужных вопросов остальных членов команды, которые уже начали заполнять помещение.  
Наблюдавший за происходящим Клинт продолжал хохотать.  
* * *  
Когда Мстители садились в самолет, они не заметили наблюдающую за ними фигуру, что скрывалась в тени. Гарри Поттер замер в стороне, борясь с отчаянным желанием немедленно броситься за ними. Он ждал девятьсот восемь лет. И сейчас он понятия не имел, что скажет им. Накатили сомнения — какое он теперь имел право так внезапно врываться в их жизнь. Ведь именно из-за него они все чуть не умерли. Захотят ли они вообще его видеть?  
Гарри едва дышал, когда Старк прошел мимо на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Поттер открыл рот, но имя Тони застряло в горле. Слезы жгли глаза. _О боги._  
Команда выглядела немного потрепанной и уставшей, но не могли же они так сильно постареть. Кто знает, сколько прошло времени в этой реальности. Месяцы, годы? На его взгляд, Мстители вообще могли давно о нем забыть. Они просто продолжили жить.  
Почему бы и нет? Они ведь подумали, что он умер.  
Гарри посмотрел на сжатый в руке конверт, который нашел сегодня утром на столе. Сейчас он являл собой лишь скомканный кусок бумаги. Поттер прекрасно знал, что прочтет в нем: это было приглашение на дипломатический саммит, который организовывал Щ.И.Т. Письмо было адресовано Доктору Стрэнджу. Новое имя — новая жизнь. Даже сейчас он продолжал жить во лжи. А ведь Щ.И.Т. и понятия не имел, кого они вообще умудрились пригласить.  
Но там будут Мстители.  
А не все ли ему равно? Прошло уже почти целое тысячелетие, что наверняка изменило того человека, которого Мстители знали раньше. Нужен ли ему этот вечер, на котором придется мило улыбаться людям, за которых он умер, а они его даже не узнают.  
Гарри будто кто-то ударил под дых, когда он увидел, как самолет набирает высоту. И он не сделал ничего, чтобы его остановить.  
Он остался стоять на взлетной площадке. Просто одинокий незнакомец, отбивающийся от мыслей, что мучали его тысячу лет.  
Возможно, в тот момент в голове проскользнула мысль — а не лучше ли Мстителям было без него.  
_Что принесло с собой имя Гарри Поттера? Лишь хаос и разрушение._  
Конверт вспыхнул в ладони. Пепел просочился сквозь пальцы, развеявшись по ветру. Гарри крутанулся на пятках и исчез.  
* * *  
Когда самолет закладывал очередной вираж, Клинт бросил взгляд вниз на Башню, заметив на площадке какое-то движение. Он прищурился, но так ничего и не смог разглядеть. Лишь отблеск, мелькнувший в солнечном свете.


	22. Эпилог. Часть вторая: О волшебниках и героях

_— И Смерть заговорила с ними…_  
_— Извини, — перебил Гарри. — С ними заговорила Смерть?_  
_— Это же сказка!_  
_— А, понятно, извини. Давай дальше._  
_Джоан К. Роулинг, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

В ту ночь, впервые за многие годы, Гарри снился сон. Он слышал эхо голосов, обещания, данные сквозь слезы, видел вымученные грустные улыбки тех, кого он потерял, и с кем никогда не сможет воссоединиться, чувствовал медвежьи объятья рыжего мальчишки и стискивающие его плечи ладошки девочки с копной густых волос.  
_— Гарри, идти дальше должен ты. Я это знаю. Не я. Не Гермиона. Ты._  
_— Если вы хотите убить Гарри, вам придётся убить и нас тоже!_  
_— У тебя есть друзья, Гарри. Ты не одинок._  
Обреченный скитаться по Земле вечно, не взрослея, страдать, видя, как все, кого ты любил, живут и умирают, а ты только и делаешь, что сражаешься с тьмой. Это все, что ты _можешь_ …  
_— Это, в конце концов, ужасно одинокое существование._  
**Один.**  
_— Нет, Гарри, это ты нас послушай. Мы идем с тобой. Все уже решено месяцы тому назад, а вернее сказать, годы._  
**_— Мы идем с тобой._**  
_— Нет!_  
**Страх. Опасность. Паника. Любовь.**  
_— Я больше не хочу играть. От этого только сильнее переживаешь. Чем сильнее переживаешь, тем больше есть, что терять._  
_— Когда ты вобьешь это себе в голову? Мы заодно._  
_— ГАРРИ!_  
_— Я иду с тобой._  
_— У нас был шанс вернуться._  
_— Может, тебе не придется делать все самому, друг._  
_— **Мы нужны тебе, Гарри.**_  
Демонстративно вставали рядом снова и снова.  
_— Он, наверное, знал, что я вас брошу._  
_— Нет. Он знал, что ты обязательно вернешься._  
Вернешься назад. Вернешься **домой**.  
_— Неужели ты думаешь, что мёртвые, те, кого мы любили, действительно покидают нас? Не о них ли вспоминаем мы в минуты тяжких испытаний?_  
Это были слова Дамблдора. Но вот _голос_ …  
Гарри проснулся со сдавленным хрипом. Он вскинул ладонь, и по крови заструилась магия, в один момент заполнив комнату ярким светом. Взгляд Поттера посуровел, когда в футе от своей кровати он увидел фигуру, которая прикрывала рукой глаза, защищаясь от слепящей вспышки. Мелькнуло узнавание. Гарри на мгновение замер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Мне казалось, ты уже должна была запомнить, что не стоит подкрадываться ко мне, Хэла, — наконец-то сказал Гарри, опуская руку.  
— Я _Смерть_ , — сказала девушка, безразлично пожав плечами, — мне только и остается, что следить за людьми.  
Поттер откинулся на спинку кровати, устало взлохматив волосы.  
— С чем пожаловала на этот раз?  
— Какой же ты все-таки душка. И да, тебе тоже здравствуй.  
— О, избавь меня от этих любезностей, — Гарри заставил себя встать с кровати. — Неужели ты ожидала теплый прием, после того как покопалась в моей голове?  
Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Хэла слабо дернулась от того обвиняющего взгляда, каким взглянул на нее Гарри. Казалось, голоса Рона и Гермионы все еще тенью витали вокруг.  
— Зачем? — грубо бросил Поттер. — _Зачем_ ты все это показала мне?  
Он уже был уверен, что Хэла не ответит, когда…  
— Тебе нужно было напомнить.  
— Напомнить _что_?  
— Что ты _ошибался_ , — воскликнула Хэла. — Ты был неправ тогда, и делаешь ту же ошибку сейчас. То, что ты действуешь в одиночку, никого не спасет… особенно тех, кого ты любишь. Ты можешь уничтожить все, но это не защитит их от боли.  
Поттер оцепенел.  
— Ты говоришь о саммите.  
— Тебе нужно там быть, Гарри, — решительно заявила Хэла. — Послушай, я знаю, что ты расстроен, но, наказывая себя, ты не можешь изменить того, что слу…  
Слова девушки прервал смех. Но звук был совершенно безжизненным, будто человек забыл, как нужно правильно смеяться.  
— О, это даже забавно, — медленно протягивая слова, сказал Поттер. — Уже… тысяча лет прошла, а ты появилась только _сейчас_ и пытаешься учить меня принимать правильные решения?  
Гарри шагнул вперед. Волосы его рвано торчали во все стороны, пот блестел на голой коже, одет он был лишь в пижамные штаны. Хэла отшатнулась.  
— Хочешь поговорить об ошибках? — тихо сказал Гарри, теряя самообладание. — Решила упрекнуть меня, что я все сделал один? Мстителей пытали, да они блять чуть не умерли из-за меня.  
— Гарри…  
И тут его все-таки прорвало:  
— Я ждал… _несколько жизней_ … чтобы вернуться туда, где был, где я оставил их уверенных, что я умер. Думаешь, я не хочу вернуться назад? — злые слезы потекли по щекам. — Считаешь, я _специально_ заставил их думать, что действительно мертв? Я _скучаю_ по ним. _Боги_ , я скучаю по ним каждый чертов день так же, как скучаю по всем тем, кого уже нет, — Гарри судорожно дернул рукой. — Я теряю… _всех_ … Все живут и умирают… А я продолжаю терять их. И совершенно неважно, насколько я силен, как много заклинаний выучил, как много людей спас… _Никогда. Не будет. ДОСТАТОЧНО_ … — голос Гарри надломился, сорвавшись на хрип. Он споткнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью, пытаясь заткнуть боль обратно.  
Хэла в шоке уставилась на Поттера, пытаясь осознать сказанные слова.  
— _Гарри…_  
— Я не могу, — перебил Гарри. Голос его был тихим и безжизненным. — Мне жаль, Хэла, но с меня хватит. Я не могу… _жить_ , зная, что все, кого я встречу, все, кто вырастет на моих глазах… Что я их всех переживу. Однажды они все будут мертвы, и не важно, будет это завтра или через сотни лет. Я все равно останусь один. Я… _Я не могу…_  
Гарри отвернулся и зло смахнул с щек слезы, когда вдруг маленькие холодные руки крепко обняли его за талию — это Хэла прижалась к нему, дрожа. Ее голова едва доставала ему до груди. Гарри замер. Его сейчас буквально обнимала сама Смерть. Вот она — крепко-крепко держит его своими тонкими ручками.  
— Мне жаль, Гарри, — несчастно сказала Хэла. И в этот раз это был уже совсем не тот привычный детский голос. Это был голос Смерти. И, как никто другой во вселенной, она действительно _понимала_ Поттера. — Мне _очень_ жаль.  
Гарри закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что под закрытыми веками опять начали жечь слезы, как что-то медленно ломалось внутри него.  
— Как ты справляешься? — прохрипел Поттер. — Как ты… _живешь_ с этим?  
Хэла издала странный лающий смешок.  
— Так я и не живу, забыл?  
Гарри внезапно понял, какой же молодой на самом деле была Хэла. Она была еще совсем крохой, когда ее прокляли на такое существование. И теперь она, широко раскрыв глаза, лишь смотрит на живых, пытаясь коснуться света, но так никогда и не достигая. Лишь тьма вокруг. Она не живет, а лишь существует.  
Они оба были совершенно разными, но в этом — такие похожие. Гарри не заметил, как обнял Хэлу в ответ. Объятья Смерти были подобны льду, но Поттеру было все равно.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Гарри.  
Она засмеялась, все еще прижимаясь к нему.  
— Честно, из всех безразличных идиотских слов…  
— Я почти уверен, что «идиотский» это не слово.  
—Ты был исключительно идиотоподобным.  
— Ты не можешь просто взять и… придумать слово.  
— Я Смерть. И это ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать.  
— Напомни-ка, какой там у меня титул?  
Хэла, насупившись, ударила Гарри маленьким кулачком. А потом вдруг рассмеялась.  
— Впервые за очень долгое время ты наконец-то улыбаешься, — заметила она.  
— Ты не сможешь убедить меня опять подвергнуть их опасности.  
— _Подвергнуть их опасности_? — переспросила Хэла. — Гарри, они _мучаются._  
Поттер дернулся.  
— Тогда тем более…  
— _Гарри_ , — перебила Хэла.  
Поттер замолчал, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Знаешь, будешь ли ты страдать в этом мире — от тебя не зависит… но тебе _дано_ решать, кто именно принесет страдания. Выбор есть всегда, — подчеркнула Хэла, — но _за других_ его сделать невозможно. Рон и Гермиона это прекрасно знали и остались с тобой до конца.

 

_— Когда ты вобьешь это себе в голову? **Мы заодно!**_

Поттер на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Я… скучаю по ним, — Гарри сказал так тихо, что Хэла едва ли его услышала.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она.  
Какое-то время они молчали.  
— Зачем ты сжег письмо?  
— Что?  
— Приглашение из Щ.И.Т.а. То самое, адресованное Доктору Стрэнджу. Почему ты его сжег?  
— Может, меня оскорбил шрифт, которым оно было написано.  
Хэла посмотрела на Гарри испепеляющим взглядом. О, это был шикарный испепеляющий взгляд самой Смерти.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
— Я не могу поступить так с ними — опять вернуть хаос в их жизни. Они заслужили чего-то получше.  
— Думаю, ты привнесешь в их жизнь тот самый хаос, который им сейчас очень нужен, — сказала Хэла. — Уж если на то пошло, они нужны тебе так же, как и ты им.  
— Я причиню им вред, — Гарри уныло хмыкнул, — как и всегда.  
— Ты ранишь их сильнее, если останешься в стороне.  
Смерть посмотрела Поттеру прямо в глаза.  
— Ты не можешь просто сбежать от этого, Гарри, — мягко сказала она. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Звезды вспыхнули высоко над головой. Чьи-то судьбы сейчас зависли на волоске.  
Через минуту, которая длилась как целый век, плечи Поттера поникли.  
— У тебя… — Гарри прочистил горло, — у тебя, случаем, не найдется запасного приглашения?  
Хэла улыбнулась, и ее лицо в тот момент моментально преобразилось.  
— Ты у нас Верховный Маг, Гарри. Уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
Хэла погладила Поттера по щеке, будто прощаясь. А потом вдруг развернулась и начала исчезать.  
— Хэла? — позвал Гарри. Смерть замерла. Бледное платье всколыхнулось вокруг от несуществующего ветра. — Кто… кто ты на самом деле?  
— Я никто, — мягко сказала Хэла, слегка повернув голову. — Я рождение и смерть. Я открываюсь под конец. Я рука во тьме и свет в тени. И, Гарри, ты не можешь меня спасти.  
— Я… что?  
— Ты слышал, — в словах явно прозвучала улыбка. — До встречи.  
— Знаешь, — Поттер покачал головой, — мне иногда кажется, что я всего лишь один из твоих винтиков, который ты вкручиваешь, куда тебе хочется.  
— О, Гарри, — Хэла посмотрела на него как на совершеннейшего идиота. — Неужели до сих пор не понял? Именно ты всегда все контролировал. А вот винтиком была я.  
Поттер вскинул голову. Возражения так и не сорвались с губ, потому что Хэла уже исчезла , растворилась, словно ее и не было.  
Гарри улыбнулся и пошел за плащом.  
* * *  
— Директор Хилл? Мстители прибыли.  
Директор (ранее — агент) Хилл немного нервно вскинула голову. Она до сих пор — с того дня, когда Фьюри внезапно подал в отставку на следующий день после смерти Гарри — не могла привыкнуть к такому обращению. Как же давно это было.  
Хилл бросила взгляд на агента.  
— Они в экипировке?  
— Все, кроме мистера Беннера. И, смею предположить, костюм мистера Старка больше похож на что-то из последней коллекции Барберри, чем на его обычную алую броню.  
— Ну разумеется, — Хилл закатила глаза. — День, когда он будет делать то, что ему говорят, станет для нас всех новым национальным праздником.  
— Послать их к вам?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Дверь распахнулась, и команда тихо просочилась на палубу управления. Это было невероятно странно, потому что Хилл помнила те времена, когда эту толпу было невозможно заткнуть во время совещаний. Из них всегда хлестала неисчерпаемая энергия. Тони обычно спорил со Стивом, мимоходом взламывая защиту Щ.И.Т.а с помощью своего телефона, а Брюс время от времени вмешивался в разговор, поддерживая ту или иную проигрывающую сторону. Тор бросал на это безобразие недовольные взгляды, пытаясь отвлечь Роджерса. Клинт увлеченно болтал с Наташей. Всегда возникало такое ощущение, что они еще умудрялись передавать друг другу какой-то секретный код своими перемаргиваниями. Вся команда всегда буквально горела жизнью.  
Это было до того, как умер Гарри.  
Тогда данная команда надеть амуницию не принималась с мрачной покорностью. Комната переговоров не была очередным напоминанием того, кто должен был сидеть здесь вместе со всеми. И никто не задумывался, какова могла быть цена таких идеализированных слов, как спасение мира.  
Черт, да даже их редкие перепалки друг с другом были лучше того, что происходило сейчас. Из них будто выкачали желание жить.  
Хилл вздохнула. Они все теряли кого-то — это было частью выбранного пути. Но вот это… потеря Гарри… это очень тяжело ударило по ним. С того дня прошел уже целый год, но по затравленным взглядам казалось, что это было вчера. Они все до сих пор выглядели потрясенными случившимся.  
Поэтому Хилл сделала все от нее зависящее — она заняла их работой.  
— Я постараюсь быть краткой, — торопливо сказала она. — Вы все знаете, зачем вы здесь. Задача проста. Будьте милыми, общайтесь с людьми и, бога ради, не вздумайте кого-нибудь убить, прежде чем закончится вечер.  
— Его это тоже касается? — Тони указал на Локи, который стоял немного в стороне и смотрел на окружающих людей со странным весельем во взгляде. — Потому что у моего терпения тоже есть предел. Иногда я просто… бью людей. По чистой случайности, конечно же. Лица, как бы это сказать, очень нравятся моему кулаку…  
Взгляд Локи потяжелел.  
— Сделай мне одолжение — попытайся. Возможно, когда я познакомлю твое лицо с полом, это хоть немного скрасит предстоящий унылый вечер.  
Клинт фыркнул, быстренько замаскировав звук под кашель, когда Тони обернулся, недовольно уставившись на него.  
— Напомни-ка, зачем он здесь? — Старк перевел раздраженный взгляд обратно на Хилл.  
— Он _здесь_ , потому что я его пригласила, — твердо сказала директор. — И я не особо обрадуюсь, если мои гости вдруг друг друга поубивают. Через час у нас тут появятся несколько магически-одаренных личностей. А вот экспертов с нашей стороны не предвидится. Так что Локи наш лучший вариант. Поэтому, какое бы дерьмо между вами ни происходило, будьте так любезны разобраться со всем побыстрее.  
Тони вскинул брови, но, что удивительно, возражать не стал.  
В тишине послышалось, как кашлянул Локи.  
— Почему это я ваш лучший вариант? — он наклонил голову к плечу. — У вас ведь есть консультанты.  
— Но не по магии, —Хилл посмотрела богу прямо в глаза. — Вся информация была уничтожена вместе с фазой 3.  
Брюс подавился водой.  
— Так Доктор Стрэндж… — тихо начала Наташа.  
— Стрэндж, Алая Ведьма, да бог еще знает кто… — Хилл встала с кресла, обведя всех присутствующих взглядом. — Думаю, при таком раскладе было неплохой идеей позвать эксперта.  
— Так я ваш эксперт? — шутливо отозвался Локи.  
— Да, так как Гарри больше нет с нами, — спокойно сказала Хилл. — Какие-то проблемы?  
Воздух в помещении мгновенно стал будто холоднее, стоило прозвучать этому имени. Глаза Локи потемнели.  
— Разумеется, нет, — безразлично ответил трикстер. Развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты переговоров.  
— Жду всех через час к конференц-зале, — объявила Хилл команде. Взгляд ее при этом был направлен в спину Локи. — Вы здесь не для того, чтобы кому-то угрожать или вести себя агрессивно по отношению к нашим гостям. Вы имеете право лишь наблюдать, а еще лучше — завязывать новые полезные знакомства. Если кто-то из них спровоцирует конфликт, вы можете только защищаться, — безапелляционно заявила директор. — В последний раз, когда мы сталкивались с кем-то наподобие Стрэнджа, Фьюри крупно облажался, что едва не привело к непоправимой катастрофе. Надеюсь, никто не хочет повторить его ошибку. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
— Да, мэм, — Стив ответил за всех.  
— Отлично. А теперь свободны.  
Когда уже почти все вышли, Хилл окликнула Роджерса.  
— Ах да, Стив?  
Капитан обернулся.  
— Присмотри за Локи, хорошо?  
— При все уважении, директор, не думаю, что сейчас он представляет какую-то угрозу.  
— При все уважении, _Капитан_ , ты меня неверно понял, — легкая улыбка смягчила ее приказной тон. — Ты все еще мыслишь, как солдат. Я прошу тебя, как друга. Ты знаешь, как выглядит ПТСР. А еще ты знаешь, каково это — терять того, кого любил. Считаешь, с Локи все действительно так хорошо, как он нам показывает?  
— Фьюри бы удавился, рассмотри он хоть малейшую возможность того, что вы сейчас сказали, — Стив оценивающе взглянул на женщину.  
Глаза Хилл вспыхнули от удовольствия.  
— Миру чуть не пришел _конец_ , Капитан. Люди меняются.  
— Так и есть, — Стив улыбнулся уголком рта. — Я присмотрю за ним, директор.  
— Это все, о чем я прошу.  
Стив уже почти дошел до двери, когда Хилл опять позвала его.  
— Хм, Роджерс?  
Капитан обернулся, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
— Еще раз сравнишь меня с Фьюри, и я лично засуну твой щит в твою самоуверенную задницу, а потом прибью тебя к стенке в качестве дани уважения нашей доброй нации.  
Стив пораженно хохотнул и быстро улизнул из комнаты.  
Директор Хилл была страшной женщиной.  
* * *  
_Тони был прав,_ угрюмо размышлял Стив, _это была ужасная идея._  
Прошло всего лишь полчаса после начала встречи, а атмосфера вокруг накалилась настолько, что, будь она ножом, то ею можно было легко резать стекло. Все были очень любезны, мило улыбались, но постоянно держали оружие наготове, скользя в толпе, внимательно ища потенциальные слабости.  
Команда посматривала друг на друга. Каждый из них сейчас отчаянно хотел оказаться где-нибудь в темноте ночи с хорошим снайпером, что прикрывал бы их спину. Такой… _цивилизованный_ подход к миссии давался им очень тяжело.  
— Ох, ради… _Бесполезно_. Да сколько же вас здесь… —рычал Локи, проталкиваясь мимо Тони, который сейчас препирался с Алой Ведьмой, активно жестикулируя. Они явно затеяли какой-то научный спор и решили устроить конкурс на двоих из разряда _мой-мозг-больше-твоего_. И Старк, похоже, упустил из виду алые всполохи, осветившие ладони Ванды, и красные отблески в ее глазах.  
Оттолкнув Тони в сторону (неужели это Старк сейчас взвизгнул, рухнув на пол?), Локи протянул руку к занятной ведьме с красными волосами и странными глазами, которые сейчас подозрительно уставились на него.  
— А ты еще кто такой? — требовательно спросила Ванда. В голосе слышался сильный акцент.  
Локи склонил голову, и Тони увидел, как он… _изменился_. Во взгляде зажегся хищный блеск, в нем затлели зеленые угли. Линия плеч смягчилась, движения стали тягучими и грациозными. Губы изогнулись в обворожительной улыбке. Мстители наблюдали, как Локи, не отводя взгляда от Ведьмы, подносит ее ладонь к губам. Щеки Ванды разрумянились.  
— Локи Асгардский к вашим услугам, — низким певучим голосом представился Локи. И голос этот словно египетским шелком прошелся по разгоряченной коже, окунул пальцы в мягкую шерсть огромного тигра…  
_Иисусе_.  
Тони тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. _Я не очарован Локи. Я, черт возьми, не очарован Локи._  
Похоже, что у находящихся вокруг людей была похожая проблема. Такого Локи — Обольстителя — они не видели никогда. И, что удивительно, он не использовал ни капли волшебства или иллюзии. Впервые все были поражены тем, насколько на самом деле был _опасен_ трикстер. Настоящая угроза исходила не от его магии или оружия, но от оказываемого воздействия на _людей_. Он читал их с первого взгляда, играл на слабостях, как настоящий мастер-манипулятор.  
То есть, подействовало на всех, кроме Наташи. Она смотрела на бога нарочито небрежно, вскинув брови, но явно удивленная. Во взгляде даже промелькнуло что-то похожее на уважение.  
Ванда, на которую была направлена большая часть воздействия прожигающего взгляда Локи и его сладкого голоса, немного качнулась назад, моргнула пару раз, и вот красная пелена спала с ее глаз.  
— _Твою же мать_ , — прошептал Стив.  
Вдруг рядом с ведьмой зарябил воздух, и из ниоткуда появился блондинистый парень. И если бы взглядом можно было убить, то Локи бы уже дымился горкой пепла на полу.  
— Я знаю тебя, — вмешался незнакомец, переводя взгляд с Локи на свою сестру. Его акцент был еще сильнее. — Ты _психопат_ , который пытался захватить мир два года назад.  
— _Пьетро_ … — Ванда тихо выругалась.  
— Если не возражаете, то высокофункциональный социопат, — сухо ответил Локи.  
Алая Ведьма оценивающе взглянула на бога.  
— У тебя… прекрасные манеры для злодея.  
— Когда-то давно мне сказали, что мой истинный талант скрыт в моих устах, — бог слегка склонил голову и улыбнулся. Взгляд, которым он при этом посмотрел на Ванду, говорил красноречивее всех его слов.  
Поведение Ведьмы мгновенно изменилось. Это было словно наблюдать за крушением поезда в замедленной съемке: щеки ее порозовели, взгляд беспомощно метался с губ Локи на его глаза, а алое сияние, что еще слабо окутывало ее ладони, исчезло за доли секунды.  
Тони в изумлении наблюдал за происходящим.  
Две минуты. Да даже меньше. Локи потребовалось меньше двух минут, чтобы усмирить эту мадам. Вот же сладкоречивый сукин сын.  
— Оставь это, Старк, — тихий голос Стива прервал размышления Тони.  
Он замер, двигатели костюма, которые уже начали включаться, погасли.  
— Он ставит под угрозу все мероприятие, — запротестовал Старк.  
— А как по мне, так он, наоборот, _разряжает_ обстановку, — спокойно отозвался Стив, — которую ты, кстати, до этого обострил. Ты вообще заметил ее светящиеся красным руки?  
— Я все держал под контролем, — неопределенно буркнул Тони.  
— Разумеется, — Роджерс с силой провел пальцами по лбу. — Просто… сделай мне одолжение: никого больше не зли. Это слишком для моего душевного равновесия.  
Тони закатил глаза.  
— Пойду-ка я выпью что-нибудь.  
— _Тони…_  
— Я знаю! Знаю… Будь лапочкой, не дерись с другими детками, сделай мир лучше, — Старк одарил Стива своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. — Я понял, Кэп.  
Роджерс пересилил себя и не стал биться головой о ближайшую стену. Тони выбрал не самое удачное время, чтобы показывать свой норов… Проходя мимо Стива, Старк коснулся его плеча и прошептал на ухо:  
— _Не смотри. Тот парень, Доктор Стрэндж, глаз с нас не спускает с тех пор, как пришел._  
Лицо Капитана помрачнело.  
— Понял тебя. Свяжись с Клинтом — нам нужны глаза наверху.  
— Уже, — Тони вложил ему в ладонь что-то маленькое и тяжелое. — Я настроил линию связи. Переключись на линию Д — она безопасна и обслуживается ДЖАРВИСОМ.  
— Умница, — Стив заправил выпавшую из прически прядь, одновременно вставляя наушник в ухо.  
Тони сжал его плечо и уверенной походкой пошел к бару. Сейчас ни к чему было портить привычный образ крутого, высокомерного гения, который от него ожидали все вокруг.  
— Что-то посерьезнее скотча, и смог бы заметить сам, — отозвался Тони. — У меня нынче строгая виски-диета.  
Стив опустил голову, скрывая улыбку. Где-то глубоко внутри Старк все-таки был лучше, чем казался. Рассеянно взглянув в толпу, Роджерс наткнулся на завораживающие зеленые глаза, что сейчас смотрели прямо на него.  
_Дерьмо_ , подумал Стив, отведя взгляд. По венам побежал адреналин. Этот взгляд был… пронзительным.  
Когда Роджерс опять посмотрел на Стрэнджа, тот уже переключился на Локи, который был все еще занят Алой Ведьмой и ее братом. Стив моргнул. Похоже, что бог перевел свое сшибающее очарование на _Пьетро_ , потому что тот с каждым мгновением выглядел все более смущенным, вдобавок тоже покраснел. Оу, а ведь это совсем не пистолет сейчас был в кармане.  
Стив подавил смешок. Да, видимо, Локи было недостаточно дамочек, очарованных настолько, что они начинали чуть ли не выпрыгивать из трусиков, — теперь он переключился на парней. Если бы захотел, мерзавец мог бы заполучить любого в этом мире.  
Стрэндж выглядел не особенно удивленным происходящим. На губах застыла странная гримаса, а в глазах была тревога. Абсурдный флирт Локи должен был поднять всем настроение, отвлечь людей от желания поубивать друг друга. Но глаза Стрэнджа, казалось, наоборот, выцвели, из них вообще ушли все эмоции. Он выглядел… _грустным_. В этом не было совершенно никакого смысла.  
Стив поднес руку к уху.  
— Клинт, ты видишь?  
— _Стремный флирт Локи или то, как тоскует мистер Я-Высокий-Темноволосый-и-Угрюмый?_ — прозвучало в ответ. — _Сейчас они оба пугают меня до чертиков._  
— Тоскует? — Стив удивленно приподнял брови.  
— _Ну или планирует убийство. Я пока не решил._  
Роджерс устало вздохнул.  
— Кто-нибудь успел пообщаться со Стрэнджем?  
— _Я_ , — в наушнике раздался голос Наташи. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Стив аж подпрыгнул. Очевидно, она выяснила, к какому каналу нужно подключиться, и любезно пригласила сама себя в их разговор. _Проклятые шпионы._  
— И? — нетерпеливо спросил Капитан.  
— _Он появился из ниоткуда буквально в трех дюймах от моего лица, что, кстати, было невозможно. Потому что Локи уверял, что комната ограждена антителепортационной фигней. Я по привычке сразу же метнула нож, но Стрэндж взмахнул рукой и превратил его в тюльпан. Ох, было так приятно — это же мои любимые цветы._  
— Ты… что? — Стив замер.  
— _Тюльпаны_ , — любезно повторила Наташа. Стив был готов поклясться, что слышал смех Бартона.  
Роджерс заставил себя не паниковать.  
— Давай-ка вернемся к тому месту, где ты бросаешь нож в самого могущественного чародея из существующих…  
— _Он появился в трех дюймах от моего лица_ , — оправдываясь, сказала Наташа. — _Как еще я должна была отреагировать?_  
Стив нахмурился. Что-то заскреблось в памяти…  
_— Ты чего такой дерганый сегодня? Кофе перепил?_  
_— Ничего подобного, — буркнул Тони. — Слушай, если ты будешь, ну не знаю, ходить, у тебя ничего не отвалится?_  
_— Так ты же сказал, что у тебя тут кофе, — разве его действия при таком раскладе были не очевидны?_  
Момент четко встал перед глазами, будто это произошло вчера. Гарри аппарировал на кухню с широкой улыбкой на лице. А Тони добродушно ворчал.  
_— Так уж и быть. Но не вздумай появляться прямо у меня на лице._  
_Губы Поттера дернулись, сдерживая смех._  
_— Не появляться у тебя на лице, понял._  
— _Внимание_ , — Клинт прервал внутренние метания Стива, глубоко ушедшего в себя. — _Стрэндж двигается по направлению к тебе, Роджерс. Перестань хмуриться. А то выглядишь так, будто кто-то тебе в стакан нассал._  
— Следи за языком, — рассеянно пробормотал Стив, натянув на лицо приветливую улыбку, стоило Стрэнджу подойти ближе.  
Мужчина был одет в длинную сине-голубую мантию и алый плащ, который развивался при ходьбе. Тело его показалось Роджерсу довольно хрупким, но сильным и гибким. Такого точно не стоит недооценивать. Двигался он плавно, не с той хищной грацией, как Локи, но совершенно легко и непринужденно. Стив посмотрел ему в глаза и замер.  
На какое-то мгновение он увидел кого-то знакомого, отчаянно родного, с такими же сверкающими зелеными глазами…  
— Доктор Стефан Стрэндж, — Роджерс был невероятно рад, что его голос не дрожал. — Рад, что вы смогли прийти.  
— Капитан, — Стрэндж пожал ему руку, пристально посмотрев в ответ. Они так и стояли, уставившись друг на друга и держась за руки. У Стива возникло неприятное чувство, что он стал жертвой чьей-то дурацкой шутки. Потому что что-то знакомое в этих зеленых глазах буквально заставило волосы на загривке встать дыбом, словно этот Стрэндж сейчас читал его как открытую книгу.  
— Хочу заметить, что я был слегка удивлен, узнав, что вы приняли приглашение, — Стив разорвал повисшую тишину. — Потому что у нас сложилось впечатление, будто вы предпочитаете не вмешиваться в дела Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Вы имеете в виду, что об этом говорилось в моем досье, — ответил Стрэндж, смотря на абсолютно безэмоциональное лицо Стива. — Ваша информация верна. Я действительно предпочитаю не вмешиваться ни в какие государственные дела, секретные они или нет.  
— И как это у вас выходит?  
— Простите?  
— Невмешательство.  
— О, — Стрэндж ухмыльнулся, — ужасно тяжело.  
Роджерс рассмеялся. Было что-то очаровательное в циничной честности этого Доктора, что Стив почувствовал к мужчине неожиданное даже для самого себя расположение.  
— Мы очень признательны вам, что появились сегодня здесь, — сказал Капитан.  
Стрэндж кивнул.  
— Сегодня исключение.  
— Могу я спросить, почему?  
— Как бы удобно ни было невмешательство, — Стрэндж посмотрел куда-то поверх плеча Стива. Его улыбка медленно померкла, — нельзя бегать вечно. Я знаю это лучше многих.  
Роджерс рискнул обернуться, но не увидел ничего необычного — там был только приветствующий пришедших Локи. Выражение лица его было весьма любезным, кстати, стоило ему сменить маску на другую. _Гребаный политик_.  
— Не могу представить кого-то с вашими… _способностями_ , убегающего от чего-то, — аккуратно заметил Стив.  
Зеленые глаза Стрэнджа — твердые и уверенные — опять вернулись к Роджерсу.  
— А кто сказал, что я бегу _от_ чего-то?  
— _Отмена! Отмена!_ — закричал Клинт по связи.  
Стив его проигнорировал.  
— А это так?  
Стрэндж уже открыл рот, глаза ярко сверкнули, будто он прямо сейчас готов был сказать что-то важное. Но в итоге он лишь вздохнул, передумав.  
— Это не имеет никакого значения. Достаточно сегодня обо мне. Другие гости довольно настойчиво пытались меня впечатлить, рассказывая истории о своих героических поступках. Как дела у Мстителей?  
— Намного меньше мщения, чем бы нам хотелось, — сразу же сказал Стив. — Сказать по правде, нам было очень тяжело. В прошлом году мы потеряли члена команды, и… — он запнулся, почувствовать, как в горле будто ком застрял, — с тех пор все изменилось.  
_И почему он это все сказал?_  
Похоже, что голоса на линии задавались тем же вопросом.  
— _Мы теперь доверяемся совершеннейшим незнакомцам?_ — проворчала Наташа.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Стрэндж внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
Стив посмотрел на его странным взглядом.  
— Это не ваша вина.  
И вот опять Стрэндж готов был что-то сказать. Слова так и просились с губ, зрачки расширились от накатывающего отчаяния, но вдруг все прекратилось. Что-то остановило его, и Стрэндж полностью закрылся, натянув на лицо маску безразличия.  
Вскинув руку, он явно привычным жестом провел по волосам, а Стив прямо остолбенел. Только сейчас он понял, что во всем образе Стрэнджа только его прическа была в совершеннейшем беспорядке. Он с головы до ног был одет в красно-синий церемониальный наряд, выглядящий с иголочки. Но образ абсолютно не сочетался с творящимся на голове. Неровные пряди опускались на шею, некоторые падали на лоб. Что-то было в нем…  
— Вы можете сказать Клинту опустить оружие, — спокойный голос Стрэнджа вырвал Стива из размышлений. — Я не представляю угрозу вам или вашим друзьям. Спасибо за уделенное время, Капитан.  
И, не сказав больше ни слова, он ушел, немного ссутулившись.  
— _Ну, это было странно_ , — сказала Наташа.  
Стив проводил Стрэнджа взглядом, а потом посмотрел на замершего наверху Клинта.  
Бартон неуклюже прочистил горло.  
— _Эм… так мне спуститься?_  
— Он назвал тебя Клинтом, — протянул Стив.  
— _Что?_  
— Стрэндж. Он не назвал тебя агентом или Соколиным Глазом, да хоть Бартоном, — изумленно сказал Капитан. — Он назвал тебя _Клинтом_. Никто не называет тебя Клинтом, кроме…  
— _Команды_ , — тихо закончил Клинт. — _И что это значит?_  
— Это _значит_ , — в наушнике вдруг прозвучал голос Тони, заставив всех дернуться, — что у нас нефиговая такая утечка информации. ДЖАРВИС, пробегись-ка еще раз по информации о Стрэндже. Я хочу знать обо всех его перемещениях в течение последних суток, вытащи данные с телефона, найди чертов счет за _отопление_ , да что угодно, что может быть полезным.  
— _Хорошо, сэр._  
— _Тони, поясни, что конкретно мы ищем?_ — спросила Наташа.  
Старк встретился взглядом с Роджерсом, который стоял на другом конце комнаты.  
— Что угодно, доказавшее бы нам, что он знает больше положенного, — наконец ответил Тони. — Буду держать вас в курсе. А сейчас затаитесь. Остался час или около того, до конца этого сборища. Давайте попробуем не развязать очередную мировую войну.  
— Эй, это моя фраза, — пробормотал Стив, но Старк уже отключился.  
Роджерс вздохнул, по привычке осмотрев комнату. Ему потребовалась пар секунд — слишком долго, — чтобы понять — что-то было не так. Он приложил ладонь к уху.  
— _Клинт_? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты видишь Стрэнджа?  
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем ему ответили.  
— _Ответ отрицательный. Стрэнджа нигде нет,_ — Бартон помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: — _Локи тоже ушел._  
* * *  
Ускользнуть было довольно просто: зеленая вспышка там, пара импульсов, рассеивающих внимание, здесь, и вот Локи уже незаметно вышел из комнаты. Дверь захлопнулась за спиной, отрезав его от яркого света и шума. Он притормозил, всматриваясь в темноту.  
Впереди легкой походкой шел человек, укутанный в плащ, который развивался от несуществующего ветра.  
_Стрэндж_.  
Локи, наверно, не стоило вмешиваться, но ведь это был один из самых могущественных людей на этой богом забытой планете, который сейчас бродил по сверхсекретному объекту. Ну и подумаешь. Локи никогда не был предан Щ.И.Т.у.  
А еще ему через раз удавалось держать свой нос подальше от дел, которые его не касались.  
Что-то было в этом Стрэндже — что-то тревожное читалось в каждом его движении, в каждом направленном на других взгляде. Он наблюдал голодными глазами человека, который что-то очень хотел, но знал, что никогда не получит этого. А еще он избегал Локи весь вечер, но бог, когда не смотрел на него, каждой клеточкой кожи чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд.  
В этом вообще не было никакого смысла.  
Подтянув нити иллюзии, Локи растаял в тени, последовав за Стрэнджем.  
Вместо того чтобы ожидаемо пойти к выходу, Стрэндж повернул налево и открыл дверь на балкон, открывающий вид на территорию. Дойдя до перил, он остановился и посмотрел на звезды, что маленькими точками ярко блестели в темном небе. Локи же любопытно изучал человека перед собой, который замер, окунувшись в известные только ему одному мысли; уголки рта его были скорбно опущены.  
Локи уже решил было уйти с балкона и вернуться обратно в конференц-зал, пока его не хватились, но Стрэндж вдруг заговорил:  
— Из всех людей уж вы точно должны были знать, что не стоит следить за магом, Одинсон.  
Голос его был тихим и спокойным, но с таким успехом он мог бы и кричать. Трикстер замер. Стрэндж даже не пошевелился.  
_Хм. Довольно смущающая ситуация._  
— И как давно вы знаете, что я здесь? — небрежно спросил Локи, позволив иллюзии раствориться в ночи.  
— Честно? — Стрэндж повернул к нему голову, слабо улыбнувшись. — До настоящего момента я был не до конца уверен.  
Бог подавил смешок.  
— Я предполагал, что кто-то за мной точно последует, но только вы могли сделать это, оставшись незамеченным и не вызвав при этом подозрений своим уходом. Обычный метод исключения, только и всего.  
— А вы не кажетесь особо обеспокоенным.  
— Тем, что за мной следили?  
— Что это был именно я, — Локи сделал пару шагов, выходя на балкон. — Вы знаете, кто я. У меня могли быть какие угодно гнусные мотивы, чтобы вытащить вас сюда одного.  
Стрэндж удивленно посмотрел в ответ.  
— Если бы вы собирались привести меня на этот шикарный балкон, залитый лунным светом, то, должен признаться, я был бы весьма польщен.  
Локи нелепо заморгал, застигнутый подобным врасплох.  
— Это… хм… совсем не то, что обычно говорят люди.  
— Неужели? И что же они обычно говорят?  
— Ну, они начинают меня проклинать, пару раз угрожают мне неминуемой смертью. Иногда даже приходится драться.  
— А люди… всегда думают, что вы хотите их убить, стоит вам начать разговор?  
Локи задумчиво наклонил голову.  
— Да, время от времени.  
Стрэндж расхохотался. И смех этот был таким странным, хриплым, будто он забыл, как это — смеяться. Локи уставился на мужчину, рассеянно заметив, как сильно преобразилось его лицо. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что…  
— Признаться честно, я был немного удивлен, увидев вас сегодня, — сказал Стрэндж, прервав мысли Локи. — Я слышал, что вы с Щ.И.Т.ом немного разошлись во мнениях.  
Взгляд бога потяжелел. Но ведь факт, что он планировал захватить Землю пару лет назад, не был таким уже секретом.  
— Да, весьма.  
— И что теперь? Вы их консультируете? — удивился Стрэндж. — После всего, что они сделали?  
_Всего, что они сделали._ Локи замер, опять почувствовав фантомную агонию той боли, когда из него выкачали магию. « _Они_ » сделали.  
А вот это был уже далеко не общеизвестный факт.  
— Не ваше дело, — коротко ответил Локи. Он развернулся, готовый уйти. — Я должен вернуться, пока не заметили мое отсутствие. Приятно было встретиться, Стрэндж.  
— Подождите, — поспешно позвал мужчина. — Приношу свои извинения — я вас расстроил. Не уходите.  
_Не уходи._  
Локи задумался. Этот человек явно что-то знал, и, уйди Локи сейчас, он потеряет отличную возможность узнать, что именно. Мысленно вздохнув, он вернулся на балкон и сразу же наткнулся на явственное облегчение в глазах Стрэнджа.  
— Вы известны как Верховный Маг, — протянул Локи. — Как же вы получили подобный титул?  
— Чисто случайно, вообще-то, — Стрэндж выглядел странно довольным, просто ответив на вопрос. — Я знал предыдущего Верховного Мага и, когда его убили, решил за него отомстить. Всего лишь восстанавливал справедливость, не более. Но каким-то образом это дало мне право взять его титул. Я не особо разбирался.  
Локи неверяще посмотрел на Стрэнджа.  
— Я бы не стал так легко об этом говорить. Для любого мага это желанная цель. Уверен, найдется множество жаждущих занять ваше положение.  
— Ага, — Стрэндж неопределенно хмыкнул. — Да пусть забирают. Мне хватило внимания до конца жизни.  
Локи на это ничего не сказал. Пару минут они молчали, когда Стрэндж все-таки повернулся к богу, слегка смутившись.  
— Что?  
— Я пытаюсь понять вас, — честно признался Локи, наклонив голову. — Большинство людей легко прочесть, но вот вас…  
— Спасибо.  
— Это был не комплимент.  
— А вот и был.  
— Ладно, да, это был комплимент, — Локи вздохнул. — И не надо выглядеть таким довольным.  
— Я пытаюсь.  
— Пытайтесь лучше.  
Губы Стрэнджа дернулись в улыбке. Они какое-то время стояли в уютной тишине, смотря на звезды и думая каждый о своем. Ночь была спокойная и тихая, лишь гул разговоров был слышен где-то на периферии.  
— Я… — Стрэндж кашлянул, привлекая внимание, — я понимаю, что в большей части событий вы участвовали по собственной воле. Ваш Капитан… упомянул, что вы потеряли кого-то, — он пристально вглядывался в какую-то точку на небе, упустив из вида, как трикстер напрягся. — У таких людей, как я, есть возможность найти утраченное. Возможно, я смогу вам помочь.  
У Локи скрутило все внутри. Он вдруг понял, что не может вздохнуть, а в ушах появился странный звон.  
_О Всеотец, как он узнал о Гарри?_  
Сначала эти намеки об отношениях Локи со Щ.И.Т.ом, а теперь, оказывается, он знает о Гарри. _Это проверка_. Бог яростно сжал руки в кулаки. Всего лишь уловка, чтобы оценить его реакцию, узнать, верны ли слухи.  
_Мститель. Маг. Повелитель Смерти._  
Пошло оно все к черту. Гарри раскрыл _ему_ его истинную природу — Лжец, Обманщик, Предатель, — доверился ему, когда все остальные опустили руки. И будь Локи проклят, если скажет хоть что-то о Гарри этому _Доктору Стефану Стрэнджу._  
— Вас дезинформировали, Доктор Стрэндж, — холодно отозвался Локи. Стрэндж вскинул голову. — Мы никого не _теряли_. По крайней мере, никого, кого можно было бы найти. Я не знаю, откуда вы узнали эту информацию, но я был бы крайне осторожен на вашем месте. Не очень-то разумно вмешиваться в дела, которые вас не касаются. Прошлогодние события теперь уже не имеют никакого значения, пусть таковыми и остаются.  
Стрэндж дернулся как от удара. Локи был слишком занят внутренней борьбой с самим собой, чтобы это заметить. Он лишь боковым зрением увидел, как Стрэндж опустил голову и судорожно вздохнул. Когда он опять посмотрел на Локи, то всячески пытался улыбнуться.  
— Конечно, вы совершенно правы, — легко сказал Стрэндж. — Прошу, примите мои извинения. У нас у всех были люди в прошлом, о которых следует забыть. Я вас прекрасно понимаю, — на лице Стрэнджа мелькнуло странное выражение. Локи был уверен, что заметил гримасу боли, но вот привычная маска вежливой заинтересованности вернулась на место. — Возможно, для некоторых вещей лучше… оставаться потерянными.  
— Доктор Стрэндж… — начал Локи, нахмурившись.  
— Спасибо за ваше время, Одинсон, — и почему было так больно смотреть на эту улыбку? — Не буду вас больше задерживать. Было приятно познакомиться.  
Локи растерянно протянул руку, которую незамедлительно пожали. Повернувшись на каблуках, Стрэндж взмахнул плащом, который мазнул по ногам алым всполохом, и пошел по коридору. В спешке не заметив, что в совершенно другую сторону.  
Локи уставился ему вслед со странным чувством, будто только что окончательно раздавил его.  
_Хм._  
И именно в этот самый момент, разорвав ночную тишину, раздался истеричный крик, которому могла бы позавидовать самая опытная банши. Локи чуть в шоке не рухнул на пол.  
— Ох, во имя всего святого, что осталось в этом мире, перестаньте уже _валять дурака!_  
Локи повернул голову на звук. Он смотрел, разинув рот, но не верил.  
— …ты! — это все, что он смог сказать.  
Хэла стояла на балконных перилах, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Прикрой-ка рот, отец. Удивление тебе совершенно не идет.  
Отдавая Локи должное, он быстро пришел в себя.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — зашипел он; глаза бегали по балкону ища Одина, что мог скрываться за ближайшей живой изгородью. — Ты же знаешь, что Всеотец запретил нам любые контакты.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — Хэла небрежно махнула рукой. — Это _не во власти Одина_.  
— _Не во власти_ … — Локи качнул головой. — Это нелепо. _Убирайся отсюда_ , пока кто-нибудь тебя не увидел…  
— И позволить совершить величайшую ошибку в твоей жизни? — Хэла вопросительно подняла бровь. Сейчас она была удивительно похожа на своего отца. — Извини, папочка, но ты потерял возможность указывать мне, когда _твой_ отец проклял меня на это адское существование. И я была вполне серьезна, когда сказала _ад_.  
— Послушай, — быстро сказал Локи, теряя терпение, — у меня был по-настоящему ужасный вечер. И я не собираюсь сейчас восполнять пропущенные годы нашего общения, только чтобы лишний раз поспорить о твоих капризах. Давай ты просто скажешь, зачем ты здесь, или _оставь меня уже наконец-то в покое._  
Хэла закатила глаза, издав обреченный стон.  
— Я уже сказала, почему я здесь. Ты все прослушал?  
— Хэла… — Локи уже рычал.  
— Знаешь, — она хмыкнула, — я никогда не винила тебя за проклятье Одина. Но прошло уже столько лет, а я все никак не могу понять, почему ты так отчаянно стремишься оставаться в одиночестве.  
— Одиночество защищает меня, — отрезал Локи. — Это все, что у меня есть.  
— Ты именно это сказал Гарри? — многозначительно спросила Хэла.  
Локи открыл было рот, но вдруг замер. _Я уже сказала, почему я здесь._  
— Ты… ты сказала _не во власти_ Одина…  
— Я Смерть, — просто сказала Хэла сверкнув глазами. — Никто не вправе указывать мне, кроме…  
— Повелителя Смерти, — закончил Локи. Он закрыл глаза и прохрипел: — _О боже_.  
— Туго соображаешь.  
— Он здесь?  
— Ты мне скажи, — Хэла укоризненно посмотрела в ответ.  
Такие знакомые зеленые глаза.  
_Ваш Капитан упомянул, что вы потеряли кого-то._  
Он наблюдал голодными глазами человека, который что-то очень хотел, но знал, что никогда не получит этого.  
_Не уходи._  
_Я найду тебя, Гарри Поттер._  
Вскинув руку, он явно привычным жестом провел по волосам.  
_У нас у всех были люди в прошлом, о которых следует забыть. Я вас прекрасно понимаю._  
_Только посмей опоздать._  
_Возможно, для некоторых вещей лучше… оставаться потерянными._  
**  
_Только посмей опоздать._  
**  
Локи тихо выругался.  
А потом он побежал. На целый коридор ему хватило всего шага, чтобы через секунду очутиться в конференц-зале во вспашке зеленого света, что сорвала дверь с петель. Со всех сторон послышались панические крики, где-то щелкнули затворы — это агенты Щ.И.Т.а, скрывавшиеся среди толпы, направила на него свое оружие. Но Локи их проигнорировал. Все его внимание сейчас было направлено на толпу. Он отчаянно искал в ней высокую фигуру в красно-синей мантии.  
_Пожалуйста, будь здесь._  
Локи уже начал паниковать, ища возможные выходы из помещения, когда люди вдруг расступились, открыв его взгляду одиноко стоящего Доктор Стрэнджа — _Гарри_ —прямо посреди комнаты.  
Локи застыл. Это был он. Где-то под этими шикарными тряпками, за этим мягким голосом был человек, который обещал вернуться, кто умер за них в том далеком мире. И он стоял сейчас совершенно спокойно, непринужденно осматриваясь вокруг. Отличный актер.  
А потом он увидел Локи.  
Даже с такого расстояния бог заметил, насколько поразительно сильно изменилось поведение Гарри. Его взгляд опустел, черты лица заострились, вежливая улыбка стерлась с губ, как слой краски. Этот Гарри был совсем не похож на Доктора Стрэнджа — спокойного и контролирующего эмоции. Он выглядел так, будто страдал изнутри, где никто не мог его видеть.  
Локи потянулся вперед, не осознавая, что он вообще делает, шел сквозь толпу, не обрывая взгляд.  
Прямо напротив него Гарри поднял руку и провел по своим спутанным волосам, отведя прядки со лба. А у Локи перехватило дыхание от того, насколько этот жест был его — _Гарри._ Как он мог этого раньше не заметить.  
Локи остановился перед ним.  
Гарри прочистил горло.  
— Если ты специально устроил эту драматичную сцену со взрыванием двери, то я бы посоветовал тебе добавить побольше зеленого света, — предложил Поттер. — Потому что в самолете ее явно не заметили.  
С такого близкого расстояния он выглядел жутко несчастным, но глаза его были ясными и чистыми, когда он смотрел на Локи, видя в его глазах целый мир.  
Взгляд Гарри совсем не изменился.  
— _Ублюдок_ , — выдохнул Локи. Запустив пальцы в темные кудри, он притянул Поттера ближе и поцеловал его так сильно, словно они опять оказались на той проклятой равнине, словно Гарри опять сдерживал в себе всю энергию вселенной, словно это был их последний поцелуй.  
Комната взорвалась шокированными криками протеста, но они оба этого не заметили. В тот момент, когда Локи поцеловал его, в Гарри будто плотину прорвало, все внутри рухнуло в одном единственном стоне, что Локи тут же сцеловал с его губ. А потом бога поцеловали в ответ, отчаянно и жарко, и он бы рухнул от такого напора прямо на месте, если бы руки Гарри не держали его в крепкой хватке, не желая больше отпускать его ни за что на свете.  
— Год, — голос Локи дрожал, — прошел _целый год_ , а ты собрался вот так просто уйти.  
— Ты не видел меня, — ответил Гарри, затаив дыхание. — И ты сказал, что…  
—Я солгал, — Локи оставил поцелуй на шее, — конечно же, я солгал. Я думал, передо мной незнакомец.  
Гарри замер, слегка оттолкнувшись назад.  
— Я все еще могу им быть, Локи… кем я был, что я сделал…  
— _Даже не смей_ , — прорычал Локи Поттеру в губы, — просто… не надо. Невыносимый, самоотверженный…  
Если он и собирался продолжить, то все слова потонули в отчаянных поцелуях, которыми Гарри осыпал его лицо и линию челюсти. Его теплое дыхание дрожало на коже Локи, согревая. Как же до боли приятно. _Боже, он так скучал._ Впервые за долгие годы он почувствовал себя в безопасности. И этот запах — _дешевое мыло и тлеющие угли, треск магии, который она всегда оставляла после себя. Кожа и хлопок, и что-то еще неуловимое, что отчетливо принадлежало только **Гарри** ; запах сосны и специй, капли дождя после шторма._ Все окутало Локи словно коконом, успокоило его безумие, упорядочило разорванные клочки мыслей. Он опять мог думать, он мог дышать.  
— _Больше никогда_ , — потребовал бог, — _не поступай так со мной._  
Гарри хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Ладно.  
Они стояли так до тех пор, соприкоснувшись лбами, дыша друг другом, пока момент был не прерван знакомым звуком пистолета, снятого с предохранителя. Локи замер, сразу же услышав на периферии, как переговариваются по рации агенты Щ.И.Т.а, заполонившие зал.  
Посмотрев Гарри через плечо, он увидел нацеленное на них оружие.  
В его глазах полыхнула ярость.  
Он уже потерял Гарри однажды. И будь он проклят, если позволит кому-нибудь лишить его этого человека снова. Прежде чем Поттер успел обернуться, бог перехватил его поперек груди и запихнул себе за спину, закрыв собственным телом, как щитом.  
— _Попробуйте выстрелить хоть раз, и я убью каждого в этой комнате_ , — его голос был убийственно спокойным.  
Гарри поперхнулся куда-то ему в шею.  
— Локи…  
— Отойдите от Доктора Стрэнджа, пожалуйста, — один из агентов шагнул вперед. Прицел его оружия застыл у Локи между глаз.  
Чуть сзади стоял Тор, недоуменно переводя взгляд в Гарри на Локи.  
— Брат, что…  
— Доктор Стрэндж, — Стив примирительно поднял ладони, — ради вашей собственной безопасности, могу я попросить вас…  
— Попросить его _что_? — рыкнул трикстер, переведя взгляд на Капитана.  
— Это последнее предупреждение, — опять заговорил агент. — Отойдите от Доктора Стрэнджа.  
— Эй, минуточку, с каких это пор тебе нравятся парни? — встрял Тони.  
В помещении вдруг зашумели многочисленные голоса, пытавшиеся перекричать друг друга. Невообразимый шум все нарастал…  
— _Капитан_ …  
— _Тони_ …  
— _Отойдите от_ …  
— ДОВОЛЬНО, — в установившемся хаосе голос Гарри прозвучал словно гонг, и вокруг стало моментально тихо. Никто не смог воспротивиться прогрохотавшей силе.  
Он вышел из кольца рук Локи, одарив его уверенным взглядом, когда тот попытался обнять его крепче, и посмотрел на толпу. Все замерли, затаив дыхание, потому что Гарри вдруг… _замерцал_ , и его лицо неожиданным образом стало меняться. Незначительно, но все же. Глаза и волосы остались прежними, а вот скулы заострились, бледная кожа потемнела, окрасившись в золотистый цвет, линия бровей смягчилась, челюсть стала шире. И внезапно лицо, на которое они смотрели все это время, перестало принадлежать Доктору Стрэнджу. Теперь это был кто-то более знакомый.  
Стакан в руке Наташи треснул.  
— Отступить, — хрипло сказал Стив в тишине. Он перевел пронзительный взгляд на агентов. — Во имя всего святого, опустите оружие.  
— Но, сэр…  
— _Капитан_ , — рявкнул Роджерс, сдерживая гнев. — Для вас я _капитан_. Я капитан Стив Роджерс, и в отсутствие директора Хилл я ваш командующий офицер, — он уверенно посмотрел на агента. — И я только что отдал вам приказ, капрал.  
Пистолеты оказались в кобурах так быстро, что Гарри было подумал, а не померещились ли ему все эти стволы, направленные на него. Стоящий рядом Локи чуть ли не гудел от напряжения.  
— Закрыть помещение, — строго сказал Стив, — саммит окончен. Спасибо всем, что пришли. Если проследуете через эту дверь, уверен, агенты любезно проводят вас до выхода.  
После подобных слов, произнесенных Капитаном Америкой, национальным достоянием с щитом наперевес, комната опустела за минуту. Осталась лишь команда.  
Все смотрели на Гарри, а Гарри смотрел на них в ответ. Настал, наконец, тот момент, от которого он бежал целое тысячелетие.  
И он понятия не имел, что же теперь говорить. Что он скучал по ним каждый чертов день на протяжении сотен лет. Что бился против монстров и демонов до скончания вселенной, только чтобы вернуться к ним. И если потребуется еще раз повторить то, что для них случилось всего лишь год назад, он сделает это, не раздумывая ни секунды, сохранит их жизни.  
Множество слов пронеслось у него в голове, но он лишь смог сказать полузадушенно:  
— _Привет._  
Стив уронил щит. Он упал на пол с громким лязганьем, которое неприятным эхом разнеслось в тишине.  
— _Быть не может_ , — прошептал Тор.  
Тони побледнел.  
— Как это вообще возможно? — требовательно спросил он.  
Гарри поднял руку, и команда поспешно отошла назад. Где-то сзади Локи издал отдаленно похожий на рык звук. Зеленые у него были глаза или красные — неважно; что действительно пугало до дрожи, так это звериный блеск в них. И все это было из-за Гарри, который за всю свою долгую жизнь не мог припомнить никого, кто бы с такой яростью его защищал.  
Медленно, очень медленно Поттер повернул ладонь, на которой заплясал серебряный свет. Его глаза вспыхнули. А потом вдруг ослепительно яркий серебряный олень появился из ниоткуда и прогарцевал по полу. По комнате разнесся пораженный вздох.  
— Это… — Гарри улыбнулся, запнувшись, — это действительно я.  
Повисла тишина.  
А потом Поттер угловым зрением заметил алую вспышку, и успел перехватить Локи за талию, когда на него самого налетело маленькое торнадо размером с Наташу.  
— _Ты полная… самая настоящая… **задница** , Гарри Поттер! _— прорычала женщина, ударив его по груди своей сумочкой. — Ты появляешься спустя тринадцать месяцев… и всего лишь говоришь нам « _привет_ »?!  
Гарри расхохотался и притянул Наташу ближе, крепко обняв.  
— Я тоже по тебе очень скучал, Рыжая, — сказал Гарри ей в волосы. Он решил не обращать внимание на мокрые пятна от слез, что расползлись на его рубашке, когда женщина уткнулась ему в плечо.  
Она что-то пробурчала, но так же сильно сжала его в ответ. Поттер посмотрел поверх ее плеча на остальную часть команды, которая вдруг отмерла, словно спало какое-то заклинание. Они подорвались со своих мест и накинулись на него с удушающими объятиями.  
Находясь сейчас в их руках, в самом центре, чувствуя огромную любовь и слыша крики радости и ликования, Гарри не смог удержать жарких слез, что сами текли из глаз.  
— Мне так жаль, — сказал он, — _боже_ , как же мне жаль…  
Стив погладил его по голове.  
— Сейчас уже неважно.  
— Но…  
— Просто дай нам тебя обнять, ладно?  
— Вы разве не злитесь?  
— О, поверь мне, мы просто в ярости, — убедительно сказал Клинт, ухмыльнувшись. — Но мы справимся.  
Все немного истерично засмеялись, засверкав одинаковыми идиотскими улыбками.  
— Но… — Гарри покачал головой.  
— _Гарри_ , я тебя очень люблю, но просто послушай уже, бога ради, — Тони ухмялялся, но голос был умоляющим. — Я не знаю, как ты выжил, или почему не сказал об этом нам, но уверен, что Кэп это тебе еще припомнит, заставив чуть позже страдать на тренировке. Но вот прямо сейчас? — Тони развел руки в стороны. — _Нам всем все равно._ Мне совершенно плевать. И знаешь, почему?  
Озадаченный взгляд Поттера чуть не разбил ему сердце.  
— Потому что ты вернулся домой, — продолжил Старк надломившимся голосом. — Ты вернулся к нам. И больше мы тебя _никогда_ не отпустим.  
Все Мстители уверенно посмотрели на Гарри, без слов подтверждая слова Тони. Тихо-тихо, Поттер начал всхлипывать со все возрастающей силой.  
* * *  
— Фьюри.  
— _Директор Хилл._  
Они оба молчали несколько минут, слушая треск связи на той стороне линии.  
— _У тебя есть какая-нибудь причина для звонка или ты просто решила скрасить мне вечер артистичным молчанием в трубку?_ — могло показаться, что Фьюри был недоволен, но все было как обычно, на самом деле.  
Хилл закатила глаза.  
— Не дерзи мне, Ник. Я думала.  
— _Хм. Как прошел саммит?_  
Директор открыла было рот, но потом закрыла, подозрительно сощурившись на через чур невинный тон Фьюри.  
— Во всем здании была полностью блокирована связь. Что ты знаешь об этом?  
— _Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь._  
— О, вот только не надо мне вот этого. Я проработала с тобой слишком долго, чтобы прекрасно знать, когда ты врешь.  
На том конце провода повисла тишина.  
— Уверена, что ты все знал, — Хилл вздохнула. — Ты знал, что он жив. Могу поспорить, ты даже был в курсе, что он придет сегодня вечером. Какой же ты мудак.  
— _Шпион однажды — шпион навсегда_ , — Фьюри явно веселился. — _У меня еще есть парочка верных людей_.  
— Ты так до конца и не понял, что значит быть в отставке?  
Ник проигнорировал вопрос, вместо этого спросив:  
— _Как команда?_  
— Ну, Локи все понял первым…  
— _Локи?_ — Фьюри тихо выругался себе под нос. — _Черт, я поставил на Тони_.  
— Сделаю вид, что не слышала этого, — отметила Хилл. — А потом Доктор Стрэндж превратился в Гарри, Стив перекрыл здание, и больше я ничего не слышала.  
— _Прямо как принц из сказки,_ — пробормотал Ник. — _Он всегда был слишком драматичным_.  
— Слава богу, что ты выше этого.  
— _Надеюсь, у тебя хоть есть связь с помещением?_  
— Разумеется. Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — фыркнула Хилл. Прямо перед ней сейчас развернулась картина смеющихся и плачущих Мстителей, окруживших Гарри.  
— _И?_ — нетерпеливо спросил Фьюри. — _Что они делают?_  
— Говорят, — Хилл устало вздохнула. — А теперь помолчи. Я хочу увидеть, как Тони будет плакать как ребенок.  
Ник хмыкнул, но директор предпочла его проигнорировать. Ее губы растянулись в улыбке, когда она увидела команду, окутавшую Гарри руками, слово собака схватила любимую игрушку, потащив в логово.  
— _Как они?_ — тихо спросил Фьюри.  
Из динамиков разнесся громкий смех — непринужденное заразительное хихиканье. Как бы она хотела его сейчас записать. Она сама вдруг расхохоталась, увидев возмущенного Локи, которого тоже притянули в общие обнимашки.  
— Счастливы, — наконец ответила Хилл. И это была правда. Она улыбнулась, опять посмотрев на монитор. — Они счастливы.  
* * *  
Вообще-то, предстояло еще очень многое обсудить. По мере того, как ночь перешла в очень раннее утро, Гарри все рассказывал и рассказывал своим тихим, спокойным голосом удивительную историю жизни, что длилась девятьсот восемь лет, на протяжении которых он путешествовал по невероятным мирам, охотился на монстров, творил магию и воевал. Во время повествования он помогал себе руками, создавая красочные иллюзии того, что не мог описать, доставал из памяти самые интересные образы. Изображения кружили вокруг подобные облакам в небе, отголоски другой жизни.  
Это было просто нереально, _безумно_. Но ведь это был Гарри.  
Должно быть, в какой-то момент он трансфигурировал мраморный пол в нечто иное, потому что тот вдруг стал очень удобным и шел рябью, если его касались, как вода. Мстители рассеянно расселись кто где, устремив взгляды на волшебника, который все говорил и говорил целую ночь. Локи демонстративно всех игнорировал, свернувшись рядом с Гарри. Он не задавал вопросов, но странный блеск в глазах или недоверчиво вскинутая бровь заставляли Поттера объяснять что-то явно непонятное богу.  
По мере того, как истории становились все реже, а вопросы прекратились, один за другим Мстители, измотанные прошедшим вечером и ночью, стали отключаться. Несколько часов назад Гарри отгородил комнату от любого вторжения, и сейчас по взмаху руки свечи, которые он наколдовал ранее, начали тускнеть.  
Улыбка растянулась на его лице, когда он увидел, как голова Тони упала Стиву на грудь, и как Роджерс в полусне автоматически его обнял и прижал ближе. Похоже, что Гарри тоже придется прояснить парочку моментов.  
Когда неспящими оказались только он и Локи, Поттер быстро наколдовал чары приватности, чтобы не разбудить остальных.  
Все это время трикстер не отходил от него ни на шаг. Его голова лежала у Гарри на коленях, глаза закрыты. Поттер же рассеянно пропускал сквозь пальцы длинные черные локоны. Несмотря на кажущуюся видимость, Гарри прекрасно знал, что Локи не спит. Время от времени его дыхание сбивалось, когда он вскидывал руку, чтобы коснуться груди Гарри или плеча, лишний раз убеждаясь, что маг все еще здесь. Когда это случилось в очередной раз, Поттер поймал его запястье и проследил большим пальцем вены, что словно реки выделялись на бледной коже.  
— Я никуда не уйду, — пробормотал Гарри, уверенный, что бог его услышит.  
Локи вздохнул, выдохнув теплый воздух куда-то Поттеру в живот.  
— Я знаю.  
— Точно?  
Сине-зеленые глаза открылись. Внимательные, осторожные.  
— Скажи… Скажи, что ты не собираешься уйти на очередное закланье в ближайшие сотни лет…  
— Довольно смело с твоей стороны, — Гарри изумленно посмотрел в ответ. — Ну, лет восемьдесят…  
— Ты будешь жить вечно?  
Гарри замер, отпустив чужую кисть.  
— Нет, не вечно, —ответил Поттер. — Технически, я перестал взрослеть в семнадцать, и жить я буду долго, возможно, что до конца времени, каким мы его знаем. Но точно не вечно. Ничто не живет вечно.  
— Хочешь мне сказать, — начал Локи, — что я _общался_ с семнадцатилеткой?  
Гарри игриво потянул его за кудри, улыбнувшись.  
— Умоляю, мне уже было семнадцать, когда ты пешком под стол ходил.  
— Оу? — глаза Локи озорно блеснули. — Ну же, давай.  
— Галлифрей, 309306 год н.э. (п/п: переводчик так и не понял, что имел в виду автор под этим годом)  
— Скучно. Я сбегал на Землю за _годы_ до этого.  
— Начало вселенной.  
— Наблюдал из окна спальни в двенадцать. Что-то не особо впечатлился.  
— Рождение _Времени как такового._  
Локи уже открыл было рот, но все-таки решил закрыть.  
— Серьезно?  
Гарри засмеялся. Он изогнулся, чтобы поцеловать Локи в лоб. Однако у того была идея поинтереснее. Слегка откинув голову, он поймал губы Гарри и сразу же получил одобрительный стон. Усилив напор, Локи уверенно углубил поцелуй, просунув горячий язык в чужой рот. Он подтянулся выше, запутавшись тонкими пальцами в рваных прядках Гарри, потянув его за голову, чтобы было удобнее. А Поттер был совсем не против. Трикстер всегда целовался так, будто ему было мало, будто очень долго чего-то хотел и наконец-то получил. Гарри был счастлив ему это дать.  
— Вот, значит, как мы общаемся? — он выдохнул вопрос Локи в губы.  
— _Общаемся_ , — Локи скривился. — Ненавижу это слово.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты предлагал мне что-то другое.  
— …Ухаживание?  
— Мы не в пятнадцатом веке. А я там был, уж поверь мне.  
— О боже, больно ты дерзкий стал со своими путешествиями во времени, — Локи закатил глаза. — Предлагай тогда сам.  
— Партнеры?  
— Через чур отстраненно, — отклонил бог.  
— Любовники.  
— Слишком интимно.  
— Бойфренды?  
— Не оскорбляй меня.  
Гарри захихикал. Тихий нелепый звук сейчас был лучшей музыкой во всем мире. Локи захотелось закрыть его в бутылке и узнать, что же делает его таким фантастическим. Просто поразительно, насколько счастливым его сделал этот смех. Бог почувствовал себя невероятно довольным, ведь Поттер смеялся именно из-за _него_ — ласково, очаровательно. Локи решил для себя, что если сможет, то будет смешить Гарри каждый день, лишь бы еще раз увидеть этот свет в его глазах.  
Что же, кажется, он попал. Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
— Ну тогда тебе придется на мне жениться, —небрежно бросил Гарри. Вздохнув, он откинулся на подушки рядом с трикстером.  
— Хорошо, —сказал Локи и почувствовал, как замер Поттер.  
— Что «хорошо»?  
— Не в ближайшие несколько лет, конечно, — бог посмотрел на него. —Мне все еще нужно убедить Одина выпустить меня из-под домашнего ареста, да и стоит поговорить сперва с мамой, а то она может и придушить. Фригга однозначно настоит на том, чтобы провести церемонию в Асгарде. Да, будет настоящее чудо, если это позволит совет, учитывая мою репутации криминального супергения и некоторые другие заслуги. И не стоит забывать о мирном договоре с Йотунхеймом — я все еще обсуждаю его со сводным братом. Ох, каким же все-таки неловким может быть воссоединение семьи. Кстати, предупреждаю тебя прямо сейчас: бессчетное количество людей до сих пор просто жаждет меня убить, и ты тоже станешь их цел…  
— Локи, — терпеливо сказал Гарри, —заткнись. Ты только что сделал мне предложение?  
Бог на секунду запнулся.  
— Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Но… почему? — Поттер нервно хохотнул.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — Локи посмотрел на Гарри взглядом, который явно спрашивал, а не отупел ли он часом. — Ты освободил меня, убрал из головы раздирающие крики. Заставил меня снова хотеть жить. И рядом с собой я не могу представить никого другого, чтобы уйти с ним в вечность. А еще я уверен, что ты будешь смотреться просто секси в смок…  
Следующие слова были нагло прерваны Гарри, который впился в губы Локи поцелуем.  
— Хм… это значит «да»? — вставил трикстер между поцелуями.  
Поттер опять расхохотался.  
— Это какое-то сумасшествие. Да. Да, я выйду за тебя. В Асгарде, в Мидгарде. Хоть на Луне… Плевать. Где угодно, лишь бы в этот раз быть с тобой так долго, как это вообще возможно.  
— Навсегда, — пообещал Локи, целуя Гарри.  
* * *  
Благодаря щитам приватности и весьма удобным чарам гламура на одежде им все успешно сошло с рук прямо до наступления утра.  
— Иисусе, — пораженный голос Тони вырвал их из грез. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что вы не устроили тут потрахушки в нескольких футах от моего лица.  
Вдруг послышался глухой звук удара. Должно быть, это Стив его пнул.  
Гарри недовольно открыл глаза, немного непонимающе осмотрел обстановку и даже не сразу сообразил, как он умудрился заснуть на полу, и почему вокруг него обвились чьи-то длинные конечности. А потом вдруг все воспоминания прошедшего дня и ночи буквально волной накатили на него. И он улыбнулся. Да, именно так они и заснули: вот он Локи, рядом, положил голову Гарри на плечо, который крепко обнял его, прижав сильнее. Он несколько раз просыпался, но, убедившись, что Локи все еще был в его руках, успокоенно засыпал. Бог тихо сопел куда-то ему в шею. Лицо Локи во сне будто помолодело, все жесткие линии разгладились. Он был таким удовлетворенным и спокойным.  
Гарри слегка отстранился из объятий и улыбнулся, когда Локи недовольно буркнул во сне.  
— Пусть он уйдет, — пробормотал трикстер, раздраженно зарычав у Гарри на груди. Это было _очаровательно_.  
Поттер ухмыльнулся.  
— Эй, это ты у нас пугающее дьявольское существо. Разве не можешь одарить его каким-нибудь из своих страшных взглядов?  
— О, я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул на это Тони. — Мы тут все в курсе, что в этой комнате именно ты, Гарри, самый жуткий засранец.  
Локи приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Я _верю_ , — встрял Клинт, — что Гарри не убьет нас во сне мучительной смертью. А вот _Локи…_  
— А ты разве не видел? Да он становится такой лапушкой, если поблизости оказывается Гарри. Вчера он был со мной очень _милым_ , — запротестовал Тони.  
Тор лающе рассмеялся. Локи, все еще прижимаясь к груди Поттера, пробормотал что-то среднее между _отъебитесь, идиоты_ и _убейте кто-нибудь этого визжащего птеродактиля._ Гарри подумал, что оба варианта были весьма хороши.  
— Иди спать, Тони, — сказал Поттер, даже на него не посмотрев.  
— Ты меня сильно переоцениваешь, думая, что я смогу уснуть, когда вы тут устроили игрища, — ответил Тони. — Передохните, а то не дотяните до медового месяца.  
_Вот тебе и тайна._  
Теперь уже Гарри спрятал лицо у Локи на груди, тихо застонав.  
Трикстер хохотнул и поднял голову.  
— Кажется, сейчас ты должен сказать, что если я разобью ему сердце, то ты сломаешь мне хребет, — его голос со сна был низким и хриплым. И совершенно мешал Гарри сосредоточиться.  
— Неа, — ответил Тони. — Если ты разобьешь ему сердце, то он вполне в состоянии прибить тебя самостоятельно. Очень изобретательно и мучительно.  
Локи после этих слов выглядел странно довольным.  
— Думаю, в личном списке Локи ты теперь стоишь намного выше, Тони, — фыркнул Гарри.  
— Эй, но я ведь твой будущий шафер, да? — Старк подмигнул.  
Со стороны ребят раздался возмущенный гомон протеста. Непрошенная улыбка наползла Гарри на лицо.  
— Возможно, придется побороться, Тони. Уверен, у тебя есть конкуренты.  
— Так, народ, просыпаемся, — Стив ударил в ладоши. Те, кто все еще был не на ногах, недовольно застонали. — Мир сам себя не спасет.  
— Поспорим? — заворчала Наташа.  
— Сделать кофе? — невинно спросил Гарри. —Тот самый — Ямайка Блю Маунтин, — который я делал в Башне?  
На секунду в комнате повисла тишина.  
А потом Локи вдруг вскрикнул и даже вынужден был отскочить в сторону, когда шестеро Мстителей вдруг подорвались, будто им вкололи адреналин, и бросились к Гарри.  
* * *

_Умереть — это ведь тоже большое и интересное приключение._

_Джеймс М. Барри, «Питер Пэн»_

Что же. В отношении Гарри Поттера так все и было.  
Гарри просто не думал, что его следующее приключение будет… _заключительным_.  
Ведь именно оно вернуло его домой.  
Занимался рассвет, когда они вышли наружу. Их фигуры бросали зыбкие тени на траву, сливаясь в одну, когда они шли шаг в шаг, будто никогда не расставались. В центре был Гарри, левой рукой сжимал он ладонь Локи, а правой освещал путь.  
Может быть, завтра будут новые битвы и новые злодеи, победы и поражения, атаки журналистов и ненавистные софиты. Ледяные гиганты и боги. А еще будут Мстители и Фьюри, и его предстоящий сердечный приступ. А еще Щ.И.Т. со своими секретами.  
Волшебники и Герои.  
Наверняка будет опасно.  
Локи поймал взгляд Гарри и ухмыльнулся. _Однозначно опасно._  
Но сегодня. Сегодня принадлежало _им_.  
И когда солнце осветило новый день, все, что им оставалось, это сделать следующий шаг и просто начать жить.

В конце концов, это всего лишь начало.


End file.
